Kaji Hane, Koori Tsume
by genjitsu
Summary: Burning Feather, Frozen Claw. The route The Universe of the Four Gods takes all depends on it's priestesses. Replace Miaka and Yui and your recipe changes to a comedy, a tragedy, and a romance all in one.
1. Priestess of Suzaku

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and all related trademarks and stuff are copywrited to Yuu Watase. We don't own it, and this work is not meant to try and infringe on her copywrite. Also, there are references to Inuyasha, which is Rumiko Takahashi's. I don't claim to be the creator of either series in this story. It was written for our entertainment (and yours) so please don't sue us.

A/N: Hello all! This is Genjitsu and Chisai Hanyou. This is our brain-child, Kaji Hane, Koori Tsume! Long name, but it's really cool! For those who don't know how to translate that, it's read as Burning Feather, Frozen Claw.

This story has been in the workshop for a long time. It was based on Chisai Hanyou's dreams spanning over a week that detailed the journeys of two young women who got sucked into a book. We all know the base of these dreams, the manga and anime from Yuu Watase, Fushigi Yuugi.

However, the characters may not have the same personalities you remember, if you followed the original story. That is because the warriors are under the influence of two priestesses with completely different attitudes, likes, dislikes, and constitution than Miaka and Yui, the original priestesses of Seiryu and Suzaku.

If you got tired of Tamahome, Miaka, or Yui, then this story is just for you! We have replaced them with completely different girls, and followed the story as it would commence with the new personalities. And that is the reason you're favorite warriors might seem different. But, it was in the original series as well: the warriors were formed to fit the needs of the priestess!

Note: If you remember the names being different, we used the Japanese names rather than the Chinese for this story. For example: Tasuki's bandit name is Genro rather than Huan-Lang.

So anyway, we really hope you review! We (Genjitsu and Chisai Hanyou) love reviews, so anytime you wanna review would be awesome! Even if you wanna criticize, we'll love your review. Promise. This is Chisai Hanyou and Genjitsu, signing off now. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!

-Chisai Hanyou and Genjitsu

A young girl was walking down a dusty road toward a small village in the distance. She shielded her eyes from the setting sun and turned to look behind her, watching her footprints being blown away. The landscape was not dreary, but rather it was empty and silent. A feeling of unreality swept over the girl and she shivered. The wind was not cold, but it was strong enough to cause the girl's dark blue skirt to flutter, despite her efforts to control it. Her hair was partially held back by a silver clip, but otherwise, it too was being tugged by the wind. She had no idea that she was being watched.

The girl pulled her jacket tight around her body and turned back on her path, walking quickly in hopes that she would reach the village before everyone had finished dinner. The watcher cursed as a horse-cart passed by, seemingly coming out of nowhere. He had been ready to make his move, but he had to wait again. He wasn't to make any disturbances. The watcher studied the girl, taking in every detail.

She was wearing a dark blue pleated skirt with a matching jacket, both with neat burgundy trimming. In his opinion, she wasn't wearing nearly enough clothing. While her white socks came up practically to her knees, the skirt seemed to barely cover anything at all! When she looked back, the watcher managed to get a glimpse of her face before hiding from view. She was beautiful! Her hair was a light brown, and when the sun hit it, there were glints of gold, red, and copper. Her eyes were an intense stormy blue framed by dark, lovely eyelashes. The contemplative look she wore did nothing to diminish the general effect of the foreign features. She turned around again and continued toward the village.

The watcher came out of hiding, staring at her, lost in thought. This _had_ to be the girl he was looking for. Her clothing was unlike any he had ever seen before, and he was sure he had never seen that color eyes or hair before. The watcher looked for the girl, but she was gone. Cursing, he realized he had allowed her to escape into the village, and silent as a shadow, he left.

Yumi looked around the tiny village. She couldn't remember how long she had been walking, but she knew she needed some food. Her stomach was growling, her feet hurt, and she didn't know where she was or how she got there, not to mention the fact that she had no money. She tried to remember how she had ended up in this strange place. She could remember being in the library. She was with her best friend, Megumi, working on a project. She was researching ancient China, and it was getting late. Yumi tried hard to remember what came next, but it impossible.

Yumi sighed and searched out a food stand. Maybe this was some sort of strange dream. She didn't know you could be hungry in a dream. She didn't like the idea, but she decided she could ask for food. She found a shaded stand, and was about to ask for a sample, when _something _caused her to look up, beyond the village. There, she saw a mountain in the shape a wolf howling at the moon. Suddenly, Yumi felt a desire to go there. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a tugging on her soul, and she was sure she was being told to go to the mountain. Yumi looked down again at the man selling the food, and was about to ask him about the mountain when she saw how he was looking at her. His eyes traveled up her body in a way that made her decidedly uncomfortable. Resisting the urge to slap the man, Yumi looked elsewhere to ask about the mountain. She found an amiable-looking woman and tried to get the woman's attention, but she was busy. However, a small girl near the woman noticed Yumi. So did a little boy who could only be her brother. It was then that Yumi noticed that everyone in this little town was dressed in the styles described in her textbooks as the clothing of ancient China.

The little girl tugged on Yumi's skirt, and she bent down to be able to look the girl in the face. The girl was looking at Yumi in awe and admiration.

"Are you the priestess?" The girl asked. Yumi was completely confused.

"The wh-what?" Yumi asked the girl, but the little boy answered her.

"Well, you are wearing funny clothes, and you're really pretty! You MUST be the priestess!" The little boy looked at her, blushing slightly. Yumi didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to try to respond, but was saved having to answer.

"Shinju, Chiharu! Leave the girl alone!" The woman Yumi had tried to speak to before was gathering up her children.

"I'm sorry, miss. Were they bothering you?" The woman asked Yumi. Yumi started to shake her head, then remembered the reason she was trying to talk to her.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" The woman nodded, and Yumi went on ahead with her question.

"What's the name of that mountain there?" Yumi pointed to the wolf-shaped mountain. The woman looked in the direction Yumi was pointing.

"Oh, that's Mt. Reikaku." Before Yumi could even thank the woman, she had moved on. Yumi was starting to be unsettled by the strange looks the villagers were giving her, and decided to keep moving. The sky was almost dark, and Yumi wanted to be away from people when she was alone.

Still hungry, Yumi left the village behind her, her eyes on the mountain ahead of her. With every minute that passed, the need to reach the mountain became stronger. Gradually, the sky became darker, and Yumi was starting to wonder when she was going to wake up. If she was going to wake, that is. Yumi heard the clop of hooves, and stepped off the road. She waited for the cart to come level with her, and jumped in the bed in the back. Taking advantage of the rest, Yumi took off her shoes and massaged her tired feet. While she was tying up her shoelaces again, Yumi thought she saw a glimmer next to her. Yumi looked intently at the spot where she had seen it, but she saw nothing.

Suddenly, the desire to get to the mountain lessened a little. Puzzled, Yumi looked over the sides of the cart, and saw that if she wanted to get there, she would need to hoof it the rest of the way, because her ride was passing the path to the mountain. Hastily finishing with her shoes, Yumi jumped off the cart and made her way toward the path. The sky was now completely dark. Still walking, Yumi looked up at the sky, and was astounded by all the stars she could see. It was as though there had never been a cloud in the sky, like there had never been any pollution. _Come to think of it, there probably hasn't been any pollution, as I seem to have gone back in time. _

Yumi stared at the sky for a few more seconds before she heard rustling nearby. She brought her attention to her surroundings again. The stars gave a little light to see by, and Yumi looked around for the source of the noise. As soon as she started looking, Yumi saw five shadowy shapes approaching her. A torch flared into life, casting confusing shadows, but also giving Yumi enough light to evaluate the situation. They were men. Five of them. Now that they knew Yumi had seen them, they began talking among themselves.

"Hey there, baby! Why don't you come with us?" Yumi stiffened. Why did everyone have to be perverted? And why couldn't this dream end already?

"Look at her! She sure is a prize!" Another voice said from nearby, and there was some rude laughing all around.

"Why don't we take her for ourselves first, eh, Boss?" Yumi was not wasting time. She tried to turn around and run, but found herself surrounded. She set herself in a defensive stance. She wasn't a member of the kendo club for nothing. Looking around, Yumi noticed a perfect rock that she could use as a weapon if she needed it.

"I wonder if the little jewel is a virgin!" Yumi ignored the comments, and kept herself at the ready. Realizing that they were all advancing at once, Yumi decided that offensive was the best option. With a yell, Yumi threw herself at the smallest man, maneuvering around him and kicking him in the back of his knees. While he was still stumbling, Yumi got behind him and elbowed him in the back of his neck, throwing her entire weight into the attack. But she didn't let the victory go to her head when the man slumped down on the ground.

"On your guard, boys. This one thinks she's a fighter!" Yumi spun around to face the next attack, keeping as calm as she could. From her martial arts training, she knew that if she became nervous, she would be finished. This time the attack came from two sides. Yumi kicked the closer one and hit the other guy in the same motion, but was thrown off balance. These guys were a lot heavier and harder to knock down than the girls in her P.E. class. Regaining her footing, Yumi backed away, realizing that neither man had been knocked down. They regained their balance and came at her, the looks on their faces worse than ever.

"You'll pay for that one, honey." The man coming to her left growled and ran at her. Yumi was ready, except that in the last bit of intervening space, the man pulled a knife out of his sleeve. Yumi dodged the first swing, gritting her teeth as she saw a few strands of her hair flutter to the ground. _Please! Let me wake up already! _Yumi wanted to scream, but knew nobody would hear her and that her wish for wakefulness would not be granted. Maneuvering herself back to her original position, Yumi managed to get hold of the sharp knife-like rock she had seen earlier. Knowing what would probably happen to her if she let herself be beaten, Yumi threw herself at her attackers. With a satisfying _slash_, Yumi knew she had gotten someone. She smiled and started wondering if she could make an escape. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat the entire group, but maybe she could get away. _In a moment, I'll try to slip away._ She thought, but too soon.

Yumi suddenly felt someone grab her left arm, the one holding her only weapon. Before she could wriggle out of the cloaked man's grasp, another man had taken hold of her other arm and together they pinned her to the ground. For the first time, Yumi got a good look at their faces. These two had to be brothers. Both of them would have looked rather handsome, except that Yumi knew what they intended to do to her. A third approached, and Yumi got a good look at him as well. She winced. _This must be the one she slashed. _He had a jagged gauge across his cheek and blood was dripping down onto his shirt. Kicking and struggling, Yumi tried to free herself of the men's hold, knowing she didn't want to let this man have his revenge.

"You think you can get away, huh? No chance. Hold her, boys, this may take awhile, and she's not gonna like it..." He grabbed Yumi's jacket and ripped it open. Yumi screamed at him to let her go, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"We're gonna have to tame you before we sell you, pretty, and we'll start right now." The man said, one hand now on her throat, the other working her shirt off. Yumi tried to bite his hand, but he squeezed sharply, cutting off her oxygen. Yumi knew she had lost, but wasn't going down without a fight. With her arms still pinned and the man sitting on her legs, there wasn't much she could do. She could hear lewd calls and comments from all sides, and yelled for help.

SMACK! Yumi's cheek stung from the force of the slap, but she didn't stop crying for help and struggling, her cries fast growing weaker as she ran out of air. She dimly realized that she felt the cool night air against her chest, but everything was growing dimmer and fuzzier as she was passing out. In her semiconscious state, Yumi thought she heard shouting.

There was a blaze of heat and light, and suddenly Yumi could breathe again. She looked up, and saw that she was free. Too weak to sit up, she turned her head and saw her capturers running down the pass. Yumi slowly turned to look the other way, and saw a shadowy figure holding a large weapon over his shoulder that glinted in the starlight. Yumi tried to sit up, but decided to stay down when she felt pain shoot through her entire body. In the distance, Yumi heard yells and she was sure she recognized the voice of the man who had molested her. He was begging for his life. With a strange feeling of satisfaction, Yumi hoped that whoever was threatening the man killed him quickly. A dark shadow passed over her, followed by the howl of wolves. _Wolves?_

"Rekka Shin'en!" Once again, Yumi saw a blaze of light that quickly faded. Not sure what this meant, Yumi took the time to try once again to sit up. She crawled over to the side of the pass and sat leaning against the rock, heaving huge amounts of air, hoping her headache would go away soon. Stabs of pain lanced through her stomach, reminding Yumi that she hadn't eaten all day. Yumi stood up, feeling lucky that she hadn't been abused any worse than she had, and alone stood in the pass. Suddenly, the feeling of needing to reach the mountain disappeared completely. A dark figure was moving in her direction. Yumi recognized the profile as the man who had been holding the weapon earlier.

Yumi felt tears splashing down her face as she ran at her rescuer and grabbed the front of his coat, burying her face against his chest. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand tilt her face upward, and the man bent down to kiss her. Yumi was surprised, but didn't pull back. He had just saved her life, and deserved much more in payment. Anyway, Yumi couldn't explain it to herself, but she felt safe around this man. He looked down and Yumi could see his eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"I have found you, Priestess of Suzaku."


	2. Reikaku's Wolves

"I have found you, Priestess of Suzaku..." Yumi backed up so that she could see the man better, but there was too much shadow to see his face properly.

"Thank you," Yumi said, trembling a little. It wasn't the first time she had been kissed, but it had felt so... right. He spoke again, and Yumi suddenly wanted to know what he looked like.

"It's not safe for a girl to be alone out here, you know. I'll take you to my place; you'll be safe there. Oh yeah. Call me Genro."

"Come into the light, so I can see you properly," Yumi said, then caught her breath. She didn't have the right to tell him to do _anything!_ Yumi was surprised when he did as she asked.

This man looked unlike anyone Yumi had ever seen before. He had a carefully tended mane of bright orange hair, and his grin revealed pointed fangs. He wore bright earrings and necklaces that flashed in the firelight. His eyes were a fierce brown, and he wore a long coat fastened across the front. Without warning, Genro flushed slightly and looked away. A cool breeze reminded her of what the men had done with her clothing. Blushing, she hurriedly pulled her shirt and jacket closed and fastened them.

"Genro," she said unsteadily, and tried to walk toward him, but stumbled. Yumi's eyes couldn't follow how he did it, but Yumi was suddenly swept into the arms of her flame-haired savior. _He is fast! _She thought tiredly.

"Hey, Koji!" Genro called, "Over here! Look what I caught!" A second man came out of the shadows, armed with a long knife and a lighted torch.

"Hey, Genro? What do you have there? Oh, I see. It's the girl you came to save. Good job. Are we ready to go back now?" Yumi turned to look at the new person from her vantage point in Genro's arms. Koji had dark hair kept back by a braided band across his forehead. He had a scar along one cheek and keen, dark eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready, so let's go on back." Genro, still carrying Yumi, started to walk away, but Koji didn't follow immediately.

"Yo, Genro, what about the other one? Ya gonna just leave her?" Genro stopped and spun around to see his friend seemingly trying to grab an invisible person.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? There's no one else here! Let's go." Koji continued to look at a place some three paces to Genro's right, and shivered.

"Then that means there's a spirit hangin' around here, cuz I know I'm not imagining her. Lookit 'er! She's laughin' at me!" Koji shivered again. Genro just shook his head and continued on the path that Yumi presumed led back to his home. As chance would have it, it was the same path she had been following before the interruption. Koji continued to glance around like a spooked cat, but Yumi ignored it, that is, until Koji described the "apparition."

"She's wearing the same kinda stuff as the girl you got yerself there. She's real short, though. About half a hand shorter than... what's your name, anyway?" Koji said to Yumi.

"Sunari. Yumi Sunari, but you can call me Yumi." Yumi told Koji, wishing they would offer her something to eat. Just then, Yumi's stomach growled so loudly that even Koji heard it over his running commentary about the "ghost." Genro almost dropped Yumi in surprise.

"Hell! Was that your stomach?" Genro exclaimed. Yumi blushed in embarrassment, and nodded.

"When was the last time you ate?" Koji asked, and Yumi couldn't answer him, because she couldn't remember. Koji's jaw dropped, and he was suddenly all sympathy for Yumi, forgetting about his ghost.

"Poor girl! We'll get you something good when we get back. We're not much good at cooking, but we got plenty of good stuff. Are you sure you can't remember the last time you ate?"

Yumi thought for a moment, shaking her head.

"I know that I haven't eaten since I got here, where ever here is, but I know that in my home it hasn't been too long." Yumi felt Genro's grip on her tighten, as though his body stiffened at hearing Yumi's statement.

"Are you saying that you're not from around here?" Genro asked quietly. Yumi nodded.

"I think I'm from a different place, a different world even, maybe. But I can't remember how I got here." Genro smiled, showing his fangs, but Yumi was looking ahead, and didn't see it. She could just make out the lights of a house, maybe two houses. Right on cue, her stomach rumbled again, this time not loudly enough to attract attention.

Koji was now ahead of them, and Yumi watched as the lights came closer. A few minutes later, they were level with the bright lights, but Yumi's heart sunk when Genro passed the house up without even slowing down. Yumi squirmed, trying to get free, sure that she could get some food in there, but Genro kept hold of her. The night was getting colder, and Yumi's school uniform was not very warm. She could feel herself shivering.

"Ya don' wanna go in there," he said, laughing. "You'd be asking for more of the same as you got when I found you." He chuckled. Yumi shivered at the thought.

"Are they slavers, too?" She didn't realize that she now had a tight hold of the front of Genro's jacket.

"No, they're my men, but we all want the same thing, right?" He chuckled at the look on Yumi's face when she heard him.

Koji looked back at them, telling them to be quiet, efficiently preventing the outburst Yumi was about give vent to. He parted a clump of brush, revealing a hidden pathway. Yumi tried to get herself free, telling Genro that she could walk on her own, so he put her down, and she immediately stumbled. Before she knew it, she was being carried again, this time slung over Genro's shoulder. It was quite possibly the most embarrassing position she he ever been in. Yumi crossed her arms over her chest and waited for them to get to the food, and Genro was laughing softly at her. Yumi had to contort her body in odd ways to try to see in the direction they were heading. Otherwise, she was stuck watching the path recede behind the small group.

In a surprisingly short time, they had reached wherever it was they were stopping at. It turned out to be a back entrance for the house she had seen earlier, but they entered a private room immediately. Yumi was set down in the corner of the room on a pile of blankets, and Koji, under Genro's request, got some food for her. Yumi didn't even wait to find out what it was before eating it. Koji excused himself and went out into the hall. Now that she was alone with Genro, Yumi felt nervous. Genro took off his coat and came over to where Yumi was sitting. She scrambled backwards, not wanting to repeat her recent experience.

"Dummy." Genro said, throwing his coat over her. "I know yer cold, so you can take this for tonight to warm up." She pulled the coat tight around her body and set to making a bed from the pile of blankets she had been using as a seat. Genro just watched her for a moment, and then sat down, leaning against the wall.

"Go to sleep. No one will hurt ya here." He paused then adjusted his statement, "I'm sleeping here, too. As long as I'm here, no one will hurt ya."

Yumi wrapped herself in her makeshift bed. She was no longer cold, but she still felt chilled, somehow. She couldn't figure out why she hadn't woken up yet, for this had to be a dream of some kind. From the heavy, even breathing coming from Genro, it seemed he had gone to sleep. But Yumi couldn't sleep in this strange place, in the company of strange people.

"Will I be stuck here?" She said softly to herself. "I want to go home..."

About half a silent, sleepless hour later, there was a knock on the door, and Yumi jumped out of her skin, barely holding back a yell.

"Hello? Who is it? This is Koji, a friend of Genro's, can I come in? Oh, hey Koji! Come on in! Thank you." And the door opened, admitting Koji. Under the cover of her blankets Yumi rose her eyebrows in confusion at Koji's odd greeting. Genro stood up, greeting his friend. _He was awake the whole time!_ Yumi snuggled deeper into her borrowed blankets, not wanting the men to know she was eavesdropping.

"What is it?" said Genro's voice. Yumi stayed as silent and still as she could, pretending to be asleep. Koji's response sounded worried.

"Something's wrong. Now, don't laugh. You know that presence I felt earlier? It's bothering some of the guys, and I keep getting the shivers. She won't leave me alone. She looks kinda like your girl there."

Yumi thought immediately of Megumi, her best friend. Was Megumi the presence Koji felt? Yumi and Megumi were always together. Maybe, somehow, Megumi had come here as well! But then again, Yumi never saw anything resembling Megumi since arriving here, and gave up the hopeful thought of seeing a familiar face. Yumi was brought out of her train of thought when Genro replied.

"She's not 'my girl,' but she _is_ different." He sounded like he wasn't telling everything. Koji must have heard it as well, because he asked Genro to explain something.

"Anyway, Genro, how did you know where to find her? You just ran off like a madman, blabbering about being 'pulled' to help a girl. What in the world is going on?" Genro laughed.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I could _see_ what was going to happen to her, and I knew I had to prevent it. Weird, huh? And guess what else?" Koji made a small sound in his throat, telling Genro to continue.

"When I saved her, the symbol showed up brighter than ever before. I could see it through my clothes! I think she's the girl from the legend, the Priestess of Suzaku. The one boss told me about those years ago." For a few moments, there was silence, and then Yumi heard Koji's voice.

"Uh, Genro, are you sure you are okay? Are you telling me that you actually believe the old story?"

"Of course I believe the legend, damn it!" Genro said heatedly. "I am a part the legend, after all. I am one of the Suzaku seven. That's what this mark on my arm means." Koji quickly apologized, and there was an uncomfortable silence, and Yumi could hear the sounds of the two men eating.

"So..." Koji said boldly, "How far did you get with her while I was gone?" Genro spluttered and coughed, choking on his food.

"What do you think I AM?" He gasped out, and Yumi barely stifled a laugh. Koji was laughing at Genro.

"Well, I had to tell the guys something, 'cuz you don't want them touching her, right? Ha! And now they're all talking about how you have finally found yerself a girl." Yumi could tell Koji was smirking just by the way he was talking. Koji continued in a quieter voice.

"Anyway, you don't like girls, right? So it doesn't matter. I'm tired. Good night." Yumi heard the door open, and then Koji gave a final farewell.

"Don't waste any time! Good luck!" The door shut quickly, and Yumi heard a plate smash against the door, and Genro was muttering to himself. A moment later, Genro blew out the candles and everything went dark. Yumi soon heard soft snores. This time she was sure Genro was asleep. Yumi yawned. It was no use. She was tired, warm and comfortable, had a full stomach, and felt safe. It was only a matter of moments before she fell asleep.


	3. Cornered

Everything was silent and dark. The world had vanished, and so had everything else except Yumi. She looked around, but saw nothing for a moment. Then, she saw a light in the distance. The light rushed towards her, and came into focus. It was Megumi! Her short, light brown hair was unmistakable. Megumi was staring off in the distance. But then, she seemed to be distracted by something else, and looked another way. She started to walk toward it, and as Megumi moved away from Yumi, her destination became clearer. It was a beautiful meadow suspended in the dark space. Somehow, Yumi knew that if Megumi went there, she would never see her best fiend again.

"No! Megumi!" Yumi yelled as loud as she could, but her voice came out small and stifled.

"Megumi! Come this way! Don't go there! Please! PLEASE!" Yumi called, even though she was sure Megumi couldn't hear her. However, Megumi stopped and looked back at where Yumi was standing.

"Yumi?" She heard Megumi say quietly. Yumi ran through dark suspension of space to her friend and threw her arms around her.

"Megumi! Megumi! I missed you!" Yumi said happily, glad to be reunited with her friend. Then, everything disappeared in a bright light.

"Yumi?" She looked up when she heard her name, confused.

"Where am I?" She muttered, looking around the inside of a cozy room.

"Hey, girl, you awake yet?" Yumi looked on the direction the voice was coming from, and saw a man in his sleeping clothes looking at her. Yumi was confused and a little nervous for a moment, but then she recognized the man's bright orange hair. It was already perfectly in place, but Yumi couldn't see any sign of hair gel or a comb. Maybe it was natural. _Why am I thinking about his hair?_ Yumi thought to herself as she extricated herself from the blankets. Her eyes fell upon a tray of food nearby, and she suddenly felt hungry.

"You hungry?" The man asked. Yumi nodded, trying to remember his name. She fell upon the plate with only a little less enthusiasm than the night before. Genro! That was his name!

"Where am I, exactly?" Yumi asked between mouthfuls.

"This is my place." Genro answered. "We're on Mt. Reikaku, where my gang lives." Yumi dropped the piece of bread she had been eating and clenched her fists.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Yumi said, very proud of how calm her voice sounded. Never mind the fact that she felt safe around Genro, it didn't change the fact that his people were of the same kind that had tried to rape her the day before.

"I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want me to do," he said confidently, "...but whether you want me to or not..." He paused, and Yumi winced, preparing for the worst. "Whether you like it or not, I'll protect you."

Yumi looked up at him in confusion, and remembered hearing about the legend of a girl from another world. Yumi decided to ask him a thing or two about this "Priestess of Suzaku" person she had been hearing about. But when she saw the expression on his face, Yumi couldn't ask for trying not to laugh. She couldn't believe that she thought he looked scary at first. Genro wore a cheeky grin that exposed his fangs. To avoid laughing at him, Yumi redirected her attention to the tray in front of her and continued with her meal.

"Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Priestess of Suzaku?" Genro asked suddenly. Yumi looked up, trying to read the expression in Genro's eyes. Yumi didn't know how to respond to that question. She _had _heard the words "Priestess of Suzaku" yesterday, but it didn't mean anything to her. So she told Genro what she knew. He nodded.

"The Priestess of Suzaku tells the legend of a girl that comes to us from another world to save us when we are in trouble. She's supposed to gather the seven stars of Suzaku and summon the beast-god in order to have her wishes granted." Genro put on a scholarly air and tried to sound professional when he was saying this. Yumi gasped. This sounded just like some of the stuff she had been reading about in the library before she came here, but it was all considered heresy.

"Suzaku. He's the protector of the south, right?" Yumi asked, "And the priestess, she's supposed to summon the god?"

"And use the god's power to protect the country." Genro said. Yumi narrowed her eyes.

"And you think I'm this priestess, right?" She said bluntly.

"Damn right, I do!" Genro said. "It's obvious that yer not from 'round here. I've never seen eyes or hair the shade of yours, and the way you talk is foreign, not to mention the funny clothes ya got." Yumi thought about this for a moment, and then nodded.

"If I am the priestess, which, according to the legend, I am, because I come from a different world, then what do I have to do?" Genro smiled widely, and launched into an explanation, adopting his accent again, clearly enjoying himself.

"As the priestess, you need to find the seven stars of Suzaku. Each 'star' is in the form of a Celestial Warrior, and his duty is to protect the priestess until she summons the god. All of the warriors must be present in order to summon the god. Then, the priestess is given the god's powers, and she makes a wish."

As Genro went on about the warriors, Yumi looked intently around the room. All in all, it was very cozy. Blankets, clothes, and cushions were spread everywhere. Instead of looking messy, it had a warm, welcoming feel. When Genro realized he had lost his audience's attention, he told her where to find a nice pond to clean off, and he got up to lead her there.

"I know that you women folk always feel like you need to clean up, and I think you'll feel better after a bath. Plus, ya smell."

Yumi huffed indignantly before following Genro out into the hall. This time they went through the main part of the house instead of leaving the back way. Without warning, Genro put an arm around Yumi's shoulders. Yumi flinched, but Genro didn't do anything to her, so she tried to relax. As the two went through the house, Yumi saw many assorted men, all between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five, it seemed. None of them looked directly at her, but Yumi knew she was noticed. Finally, after what seemed like at least ten different hallways, they were outside and Genro let go of her.

"Sorry about that, but they had to see." Genro said.

"See what?" Yumi asked, confused. Genro looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How should I put this? Hmmm... They're supposed to see that yer with me, so they won't bother you." Yumi cocked her head to one side, hoping for more explanation. Genro began walking down a path, and Yumi hurried to keep up.

"Ya see," Genro continued, "I'm the boss around here, and if I claim something as my own, no one else can touch it, and I was showing them that you are mine."

"Oh." Yumi said quietly, and they continued walking. Usually she would mind if some guy started calling her "his," but for some reason it didn't bother her this time.

Just ahead of her was a small pond, perfect for taking a bath. The sight of the pond caused a rush of excitement to run through her. _Finally! I'll be clean!_ Brush and trees protected the pond, and Genro turned around, starting to walk back. Yumi waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps, and then, feeling filthy, Yumi peeled off her clothes and hung them on a low branch before wading into the water. Yumi shivered. The water was really cold. She wished she had thought to make a fire, but then again, she didn't know how to, so gave it up.

Yumi took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water, scrubbing her hands in her hair, hoping to get some of the dust and grime out of it. When she came up again, she scrubbed off as best she could without soap, cursing the fact that there were no hot baths here. Feeling cleaner and extremely cold, Yumi got out of the water, grabbed her clothes, and began washing them, too. As each article became cleaner, she hung it up to dry in the sun, which was rising and quickly becoming warmer. When she had finished and hung the last article up, she sat by the pond and waited for her clothes to dry.

Suddenly, Genro jumped out of a nearby tree, calling to Yumi to hurry up and get dressed.

"C'mon, you can't monopolize the pool forever, and, as much as it may surprise you, men take baths, too." He leaned against a tree waiting for Yumi, watching her out of the corner of his eye, grinning.

Yumi hurriedly grabbed her clothes and pulled them on, ignoring the fact that they were still wet.

"Genro!" She called indignantly, "Were you watching me that whole time?"

"Of course! I have to protect you, right? This part is just one of the perks!" Genro put on a cheeky smile and laughed when he heard her spluttering, and started back down the path to where he lived. When he saw that Yumi was safe in his room again, he left her alone, telling her that he would be back soon.

Yumi flopped down on the pile of blankets and made herself comfortable, thinking of life here. It could be fun, at least until Genro decided he wanted to sell her or "have fun" with her, but he didn't seem like that sort of man. _How do I know what kind of man this Genro is? I just met him last night! _Yumi gave up any hope of waking from this dream, finally accepting it as reality, and turned her thoughts toward the role of the priestess that she was supposed to play. If she really was the priestess, she would have to find the "Seven Stars of Suzaku" that were actually warriors. It was all very confusing, but at the same time, it was extremely simple. With the same questions running through her head over and over, Yumi dozed off.

Yumi heard the door click shut and opened her eyes, trying to focus. She was expecting to see Genro, but there was a stranger in the room. Yumi remembered what Genro had said about being "claimed," and hoped that she was safe. The man looked to be about twenty years old. He had long hair tied back loosely, and his eyes were taking in every inch of Yumi. He smiled in a way that made Yumi feel sick, and what he said made Yumi forget any thoughts of being safe.

"Hey, there, girlie. Looks like Boss found a little jewel to entertain him, huh?" He walked toward her. "You should feel honored, yer 'is first, as far as I know." Yumi tried to get away from the man who was slowly advancing on her. Her heart was racing from the fear she felt at being caught like this, and she continued to avoid her unwelcome visitor. The guy's technique was better than she first gave him credit for, because he quickly managed to trap her in a corner. Yumi had been trained in defense, as much as you'll ever learn in P.E., and knew she was hard to corner. He was smiling the whole time.


	4. Boot Knife

"Why should Boss get everything the rest of us want? He can share with us, right? Don't be scared, I won't hurt you…"

Yumi tried to run for it and managed to get around the man to the door, only to find that the door had been locked and she was trapped inside. All martial training forgotten for the moment, Yumi banged on the door and called as loudly as she could.

"GENRO! KOJI! GENRO! HELP!" She screamed, pounding on the heavy wood, but the next second, she had been grabbed from behind and forced roughly onto the floor. Her arms and legs were pinned. Trying to hold back the hot tears that were springing to her eyes, she called again for help, not caring that her voice came out more like a shriek. The man slapped her, telling her to shut her mouth and be a good girl. Of course, that just caused Yumi to scream louder, earning another slap. Her cheek was numb from the force with which the man hit her, but she didn't give up.

"STOP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as the hated touch of his hands and mouth searched her out. Yumi tried to free her hands, but she couldn't move, pinned by the man's weight.

"PLEASE! NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Just like the night before, her shirt was ripped off of her body and this time, her skirt followed suit. Struggling as best she could, Yumi continued to call for help, screaming with all her heart, in total disbelief that no one had come yet. The intruder had her completely pinned; Yumi couldn't move an inch, so she screamed, which was the only thing left that she could do.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP! STOP! STOP! STOP!!"

Yumi heard the door crash open, breaking the locks with a loud crunch, followed immediately by a sickening thud, and the movement of the man atop her came to a stop. Gasping for air, Yumi shoved the man off of her, which was quite a task, considering that he was at least twice as heavy as Yumi. When she had disentangled herself, Yumi saw that she was covered in blood. It was all over her hands, face, and chest; everywhere. Yumi heard a noise from inside the room and snatched up her clothes and hid herself in a blanket. Peaking out from her scant protection, she saw that Genro, framed in the doorway, staring at the expanding pool of blood on the floor. He came to himself, though, and stepped over to the body and pulled a knife out of the man's neck, wiped the blood off on the dead man's clothes, and stuck it inside his boot. Yumi hid her face in a blanket, trying to erase the scene from her memory.

-------

About fifteen members of the gang were about the house when Yumi was attacked. None of them came to the girl's rescue, knowing they would not survive being alone with her if the boss found out. There was also the possibility that the boss was the cause of the commotion in the first place. Juyen shook his head. He knew the boss was young, three years younger than himself, and he still needed to learn a thing or two about how to treat a woman. He had known Genro for four years, since he arrived. Here, everyone knew everything that went on. He had never thought of Genro as such a brute, but then again, this _was_ his first woman. He would learn. Maybe he was rough on purpose, because it was well known that Genro didn't like girls. Despite himself, he felt sorry for the girl. She had been a pretty little thing.

The girl's screams were starting to attract attention, and Juyen could hear other voices calling to each other. He couldn't help smiling to himself when he heard what they were saying, even though he knew it was rude. _Why do we have to be polite? Our reputation precedes us, I'm afraid. _The screaming continued, calling for help. She sounded genuinely terrified. Juyen was starting to wonder if he should help the girl when he heard a door slam loudly, and the screaming stopped within seconds. Juyen saw Koji run past him toward the boss's room, a deadly look on his face. It was then that Juyen began to worry, but he brushed it off; it was none of his business what the boss did with his wench.

At lunch, there was more talk about her, and with the morning's events still fresh, there was much to discuss. Since Boss didn't allow women on the premises, his keeping one was all anyone could talk about.

"Did ya hear all that commotion a few hours ago?" Juyen asked his friend. Hiro shook his head.

"Nah, I was out, but I heard about it. Was it really that bad?" He asked.

"Bad? I thought the wench would scream her lungs out! I wouldn't be surprised if everyone within two miles of this place heard her. It sounded like she was being murdered!"

"I always thought Boss was a good guy, but… well, it's no different than any of us would have done, right?" The two of them laughed, and listened in to the conversations all around them, putting in a word in where they felt they could contribute. The door on the end of the hall opened, but no one noticed at first. Genro walked into the room, a serious look on his face. As people noticed his presence, silence began to fall. Not letting anyone take the floor from him, Genro strode into the middle of the room, ignoring the jibes coming from among those assembled.

"Did you do 'er good, Boss?"

"What's she taste like? I hear foreigners taste different!"

"Can you be gentler with 'er next time? I was startin' to feel sorry for 'er!"

Genro stared around, daring anyone to make another comment. He pulled his iron fan from off his back and held it before him threateningly.

"No one is to touch that girl." His voice was as hot and angry as they had ever heard, but what made it scary was the absolute control he kept it under. He didn't raise his voice, but everyone could feel the wrath in his words.

"I swear," he continued, "the next one to touch her dies. If you doubt me, then you'll be seeing someone who tried the same thing. You'll be seeing him in hell." Juyen was now thoroughly confused. He could practically see the question he wanted to ask floating in the room. _What happened? _Without another word, Genro turned on his heel and left. Ruyen followed Genro's progress with his eyes and noticed Koji standing by the door after Genro had disappeared from view. The silence was deafening. Juyen couldn't stand it any longer.

"Koji!" He called, "You know the boss better than anyone. What's got him so angry?" Koji looked over at Juyen, and was silent for a few seconds.

"Nakuto is dead." Koji said simply and left, going the same way Genro had gone a moment earlier. The bandits looked at one another uncomfortably. Talk started up again as everyone came to the same conclusion. Now it all made sense. Nakuto didn't like Genro to begin with, and had forced himself on the boss's woman. That's what all the screaming was. Genro must have found out and killed Nakuto. Juyen swore to himself never to bother the boss about the wench.

-------

Genro came back to his room. He had done his best to clean it up, but some of the bloodstains would never come out. He looked around, still in shock. He thought he knew these guys, but sometimes… He shook his head. He didn't regret killing that man, but he wished he hadn't misplaced his trust. He had been out collecting reports from his scouts when he felt Yumi needing him. He had come as quickly as he could, running even faster when her screams reached his ears, but he still didn't know if he had been fast enough.

His heart sank when he saw Yumi. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring blankly at the wall in the corner. Just after Genro arrived, she had asked him to take her to the pond again. In an effort to feel clean, she had rubbed her skin so hard that she began to bleed. He had to pull her bodily out of the water to prevent her from injuring herself further. Genro didn't ask, but he felt sure he stopped Nakuto before the man had actually raped Yumi. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain of it. When he had brought her back inside the house, Yumi had curled up, pulling her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs and hiding her face in her knees. She hadn't moved. Genro couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yumi," he said, addressing her by her name, walking over to where she was sitting, and scooped her up into his arms. Yumi let go of her knees and threw her arms around his neck. Genro wasn't sure what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind and sat down cross-legged and leaned against the wall. He then positioned Yumi on his lap so that he could talk to her.

"I'm so sorry." Yumi whispered. She wasn't crying anymore. In fact, she hadn't shed a single tear since she left the house for her bath. Genro decided not to respond. Yumi had been blaming herself for the man's death, and it was tearing her to pieces. Nothing Genro said could change it. In Genro's opinion, any monster who would take an unwilling girl deserved death, and he told her so, but she hadn't changed her mind. Right now, he was struck by how small Yumi was. In the short time he had known her, she was usually so full of life, even when she was sleeping, that she seemed a lot bigger, but looking at her like this, Genro saw that in truth she was tiny. She couldn't have been much more than half his weight at most, and she barely came up to his shoulders when standing. Since he couldn't think of anything to say, Genro remained quiet, just holding her on his lap. After a while, Yumi's breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. He gently laid her on some blankets and covered her with his coat. Genro stood up and looked at the strange girl. She was turning everything upside down. He had never thought about anything but his gang before, but now he started to see things differently. And to think he'd once considered women to be… well, he'd never really liked one before, until now. Silently, he left the room, meeting Koji out in the hall.

"Shh." Genro put a finger to his lips, telling Koji to keep his voice down. "She's asleep."

"Genro, what's up with you? You've been acting strange since you met that girl. What is it?" Genro shrugged, then gave vent to his frustration, remembering to keep his voice down.

"Damn it all! I don't know why, but when I think of her gettin' hurt and such, I jus' get so pissed off! Maybe it has something to do with me being one of the constellations of Suzaku. Tasuki."

"Tasuki? Your celestial name?" Koji ventured to guess, and Genro nodded. "Have you told her, yet? That you're one of the constellations?"

Genro, or Tasuki, going by his celestial name, looked at Koji in surprise.

"I thought ya didn't believe the stupid ol' legend." Koji coughed slightly, and went on to explain himself.

"I know there has to be some kind of link between you and her. I still don't understand what it is, but that's twice you've saved her, and there was no way you could have heard her calling you either time." Koji smiled cheekily, causing the scar on his cheek to stretch, making his face look comical, and said in a sing-song voice,

"Maybe its destiny! You were meant to be together! Ha ha ha!" The thought of his boss going for any woman was funny in itself, but the idea of him going after this otherworldly creature, so delicate and tough at the same time, was too much. Koji held his sides as he went down the hall, leaving Genro to guard the creature on his own.


	5. Streets of Konan

Yumi was dreaming again. This time she found herself in the library. She watched her dream-self studying out of a book on ancient China. Megumi was on the other side of the table, studying languages. Nothing changed for several minutes, except that one of them would turn a page once in a while or scribble a note in her notebook. After a while, Megumi checked her watch, and got up.

"I'm going to call my mom. I need to tell her we'll be a little late." Yumi nodded without looking up from the text she was studying. The minutes passed by. Yumi looked up from her book, and Megumi was still gone. Worried, Yumi got up, and in her haste, she knocked a book out of the pile she had collected to study from. Remembering her promise to the librarian, Yumi carefully picked up the book, recognizing it as one she had taken from the restricted section. She was lucky have been allowed in there. But, when the librarian heard she was attending Jonan High, she gave Yumi and Megumi access to the restricted section. Apparently, the name of her school swung a lot of weight. Yumi looked at the title.

"The Universe of the Four Gods." Yumi read. She couldn't remember picking the book out from the shelves. For some reason, she wanted to open the book. She carefully lifted the front cover. There was a whole lot of strange stuff in here about gods and warriors and wishes. Strange, yet somehow vaguely intriguing. Suddenly, Yumi was falling, and she woke with a start.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the dream, but the more she tried to think about it, the less she could remember. But she did remember Megumi. For some reason, Megumi's leaving the library was sticking out in her mind. Yumi wondered what the dream meant, but she never was good at interpreting dreams. Megumi was better at that than Yumi. Yumi rolled over, wincing in pain. She could still feel the man's blood soaking her, as if it was still on her. Her whole body hurt, and she wondered whether her face was bruised from the number of times she had been struck. Searching through her pocket, Yumi found her compact. She opened it, thanking the fates that the mirror was still in one piece.

In the dim light, Yumi studied her face. She looked basically the same as when she was in her own world, but now her eyes seemed narrower, less innocent. That was no surprise, when she thought about it. She was glad to see that there were no bruises on her face, and snapped the compact shut and put it back into her pocket. The noise the compact made when she shut it reminded Yumi of how much Megumi's mother had hated her vanity. Just because Yumi had better luck with the boys than her friend, Megumi's mother considered her a slut.

Thinking of her home made Yumi feel empty and lonely inside. Promising herself that she would not cry, Yumi resolved to try to find the "Seven Stars" so that she could go back to her world and her best friend. She couldn't stay here any longer. She knew Genro would try to protect her, but she didn't want him to kill anyone else for her. She was relieved when she saw that Genro was not in the room. Gathering up her sparse possessions, Yumi made her way to the door. Yumi pushed the door open and slipped out of the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a shadowy figure sitting against the wall next to the door. She studied the figure and could somehow tell that it was Genro. He had been guarding her door when he fell asleep there. Yumi was touched, and felt a little guilty at leaving him without a note. But, when she thought about it, she didn't even know if he could read. Putting that out of her mind, Yumi took the back way out of the compound and carefully made her way to the main road in the dark. Yumi picked up a heavy stick that could serve as both a walking stick and a weapon, and set off along the road.

She hadn't been walking for more than a few minutes when she stumbled on something in the road. For some reason, she was compelled to find out what it was she had tripped over. In the dim starlight, Yumi could see the outline of a straw hat. Without even thinking about it, Yumi picked it up and placed it on her head and continued walking as though she had never stopped in the first place. The cool night air refreshed Yumi, and her heart felt lighter than it had all day. For some reason she couldn't explain, Yumi felt safe. She walked along the road, wondering where she would find her celestial warriors and what they were like. She had slept nearly all day, so she wasn't tired at all. She just inhaled the crisp night air as she followed wherever the road was leading.

It had only seemed that she was walking for a few minutes, but in fact, Yumi had wandered the road all night, and now the sun was rising, lighting up one of the most beautiful scenes Yumi had ever seen.

Spread out in front of her was a lovely city with bright banners and shining temples, and on a rise at the center of the city, a magnificent palace stood. Yumi couldn't wait to explore the city. Everything was neatly planned and arranged. Suddenly, Yumi felt heavy, and her head hurt. Maybe she was getting a headache. That was strange, for Yumi hardly ever got headaches. Her head felt heavy and mushy. Reaching the outskirts of the city, she rested against the side of a house for a moment. The heaviness disappeared, and Yumi continued. As the sun rose, the streets grew steadily more crowded. Again, Yumi felt out of place. Everyone here wore robes and tunics that Yumi had only ever seen in history books. As she passed, people would sometimes stare at her and whisper to their neighbors. Pulling her straw hat down to cover her face, Yumi looked around. Yumi was admiring the strange hairstyles of a group of young women who were chatting together a few feet away when she saw a glimmer to her left, and she tried to look directly at it. Yumi's jaw dropped. For an instant, she saw a girl that was dressed like her, but the image disappeared before Yumi could notice more than the school uniform. _That's not good. I'm starting to have hallucinations brought on by hunger and guilt._

A loud rumble distracted Yumi. She looked around to see what it was, and she heard it again. Yumi smiled wryly, realizing the source of the noise. It was her stomach. She hadn't eaten all that much in the two days she had been here, and constantly seemed to be hungry. Making her way into the inner city, Yumi searched out a place to get food. As she came nearer to the palace, the streets became more crowded, and she could see vendors setting up stands, getting ready to sell their wares. Ignoring the looks she was receiving from the locals, Yumi picked out a stand and headed straight for it before she remembered that she had no money to buy anything. The bread smelled so good! Yumi stood there, just smelling the bread for a moment when the vendor noticed her hanging around. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Do you have any money?" Yumi shook her head, still staring at the food. The vendor looked at Yumi in a way that made her shiver. Then he said something that made Yumi hurry in the other direction.

"There are other ways you can pay..." Yumi didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of what he was saying. As soon as she had seen the way the man was looking at her, she had hurried off in the other direction_. Why was it that every man here seems to have the same thing on his mind?_ Yumi wandered the streets, all the time coming nearer and nearer to the palace.

"Hey, you! Come back here! Thief!"

Yumi was almost bowled over as a kid ran by, clutching a loaf of honey bread, by the smell of it. Two seconds later a man appeared, running after the kid. Yumi looked the way the two had come from, and sure enough there was an unattended stand in the alley. Careful not to let anyone see her, Yumi ran to the display and snatched a small loaf of bread and ran off down another street. Down here, the streets were cleaner and emptier. Yumi reasoned that she must have run into the rich district of the city. Finding herself a shady corner, Yumi took off her hat and sat down.

She tore a piece off of the bread and inhaled the sweet scent of it. She was wrong, it wasn't honey. She didn't know what it was, but right then, she didn't care; she just started eating it.

"Oh my, what have we here?" Yumi heard a voice say from somewhere above her. Yumi looked up to see a beautiful woman standing near her, looking at her sympathetically. Yumi tried to ignore her, but she kept talking.

"I never knew there were such wretched souls in my country that people have to steal bread to survive... You poor wretched thing!" Yumi looked angrily up at the woman.

"Watch it, there! You may be rich, but that doesn't mean I'm poor. You know nothing about me!" Yumi looked back at her food, but suddenly lost her appetite. The stranger hadn't finished, though.

"I do know something about you." The richly dressed woman leaned forward slightly and said more quietly, "Do you want to know what it is?" Confused, Yumi nodded, standing up. Maybe she would get more information on the priestess deal. The woman leaned even closer.

"You are poor." Yumi couldn't take it, and without any warning, she slapped the woman full in the face. The woman looked so shocked that Yumi wondered if she even felt the blow. The total lack of any other reaction made Yumi even angrier.

"Get off my back! I didn't choose to be poor, nor did I even choose to be in this stupid place! But I don't get a say, do I?" While Yumi was yelling, another woman had come up. She was even prettier than the one Yumi had just hit. Seeing the red mark on her companion's face, the new woman hitched up her skirts and hurried over to Yumi and slapped her angrily. Yumi reeled under the strength of the woman's strike.

"How dare you hit His Highness! He can have you executed for less than what you did!" _Him? _Yumi was a little surprised, but the full impact didn't hit her until after she gave the new girl a good, sound wallop on her cheek. Yumi was pulling back for another swing when the woman caught her arm, and Yumi couldn't move. The woman was strong! So Yumi used her other hand, creating a red mark on the girl's other cheek. Yumi dodged the next blow, trying to back up, but her arm was still caught.

"Your highness, what should I do with this commoner?" The girl said over her shoulder. Yumi finally realized. The first "woman" was "his highness." Yumi laughed.

"That can't be a man! That lady over there has got to be a woman!" She chanted. The girl tightened her hold on Yumi's arm, causing Yumi to wince in pain.

"Your Highness?" He didn't answer. Yumi looked over at him, and saw him staring at Yumi's hat. Yumi looked back where she had set her hat down, and jumped. There was a strange man there, and he was wearing her hat! Yumi managed to escape the woman's grip and ran up the guy with her hat, trying to get it back from him.

"Hey! That's my hat! Give it back to me!" Yumi jumped, but the man dodged nimbly. Yumi got a good look at him, and suddenly forgot about the hat. He had blue hair! And that wasn't even the worst part! His hair was cut into a tall Mohawk in the front, and the rest of his hair was very short, minus a long tail hanging in the back. His face looked like the caricature of a fox. It had to be a mask! He was wearing a monk's garb, and carried a long staff.

"Hey!" He said, "This is MY hat, no da. I was only letting you borrow it, no da!" Yumi tried once again to get the hat, but she was too small and slow to get it back. So Yumi decided to stare at him until he felt guilty for stealing her hat and gave it back like a gentleman. But the woman, the real one, hadn't forgiven Yumi. She caught hold of the back of Yumi's uniform and spun her around to face the man Yumi originally thought was a woman.

"Apologize right now!" She yelled at Yumi. Yumi grabbed hold of the neck of the woman's kimono, getting ready to tell her off, when the woman suddenly jumped backward so quickly that Yumi didn't even have time to release the woman's clothes, and the result was that her kimono fell open in the front. Yumi quickly looked away, so as to not embarrass the woman, but she didn't look away quickly enough.

Yumi did a double take, looking back at the woman, or should she say, man. Yumi felt as though her jaw would hit the floor. His chest was completely flat! They had both been men! Before the cross-dresser managed to cover himself and run away, Yumi saw a glowing red symbol on his chest. It read "yanagi," or willow.

The fox-faced man behind her suddenly said spoke.

"That was the mark of one of the Stars of Suzaku, no da." Yumi turned around to face the blue-haired weirdo, eager to hear more.

"Really? Is that one of my celestial warriors? Which one was that? How can I find the rest of them?" Yumi wanted to run after her first celestial warrior, but she also wanted to hear what else this man might have to say.

"Slow down no da! That was Nuriko, a celestial warrior of Suzaku. And you are the priestess of Suzaku, judging from your foreign clothes. But also, you have already managed to gather four celestial warriors, so you must be the Priestess."

_Four? What in the world? I've only met one!_ Yumi thought, and she was about to tell the stranger so when she heard the other man behind her exclaim in fear.

"There's a ghost! What's going on here?" Yumi looked around for the "ghost," remembering that Koji had also claimed to see a ghost. Yumi's jaw dropped.


	6. Ghostly Apparition

"Megumi!" Yumi ran toward her friend to hug her. "Megumi! How did you get here?" Yumi tried to embrace her best friend, and was shocked when she passed through Megumi. Yumi looked back. Sure enough, it was definitely Megumi, down to the golden tint in her hazel eyes. She too was wearing the Jonan School uniform. Megumi walked up to Yumi.

"Can you really see me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. Yumi nodded, resisting the urge to try to comfort Megumi, knowing she would just pass through her again. She could see the street through Megumi. Megumi smiled, letting her happiness show.

"I'm so glad you can finally see me!" Yumi's mind raced back to all the times Koji claimed he was seeing a ghost, and Yumi asked, a little fearfully,

"Have you been with me since the bandits?" Megumi nodded, and Yumi looked down. Some of the worst moments of her life had occurred there, and she didn't want anyone but herself to know about it. Megumi tried to put a hand on Yumi's shoulder, and Yumi was glad to feel her friend's warmth, even if she couldn't feel her touch. Yumi looked up, trying to forget about what had happened to her while she on Mt. Reikaku.

"How did you get here? All I could think about was that at least you would be safe in our world, but you're stuck here, too. How did we get here?"

"Which one is the priestess no da?" Came the monk's voice, and he was answered by the low voice of the other man.

"I don't know, but I think the one with reddish brown hair is our priestess. She managed to draw two of her warriors to her already." Yumi looked over at the two men discussing her.

"Who are you really?" She asked, trying to piece everything together in her mind.

"I am Chichiri, one of the Suzaku Seven no da." The man with the blue hair tipped his straw hat in Yumi's direction, smiling cheekily. Yumi looked expectantly at the other man.

"I am Hotohori, but I usually go by another title." Yumi looked at him for another second.

"Are you the emperor?" Yumi asked. Hotohori smiled and nodded.

"And one of you is the Priestess of Suzaku." Yumi nodded. She had heard all this before. Chichiri interrupted Hotohori's speech describing all the reasons why she had to be from another world.

"You've met another of the Suzaku Stars no da. I can sense it no da!" The fox-faced man said, readjusting the wide brimmed hat over his blue hair. Yumi was very, very confused. She could still see Megumi on her right, staring off into the distance. Even as she watched, her friend grew fainter and fainter.

"Megumi!" She called sharply, trying to get the smaller girl's attention. Megumi looked up quickly, coming back into clear focus, though the street was still vaguely visible through her form.

"That is very strange, no da. I can't sense that girl's life force at all, no da. It's like she isn't even there…" Chichiri said softly, his first high-pitched cheery voice turning serious towards the end of his comment. Hotohori finally realized that no one was paying attention to his little speech and stopped in a very peeved manner. Yumi almost laughed. He looked almost like a little kid who hadn't gotten what he wanted.

"So… um… Hotohori? Who was that other wo- I mean, person?" Yumi asked. The emperor frowned slightly.

"That was Korin, one of the girls from the Inner Seraglio. When I tried to get out of the palace this morning, she found me and made me take her with me. Either that or she was going to tell my counselors." Hotohori said, flipping out his long brown hair that was restrained loosely with a small tie in the back. Chichiri arched one of his comical eyebrows.

"Um… your highness? Maybe we should go to the palace, no da? We need to find out which of these girls is the Priestess of Suzaku, no da." Yumi frowned, and Megumi giggled softly. Those "no da" sounds were rather hilarious, and strange.

The next thing the two girls knew, they were in the palace. It was absolutely amazing. _Does anyone have a right to be this rich?_ Gold plated things were everywhere, on the walls and even on the silverware. _Or, would that make it goldware? Hmm…_

Hotohori was a very good host. They, well… Yumi and Chichiri ate. Megumi tried, but she still passed through the food, though it took a bit of pushing for her hand to pass completely through the hunk of bread she wanted so dearly. There was resistance, so maybe she'd become solid soon.

-------

Chichiri was deep in thought. He was deep within the Suzaku shrine, sitting directly underneath the golden statue of Konan's patron beast-god. The two girls from the other world were standing in front of him, looking extremely uncomfortable. They had been here for a long time. Chichiri frowned, the eyebrows of his mask turning upside down. He still hadn't removed his mask in the presence of the girls or his fellow Celestial Warriors. He didn't want them to be disturbed by the scar that slanted from his left eyebrow, across his eye, and ended at his nose. It made people uncomfortable. No, he wouldn't take off his mask, yet.

He could see the two girls fidgeting. He was probing with his chi to find out if he could tell the two apart, and see which one was the Priestess of Suzaku. He had discovered that a long hour ago. It had to be the _solid_ one. He couldn't feel any life at all emanating from the second one. That was what puzzled his mind so. It was as if she was dead. But, that couldn't be right. Ghosts and spirits existed, true, but they did not linger so… well… he didn't really know how to describe it. She wasn't there.

Turning to the second girl, Megumi, he nodded, trying to catch her wandering attention. She looked at him questioningly. The monk smiled.

"Megumi? Would you please concentrate hard on something in this room?" He asked, deciding to test a theory. The girl frowned (she seemed to do that a lot) and looked at Yumi, her eyebrows set and her mouth in a firm line. She was definitely concentrating. Instead of using his chi to ascertain his hypothesis, he simply watched. Yumi twitched under Megumi's fierce gaze, and Chichiri watched. As he did so, he noted that the girl's form was becoming easier to pick out. And after a while, he could no longer see the shrine doors through her body.

Yumi smiled and ran forward, catching her friend in a tight hug. This time, she didn't pass through. Megumi squealed, making Chichiri's face go slack in a very strange expression. _These girls are weird, no da_. Chichiri thought.

-------

Megumi was definitely glad. She was solid! Of course, that was a funny thing to say. _I'm solid again? _She thought suddenly, laughing at herself. Who could care if she hadn't taken her medicine in three days, or that she was stuck in this funny place. She was solid! Which of course, meant that she could eat!

She made her way straight to the room she shared with Yumi, poking her head in and looking around. Yumi was sprawled on her stomach across her bed, her head resting on her arms, sleeping away.

"YUMI!" She didn't move. If Yumi could do anything right, it was sleep. She practiced it all the time! In class, when Megumi came to visit her at her house… Megumi looked down at her friend and sighed. The girl was hopeless. Megumi set up her own blankets so they would be ready when she wanted to rest. Yumi rolled over in her sleep. Thinking that Yumi was ready to wake up, Megumi leaned close to her, ready to jump on her and scare when she opened her eyes, but it never happened.

"Genro…" Yumi whispered softly and fell back into a deep sleep. Megumi didn't recognize the word, but it definitely sounded like a man's name. She smiled to herself. When Yumi woke, Megumi would have some questions for her. While Yumi had been at the bandit compound, Megumi had just wandered around, hating the fact that she couldn't talk to anyone, and getting a kick out of spooking Koji. She realized she must have missed some things.

Megumi sighed and quietly exited the room leaving her friend to sleep in peace. She wandered through the brightly decorated palace halls, trying to find the kitchen. While it was true that she hadn't gotten hungry during the two days she spent as an apparition or whatever she had been, her stomach was now growling to make up for the lapse. She admired the beautiful art that was on display all over the palace. People shouldn't be allowed to be so rich! Especially when others were hungry, she thought, listening to her stomach rumble.

It wasn't long before she came across a maid bustling along on her own business. Megumi stopped her, asking which way she needed to go to reach the kitchens. The girl smiled and gave the instructions. It wasn't until Megumi was walking down another richly decorated hallway that she realized that the maid couldn't have been any older than herself, probably younger! Things really were different in this world. Without any further trouble, Megumi found the kitchen. When she opened the door a huge cloud of steam billowed out to greet her. Taking this as a good omen, seeing as there was still activity here, Megumi walked inside.

There were three women cooking for this shift. Two were young and chatty while the third was a good bit older than the girls, and a good deal heavier. One of the young girls noticed Megumi standing in the doorway and ran over excitedly, grabbing one of Megumi's hands and shaking it vigorously.

"Hello, my name is Hana, it's such an honor to meet you! You are one of the girls from the other world, aren't you?" Megumi didn't have time to answer before the large woman bustled over.

"Hana, you shouldn't be so bothersome! Get this girl something to eat, right away!" While Hana ran around, haphazardly throwing food onto a personal tray, the other girl peaked around at Megumi.

"Are you really from another world?" She asked. For some reason, Hana reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember whom. Putting it out of her mind, Megumi nodded.

"I didn't mean to come here. I don't even know how I got here, to tell the truth. My name is Megumi." Megumi was about to ask the girl her name, when Hana pushed the tray full of food into Megumi's hands. Completely distracted, Megumi thanked the three and set off back to her room. It was much easier to find her way back to the room than it was to find the kitchens, and in a short time, Megumi had reached the room she shared with Yumi, who was still sleeping. She was now sprawled across both her sheets and Megumi's. It was obvious that she was used to sleeping on a bigger bed. Megumi set the tray down and sat by it, preparing to eat. Yumi suddenly sat up, sniffing the air. She looked over at Megumi.

"Food!" She exclaimed. "Wait, does that mean…" Yumi reached forward and poked Megumi in the shoulder.

"You're solid again! Wow! Wait, you were solid before… or were you? Everything is kinda fuzzy…" Yumi brushed her hair back from her face and stretched. Megumi smiled inwardly. Sometimes Yumi was such an airhead. Megumi was always amazed when Yumi received top marks in school.

"So…" Megumi said slowly. "Who's Genro?" She looked up quickly to see Yumi blushing slightly.

"Oh, um, he's no one." Yumi said, looking down at her knees. Megumi's interest was piqued.

" 'No one,' huh? Then why are you blushing?" Yumi looked back up at Megumi, a strange expression in her eyes. She was suddenly acting serious.

"He must have been another warrior. I felt the safe around him, it's like when I'm with Nuriko or Chichiri or Hotohori. But the circumstances were a little different then, so maybe it was nothing, after all…" Megumi couldn't believe she had missed so much during her explorations of the bandit compound. She let she subject drop and looked back at Yumi, only to see her eating from Megumi's rice bowl.

"Hey! That's mine! Go get your own!" Yumi jumped nimbly out of reach, still shoveling rice into her greedy face.

"You ate dinner already! I couldn't eat then, so please leave some for me!" Yumi looked down into her bowl and shrugged, setting it back on the tray. Megumi was relieved to see that a good amount of food was left. Yumi yawned widely, then looked intently at her pillow, obviously wanting to go back to sleep.

"I'm really glad to see you, Megumi, but it's not safe here." Megumi was silent, remembering Yumi's uncomfortable episodes. "We should try to get back home. Genro told me that if I find the Seven Celestial Warriors of Suzaku, then I would be able to go home. You'll help me, right?" Yumi looked up hopefully, and Megumi nodded, noting that Yumi was talking about Genro again. It made her warm inside to see that it made Yumi so happy that she would help. Megumi watched Yumi lie back down and fall asleep within moments. Finishing her meal, Megumi pushed the tray out of the way, hoping that a servant would come by to pick it up later and went to bed.


	7. Kutou Recon

Hotohori looked at his fellow celestial warriors, the beautiful woman, Nuriko, and the strange man, Chichiri. He had wanted to meet the others that had been charged with the same task as him. _Neither is as beautiful as I,_ he thought. Chichiri looked at him quizzically.

"Have you been able to determine which girl is our priestess, Chichiri?"

"I'm sure that Yumi is our priestess, Your Highness. She had the chi of Suzaku, no da, and she has already attracted many of her warriors to her, no da." Chichiri said quickly. Hotohori noticed that the man liked to say 'no da' a lot, whatever that meant.

"I think we should go out and look for the other four warriors, your highness, and then we can summon the god to save Konan." Nuriko said, putting on a sweet smile. "I'd be glad to go with her…" Hotohori couldn't understand how such a delicate woman was supposed to be helpful as a celestial warrior, but he didn't ask, knowing he should be glad that three were gathered here already.

"Chichiri, earlier you said that Yumi had found four of the celestial warriors, but we see only three of us here. What did you mean?" Chichiri's mouth turned in a small frown.

"I don't know, exactly, but she was surrounded by the aura of a Suzaku warrior's protection, no da, before I ever found her. I had heard it could happen, no da, but I never saw anything like that before. The chi was definitely a Suzaku warrior, and it doesn't match any of us, no da. Plus, the bond went too deep for you or me to have created upon meeting her. So, I figured it had to be a warrior she met before us, no da." Hotohori thought about this for a moment.

"Do you think she'll remember where he is? If she does, then it would be easy for us to find him." Hotohori suppressed a smile; he could already see the fourth member appearing any time now.

"That's difficult to say, no da. She may not have known he was a star of Suzaku, no da. In fact, it's most likely that she does not know, or she probably would not have left him, no da."

"Keep an eye on the girls, make sure they are safe. We leave this up to you two." Hotohori dismissed the two and went back to his private chambers, feeling the need to freshen up. He sat in his room in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection, but not really seeing it. The priestess had finally come to him. Since he was a small child, he had awaited the girl from another world that would become his priestess. Hopefully, she would become his empress as well. She wasn't as pretty as him, but she had a certain allure in her strange hair and eyes that captivated him.

"Your Highness?" Hotohori snapped out of his daydream and turned to see that Nuriko had snuck into his chambers. He sighed. The girl would not leave him alone!

"Your Highness looks troubled. Can I do something for you?" Nuriko asked sweetly. Hotohori didn't have the heart to tell her to leave, so he shook his head, knowing Nuriko would find something to take care of if he didn't. He was no longer able to think about the priestess for trying to keep the girl off of him.

"Nuriko, you are relieved of your duties as a member of my court. You are a star of Suzaku. We should be planning how to find the remaining four constellations right now." Hotohori said in an effort to keep the distance he had established between him and Nuriko. Suddenly, Chichiri burst into the room without even knocking. Hotohori did a double take. It was the same man, and his chi had the same feel, but his face was different. Slanting across where his left eye would be, there was a ghastly scar. His remaining eye was narrow and a bright, reddish brown. Hotohori now understood the need for the comical mask. Nuriko took the emperor's distraction and turned it into a chance to get close to him. Nuriko threw her arms around the emperor's neck and hugged him tightly. Chichiri looked the other way, but lost none of his urgency.

"Your Highness! I went to go check on the girls, and our priestess is gone, no da!" Hotohori looked at Chichiri in alarm.

"Are you sure? Did you look for her?" He tried to pry Nuriko off of him, but it was no use. Chichiri raised his eyebrows at Nuriko's behavior, but didn't comment.

"I'm certain, no da. Her chi has completely disappeared, as well. The other girl, Megumi, told me that our priestess has gone back to her world, no da. She somehow managed to do it without Suzaku's powers. She is a formidable priestess, no da." Hotohori's heart sank. So the priestess had already left him, and he never got to know her.

"What's with the long face, no da? She's coming back, or so Megumi said, no da. She's coming back for her friend, who was not able to get out of this world, no da."

"Let us pray that she returns to us quickly… Nuriko, do you mind?"

-------

Genro hadn't been able to sleep well since Yumi had left for worrying about her. Only Koji had noticed so far, though. For the first day after she left, he could sense that she was alive, but not anything more than that. Then, suddenly, she had disappeared from his awareness. Genro had never been able to sense chi before he met Yumi, but he was sure that's what was happening, and he had no idea how to describe the sudden disappearance. He shrugged, trying to forget her. _She's probably been killed by now…_ he thought, but that only served to make him feel worse. _Why do I keep thinking of her? I don't even like girls…_ He listened without paying much attention to Koji's report on the advancements of the Kutou army when he suddenly felt Yumi's chi again. It must have shown on his face, for Koji paused.

"What's up, Genro?" Genro looked at his friend, wondering what to tell him.

"I have some business to attend to. Until I get back, I leave you in charge."

-------

Yumi lay still for a moment wondering where she was. She saw that she was in her bed in her room. _Has everything been a dream, then?_ Yumi was sure it had been real, because she usually couldn't remember her dreams very clearly. Yumi stood up and looked around her room, feeling very unreal. She was brought back to herself when she realized she had been fully clothed, down to her shoes and socks, while she had been in bed. She never did anything like that, and so she knew that it hadn't been a dream. She had wanted to come home so desperately, but now that she was home, she knew she would have to go back into The Universe of the Four Gods. Megumi was still in there. Yumi stretched, feeling as though she had just woken up. She pulled on a jacket and went outside. She could see the rising sun staining the sky pink and orange as the day began. Yumi ran back inside and grabbed the spare key to Megumi's house, hopped on her bicycle, and rode the mile between their houses. When Yumi arrived at her friend's house, she found that it was empty. She unlocked the door and went inside to pick up the things Megumi had asked her to get. Yumi found a handbag and dropped the items into it. She located Megumi's calcium supplements, vitamins, and depression medication. Putting a few more things in the bag, like many essential bathroom items, Yumi left the house and went back home to complete her own packing. When she got there, she saw a newspaper on the doorstep. Usually, Yumi didn't pay attention to the news, but one of the side stories caught her eye.

…a girl was hit by a car yesterday outside of the National Library and is now in critical condition in the hospital. Her friend has been missing since the incident last night. Parents are worried…

Yumi's eyes widened when she realized that the article might have been talking about her and Megumi. Yumi finally realized that she had been inside the book. Does that mean Megumi wasn't actually in the book, but only partially inside it? _Nah; that definitely couldn't be it._ Yumi rushed inside her house and grabbed a few items for herself. She picked up her make-up and thought of Genro. _Why did I just think of him? I don't need to impress him… but I will get to see him again, if he really is one of the Suzaku seven. But… if I've got things figured out, he's just a character in a book. _But she still tucked her assortment of eye shadow, blush, mascara and lip-gloss into Megumi's handbag. She also snatched up a few snacks and her mini-sketchbook. Her eyes fell upon her spare book bag, and she decided that bringing a few spare changes of clothes wouldn't hurt. She laughed at herself while she raced to the library. _How will my sketchbook help me? _But she couldn't leave it behind. It was like a part of her.

Yumi arrived at the library, but it hadn't opened yet. Yumi looked down at her watch, tapping her foot. In five more minutes, the doors would open and Yumi could go back to Megumi. Finally, Yumi was able to get into the library. She found her belongings at a back table, just like in the dream. She found The Universe of the Four Gods and picked it up, wondering what she was supposed to do now. She opened the book and began to read, following the story from the time she had entered the book up to when she left it. When she reached the last part, she couldn't read any more, but was surrounded by a bright flash of red and everything went dark.

Yumi fell with a crash onto something that squeaked. _Squeaked? _Yumi looked down and saw that she was perched on top of Chichiri.

"You're finally back, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, gently pushing Yumi off of him.

"Finally?" Yumi asked, confused.

"You've been gone over a month, no da. Hotohori-sama is suffering from depression. He didn't think you would return, no da." Yumi felt as though something heavy had hit her, knocking the breath out of her.

"A month?! What do you mean? I was only in my world for about an hour! Less!" Yumi's eyes widened. If it had really been an entire month, that means Megumi had off of her medication for that amount of time as well.

"Omigod! Where's Megumi? Please, tell me she's okay!" Chichiri backed away from Yumi, a little scared of her outburst. Chichiri didn't answer her immediately, but motioned for Yumi to follow him. Afraid of what she might find, Yumi followed Chichiri, and was relieved when he just led her to the throne room. Hotohori took one look at her and completely ignoring his attendants, jumped off of his throne and ran down the stairs.

Hotohori threw his arms around Yumi, holding her close, books, bags, and all.

"I'm so glad you came back to us! I missed you!" Yumi carefully extricated herself from the man's embrace and smiled up at him.

"I didn't mean to take so long. Time flows differently between the worlds. I was only in my world for about an hour. I had to get some things for Megumi." Yumi said, indicating the handbag. Hotohori looked uncomfortable.

"Where is Megumi?" Yumi asked. Hotohori didn't answer. Yumi tried not to jump to conclusions, but if Megumi had been off of her medication for an entire month…

"Please tell me she's okay…" Yumi begged.

"Actually, we don't know." Hotohori said. "Three days after you left, the palace was attacked by Kutou, an enemy country, and Megumi was kidnapped." Yumi gasped. An attack? Kidnapped? Yumi looked around, searching for the faces of her celestial warriors.

"Don't worry." Yumi heard Nuriko say. "We held up well. You didn't lose any of us." Nuriko seemed to be able to read Yumi's mind. Yumi sighed inwardly, glad that at least Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chichiri were all safe.

"What will the Kutou do to Megumi?" Yumi asked tensely.

"They probably want a priestess, too. A Priestess of Seiryu, no da." Yumi collapsed on the floor, crying with relief. If they needed her to be the priestess, then they would be taking good care of her. Yumi looked up at Hotohori.

"I need to go to Kutou right away. Whether she wants to come back or not is irrelevant, but I have to give something to Megumi." Hotohori hesitated.

"Of course you may go. Nuriko and Chichiri will make sure you come back home safely. After that, you can look for the other stars of Suzaku and wish for peace. I may not always be able to accompany you, for I have duties that I must attend to." Yumi nodded. She hadn't realized she had been asking for permission to go. She was going to Kutou whether her warriors helped her or not, but she realized that it would be much easier if she had their protection. That way, she wouldn't be delayed by every slaver and gangster she encountered on the way. Grabbing Chichiri's arm, Yumi led him out into the courtyard, followed closely by Nuriko.

"We need to go quickly. The longer we wait, the greater danger Megumi will be in." Yumi said breathlessly. Chichiri, we need supplies. Nuriko, for god's sake, at least dress like a man when you're going to have to protect me." Yumi was amazed at how quickly Nuriko and Chichiri complied with her wishes. Chichiri reappeared a moment later with a bag of food slung over his shoulder. When Nuriko returned, Yumi gasped. Changing his clothes made a world of difference. He looked VERY NICE. Yumi restrained herself from squealing. Nuriko smiled sarcastically at her. Oh well.

Hotohori had come out to wish them luck. In the middle of his little farewell speech he stopped, pointing at Nuriko.

"Yumi, who is that man you are taking with you?" Yumi laughed, realizing that Hotohori hadn't figured out that Nuriko was a man. A strange man, granted, but a man all the same.

"Hotohori, meet the celestial warrior of Suzaku, Nuriko!" And with that, the three of them rode out of the palace courtyard, laughing at the expression on the emperor's face. After a while, Chichiri looked over at Yumi and called to her over the sound of the horse's hooves.

"It would be faster if I took us to Kutou, no da!" Yumi nodded, hoping that his way didn't involve riding horses. Yumi was a terrible rider and always would be. Megumi had owned horses since middle school, and Yumi was now regretting turning down her friend's offer of lessons. Yumi pulled on the reins and managed to bring the horse to a stop. She and Nuriko watched as Chichiri jumped off of his horse and took off his hat. He held the hat out for Yumi and Nuriko.

"Go through here, no da. I'll follow right after, no da." Yumi looked quizzically at the hat. She decided to trust her protector and stuck her hand into the hat. She went through! The rest of her body passed through the hat as well, and for a moment everything disappeared in a flash of white light. When she was able to see again, she found herself sitting on top of Nuriko and Chichiri. She looked around, startled to see that the landscape was no longer beautiful and serene, but rather filled with many villages, both inhabited and burned. Not too far off, she could see a palace. It was larger and grander than Hotohori's, but it also looked far more forbidding.


	8. Priestess of Seiryu

"I'm still working on the landings, no da." Yumi jumped and realized that she was still sitting on her warriors. She jumped down onto the ground. Nuriko stood up, dusting himself off. Yumi couldn't help but notice that he looked really good as a man. Too bad he spent all his time trying to be a woman. Chichiri took the lead, heading toward the palace Yumi noticed before. The walk there was uneventful until they reached the gates. Six heavily armed guards stood before the gates, blocking their passage.

"What business do you have here?" One of the guards asked, slanting a spear across Yumi's path. Yumi tried to get past, and the guard was getting ready to swing his weapon at her when he suddenly froze. Yumi was still ducking to avoid the blow when she heard Chichiri's voice.

"Go on, no da. I can't hold them long, no da." The men had all frozen. Yumi hurried past them, but Nuriko took his time about it, making sure he knocked every last one of them unconscious before going on.

"Was that really necessary?" Yumi asked Nuriko. Nuriko nodded and looked at Yumi seriously.

"Since Chichiri could only hold them for a little while, we have to make sure none of them will spread word. We are in enemy territory now." Chichiri was nodding along with what Nuriko said. Yumi sighed.

"We must hurry, no da. Here, this might help." There was a loud popping noise, and suddenly Chichiri had disappeared, replaced by a man wearing the uniform of a Kutou guard. Yumi gaped at him. She knew it was Chichiri, but she didn't believe it.

"I didn't know you could change your appearance!" She exclaimed, pointing at Chichiri. Nuriko tapped Yumi on the shoulder.

"You should take a look at yourself!" Nuriko laughed softly as Yumi looked down at her new outfit. She was now dressed like a maid, and Nuriko was dressed the same. With no further difficulties, Yumi walked into the palace. She held the handbag importantly, as though she had business to attend to. Chichiri stopped by the doors of the palace, telling Yumi he would wait for her there. Nuriko came in with her, and together they wandered through the palace hallways. Yumi had thought Hotohori's palace was extravagant, but this made her sick. Yumi didn't want to think of how poorly the public had to live as a result of all this waste. Nuriko picked up a duster and held it as though he were getting ready to clean something. Yumi stopped a passing maid.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the Priestess' chambers are?" The maid curtsied slightly and directed Yumi and Nuriko to the right room without asking questions. When the maid left, Yumi knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Yumi was a little shocked, and backed away from the door. She knocked again and whispered through the door.

"Megumi! It's me, Yumi! I'm coming in, okay?" Yumi didn't hear any objection and opened the door. Nuriko cried out in shock. Everything in the room was broken or ripped. Megumi was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by shards of broken glass and a ripped pillow. Yumi saw that she was semitransparent. Upon seeing Yumi, Megumi appeared to become more solid. Yumi dropped the bag on the floor and ran to Megumi, hugging her, glad that she didn't pass through her, at least not all the way.

"Oh, Megumi! Are you okay? I didn't know it would take so long to get back! Time flows differently in this world I think." Yumi backed up and began rummaging through the bag, pulling out the items Megumi had asked her to get. Yumi handed them to her.

"Here, your calcium supplements, because I know you won't drink milk. And here's your medication, and some vitamins… Have you been okay all this time?" Yumi ignored Nuriko, who was whispering that they should hurry up and leave. Yumi didn't want to leave her friend so quickly.

"Hey, Megumi, will you come back to Konan with us?" Megumi looked at Yumi and nodded, smiling weakly.

"I'm glad you came, Yumi. I want to leave here. You won't believe it! Guess what I did the other day? I killed the man guarding my doors… strangled him… Ha ha ha…" She trailed off limply, looking at Yumi fearfully. Yumi had never thought that her friend relied so much on medication.

"You need to get out of here as soon as possible. Nakago will be able to sense your presence, and he won't let you leave." Megumi continued, her voice shaking alarmingly. Yumi gathered up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Who's Nakago?" Yumi asked quickly as they prepared to leave. Megumi stood up and shifted nervously.

"One of the Seiryu celestial warriors. He wants me to become a priestess." Her friend said softly, making sure she had her medication. Nuriko led the way back to the door when it suddenly burst open, slamming against the wall. Two boys ran into the room. Yumi looked at them again. They looked exactly alike! But she didn't have time to observe them much further, because one of them caught her arms and held them behind her back. Yumi struggled to get free, but couldn't move. Nuriko tried to get past the other twin to get Yumi free, but was halted by a threat from the one holding Yumi.

"If you move, your companion dies." Yumi felt pressure on her throat. Nuriko froze. Yumi tried to think of a way to get out of the situation, when she heard Megumi's voice raise an octave.

"Suboshi, let her go! She only came here to give me my medicine. She isn't going to take me away, I promise. Amiboshi, please, lower your weapon. They don't plan to hurt me."

Suboshi looked confused, but at the look in Megumi's eyes, he released Yumi and Amiboshi lowered the knife he had raised against Nuriko, but Suboshi didn't seem satisfied.

"Megumi-san, they have the chi of Suzaku. They are our enemies!" He insisted, gesturing wildly at Nuriko and Yumi. Amiboshi, the other twin, cocked an eyebrow at Nuriko for a moment while his twin continued to rant to Megumi's deaf ears.

As Megumi was asking Yumi if she was all right, Amiboshi drew what looked to be a wooden flute from his belt and raised it to his lips. This action confused everyone but Megumi and the one called Suboshi.

A quick, almost peppy song came from the flute, and Yumi and Nuriko were surprised when Chichiri's disguises began to flicker before they disappeared, revealing Yumi's Jonan school uniform and Nuriko's true gender.

Megumi and Suboshi's jaws dropped and as one, they pointed and whispered in a conspiratorial manner.

"He's a MAN!!" The two said, and Amiboshi's flute was lowered as he struggled to find words. Nuriko smiled cheekily and winked, before clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes at the twins, who promptly backed away. Both of them looked very pale.

"But I have the soul of a woman!" Nuriko exclaimed. Once the twins, and Megumi, had recovered from shock, Yumi gestured toward Nuriko and rolled her eyes.

"Meet Nuriko, Celestial Warrior of Suzaku."

Amiboshi blinked, before putting a hand on Megumi's shoulder, pulling her away from the obviously deranged Suzaku warrior and equally strange priestess.

"Megumi-san, I must insist that you leave and let us deal with these two. Soi was already sent to intercept the third Suzaku affiliate. In fact, he should already-" Amiboshi was cut off when the sound of cracking wood drew every head to the source of the noise. The wood of the ornate window buckled before it burst, and a super deformed Chichiri tumbled across the floor, his disguise gone.

"Ah, sorry about the window, no da!" The little Chichiri sprang up and resumed his regular form, brushing off what looked to be crackling lightening. Amiboshi's jaw dropped and he pointed out the window, muttering nonsense. Yumi sighed. It was a good thing Megumi hadn't agreed to be a priestess, for these warriors would be useless when it came to protecting her. At least she didn't think she had.

Yumi looked at Chichiri, and upon confirming that he was fine, looked to Megumi and whispered,

"Chichiri, another warrior of Suzaku."

Megumi nodded jerkily before glomping onto Yumi's arm. Yumi saw that Megumi didn't seem to recognize anyone from Konan. _It must have been a long time._

"Can we, um, go now?" She asked, avoiding the looks both Amiboshi and Suboshi were giving her. Yumi was about to reply, when one of the twins cut her off. On top of being useless, these Seiryu warriors were rude too.

"Megumi-san! You can't leave! You're Seiryu's priestess! Nakago said so, and so does Soi! You have to summon Seiryu!" Megumi's brow knitted together.

"I don't have to do anything, Suboshi! I never agreed to be a priestess anyway! You two just jumped into my room and kidnapped me while I was in Konan waiting for Yumi!" Megumi protested, ducking behind Yumi for protection. It was beyond Yumi how Megumi could tell the twins apart. They were wearing the same clothes and looked exactly the same.

Nuriko and Chichiri came to the rescue however. Nuriko simply hefted the two girls, one under each arm, and Chichiri opened the door, before the two whisked out.

-------

The twin's protests continued as they raced after the four. Who were these people? Megumi-san was their priestess, not Suzaku's! Suboshi fished out his weapon and drew it back before concentrating his chi on it, sending it flying ahead, barely missing the strong girly warrior and grazing the blue Mohawk sported by the super strange one. Suzaku's warriors were odd.

Suboshi drew his ryusuisei back and prepared for another pass at the Suzaku group when Amiboshi flicked him on the ear as they ran.

"Suboshi!! You'll hit the priestess! You know you can't control your chi very well yet." Suboshi pouted briefly, turning a corner and dodging the palace help, keeping the cross-dressing muscle man in sight.

"But Aniki!!" Suboshi protested as the chase proceeded into the gardens. Amiboshi shook his head. The flute made an appearance once again and Suboshi automatically covered his ears. The shrill tune pierced through the minds of Nuriko and Chichiri, but didn't seem to touch the two girls. While the Suzaku warriors were distracted and Amiboshi was keeping up his song, Suboshi rushed forward to scoop the semi-transparent Megumi away from Nuriko. Suboshi brought Megumi back to his brother, letting Amiboshi finish off Konan's warriors. But as soon he set her down, Megumi went over to Amiboshi and grabbed his flute, dragging it away from his face.

"Amiboshi, stop! She's my friend! If you hurt her, I'll never be your priestess of Seiryu!" Amiboshi looked at Megumi and stopped trying to get his flute back from her.

"We must help them escape! They are no threat to us, but they will die if Nakago catches them." Megumi begged Amiboshi, holding his wrists so that he couldn't continue his song. Suboshi rolled his eyes. He knew his older twin was soft at heart, but he wouldn't let tresspassers and traitors get away without punishment.

"Okay." Amiboshi said. "I understand. I'll help them however I can." Megumi smiled up at Amiboshi. Suboshi was ready to feel sick. It was so obvious that his brother was falling for this strange outlander, but no one but him seemed to see it. Since Suboshi knew he wouldn't win an argument when both Megumi and Amiboshi were against him, he decided he could help too. Taking matters into his own hands, Suboshi called to the wary Suzaku trio.

"You! If you want to leave, follow us, or Nakago will be eating the three of you for dinner!"

The three held a short, whispered conference. The man with blue hair seemed to be the leader among them.

"It could be a trap, no da." He was saying, but Yumi shook her head.

"I've known Megumi since we were little, and she would never betray me."

"Anyway," said the one with long hair, "We don't really have any other choice. If it turns out to be a trap, I'll hold off any attack while you get Yumi out of here, okay, Chichiri?" Yumi was shaking her head.

"No! Nuriko, you'd die! Please, Chichiri, tell me we'll be okay?!" Chichiri looked at Yumi.

"Right now, that seems like the best plan we have, no da, and the longer we wait, the more likely we'll be ambushed, so let's go now, no da!" And with that, the three broke up their conversation and followed Suboshi and Amiboshi.

"Hurry! We must be quick; for I'm sure your presence has not gone unnoticed. I know a way that will most likely be unguarded." As they ran toward the back end of the palace, Suboshi shook his head in amazement. The Suzaku warriors were so… well, he didn't know how to explain it. Innocent. _Yes, they are innocent._ Suboshi was sure they knew he could hear their entire conversation. _They'd sacrifice themselves for the sake of another of their number? _Suboshi thought, remembering Nuriko's offer to stall any attack, most likely at the cost of his own life.

They had reached a small bridge, and Amiboshi halted the party. The bridge spanned a small stream running along the back of the palace. Amiboshi looked around, and seemed satisfied they were not being watched. The blue-haired one, Chichiri, seemed on edge.

"I feel a strange presence, no da. I don't think it's safe, no da." Suboshi wished the man would stop saying "no da." It was getting annoying. Suboshi couldn't sense anything, and passed the man's nervousness off as inexperience.

Without further ado, the girl, Yumi, ran across the bridge. Nuriko and Chichiri both gasped, but she made it just fine. She turned around and waved her arms, gesturing for her warriors to hurry up and follow her. Nuriko and Chichiri rushed out across the bridge, but when they were halfway across, they seemed to run headlong into a wall. They both fell backward, and got up again looking dazed. Suboshi tried not to laugh at them, but it was hard. Then he remembered that Chichiri had felt the presence of someone's chi. He was better than Suboshi had at first thought. The two Suzaku warriors tried to break the ward, but it was impossible.

Megumi turned to Amiboshi with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Amiboshi, please help them! They need to go back to Konan!" Suboshi knew his brother would give in again, and sure enough, Amiboshi brought his flute up to his lips for a third time.

"Aniki, stop! Nakago will kill you! Don't help them! I don't want him to hurt you!" But Amiboshi ignored his twin and played a sharp, eerie tune. Suboshi looked over at the Suzaku warriors. They would be the death of his brother… he just knew it. Chichiri was concentrating, holding his sutra beads in one hand, his staff in the other. Nuriko was pushing against the barrier. Suddenly, Nuriko fell forward. The barrier was down! Chichiri rushed through when he saw that it had fallen. Megumi ran forward, arms outstretched, but was stopped by the invisible wall, which had sprung up again once the Suzaku warriors had passed. Yumi tried to get back to her friend, but she was stuck on the other side. Nuriko hefted her onto his shoulder and dragged her away. Megumi had her hands flat against the barrier, but she couldn't get through.

"Goodbye, Yumi. Please forgive me…" Suboshi heard her say quietly.


	9. A Desperate Threat

Yumi looked back in disbelief. They were leaving Megumi behind! How would she be able to take care of her friend if they lived in rival countries?

"Please! We have to go back!" She cried, still slung over Nuriko's shoulder. But Nuriko didn't let her go. Chichiri tried to explain in a hurried voice.

"We can't go back, no da, can't you feel it? We'll be killed, no da!" The words had just left Chichiri's mouth when everything disappeared in a huge flash of white light. Yumi shielded her eyes. She could see Chichiri acting as a rear-guard defending her and Nuriko from whatever the new attack was.

"It's a Seiryu warrior with the power of lightning, no da! Nuriko! Go on ahead, no da! I'll be able to find you if you concentrate on me! Take care of Yumi, no da!" Nuriko nodded and ran on ahead, hitching Yumi higher on his shoulders so that he could run faster. As she left, carted along by her celestial warrior, Yumi watched Chichiri face off against a veritable storm of lightning. Somehow, he had formed a ward, and whenever the lightning came in contact with it, the lightning was dispersed as it smashed against the barrier. It was quite a spectacle. Even after Yumi gave up struggling, her warrior still did not put her back on the ground. If Yumi wasn't afraid that she was about to see one of her warriors die before her eyes, she might have clapped. As it was, Yumi cheered her warrior on as Nuriko carried her further from the dangerous fight.

"GO CHICHIRI!" She yelled, "YOU CAN DO IT! BEAT THAT LIGHTNING!" She watched the crackling of lightning in awe, knowing that any one bolt could have meant the death of her friend, but as each attack was blocked, Yumi became more assured that Chichiri would be fine. Suddenly Nuriko dumped her onto the ground and Yumi realized they were quite a distance from the fireworks. In fact, Yumi could barely see it anymore. Unless her eyes were tricking her, the lightning battle seemed to be moving away from her and Nuriko.

"From here on out, we have to be quiet. They'll find us eventually, but hopefully we'll be back in Konan by then, within the protection of our own country." Nuriko dusted himself off. Yumi stood up and did the same and followed Nuriko as he walked in the general direction of Konan.

"I hope Chichiri will be able to find us…" Nuriko said quietly. But Yumi had no doubts about the man's capabilities.

"Don't worry about Chichiri! If he says he can find us, then he can! After that display, I don't think I'll ever be scared around him again. Unless, of course, I'm the one he's attacking. In that case, I'll be praying that my passage to the next world is swift and painless." Yumi took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the giant hole in her heart. She had left her best friend in the enemy's hands… if anything happened to Megumi, she would never be able to forgive herself. She tried to cover her grief by being extra-cheerful. Nuriko just looked at her strangely.

They wandered aimlessly through the Kutou countryside for a few hours, discussing random things such as urban legends and ghost stories when Yumi suddenly felt the urge to stop for the night. The sun was about to set anyway, and her feet hurt.

"Nuriko, could we camp here? I'm tired. Plus, we have to let Chichiri catch up with us. He won't be able to do that if we keep wandering around."

Nuriko nodded and sat down where he was. Yumi looked around. The spot was perfect for camping. Not too far off a small stream ran, gurgling and splashing, and several large, spreading trees would be protection from the elements, if not intruders. Yumi went over to the stream, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was. Cupping her hands, she drank the cool stream water in gulps.

-------

Megumi looked across the bridge blankly, watching Yumi disappear from sight, slung over the shoulder of her warrior.

"I'll try to get to Konan someday, I promise." She said, knowing Yumi couldn't hear her. Megumi dropped her hands to her sides and sighed. She couldn't leave. Even if the barrier had not stopped her, Megumi would have stayed here. In her stay in Kutou, she had seen so much civil war, poverty and general misery that she realized why Kutou needed a priestess. She would find the warriors of Seiryu and wish for peace for this country. She turned and walked back to the twins. Amiboshi had a sheen of sweat showing on his forehead. Megumi could understand. The boy had just broken through one of Nakago's wards. True, he had been helped by Chichiri, but it was still supposed to be impossible. She thanked Amiboshi and Suboshi for saving Yumi and her warriors.

"I'm ready to be your priestess. What do I have to do?" Megumi asked Amiboshi, who smiled back at her through his exhaustion.

"I'm glad you asked." That voice definitely did not belong to either of the twins. Megumi gasped and spun around.

"Nakago!" She exclaimed. She took a good look at the general. She supposed he was good-looking, but she knew that he was evil to the core. He had blue eyes and long, flowing blond hair. If he took his armor off and wore a regular robe, he would look like a girl. But his soft appearance did not fool Megumi. She jumped in between Nakago and the twins.

"Please, Priestess, move. These two are traitors, and must be punished as such." Megumi refused to move. The twins were the only ones in this country she felt comfortable around. It didn't matter that they had been the ones to kidnap her in the first place, they were still her friends. Nakago extended one hand, getting ready to punish the boys.

"Don't touch them!" Megumi said firmly. "They were obeying me, their priestess. Since they are my warriors, when I tell them to do something, it is not treason if they do it." Nakago sneered, but lowered his hand.

"Very well, if that is your wish, Priestess." His icy blue eyes promised punishment in the future, but he let it drop for now. Megumi didn't trust him an inch, but she hoped that he would keep his hands off the twins. As a group, they went back into the palace. Megumi found her way back to her room and ordered a servant to get her a glass of water. When the water came, she set about taking some of the medicines she had been off for so long, starting with her anti-depressant. She had just swallowed the pill when she heard someone cry out in pain. She listened carefully to be sure, because she knew she didn't have very good hearing. She heard it again. There was the crack of a whip, followed by a bitten off cry of pain. Realizing what it must be, Megumi dashed out of her room, not caring when her water spilled all over the place. As she passed a servant, she snatched up the knife on the tray he was carrying and ran at top-speed towards the twins' room. She burst into the room, and nearly dropped the knife in shock.

Nakago was standing over Amiboshi, who was crouched on his knees holding his arms across his now bare chest. CRACK! Amiboshi tried not to cry out when the whip slapped his back, leaving a long, painful red mark, but only succeeded in making his cry shorter. From the marks on Amiboshi's back, Megumi could see that this was not the first time Nakago had hit him.

"You'll know never to disobey me again, traitor…" Nakago said icily between blows.

Megumi tried to run to Amiboshi, to get between him and his tormentor, but an invisible ward prevented her from getting near him. Looking around, she saw that Suboshi was also trying to reach Amiboshi, an expression of pure hatred stamped on his features.

"NAKAGO!" Megumi screamed at the blond-haired general and took a deep breath when he stopped tormenting his captive to look at her.

"He is a traitor, Your Eminence. It is no more than he deserves." Megumi raised the knife she had stolen from the servant, wishing she could get through to Nakago. Nakago continued.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him. We need all of our warriors to summon Seiryu, remember." Megumi stared daggers at him, at a loss as to how to stop the man, when she realized she had another weapon, if she was brave enough to use it.

"Nakago, don't you touch him! I swear, if you hit him again, I'll…" Megumi brought the edge of the knife to her throat. "If you TOUCH him, I swear I'll suicide! You have my promise!" Amiboshi looked up at Megumi with a strange expression in his eyes. What was it? She didn't know. Megumi's knuckles went white from the force with which she gripped the knife, but Nakago did not move. She pressed harder, causing a thin cut to appear along her neck, and she felt a trickle of blood slide down into the collar of her shirt. She hadn't even felt the blade cut her. Nakago looked at her in shock and lowered his weapon. The barrier went down, and Suboshi ran to his brother, catching him when he collapsed. Nakago looked from Amiboshi and back to his priestess.

"That was a very brave thing you just did, my lady, but I must say that your trust is in the wrong hands." Nakago turned on his heel and left the room, holding his whip menacingly. As soon as the general had left, Megumi rushed to Amiboshi's side. Luckily, he hadn't been hit more than half a dozen times, but it was still more than a kid could take. Every single time Nakago had hit her warrior, a deep gash ripped across his back, and he was bleeding all over. Tears sprang into Megumi's eyes as she saw the pain she had caused him. She felt even worse knowing she would still have asked him to help Yumi escape even if she had known he would be punished so harshly for it.

-------

Yumi looked up at the stars through the loose canopy of leaves. She couldn't sleep. She wondered where Chichiri was, and, more importantly, how Megumi was doing. She rolled over, and saw that Nuriko was fast asleep. Yumi didn't want to wake him, so she got up quietly and walked toward the stream, thinking she could at least wash her face. She stumbled along, unused to traveling at night, and tripped on a stone, falling on her face. She threw her hands in front of her to soften her fall, and they landed in the muddy bank of the river. When she pulled one of them out of the mud, it created a disgusting squelching noise. Making a face, Yumi tried to pull her other hand out of the muck when she suddenly felt her body lifted clear of the mud. Somebody had grabbed the back of her jacket and picked her up.

"Nuriko?" Yumi said hesitantly. She hadn't known her warrior was awake, but whoever had a hold on her jacket did not let her go.

"I have found you, Priestess of Suzaku." Yumi heard a menacing voice his in her ear.

She couldn't see anything. Nuriko wouldn't do that… Yumi quickly slipped out of her jacket to escape her captor and half ran, half tumbled back to where Nuriko had been. He was still asleep. Yumi's breath caught in her throat, realizing her mistake. She had just led the enemy to her sleeping friend! She could hear the sounds of pursuit close behind her. Were these people assassins sent from Kutou? Probably. They would kill Nuriko, unless… Yumi went off in a jog so the cloaked figures after her could keep up easily and go after her and leave Nuriko alone.

Her plan was working! Yumi looked back and saw several shadowy shapes closing in on her, leaving Nuriko safe. Yumi wanted to laugh. She was a fool. _What do I do now? _She tried to calm down, and ran faster, but hadn't gone ten steps when she realized she was cornered. She could hardly see her attackers; they were wearing dark cloaks and she was not used to trying to see things at night. Yumi briefly wondered what they were going to do to her, and mentally weighed what she thought would be the worst thing. As they closed in, Yumi realized that she would rather be killed than… the other thing. She crouched, trying to find a weakness, but she could hardly see her attackers in the first place. The moon glinted off metal.

_Well, it looks as though I'll get my wish…_ Yumi thought as her heart sank. She backed up as far as she could, stopping only when she felt someone grab her arms, holding her against what felt like a broad tree. _What a letdown! _Yumi thought, wondering why she wasn't more frightened._ I won't even get to see my murderer's face, or know why I'm being killed…_ Yumi shut her eyes tightly, trying to duck away from the blade point being shoved toward her heart.

"Rekka Shin'en!" A familiar voice called out of the darkness The immediate area was lit by a brief, hot wall of fire, and the stroke that would have ended Yumi's life never landed.

Yumi looked up incredulously and saw a silhouette she would recognize forever.

"I leave you for just one minute and look what happens…"

"Genro!" She called happily and ran to him, grabbing the front of his jacket and resting her face against his chest, which was the highest part of him she could reach. She felt Genro pull her into a fierce hug, and once again he kissed her.

"I think I deserve a little something for coming back, don't you? And after you ran away and all…" And he kissed her again. A little longer this time.

"I missed you, Genro!" She said breathlessly when he let her go. "But I had to go; I have to find the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku so I can summon the god. I didn't want to leave you… but I cause you nothing but trouble…" Yumi backed away from Genro a couple of steps and looked up at him, still in disbelief that he was actually here. Suddenly, a dark shape rushed between her and Genro.

"Whoever you are, don't touch her! This girl is the priestess! I'll fight to protect her if I have to!" Yumi realized to whom the voice belonged and sighed.

"So you finally woke up, eh, Nuriko?" Yumi said, stepping out from behind her celestial warrior. "Show a little respect! If this man hadn't come, I would be dead by now, killed by those assassins, while you were catching up on your beauty sleep!" Nuriko huffed indignantly at Yumi's outburst.

"Okay, so he saved you. But that doesn't give him the right to touch you! You are the priestess! Let scum like him take advantage of you, and-" Nuriko was cut off by a growl coming from Genro's direction. By the moonlight, Yumi could see Genro rolling up his sleeve angrily.

"This 'scum,' " Genro spat at Nuriko, "is a celestial warrior of Suzaku!" He held out his bare right arm, where a glowing red symbol shone in the darkness. "I'm Tasuki!"

"Tsubasa." Yumi said, reading his symbol, " 'Wing.' That means you get to stay with me now, right, because you are a celestial warrior?"

Immediately Nuriko apologized to Tasuki, and Yumi truly hoped Gen-, no, Tasuki would forgive him. Tasuki was just on the verge of truly forgiving Nuriko when Tasuki suddenly fell to the ground as though an unexpected weight had fallen on him.

"Here you are, no da!" Yumi heard Chichiri say. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten to concentrate your chi, no da!" Chichiri hopped off of Tasuki and looked back.

"And who is this, no da?" He asked curiously. "I hope he wasn't giving you any trouble, no da." Suddenly, recognition dawned on Chichiri's comical features. Yumi rushed forward to explain.

"We were attacked by Kutou assassins, or at least I think they came from Kutou, but what matters is Tasuki here saved me. He is another member of the Suzaku seven, and now we have four all together!" Yumi said this all very quickly, but she was sure Chichiri would understand her, as he spoke rather quickly himself.

"Tasuki, no da!" Chichiri said excitedly. "I recognize the feel of your chi, no da. You've met the priestess before now, haven't you, no da?"

Tasuki stood up and dusted off, reaching over his shoulder to replace his fan in its strap across his back. Yumi finally realized the significance of the fan. The fan, or harisen, was his weapon, and when he said "Rekka Shin'en," it gave off the fire. Yumi's eyes went wide with amazement.

"That's so cool!" She squealed, interrupting whatever Nuriko was saying.

"What's cool, no da?"

"The harisen!" Yumi squealed. "Do it again! I wanna see!" Chichiri shook his head in despair as Tasuki pulled his harisen out again and swung it energetically.

"Rekka Shin'en!" Yumi watched in amazement as a great stream of fire lit up the night, then died back down, ruining everyone's night-vision. Even Nuriko was impressed.

"Hey, man! That was awesome!" Chichiri smiled through his mask.

"I'm glad to have met you, no da. We now have four of us, no da. I am Chichiri, and you've already met Nuriko, no da. Tomorrow, when we go back to Konan, we will introduce you to Hotohori. But for now, let's make camp. I'm tired, no da."

-------

Megumi looked down at the twins camping out in her room. What _would_ her mother say? She chuckled at the thought as she tried to concentrate on changing Amiboshi's bandages. She had asked the boys to stay in her room, in case she was attacked. But all three of them knew the real reason… to stop Nakago from further punishing her friends. That man scared her. Not in the way needles scared her, that made her afraid of pain, but in the way that made her fear for her very soul, and those around her.


	10. Bandages and Proposals

Megumi could feel Amiboshi stiffen as her thoughts wandered and her hands became less gentle.She quickly apologized, and turned her attentions to her hands, tying off the ends of the soft bandage. She was glad she had taken that medical class in health. At least six red scores criss-crossed across Amiboshi's back, and they made her wince just looking at them. It must have hurt.

That brought her mind back to what she had threatened to do. Megumi had been on depression medication since the eighth grade, and now she was in eleventh. But she'd never threatened to suicide. That was one of her good points. She was afraid of pain. And, suicide would hurt, wouldn't it? Finally she finished with her bandaging, and leaned back to admire her work. The bandaging went diagonally across Amiboshi's chest, which was nicely muscled… Megumi blushed softly. What in the world was she thinking? She sighed, and tapped her warrior's shoulder to tell him she was done.

Amiboshi turned around and nodded his thanks before slipping his shirt back on, leaving it unfastened in the front, for comfort's sake Megumi assumed. Suboshi, who had been sitting cross-legged to the side, watching, smiled.

"There Aniki! You'll be better in no time!" He said cheerfully, and Amiboshi nodded and smiled to reassure his younger brother. Somehow Megumi could always tell the difference between the two. It wasn't just the way they acted either. Suboshi did act the part of the younger sibling, even though he was probably younger by only minutes. He enjoyed a good time, playing jokes, being curious, and all sorts of things. Amiboshi on the other hand was a little more mature and responsible, though he still acted basically the same.

It wasn't the way they dressed either. Of course, sometimes they dressed alike, but most of the time they wore different clothing. Megumi confused herself sometimes. It wasn't so much the physical as the spirit. In a way that escaped her comprehension, she could _feel_ which one was Amiboshi, and which was Suboshi. There was something… well, maybe it was their chi… that would explain it.

Megumi smirked softly to herself. Here she was, trapped in some strange world, with no plausible way to get back into her world except by summoning some beast god, and she was thinking about how she could tell Amiboshi and his brother apart. Hah.

With that in mind, Megumi remembered that she had not taken her medication since yesterday. She leaned to the side and fished around in her bag, and was surprised when she felt a soft touch on her neck. She turned to see Amiboshi, his hand tracing the scar she had inflicted on herself with the knife.

"You've taken care of me, but what about you?" Megumi blushed, but didn't back away.

"Oh, this is nothing, I'll be okay…" but Amiboshi did not back away.

"That's not true. You could have died!" Megumi hoped she wasn't blushing too much as Amiboshi cleaned her cut and bandaged it carefully. When he had finished, she felt the bandage now circling her throat.

"Thank you. That's better than I could have done for myself…" She trailed off, wondering what to say to ease the awkwardness. Suddenly she remembered what she had been doing before the interruption, and continued to look for her anti-depressant drug, trying to make the red sheen disappear from her face.

She found the bottle and removed one of the chalky blue tablets. She was about to pop it into her mouth to swallow when Suboshi leaned forward to stare intently at the antidepressant, as if it were some tribal voodoo magic, or something.

"Megumi-san? Why do you have to eat that blue thing? I've never had to eat blue food before." He gushed out, his nose about six inches away from the hand that held her medicine. Megumi cocked an eyebrow before noticing that Amiboshi had the same curious expression on his face that his brother did. Maybe she should explain.

"Um… well… it makes me happy." She offered, trying to figure out how to explain this kind of thing to people who didn't even know what real modern medicine was. Suboshi leaned back and put his hands on his crossed knees, and Megumi absentmindedly noted that Amiboshi and him were sitting exactly alike. A "twin thing" she supposed.

"Why does a blue thing make you happy Megumi-san?" Amiboshi chipped in. Megumi ground her teeth. Why did everyone call her that in this place? She wasn't special in any way. It was especially irksome coming from the twins. It made her feel… old.

"First off… my name is Megumi. ME-GU-MI. Not Megumi-san, or Megumi-sama. Got it?" She said, making sure she was clear. The two boys nodded quickly, eager to hear Megumi's explanation. The priestess coughed, before moving on.

"I'm sure you both know what it's like to be sad, right?" She said, thinking that was a good way to begin things. Both boys nodded. Amiboshi looked nostalgic for a brief moment.

"Our parents died in a civil war when we were little. We know what it means to be sad." The older twin said softly, and Megumi had to resist the impulse to hug Amiboshi.

"Well… um… see… I'm depressed, which means I feel sad all the time." Megumi thought that was a pretty straightforward explanation. Suboshi snapped his fingers as if he'd just realized something.

"So that's why you disappear! If I was sad all the time, I'd want to disappear too!" He chimed, looking extremely pleased with himself to have figured that out. Megumi grinned weakly. Well, at least they were catching on.

"Right… so… I take this blue pill. If I take the blue pill every day, then I will be happy. If I don't, I get really violent and depressed." Megumi finished, feeling as if she was teaching a kindergarten class. Oh well, as long as they understood. Maybe they'd be able to help her remember to take the medication. Suboshi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But _how_ does it make you happy?" He asked, blinking innocently. Megumi tried to remember what the doctors had told her about that when she'd asked the very same question.

"See, everyone has chemicals in their brain, and those chemicals keep you normal when they balance. If you're depressed, your 'happy chemical' is lower than all the others, and the blue pill makes it normal again." Megumi said, nodding. The twins looked at her blankly. A very long moment passed.

"Magic." She explained with a soft sigh. This was hopeless. That seemed to satisfy both the twin's insatiable curiosity. Just when she thought she was done, Amiboshi spoke up.

"Then what is that funny smelling cream you put on your back for?" He said, pointing to her joint medication. It was going to be a _long_ night…

-------

"Wake up, no da!"

Yumi opened her eyes, and immediately shut them again. The sun was too bright for her poor eyes to take so early in the morning. The rough ground caused her back to ache. She shifted, trying to get comfortable. _Wait a minute… Why am I sleeping on the ground? _Yumi sat up quickly, looking around.

"Girls take so long, no da!" Yumi wished she hadn't sat up so quickly. Her view of the surrounding landscape was blocked by Chichiri's face, which was about two inches from her own. She backed up quickly and stood up, stretching and looking around. Her eyes fell upon Genro, who was leaning against a tree and talking to Nuriko. Yumi scratched her head, confused. Why would he be here? She looked back at Chichiri questioningly, and last night's events came back to her in a rush.

"Tasuki!" She called. He looked up at her, pausing in his conversation with Nuriko. Yumi was glad to see that Nuriko was acting somewhat manly today. It would have been pathetic for her to have to compete with Nuriko for Tasuki's attention.

"We have to go back to Konan. You need to meet Hotohori, and then we can try to find the other Suzaku warriors!" Tasuki was nodding when Nuriko made his thoughts heard, which Yumi didn't need at the moment.

"Actually, Yumi, we were just getting ready to leave. But we couldn't, because you decided that you wanted to sleep the day away. Who's catching up on her beauty sleep now, huh?" Yumi decided not to reply and looked over at Chichiri.

"Are we all ready to go, no da?" Everyone nodded. Yumi made a point not to look at Nuriko.

"All right, then. Everyone come here, no da." Chichiri held up his ornate staff and gently set one end into the dirt. The ground began to glow. With Chichiri, Yumi never knew how they would be traveling. Last time they went through a hat, and now, umm, they were traveling through a, umm, bright light.

"What the hell are you-" Tasuki began, but Yumi couldn't hear any more.

Everything disappeared in a flash of light. When Yumi could see again, she found herself flat on her back, and Tasuki's face was less than an inch from her own. He was supporting himself on his knees and elbows directly on top of her and seemed to be straining not to fall on her. Tasuki looked just as confused as Yumi knew she must. She tried not to blush, but, being in such a compromising position, she was sure she failed.

"Sorry about the landing, no da!" Yumi heard from somewhere above her, and she heard a squeak that had to mean Nuriko had tossed Chichiri.

"You really need to work on the landings, Chichiri." Yumi heard Nuriko say. Yumi could hear footsteps near her head, presumably Chichiri and Nuriko. Tasuki, his face now slightly flushed, was able to push himself off of Yumi, but he hadn't fully stood up when Yumi heard a voice she could easily recognize. And it didn't seem too happy.

"Chichiri, who is THAT man? Whoever he is, make sure he understands that Yumi is the Priestess, and as such he is not to touch her." Hotohori said. From her vantage point on the ground, Yumi looked over at him. His mouth was a thin line and his eyes were narrowed. Yumi realized that now, with Tasuki off of her, she could now stand up, and she did so. She could see the emperor looking suspiciously at Tasuki. This time, Chichiri took care of the introductions.

"This is Tasuki, no da, he is a celestial warrior, just like you, no da!" Chichiri explained in a quick, excited manner. Tasuki laughed softly.

"Chichiri, are you tellin' me that this useless pretty-boy is a warrior of Suzaku? Please tell me yer jokin'!" Yumi winced, knowing about Hotohori's giant ego. She looked at Hotohori, and almost laughed at his expression. It looked as though he were swelling up with pure indignation.

"Ummm, Tasuki," Nuriko said quietly, "that is Hotohori. He is the emperor of Konan…" Quickly, Yumi looked to see Tasuki's reaction. He was wearing a silly grin, exposing his fangs.

"R-really? Now isn't that interesting…" He trailed off, laughing slightly. Then he looked down at Yumi and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me he's the EMPEROR?!" Yumi smiled cheekily up at him and whispered to him, just to infuriate the man.

"Why don't you make friends with him? You'll be working with him for a while, until I summon Suzaku. Oh! And I should tell you something. He's FULL of himself!" Yumi could hear Tasuki choke back another laugh, and she looked over at Hotohori, who seemed to be getting less patient by the second.

"Well… ahem… I must say that I am pleased that you have gathered another warrior, Yumi. But, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Hotohori said self-importantly. As he spoke, he was glaring at Tasuki, and of course, the bandit glared right back.

"What kind of important matters, Hotohori-sama?" Yumi asked, trying not to giggle when she heard Tasuki begin to growl softly in pure indignation.

"We still have three more warriors to find, and I need to see you privately in my chambers to discuss a recent matter that has come up. It concerns Kutou." The emperor said, motioning for his priestess to follow him. As Yumi began to do just that, she felt Tasuki grab her arm to halt her.

"What?" She asked, noting the rather fierce expression on the man's face. This first warrior seemed rather protective of her. Tasuki cleared his throat huffily and lowered his voice.

"If'n that pretty boy tries anything funny… scream, okay?" He said, looking at her rather pointedly. She laughed. Like Hotohori would try anything? Honestly…

Yumi followed Hotohori through the palace and ended up standing before him as he sat on the edge of his bed. Maybe she should listen to Tasuki after all…

"What is it that you wanted to discuss, Hotohori? Does it have anything to do with Megumi? She's in Kutou now, after all." She said, hoping nothing untoward had happened to her friend in the brief time she'd been gone. She still felt horrible about that.

"We have received word that Kutou has been advancing on our borders. Soon enough they will begin attacking the smaller villages. They have gained a confidence that unnerves us. We can only assume that this is because Seiryu has gained a priestess…" Hotohori said softly, looking at Yumi with an expression she had never seen from him before. She tried not to faint. _God, but he's gorgeous! Only… _Yumi wished he would talk normally; his strange speech affliction was getting a little annoying. What was with the whole royal "we" thing anyway?

Yumi thought about what he had said. Megumi had become the priestess of Seiryu? But truthfully, that didn't mean anything. It didn't mean Megumi would change. If her friend summoned Seiryu, then she could wish to get out of this world on her own. Plus, that meant she wouldn't be in danger from the Nakago person Yumi had heard about. He'd have to protect her because she was the priestess. That did solve a few a problems. In a way, she was proud that Megumi was taking such a burden upon herself. It meant that she had gained some confidence.

Yumi was drawn out of her thoughts when she realized that Hotohori's face was mere inches from hers and that he was staring intently into her eyes. She backed away slightly, rather confused. _Why did Hotohori have to be so… beautiful? And what is he doing?_

"Ummm, Hotohori? Is there something I can help you with?" She said, continuing her hasty retreat, but almost immediately backed into a wall. Hotohori looked down at his hands briefly before returning his intense gaze to her.

"I know it is unfair of me to press this on you now of all times. You have warriors to gather, and you're worried about your friend, but I cannot deny this any longer. I love you, and I want you to be my empress." He said bluntly, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders and drawing her close. She stiffened as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She was so surprised that she didn't even notice that Hotohori had dropped the royal "we" and was speaking in first person. _This is too sudden! _She thought, trying to wiggle out from the man's grasp. He only pulled her in closer, and suddenly she was being thoroughly kissed. She couldn't even get a breath or cry out.

_Tasuki…_ she suddenly thought. _Hotohori… you're nice and everything… but I don't love you like this!_ Yumi made a muffled noise, trying to pry Hotohori away from her position backed against the wall where he had pinned her.

Suddenly the sound of slamming wood caused the emperor to release her and step back, allowing Yumi to catch the breath of air she needed. Tasuki was standing there, his harisen pointed straight at Hotohori, his fangs exposed in a snarl.

"You damned hypocrite! Tellin' ME not to touch the priestess?! Look at you! Get yer mitts off 'er!" Tasuki demanded heatedly, scowling to kill a bear with a glance. Hotohori looked back from Yumi to Tasuki as she ran towards her harisen wielding warrior.

"Yumi… I meant what I said and nothing can change that. Think about it." Hotohori said as Tasuki drew Yumi out of the emperor's room. Yumi sighed, glad for Tasuki being there. What would she have said? This was all so sudden. Men didn't normally kiss her and proclaim undying love for her within mere weeks of knowing her, and they _never _proposed to her! She sighed once more as she held onto Tasuki's arm. What _was_ she going to do now?


	11. Sleepwalker

Amiboshi sat up slowly, wincing from the pain on his back and letting the blanket fall around him. It was no use. He couldn't sleep. Seiryu's priestess had been up late explaining medicine to him and Suboshi. After she had explained what Wellbutrin, Bengay, Calcium Supplements, and Vitamins were for, she had gone on to tell them all about the world she came from. It seemed like a marvelous place. The priestess had finally had to stop talking when she simply fell asleep where she was, and he had had to put her in her bed. With all that in his mind, he couldn't seem to close his eyes.

Suboshi had kept looking at him funny after he'd taken care of the priestess' wound. It was only the right thing to do. She had taken care of him, and so he'd helped her. There was nothing wrong about that… nothing at all. Amiboshi sighed softly and rested his head on his knees. Ever since the priestess had come there had been more war in Kutou. They were going to invade Konan. Everything seemed so sudden. But he couldn't hold it against the priestess; she hadn't chosen to be here.

He didn't want war. Amiboshi didn't want to see any war orphans like himself and his brother. He didn't want to see and poverty or strife, or any more people getting hurt by the needless disputes and killing. He ran a hand through his hair absently, staring into nothing. He was drawn out of his reverie when he saw the priestess turn over in her sleep and slip out of bed.

What was she doing? He wondered as he watched the priestess… he stopped in mid-thought. She had asked for him to call her Megumi, so he should. Megumi was walking towards him with a strange expression on her face. He grew even more confused as she started muttering softly. If he wasn't mistaken, she was saying his name.

Amiboshi blinked innocently as the pries- Megumi, reached out to touch his shoulder. His confusion only grew when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her.

"Amiboshi…" She muttered, snuggling against his chest. He could feel himself blushing. Was she sleepwalking? Yeah that had to be it. She wouldn't be doing this if she were actually awake, would she? Shouldn't he wake her up?

But then again, didn't it attract bad luck spirits to wake someone who walked in their sleep? He didn't want that. Well, he'd just have to wait until Megumi let go and then move.

After what seemed like too short a time… wait… he meant an eternity, Megumi's arms slipped away from his neck and she curled up beside him, sleeping soundly. There, this was his chance. Amiboshi pulled the blankets down and arranged them around Megumi, smiling down at her before moving away.

Too late he realized the small movement behind him as he made for the spare set of blankets. He muffled a shout as he hit the floor. Ouch, but that hurt. He turned his head around to see Megumi's hand clasped around his ankle in a death grip.

"Amiboshi…" She murmured again, her other hand taking a fistful of his shirt. He smiled briefly and moved closer, letting Megumi's death-grip slacken. A safe distance away he lay down again, and realized that Megumi still held him. She shifted around for a moment until she settled on keeping one arm wrapped around him, curling up into a small ball and resuming a peaceful sleep. If he moved now he'd wake her up. He didn't want to do that, so Amiboshi simply watched the sleeping priestess until he too drifted off to sleep.

-------

That night, Yumi couldn't sleep a wink. She rolled over, trying to get comfortable. It was too bad Tasuki and Hotohori didn't get along too well… In the dim moonlight, she looked around the room she had been given. It looked a lot like His Majesty's room, now that she thought about it. She wondered why all her things had been moved from her old room to this one. Yumi shivered, but the night wasn't cold. The fact that this room was right next to Hotohori's had not escaped her, but she tried not to think about that. _He's treating me like we're already married! And I haven't even had a say! _She could almost hear the emperor's breathing in the next room. She felt very uncomfortable here, without protection.

_What was Hotohori thinking? _She thought for at least the tenth time that night. True, she hadn't minded too much, except for the fact that he had pinned her against a WALL! But still… Yumi touched her lips, remembering the emperor's kiss. _Now, Hotohori was a very nice-looking man…_ She knew she was blushing. It's not like she was officially going out with Tasuki or anything, so why did she feel a little guilty? She wasn't even sure Tasuki felt anything for her. That didn't mean she felt nothing for him, but she didn't want to be rejected.

_He's a bandit. _Yumi reminded herself. _He's just another guy that will take advantage of a helpless girl for his own pleasure. _But Yumi knew she was wrong, and it hurt her to even think that about Tasuki. Yumi sighed, wishing she had an alarm clock. Then she would be able to tell what time it was. She sat up, having given up trying to sleep for now. She wandered over to the door and opened it. A bright light caused her to throw her hands up to shield her eyes. When her eyes had adjusted, she saw that she must have opened the wrong door, because this was NOT the hallway. Yumi tried to shut the door quietly, but she was noticed.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, Yumi?" Hotohori asked her. Yumi was at a loss as to what she should say. She looked at Hotohori. He was wearing a sleeping robe and sitting at his desk. One elbow was propped on the surface of the desk, and his other hand held a quill. Yumi saw that she had opened the door leading to the emperor's room, not the one to the hallway.

"Um, sorry." Yumi said awkwardly. She didn't know there even _was_ a door connecting their rooms! "I must have used the wrong door." Yumi tried to back away, but the look Hotohori was giving her cause Yumi to freeze.

"Is there something you need?" He asked politely, and Yumi shook her head and immediately contradicted herself.

"I was just going to go get a glass of water, but… ha ha… I didn't know there was more than one door to my room." Yumi wondered how she could communicate her discomfort without offending Hotohori, but she decided it was impossible.

"I'm okay now. Don't worry about me! Good night!" Yumi backed out and closed the door firmly, hoping he wouldn't come in after her.

"_Iff'n he tries anything funny, scream, okay?" _Yumi found herself remembering what Tasuki had said before the last encounter. She wondered it still applied. Yumi crawled back into bed and pulled the blankets tight around her. There was NO WAY she would be able to sleep now! She lay facing the window, and jumped every time she heard the floor creak, afraid that this time, she would have an unwelcome visitor. Yumi hardly noticed when the sky was becoming lighter as the sun rose.

Eventually, Yumi could stand it no longer and stood up. That was when she saw that the room was flooded with warm sunlight streaming in through the window. She arched her back and extended her arms over her head. When she had finished stretching, she slumped into a sitting position on the floor. Whenever she stayed up all night, her whole body felt sore the next day, and Yumi could already feel her muscles cramping up. How long she sat there, she didn't know, but suddenly she heard a sharp tapping on her door.

"Yumi! Are you awake, no da?" Her heart leapt with relief at hearing Chichiri's voice. Chichiri muttered through the door. "Are you always slow at waking up, no da?" Yumi didn't care what kind of remarks he made today. Still in the embroidered sleeping robe she had been given last night, Yumi rushed out into the hall and jumped onto Chichiri, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you, Chichiri! I missed you! I missed you!" Yumi was so happy to see a man that wasn't likely to jump her or kiss her that she totally lost control. Chichiri, of course, was completely confused.

"Missed me, no da? But I just saw you last night, no da!" Yumi backed away from him, realizing she must be scaring her warrior. Chichiri looked down at Yumi with a very surprised expression on his fox-like face. When she had increased the distance between Chichiri and herself, she looked up at him, wondering how to explain her strange behavior. But she was spared the explanation when she heard someone call her name.

"Good morning Yumi!" Yumi looked over and saw Nuriko scurrying down the hallway toward her. He was dressed like a woman again. Men shouldn't be allowed to look so good in dresses. Yumi sighed, but she was glad of the distraction.

"Did you sleep well, Nuriko?" She asked innocently. For some reason, Nuriko glared at her and didn't answer.

"I don't think you got a very good night's sleep, no da. Your chi is wavering more than usual. Are you okay, Yumi?" For some reason, this statement seemed to make Nuriko even angrier. Yumi ducked behind Chichiri for protection.

"Why didn't you get a good night's sleep?" Nuriko asked in a friendly voice, but Yumi wasn't fooled; Nuriko was speaking through clenched teeth and his hands were balled into fists. Yumi started to say that she just couldn't sleep, but then she saw Nuriko glance at the door next to Yumi's room. Hotohori's door. _Does Nuriko think that Hotohori and I…_ Yumi looked at Nuriko in disbelief. She came out from behind Chichiri, thinking of what to say to Nuriko, but no words came to mind.

"Well?" Nuriko prompted, and Yumi opened her mouth to answer, but right then, Hotohori walked out of his room into the hall, already fully dressed. Yumi shut her mouth quickly and tried to look as though she wasn't tired at all. Hotohori looked at the trio in the hall blankly and spotted Yumi. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Yumi. I hope you have thought about what I-" Suddenly Hotohori cut off in mid-sentence. For a moment, Yumi wondered why, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tasuki yawn lazily, exposing his fangs. Like her, he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Mornin' Highness…" He said sleepily. It was an awkward moment. Yumi could see the fireworks going off behind the two men's eyes, but it didn't show in either face. Hotohori was the perfect image of calm and Tasuki looked just as unconcerned. However, from Tasuki's grasp on her shoulder, and from the way Hotohori refused to look at Tasuki, Yumi knew better. Chichiri looked from one to the other, shaking his head despairingly.

Yumi's stomach growled. Loudly. Hotohori looked at her in surprise. Yumi looked down at her stomach, and put her hands over it, as though she could cover the sound that way.

"I think I'm ready for breakfast." She said lightly, breaking the tense moment. She broke away from the group and rushed ahead in the direction of the palace dining-hall. She turned down a side hallway and crouched there, hidden from view. She could hear the others catching up with her. Yumi had a plan. It didn't have much hope of success, but she would try it. She couldn't go another night without sleep.

As her warriors passed her, Yumi decided to give it a try.

"Psst. Nuriko!" Yumi whispered, hoping he would hear her. He kept walking, but he must have heard her, because he looked around curiously. Yumi tried again, and this time Nuriko heard Yumi and stopped.

"What is it, no da?" Chichiri asked him. Nuriko looked disarmingly at Chichiri and the others and waved his hands, gesturing for them to go on.

"It's nothing!" He said. "Go on ahead… I just remembered something I have to do before…" He trailed off. Yumi hoped the others would take the bait. She was rewarded when she heard their footsteps move along the corridor. Nuriko looked down at Yumi crouched in the side passage with a mixture of expressions on his face. Yumi stalled any accusations by getting right to the point.

"Um, Nuriko, I have a favor to ask of you…"

-------

Megumi sighed, waking up gradually from her wonderful dream. She couldn't remember any of the details, but the overall effect made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She shifted her shoulders, trying to work the soreness out of them. She didn't remember her bed being so stiff… She opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus. She could see where the window was, from the concentration of light on the other side of the room. She blinked, trying to bring the room into better focus. She couldn't be absolutely sure, but the room had seemed different yesterday. She rolled over and reached for her glasses, but her hand came in contact with something soft and warm, most unlike her nightstand. _Wait a minute… WARM? _Megumi's eyes snapped open, and for a split second, she saw Amiboshi's face only inches from her own, asleep. That was when she realized he had an arm around her. She was on the floor! Sleeping with Amiboshi?! Blushing furiously, Megumi tried to back away. _What on earth did Amiboshi think he was doing?_

She had only just started to wriggle away when Amiboshi opened his eyes sleepily. When he saw Megumi so close to him, he blushed almost as dark as Megumi.

"Uhhh… Umm…" He stuttered, immediately releasing her and backing away. Megumi couldn't look him straight in the eye due to embarrassment, so she looked out the window.

"Amiboshi," she began seriously, but he interrupted her.

"Megumi, it's not what you think. I was not taking advantage of you. It was more like the other way around. You were sleepwalking and… Megumi couldn't help but laugh. She had been known to walk in her sleep at times, yes… but sometimes she embarrassed herself. Not to mention others. Megumi saw Suboshi's head pop up from the other side of her bed, and he had a scared look on his face.

"Megumi, has the demon gone away?" He asked fearfully. Megumi looked at him blankly. So Suboshi decided he needed to clear things up a bit.

"Last night, a demon possessed you, Megumi. It made you do funny things, and then the demon was trying to get my brother, too! But I couldn't do anything, lest I set the demon free to do as it wished… But it looks as though you're okay now. Right, Megumi?" Megumi held back the flood of laughter trying to escape her, and managed to pretend to cough instead. _Yes, let Suboshi think it is a demon. That will be less embarrassing for the both of us._

"Don't worry, Suboshi, the evil spirit is gone now, and I've banished it from my body forever. We'll be okay, right, Amiboshi?" She stared at him, willing Amiboshi to play along. He smiled at his younger brother. Suboshi frowned at the two of them, but at least he bought it, or so Megumi thought.


	12. A Change in Plans

Tasuki sat uncomfortably in the dining hall with his fellow celestial warriors. Well, Chichiri and Hotohori, anyway. Nuriko still hadn't arrived, and Yumi was missing as well. Tasuki realized he was glaring at Hotohori and stopped himself.

"We really should start looking for the last three celestial warriors, no da." But neither Tasuki nor Hotohori were listening to Chichiri. Tasuki stared at Hotohori, and Hotohori stared right back. _This jus isn't gonna work…_ he thought. _How can I cooperate with this pretty-boy pansy who's all rarin' and ready to jump my girl? How will he be able to protect the priestess, anyway? I'll bet he's never seen a fight in his life, let alone been in one…_ Tasuki saw Chichiri looking at him oddly, and realized that he had his hand over his shoulder, ready to grab the harisen strapped to his back. Trying to play it off, Tasuki ran his hand through his hair before bringing his hand to rest on the table, trying to be patient. He couldn't take any more of this. Just as he was shoving his chair backward, he heard the door open and everyone looked to see who it was. He sat back down, hoping to see Yumi.

"Hello, Hotohori-sama!" _Just Nuriko_. Tasuki looked back at his untouched plate and studied the items in front of him, wondering if they were edible. Grabbing a nearby knife, he poked a questionable item. It jiggled. Tasuki stared at it as though it would attack him.

"Eat your food! Don't play with it, no da!" Chichiri said sternly.

"Hell, no! It jiggled! There's no way I'm eatin' somethin' that moves like that!" Tasuki said testily, earning a reproving glare from Nuriko and Hotohori. _Well excuse me if I won't eat this palace crap! _

Nuriko sidled over to Chichiri and started whispering something in his ear. Chichiri tried not to giggle, but was not doing a very good job at it. Tasuki could see Hotohori trying to listen in, and stubbornly decided he didn't care what the two were up to. Despite himself, he heard some of what Nuriko was whispering, and was trying to hear a little better, but was distracted when the door to the hall opened once again. A young woman walked in and took a seat near the end of the table. Tasuki looked at her again, and gasped when he realized the girl was his priestess. She wasn't wearing that skimpy thing she called a "uniform" any more; it looked as though Nuriko had dressed her up. And done something else that made her eyes look… _intense. Yes, that was the word._ She was dressed just like one of the women of the inner court. She looked very different with her hair all done up and wearing regular clothes. Yumi looked over at him and smiled, blushing slightly. Nuriko rushed over to Yumi and began talking to her. _Why are those two such good buddies all of a sudden?_ Tasuki wondered. But Yumi never said anything to either him or Hotohori, so it was up to Chichiri to keep a conversation running.

"Well, no da, it looks as though Yumi is finally dressing like us, no da. Or should I say, like Nuriko, no da. Like a woman anyway…" Chichiri trailed off, taking a moment before picking up in a different train of thought.

"What do you think we should do now, no da? As I have been saying, there are three more celestial warriors for us to find…" Nobody answered.

"", no da? We need to think about the country, no da! Please, put your eyes back in your head, Tasuki, and answer me, no da!" Tasuki came to himself and realized he had been staring into space. He had been planning how he would beat the emperor if he ever needed to. _I still have use of those wolf spell cards, but I would rather use fire and my fists…_ but he was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw that everyone was leaving. He was the only one still at the table, and Hotohori and Yumi had already left.

Cursing to himself, he quickly stood up and went out into the corridor. He had just walked out the door when he felt something grab his arm and hold him back. He turned to see Nuriko.

"Hey, Tasuki!" He said brightly. "What do you think of the priestess' new getup?" Tasuki thought about it, but didn't comment, hoping he didn't blush. Nuriko just giggled.

"Do you think the distraction worked?" Nuriko asked. Tasuki looked at his fellow celestial warrior questioningly.

"Distraction? For what?" He asked, wondering what on earth was going on. If he was supposed to notice something, then the "distraction" had worked, apparently.

"Well, you'll see. But we weren't just changing her clothes, and we needed a reason for the priestess to be late. I think you'll enjoy this. I know I will!" Nuriko ran off, leaving Tasuki slightly suspicious and extremely confused.

-------

Nakago walked down the hallways of the palace, a scheme swirling around in his head. The Seiryu warrior had a slightly pensive look on his face, which meant that he was very angry. His first plan had not worked at all. The priestesses were _not_ supposed to be friends. He needed them to hate, he needed them to want to beat each other, to want to win over the other, or this whole thing would fall apart.

He had left Soi in his rooms. That woman was very skilled in her… profession, and he needed her talents. He did not need her, however, just her talents. She was merely a means to an end, a way to boost his chi constantly. Whether she had feelings for him he was not sure of and did not care. People were pawns to him, including the priestess of Seiryu.

Nakago drew his long cloak about him and turned a few corners in the hallways, leaving it to the pitiful servants to move themselves out of the way before he simply ran over them. He needed each of the celestial warriors to obey him unquestioningly and serve loyalty to him, not to the priestess. She was too soft, too sure of her friendship with the Suzaku chosen. She might corrupt the warriors into sympathizing with Konan, and that was intolerable. If the Seiryu warriors would not swear loyalty to him, then they needed to fear him.

He had almost installed that fear within the twins, but the priestess had prevented that. He may have succeeded with Amiboshi, but there was no way to be sure. He swore softly, turning yet another corridor. He was relying on his ability to manipulate the priestess. He needed her to move where he directed her, and think what he made her think. He couldn't believe that he was stuck with this girl… this soft, dependant, suicidal girl. He couldn't allow the priestess to take her own life before Seiryu was summoned. After she had made the wishes he placed in her mind then she could stab herself or cut her throat as she cared to, but not a moment sooner.

Nakago ignored the salutes of each guard he passed, his blond hair streaming behind him at the brisk pace he set. He needed to instill fear in Amiboshi and Suboshi. He couldn't sense the priestess' chi from her rooms, which meant that the twins were without the benefit of her protection. Now was his chance, and he would take it.

-------

Amiboshi watched his brother stare at him from the corner of his eye. Suboshi pretended to be looking out the window, but he _was_ staring. Amiboshi fidgeted under his brother's gaze. Suboshi continued to stare. Amiboshi twitched.

"WHAT IS IT?" Amiboshi finally shouted, grabbing his twin by the shoulder and shaking him roughly. His nerves had been on edge ever since Megumi had slept less than a foot away from him. When Amiboshi finally realized what he was doing, he released Suboshi's shoulders and stared out the window guiltily.

"I'm sorry. You did nothing to deserve that. You don't have to tell me what you're thinking…" Amiboshi said quietly, looking down at his hands. He knew he shouldn't take any of his own troubles out on Suboshi. His younger twin always looked to him for guidance and protection, and for Suboshi to see his older brother so unbalanced was probably hurting him.

Suboshi was about to open his mouth to say something when the door slammed open and in stepped a thing from nightmares. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed general stood there, looking extremely smug.

Nakago fingered his whip subtly as he looked from one to another. Both of them stared at him wide-eyed. Amiboshi let his hand wander to his flute. _So much for Megumi protecting us._ He felt bad about that, and at least a little pathetic. _Two celestial warriors having to rely on the protection of their own priestess. _Megumi had said she'd stay with them as long as possible, but everyone had to take a bath. She had asked if they wanted to come with her, but Amiboshi wouldn't intrude on her privacy like that.

Nakago crooked a finger towards Amiboshi, smiling in what he assumed was a disarming manner.

"Amiboshi… I need to see you in a matter concerning the priestess…" Nakago said, his eyes flickering momentarily towards Suboshi. Amiboshi stiffened. Nakago was _not_ going to touch his brother. He stood up stiffly, ignoring his twin's silent protests. The whip scores on his back throbbed as he stared at the general in front of him, but he followed Nakago nonetheless, keeping one hand on his flute as they walked.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about, Nakago?" Amiboshi demanded as soon as they had reached one of the inner council chambers. The man did not respond right away. Instead he sat down on a rather ornate chair and propped his chin on his hand, scrutinizing Amiboshi as if searching for flaws. Amiboshi willed his hands to stay still. _Don't show any weakness…_ Nakago finally chose to speak, twirling a small pouch between the fingers of his right hand.

"It has come to my attention that you are rather close to Her Eminence. You are aware that the priestess must be a virgin in order to summon Seiryu, are you not?" Amiboshi hoped the blush on his face was not as bright as he thought it was. _Don't act guilty. I haven't done anything wrong…_

"N-Nakago… I am aware of that." Amiboshi replied, hating the fact that his voice was slightly unsteady. He was not going to let this man get to him. The general arched one of his eyebrows and poured the contents of the small packet into his hands, sifting a fine powder around on his palm.

"Then I would think you'd be so kind as to not sleep with Her Eminence?" Nakago said absently. Amiboshi knew that the general was just trying to mess with his head, but he blushed all the brighter anyway. _How did he know? I haven't done anything wrong!_

"Yes, sir." He said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Nakago smiled briefly and motioned to the side. A servant stepped out from an alcove and placed two wine glasses on a nearby table before exiting the room. _Don't let him get to you… stay calm, no blushing._ Amiboshi thought to himself as Nakago motioned for him to take a seat. He did, wary for any traps or tricks.

"Surely you drink?" Nakago said when Amiboshi did not touch his glass, taking a drink himself as if trying to assure the younger man that it wasn't poisoned.

"No, Nakago, I don't." He said, ignoring the condescending look Nakago was now directing at him. The general turned his head briefly before swirling his glass in his hand.

"I have always wondered, Amiboshi. You and Suboshi are twins… what happens if one of you dies?" Nakago said softly, a smile tugging at his lips. Amiboshi stiffened and glared, afraid and enraged at the same time. _He's so low as to use my younger brother against me?_ He knew he was caught now. He couldn't disobey Nakago if it would cost Suboshi his life…

Nakago smiled fully and motioned to the wine glass, and under his gaze, Amiboshi hesitantly took a sip. Nakago stared at him, and Amiboshi drank a little more, hoping everything would turn out all right. He blinked. He felt so light-headed… so faint. He looked down into the goblet, vaguely wondering what was inside it, but found he couldn't focus on the glass in his hands. In the distance he heard the sound of breaking glass as he dropped the goblet and it shattered on the floor. The last thing he could remember hearing was Nakago's voice, as if coming from a distance.

"This is what Her Eminence wishes you to do…"


	13. Dress Up

Hotohori called another audience with the Suzaku Chosen. He sat at his desk, waiting for them to receive the message. He smiled to himself, thinking he had won Yumi over. _Why else would she dress as though she lives in the inner court?_ Hotohori smiled briefly. Now, finally, his attendants would stop bothering him about finding an empress. The priestess would do nicely. And now, he was sure he would win. That crude warrior, Tasuki, wouldn't know what hit him. It was too bad Tasuki was a celestial warrior, because that made them equals, and he couldn't order an equal to leave.

The door opened and Hotohori looked up to greet Tasuki and Nuriko. He tried not to frown at the bandit. He looked around, waiting on Chichiri. Chichiri was always excited; the man had too much energy. A moment later, Chichiri burst energetically into the room, followed closely by Yumi. She had changed her clothes again, but she was still not wearing her "uniform" thing. It looked as though Nuriko was sharing his wardrobe with the priestess. This time she was wearing a closely fitted dress with a low neckline, and the fabric modulated through various shades of crimson.

"Ahem." Hotohori tried to regain the attention of his subjects- no, fellow warriors. It looked as though Yumi liked being the center of attention, just like him. Perfect for an empress.

"We are now certain that the Kutou are advancing on us. Many villages have been attacked, but the casualties have been few. We are holding out nicely." He paused. "We have received a message from Kutou. They say they have acquired a priestess." He saw Yumi fidget, but continued, even knowing she would object.

"We can be reasonably sure that this new priestess is Yumi's friend, Megumi. We believe-"

"Whatever you think, Megumi would never hurt me! No matter what, she won't try to hurt me, or anything important to me!" Yumi looked slightly peevish, and Hotohori decided to change what he was going to say.

"We believe," he continued, "that because the priestesses are close friends, we do not have to fear the power of Seiryu. However, the Kutou have gained confidence, and are now willing to attack us." Tasuki yawned and Hotohori glared at him.

"What the hell do you want us to do?" Tasuki asked in a lazy voice. "Kill Yumi's friend? Out of the question." Nuriko tugged on Tasuki's tunic and whispered something to the rude warrior. Hotohori stayed patient. He could see Yumi staring off into space, fidgeting with her skirts.

"Hotohori-sama, I think we should trust Yumi and her friend." Nuriko said. "They came from the same world and grew up together, so Yumi must know what she's talking about." Chichiri nodded.

"When I was with Megumi, she did not feel evil, no da. True, she wasn't actually there for part of the time, no da, but when I could sense her chi, I could tell that her soul was even more pure than that of our own priestess, no da." Hotohori saw Yumi smile and nod reflectively. The girl wasn't supposed to _agree! _He wasn't getting anywhere. He would just have to wait and watch Yumi get hurt by the girl she considered a friend. He knew it would happen, but he wouldn't be able to prevent it without hurting Yumi just as badly. He sighed inwardly and gave up.

"Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, you are dismissed." He looked toward his priestess, but she was already walking out. Nuriko had a hand on her arm and they were discussing a new hairstyle. He saw Tasuki watching him, and knew the rogue would pounce if he called Yumi back. _Why is he so protective of her? Isn't it obvious to him that we're not in the same league? Does the priestess see anything in him?_ He wondered.

-------

Yumi wandered aimlessly through the palace corridors, deep in thought. _Why does Hotohori have to be so rude to Tasuki? What did he ever do? Other than save my life, that is._ Yumi couldn't help but feel closer to the bandit. She tried to think of how she could end this rivalry before it actually got violent. But, at the same time, she was enjoying it. She had never had such gorgeous guys vying for her attention, never mind fighting over her. Those kinds of men just didn't exist in her world, not for her, anyway. She knew she would have to go back eventually, and she wanted to enjoy herself while she was here.

Yumi blinked, and found that Nuriko had stopped her. They were standing outside the baths. Nuriko smiled at Yumi disarmingly. It was getting hard to remember that Nuriko was actually a man. _He is just so… pretty. In a different way than Hotohori… And I can't say Tasuki and Chichiri are pretty, but… But when I'm around Nuriko, I feel like I have an older sister taking care of me. Jealous and vain as she may be… _

"Nuriko, you don't have to be so nice to me…" Yumi began, but Nuriko interrupted her.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry I was unpleasant to you before." Yumi tried not to sigh. Nuriko was being so nice because she had secretly switched rooms with him and clarified that she had no feelings for the emperor.

"You should take a bath, and then I can do your hair and make-up for dinner. You'll want to look nice…" Nuriko looked so excited that Yumi couldn't help but smile.

"But Nuriko… If you keep dressing me up, Hotohori will just want me more! Doesn't that bother you? Because it bothers me." Nuriko laughed and brought Yumi into the baths.

"Don't you want to look nice for your bandit?" Nuriko said slyly as he began to heat the water. Yumi blushed. _Was it really that obvious?_ Nuriko smiled at her and Yumi couldn't help but smile back. It was hopeless. There was no way to win an argument against Nuriko. She took off the confining dress and got into the bath. For some reason, Nuriko's presence while she was bathing or changing her clothes did not bother her. Yumi leaned back and let her warrior help wash her hair. Nuriko was talking about palace etiquette and giving Yumi tips on how to get the best shine out of her hair.

"I have never seen hair like yours before. You really should take advantage of the orange and gold streaks. Are they natural? If you put it up to accent the highlights, I think you will really like the result, and I think Tasuki would like it, too. He doesn't say anything in front of His Highness, but he's stuck on you, you know." Yumi smiled to herself as she relaxed in the warm water, letting the night's stiffness leak out of her.

"Nuriko." Yumi said, "Do you have any really nice jewelry? Something to bring out my eyes?" Nuriko laughed and helped Yumi out of the water.

"Now you're starting to get it! Why, yes, I think I do. Here, let's dry you off a bit." He handed her a towel and turned the other way, giving her a little privacy. Yumi wrung out her hair and wrapped the towel around her, tucking it into place. She touched Nuriko on the shoulder and he turned to face her.

"All right, then. Let's get you ready!" Yumi still didn't understand, but as long as she felt she had a new friend, she didn't care. She just felt that she could trust Nuriko for some reason.

Almost two hours later, Yumi examined herself in the mirror. Nuriko sure had done a good job on her. Yumi felt ready to go the high school prom in this outfit. Her dress was just as close fitting as the last one, except that it was in two pieces, leaving her stomach and back bare. This dress had long, filmy sleeves of pale lavender. The bodice complimented her shape nicely, though the low neckline did make her feel a little uncomfortable. The skirt was of rich lavender silk that felt wonderful against her skin. Over the opaque layer there were several layers of the same material as the sleeves, and when she moved, it swished lightly around her ankles. The whole thing was made up of various shades of purple and violet. Around her throat was a delicate gold necklace with a purple crystal charm shaped like a flower. Yumi was very aware that it rested over her heart, directly against her skin. Her earrings were also purple crystal, and her hair was arranged in soft waves that framed her face and was held up in a lovely, curly up-do in the back so that the back of her neck was bare.

"Isn't this a little, um…" Yumi tried to find words for the crime her outfit was committing, but didn't want to say them, in case Nuriko made her take it off. _I could get married in a dress less beautiful than this and not feel ashamed._

"Hold still." Nuriko said, still working on her eye shadow. Yumi had already had to show Nuriko how to use the liquid and crème shadows she had brought from her own world. Nuriko still exclaimed over how wonderful it was. And that was before Yumi told him about the lip-glosses. He still couldn't believe that lip-glosses were flavored and could be sparkly and… When Nuriko finished, he took a good look at her and nodded appreciatively. Yumi smiled gratefully and sat down on a stool Nuriko had provided for her. Yumi looked outside through the small window and was surprised to see that the sun was already setting.

"Nuriko, don't you need to get changed as well?" She looked over at her warrior and blushed. He was in the process of changing his clothes and had his back to her, thankfully. Yumi turned back around and studied her fingernails. Nuriko had caught onto fingernail polish pretty quickly, too. Yumi tried not to be jealous, but this was the first time Nuriko had ever used this kind of nail polish, and it looked as though a professional had done Yumi's fingernails!

_He's a man. _Yumi thought to herself. _So why does he have to be a better woman than me? _Yumi brushed it off and remembered to be grateful that he was her friend now. After a few minutes, Yumi chanced a look over her shoulder again, and saw that Nuriko had on a simple green robe, almost manly attire by Nuriko's standards.

"You ready?" She- no, he, asked and helped Yumi up when she nodded.

"Then let's go!" Yumi still wondered why Nuriko was so excited about all this.

-------

Nuriko guided the priestess to the dinner hall. Everything was going as planned. He felt a little guilty for using the priestess like this, but Yumi would not be hurt in any way from it, so he brushed it off. As the day progressed, he had observed Hotohori's reaction to Yumi's appearance. He smiled to himself. It was just Yumi's bonus that the other guy, Tasuki, noticed as well. What the priestess saw in the unrefined bandit, Nuriko didn't really understand, but she obviously loved him. True, the rogue _was_ pretty cool… He supposed that the rule-breaker, rebel sort of man was what Yumi preferred over the likes of His Highness, but that was her loss. When they neared the correct room, he slowed his pace. _A lady never rushes…_

Nuriko opened the doors and stepped in gracefully after Yumi, letting her have the spotlight. The priestess _was _actually kind of pretty… _But now she's a masterpiece that no man can resist! _Nuriko suppressed a giggle. He watched Hotohori's expression carefully, and was pleased. He also checked to see Tasuki's reaction. Much the same. They both looked as though they wanted to eat her, judging from the way they were drooling. _Well, now. That would be interesting. Anyone up for Priestess Pancakes?_ Nuriko wondered why he wasn't jealous of Yumi right now, but brushed it off.

As he sat down, Nuriko found himself wondering why he cared what Tasuki thought about Yumi. _Maybe I like her more than I thought. She is really nice, when you get to know her, I guess, and she cares a lot about him... _Nuriko was glad to see that Yumi remembered all of the tips he had given her. Yumi's performance was flawless. If he wasn't careful, or gay, he might fall for her, too. Chichiri looked at Nuriko questioningly, but Nuriko ignored it. For some reason, Chichiri seemed to know what was going on, but he just wouldn't say. Taking the back seat, Nuriko waited for the meal to end and for everyone to go back to his or her rooms. Finally, about four courses later, Hotohori stood up.

"Shall I escort you to your room, Your Eminence?" He said, extending a hand. Nuriko shut his eyes tightly, praying that Yumi would remember the correct response.

"Thank you, but no. I need to step out to freshen up, and then I'll retire." Nuriko silently cheered the priestess. _She might actually have hope for becoming a lady! _

Hotohori left, no doubt for his chambers, and Chichiri left soon after. Tasuki took another look at Yumi before standing up and getting ready to leave, but stopped when Yumi stood up as well.

"Tasuki, could you take me to your room, please?" Nuriko was about to burst out laughing when he saw Tasuki blush crimson. _Ha! The big brawny bandit leader is afraid of the little girl…_ _Those two…_ He heard Yumi try to clarify.

"I'm staying in Nuriko's room tonight, and he told me that it's next to your room." Yumi said hurriedly. "What's on your mind, anyway?" She said sharply. Tasuki just blushed even more. Nuriko decided to wait before taking Yumi's place in her room. She had to wait for His Highness to settle down a little, so she listened as Yumi tried to explain herself.


	14. Room Switch

Tasuki…" She began. She paused and took a deep breath.

"Tasuki. I… uh…" She faltered again. Nuriko watched closely. This was getting interesting. If the bandit ever took his eyes off her slim little body, he would see the love in Yumi's eyes. Even Nuriko could see it. She blushed and looked down.

"I don't feel comfortable in that chamber, so close to the emperor, I feel he might… I feel better when I'm near you. I know that you won't take advantage of me. You proved that before." She looked up at Tasuki. Nuriko felt like he could cry. _It's so cute!_ He tried not to coo, but the cute little priestess was just too much.

Nuriko found that both Tasuki and Yumi's attention had shifted to him, and he realized that he actually had squealed. _Ooops. _He waved his hands at them, trying to signal them to continue, but the moment had been ruined. Tasuki, no longer blushing, took Yumi's hand and led her out of the dining hall.

Nuriko sighed. When Yumi had faltered the second time, it was so obvious what she was going to say. _She needs to be more aggressive! _Nuriko waited for a good half hour, sitting and sipping tea, before he left for the priestess' room.

-------

Once safely in Nuriko's room, Yumi peeled her clothes off and shrugged on a comfortable robe and tied it closed in the front. It was soft and silky, a pale sea-green color. She loved the way it felt when it moved across her skin. It felt much better than the dress Nuriko had picked out for her. She would never have worn the outfit if she had known how the emperor would react. _He probably thinks I've decided to be his wife. _She shivered, trying to think about something else. _I'm only in high school. I can't marry anyone! Not right now…_

Yumi felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She distanced herself from the person in her room, thinking that Hotohori had found out about her and Nuriko's deception. She saw a blue Mohawk and realized she was looking at Chichiri. His mask was bent into a confused expression.

"Yumi? Where's Nuriko, no da? Ah! Is she in your room, no da?" Yumi nodded and Chichiri laughed.

"His Highness is in for a surprise tonight, no da!" Yumi smiled, glad that Chichiri appreciated her strange joke. Chichiri stopped laughing and suddenly became serious.

"He does care for you, no da." Yumi sighed. She didn't want to hear this from Chichiri right now. _How could he understand that I can't marry anyone here? I have to go back to my own world and finish school, hopefully get into college… Then maybe I can get married. It's so much simpler here…_

Perhaps Chichiri could see Yumi's thoughts on her face. He nodded understandingly.

"Do you have someone special to you in your own world, no da?" _Why do I feel like I'm talking to an older brother? _Yumi shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't, not really. I have good friends… In my world, people don't get married until later, so I haven't really thought about it." Chichiri sighed softly.

"You should always keep your friends close, no da. Protect them, no da. They need you, and you need them, whether you know it or not, no da." Yumi thought about that statement and realized that Chichiri had changed the subject.

"What makes you say that, Chichiri?" Chichiri changed the subject again.

"What is there in your world? Why would you want to go back?" He asked in a disarming manner. Yumi even forgot to get huffy over the question. So she answered without even thinking about it.

"My family lives there. That's where I was born, and everyone I know and care about is my world. I'll have to go back someday, but I need to save Megumi first. She needs the power of Seiryu to get back, or I need to gain the power of Suzaku. I can go back on my own, but for some reason, she can't, and I won't leave her here alone." Yumi thought for a moment, realizing that it was true. She felt that if she tried to go back, she would be able to. Yumi suddenly realized that Tasuki had entered her room as well. She wondered how long he had been listening. Yumi decided that it was her turn to change the subject. So she laughed and said lightly,

"Any time now, we should be in for a little treat." Tasuki looked confused, so Yumi explained the full extent of the plan.

"If I'm in here, then where do you think Nuriko is? And Hotohori thinks I'm still in my room…" She smiled inwardly as she saw the expressions on her warrior's face change as he finally realized her plan.

-------

Hotohori sat awake on his bed, thinking. He didn't know that the priestess would clean up so nicely… He would have to get Nuriko to teach Yumi. Hotohori caught himself. _That would be encouraging his strangeness, though. _It was a dilemma. Hotohori wondered where Nuriko had found that particular costume for Yumi. He had never seen anything like it before. He supposed it was an idea from the priestess' world. Hoping she had many more ideas like that in store for him in the future, he put his hands behind his head and lay back, staring at the ceiling. _Have I finally found an empress? _He thought hopefully. Ever since he was a child, no one had looked at him as a person, only as the next emperor. Some people might like all the public attention, but in his opinion, he would much rather receive personal attention from a few special people. The candles in his room went out, and the room went dark.

A door creaked. Hotohori assumed it was Yumi returning to her room for the night. He smiled. _She will make a good empress. She's polite, pretty, and she comes from another world! What more can I ask for?_ For some reason, a girl's face appeared in his mind, but he didn't recognize it at all. _What was that? She had blue eyes, but they were lighter than Yumi's, and she had much lighter hair, yellow, almost white. _He had never seen a girl like that in his life, and briefly he wondered if she existed.

Hotohori sat up again and listened hard. He heard nothing from the room next to his. He strained his ears, and thought he could hear a soft, slow breathing. Yumi must be falling asleep now. Glad that Tasuki was on the other side of the palace, Hotohori stood up and quietly walked over to the door that connected his and Yumi's rooms. He opened it and found that Yumi's room was completely dark. By the faint light of the stars coming in through the wide window, he could see a sleeping form on the bed. He tried not to smile too widely, but it was hard. He had won. After tonight, that bandit would never trust the priestess again, and she would be his!

Hotohori slipped onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Yumi. Just before he made contact, though, she opened her eyes and grabbed onto him.

"Hotohori-sama!" Hotohori knew that voice, and it was NOT Yumi's. Calling for assistance, he tried to disentangle himself from the celestial warrior, Nuriko. He struggled, but found that he could barely move. Slowly, he managed to drag himself off of the bed, but Nuriko still had a hold on his legs and Hotohori was forced to crawl along the floor. Every step forward he was pulled about the same distance backward. He called out for help again, panicking.

The door slammed open and light was shed on the scene. Hotohori looked up and saw Tasuki, Chichiri, and two of his attendants staring at him. Nuriko finally let go of him, and Hotohori fell on his face, no longer supported by him. Gasping for air, Hotohori tried to order Nuriko out, but his voice came out small and breathless, and no one heard him over the laughter of Chichiri and Tasuki.

"This is great, no da! New headline: Emperor Attacked in Bedroom by Homo, Attendants Concerned, no da!" Nuriko calmly collected himself and sat ladylike on the floor, waving and winking at an invisible audience. Hotohori just wished this would end when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and everything went black.

-------

Megumi came back from her bath, her hair wrapped in a soft towel and feeling refreshed. However, even before she opened her bedroom, she knew something was wrong. Slightly nervous, Megumi opened her door and looked inside. Suboshi was sitting on her chair. Alone. _Where is Amiboshi? _She started to panic. Suboshi looked up hopefully, but the light in his eyes dimmed when he saw that it was Megumi.

"Wh- what happened to Amiboshi?" Megumi tried hard not to show her distress, but she knew she failed when her voice came out as a squeak. Suboshi looked worriedly at her.

"Nakago took him away." That was all he said. Megumi felt as though her throat wasn't working properly. She couldn't say anything for fear. Megumi usually wasn't quick to hate, but that was all she could feel toward Nakago right now. _First, he had taken Yumi away from her, indirectly, and now he's taking Amiboshi! What will he do next, just to get me to be his slave? _Megumi started out of the room to give Nakago a talking to, then stopped. She didn't know where Nakago was at the moment, and he might take Suboshi away as well, if she left him on his own. Grabbing Suboshi's arm, she rushed out of her room, the towel still wrapped around her wet hair. Suboshi hurried along so that he wouldn't be dragged. He looked at Megumi questioningly, but Megumi was lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice. She marched purposefully to Nakago's chambers, hoping to find him there. She was almost angry enough to forget her fear of the man. When she reached the right place, she yanked open the doors and walked in.

"Nakago!" She called angrily. "Nakago!" The lighting in his room was far dimmer than in her room. Megumi wondered about this, then realized that the windows were shaded by long, thick curtains. She kept a tight hold on Suboshi's arm; afraid he might disappear if she let him go for a second.

When her eyes had adjusted, she saw Nakago sitting on the edge of his bed. Megumi wanted to leave when she saw that he was only in his trousers. _That's more of him than I ever wanted to see…_ Megumi thought to herself. But she didn't leave.

"Amiboshi!" She said angrily. "Where is he?"

Nakago's gaze flickered to Suboshi for a moment.

"You can tell them apart?" He said calmly, as though it was the only interesting thing in the world. Megumi didn't like the way Nakago looked at Suboshi, as though he had a plan for him. Megumi tightened her grip on Suboshi's arm, and she felt Suboshi wince slightly.

"Where is my brother?!" Suboshi demanded, advancing on Nakago. Megumi held him back knowing Suboshi stood no chance against the general if it came to a fight.

"What's all this commotion, Nakago?" Megumi heard a soft female voice. She looked around for a woman and found her where she feared she would. Next to Nakago, wrapped only in a blanket. Megumi narrowed her eyes in disgust. Didn't the man have the decency to be at least a little embarrassed?

"These two want to know-" Nakago began but Megumi interrupted him.

"I want to know where Amiboshi is!" Nakago continued as though Megumi hadn't spoken.

"Her Eminence wants to know what happened to her lover. Amiboshi, you remember him, right?" The woman came into better view and looked over at Megumi in a calculating manner.

"But I thought the Priestess has to be a virgin in order to summon the god?" Megumi felt Suboshi's arm tense.

"Soi!" He gasped. "Soi, what are you-" he stopped in mid-sentence. What she had been doing was obvious. Megumi looked at the woman again. _So this is Soi. My celestial warrior. Right. _

"I do not know where Amiboshi is right now. I sense that his chi is not in the palace." Nakago said smoothly.

"I could have told you that!" Suboshi said angrily. "He's gone, and he won't reply when I try to contact him! What have you done with him?" Megumi continued to hold Suboshi back, but it was getting more difficult.

"I told you that he's not here. I don't know where he went, but you'd better be glad he left; otherwise I might have killed him. Don't get involved with any more men, Your Eminence." Megumi realized she wasn't going to get any useful information out of Nakago. She was proud of how well she was dealing with Nakago's snide comments about her and Amiboshi. She left the room with Suboshi, full of doubt and anger.

"Megumi," Suboshi said when they were out in the hallway, "Amiboshi's alive. I'm sure of that. I would know what happened the moment he died. Aniki is okay." Megumi wanted to trust the younger twin, but she still had doubts.

They silently made their way back to Megumi's rooms. Suboshi seemed worried, but he was confident in his older brother's abilities, and knew he was okay. Megumi couldn't be sure of that, and wished she could talk to Amiboshi, if only for a moment, to know he was alive.

"Suboshi, you said you could contact your brother. How can I do that?" Megumi asked, remembering what he had said in Nakago's chambers.

"It won't work right now for some reason, but it's very easy, actually." Megumi watched as Suboshi pulled of one of his left armband and showed Megumi his bare inner arm. Megumi looked at it blankly.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" She asked, wondering what would come next. Then, with his right hand, Suboshi traced a message on his arm.

"Aniki. Where are you?" He read as he wrote. Megumi caught her breath when she saw that the writing stayed on Suboshi's arm.

"Right now, the same thing is written on Aniki. We are connected. If he traced a message somewhere on his body, I would receive it, and we would know where he is. But he hasn't written back yet." Suboshi looked more worried than before.

"But I can't figure out why he won't reply…"


	15. Taiitsukun

After the night's incident, everyone returned to his or her room. Tasuki felt a little bad about knocking the emperor out like that, but he had been angry. _If Yumi had still been in there… Anyway, he looked as though he wanted to disappear, so I was helping him out. _He couldn't go to sleep; there was so much to think about. If he had known he would be working with so many weirdoes, he might not have chosen not to identify himself as a Suzaku warrior.

_Chichiri's a good guy, but I wasn't sure if he was human at first… And his powers are creepy! And Nuriko, well, I generally avoid that type, even though he does have his good points… _He remembered how Nuriko had dressed Yumi up during the day and blushed slightly. _Of course, he WOULD be good at that sort of thing… Hotohori has some serious issues… And he needs to keep his paws off my girl! _Tasuki thought angrily, but then remembered that Yumi wasn't "his girl" at all. She was the priestess, a girl from another world. And she would be going back there someday. She had said so herself. _Why does that make me feel empty inside? I never liked girls before… and now that I like one, she's gonna leave me for some other world? _He was thinking that maybe he should never have claimed her as his own back at the compound. It was doing funny things to his judgment. _I'm starting to think she's still mine. What's happening to me? I hate girls…_ _But it was for her protection._ He ran his hands through his hair. _Maybe she will stay here, if she decides she likes it better here. I'll protect her…_ Tasuki stopped that line of thought. He was starting to sound like he was in love. He made a face, thinking of what the guys back at Mt. Reikaku would think. He needed to go back there. _I need to tell Koji what is happening._

He stood up, thinking he would leave when everyone was sleeping, when his door opened. He looked out into the hallway to see Yumi, dressed in her sleeping robe still. She was looking at him intently. The way she looked at him made Tasuki wonder if she could read his mind. What she said next made him sure that Yumi could tell what was going on in his head.

"Don't leave." She said softly, and then came into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She ran up and threw her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Please don't leave!" She cried, "If you do, something awful will happen! I'm sure of it!" Tasuki put his arms around Yumi gently.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, and tilted her face up so he could see it. Yumi's face was wet, and he saw a single tear running down her cheek. He felt numb. He had seen Yumi cry before, but it had never been his fault. He gently brushed the tear away, but another one took its place.

"Please, don't go. I know you want to leave and that you have other things to take care of, but I don't want you to…" Tasuki put his fingers over her mouth to quiet her.

"C'mon, stop cryin', I told ya I'm stayin' here." And he meant it. _A man should never make a girl cry, no matter what. NEVER._

Yumi smiled and rubbed her eyes. For some reason, her eyes looked much greener now than they had before. _First blue, now green. And neither one is natural. _But it was pretty… She collected herself and started to back away, but for some reason, Tasuki pulled her closer to him. The action surprised even him. He felt Yumi's shoulders stiffen, but when he did nothing else to her, she relaxed.

_Why? _He thought, _why does it feel so good to hold her?_

"Stay here until you feel better. I promise I won't leave." He picked her up and carried her over to his chair and sat down, letting her curl up on his lap. She rested against his chest and closed her eyes. _Why is my heart pounding like this? _He tried to calm down, and ended up falling asleep holding the priestess in his arms.

-------

Amiboshi blinked, trying to stay awake. He had orders that he needed to carry out. But whenever he tried to remember what he had been ordered to do, it was as though his brain fogged over. It was dark and chilly. He pulled his cloak closer around him, and continued walking. It was as though he were being controlled from afar. Giving in to it, Amiboshi allowed his feet to take him wherever they were going. He used the time alone to think.

_How did I get here? I remember that I was talking to Nakago when…_ but he couldn't remember anything after that. He stumbled along, too tired to continue, but unable to stop. He reminded himself that this was what Megumi wanted him to do, so he tried to continue. _As long as it is for her… I can do anything. _Amiboshi felt a slight pain on his left arm. This was not the first time he had felt it. Usually it meant that his brother was trying to contact him, but every time Amiboshi checked, there had been no message. He looked hopefully at his inner arm, the usual place his brother used to try to talk to him, but again there was nothing. This time, however, Amiboshi decided to write back. _Maybe something is disrupting my chi… but Suboshi will feel me trying to contact him. _

"Suboshi." He wrote, "I am okay, and I'm on my way to Konan." Amiboshi looked down at the words on his arm in confusion.

"I'm going to Konan? Why?" He asked himself quietly. But he knew it was true. Finally, he was able to stop for the night. Something had happened to cause the force driving him forward to lessen, and he could rest. He found a tree and decided that it was as good a place as any to sleep. He wrapped his coat around him tightly and fell asleep, still full of doubt and confusion.

-------

Chichiri wandered aimlessly through the palace, trying to occupy himself by exploring his temporary home. As usual, he had woken up just after the sun rose, but found that he was alone in this practice. In two more hours, it would be noon, and everyone else was still in bed.

_Of course, His Highness has an excuse today, no da… _Chichiri prevented the smirk he knew was coming. He could remember being so young and stupid… He sighed, wishing he couldn't remember what caused him to don the mask he always wore now. He turned another corner and was greeted by Nuriko.

"Good morning, Chichiri!" She said brightly. Chichiri nodded in reply.

"It's good to see that someone is finally awake, no da." He said brightly. Nuriko smiled mischievously. _That one needs to be kept on a leash, no da…_

"Hotohori-sama should be waking shortly, but I'm more worried about the priestess. Have you sensed her since last night?" She- no, he giggled. It was difficult to remember that Nuriko is a man. Chichiri looked questioningly at Nuriko, trying to sense Yumi's chi. He was even more confused when he sensed it easily. He concentrated harder.

"What are you talking about, no da?" Chichiri suddenly realized. "Wait, no da, what is she doing in Tasuki's room, no da?" Nuriko just giggled and ran off in the direction of Hotohori's room, her skirts and ribbons flowing along after her.

"Why do I feel like I have to baby-sit these kids, no da?" Chichiri sighed softly as he hurried to go rescue the priestess from yet another man. _First the emperor, now the bandit…_ He sighed heavily. When he arrived at the correct door, he hesitated before entering. Slowly, he opened the door, peeking inside. He sighed, relieved to see both fast asleep. And fully clothed.

"Wake up, no da! We have to get to work, no da!" He watched as Yumi opened her eyes and looked up at Chichiri in confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepily. Chichiri sighed.

"You're on Tasuki's lap, no da. You must have fallen asleep like that. Him too, no da." She sat up and blushed when she realized Chichiri was speaking the truth, but she didn't jump away immediately. Yumi was collecting herself and getting off of the Suzaku warrior when Tasuki yawned widely. He was only partially awake. He pulled Yumi close in a hug, and she blushed even darker.

"Tasuki." Her voice was muffled against his shirt. "You have to wake up. Chichiri says we've got work to do." Chichiri felt that if he sighed one more time, he might lose his patience.

"Hmmm?" Tasuki opened one eye and spotted Yumi nestled on him. "What's up, Yumi? Still sleepy?" Chichiri found that he was losing his patience. _I will not sigh, no da…_

"Tasuki, please release Yumi, no da. Wake up, no da! We need to get moving and start looking for the other members of the Suzaku seven, no da. We're not getting anything done just lazing around the palace, no da!"

Tasuki suddenly stood up, and Yumi fell off him onto the floor. Chichiri wondered at the abrupt change in attitude, but the mystery was soon cleared up when he realized that the door was open behind him. Hotohori and Nuriko were standing outside the doorway. Hotohori must have talked things over with Nuriko, for he looked thoroughly chastised.

"We were just discussing our next move, no da. Tasuki agrees with me, no da. If I may say so, no da, I think we should get looking for the rest of Suzaku's stars, no da." Hotohori looked at Chichiri in a calculating manner before nodding.

"Yes, of course, Nuriko and I were just talking about that as well." Nuriko scowled slightly, but Hotohori didn't see it. _Suzaku, save me, no da!_

"Hotohori-sama, we should ask for Taiitsukun's help, don't you think?" Nuriko asked in a normal, almost manly voice. Yumi stood up, and the emperor seemed to notice her for the first time. He didn't say anything.

"Nuriko," Yumi asked, "who is Taiitsukun?" Tasuki looked just as confused as the priestess as to the identity of Taiitsukun. Chichiri decided to fill them in.

"Taiitsukun is a special being, no da. She knows magic, no da, and is very powerful, no da. I studied under her for several years. We can summon her to help us, no da, but it is up to her whether she shows up or not, no da." Yumi nodded thoughtfully before responding in a totally different, much more enthusiastic attitude.

"Well, come on! Let's ask this lady for some help! I would hate to waste time looking in the wrong place!" Since everyone seemed to share the same sentiments, the group left Tasuki's room and followed the emperor to the shrine to Suzaku.

"We are not actually going inside." Hotohori said when Chichiri questioned the action. "We will use one of the rooms leading to it. You will find a perfect place to ask for her help." Chichiri nodded and went into the room his emperor directed. He looked around. _It will suffice, no da._ It was rather dark, but it was clean. The walls were bare wood, and in the center stood a pedestal, where a fire would be lit for ceremonial purposes.

"We will need to start a fire, no da, and then we all concentrate our chi, no da. We ASK for help, we do not demand it, no da." Tasuki was only too happy to start a fire for them, and Chichiri just shook his head as he heard the enthusiastic cry.

"Rekka Shin'en!"" Once the fire was going, he concentrated on his master, Taiitsukun. After a short while, Chichiri looked up, and she appeared in the flames.

"What the hell izzat?!" Chichiri heard Tasuki cry out. Chichiri looked to see what the warrior was looking at. Chichiri chuckled. _Tasuki is afraid of Taiitsukun's face, no da._ He had to admit, it had taken him many months of training before he could look at it without wincing, but he was used to it now. The lines and wrinkles covering the ancient face told a story that even Chichiri couldn't guess.

"Are you Taiitsukun?" Chichiri looked over and saw that Yumi was backing away from being that had once been his teacher.

"Yes." She said, "You have called for my assistance. I already know what you will ask, so I will help you how I can. First, Yumi, this is for you." From nowhere, a pink jewel on a necklace of smaller pink jewels appeared before Yumi. Awestruck, Yumi picked it up out of the air and babbled excitedly as she placed it around her neck.

""The Shikkon no Tama! Wow, Taiitsukun, you're great! You might look weird, but-" Chichiri winced, but Nuriko clamped a hand over Yumi's mouth, silencing her. _What's a Shikkon, no da? The "Four Souls Jewel?" I've never heard of it… _Chichiri wondered. He decided to ask Yumi about that later. _Maybe she knows more magic than she's letting on, no da…_ Chichiri brought his attention back to his teacher, for she was speaking again.

"Pay attention to the jewel, for it will tell you when a celestial warrior is nearby. Whenever you find a new warrior, let him or her look into the jewel. If it reacts, then the warrior is truly one of Suzaku's chosen. If not, then you must keep searching. I know you don't really deserve it yet, but here are some aids for the rest of you." Chichiri watched Yumi playing with the jewel. _I hope my priestess can be more serious when she needs to be… _Nuriko suddenly cried out excitedly, and Chichiri started paying attention to what was going on.

Nuriko's wrists were glowing, and suddenly a pair of bracelets appeared. Tasuki's harisen seemed to glow, and it became shiny, as though it were made of diamond. The emperor held out his hands to catch a sword that appeared in front of him. Chichiri suddenly realized that he felt as though his powers had become much stronger. The only obvious change was that he now had larger sutra beads hanging around his neck. He smiled beneath the mask. _Finally we are getting somewhere, no da._ For a moment, Yumi was surrounded by a glow of red chi, but no physical change showed. He wondered what sort of strength Taiitsukun was lending to the priestess. Taiitsukun began to speak once more, but this time, Chichiri felt as though everyone was listening much more attentively than before.

"You must beware the Kutou. They send assassins to take your priestess from you. All of you must protect her. The rest… is for the priestess only to hear." Chichiri recognized a dismissal when he heard one. He pulled Tasuki outside, not sure whether the man would hear the dismissal, and Nuriko and Hotohori followed them. Once outside, Tasuki's bad mood returned.


	16. Instructions

"Yo, Chichiri! What's up with that? That old witch just ordered us all out!" Chichiri ignored the comment, but Tasuki didn't quiet down.

"What's she gotta say to Yumi that I can't hear, huh? You sure she won't hurt her? Hey, Chichiri! Are you listening to me?!"

"Tasuki-kun, it is okay, no da. We can trust Taiitsukun." And he left it at that.

-------

Yumi felt slightly nervous at being left alone with Taiitsukun. When her warriors were given their gifts, she had felt a warmth flow through her body, but she did not receive anything visible. Yet somehow, Yumi felt stronger than before. She looked up at the woman, trying to figure out exactly what she was. She couldn't be human, not floating in a fire like that. _Maybe she's a spirit? _Yumi thought absently.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" Yumi asked. "Why do we need to be alone?" She shivered, afraid of what was coming next. When Taiitsukun spoke, it was with the same scratchy voice as before, but this time, Yumi heard every word.

"You need to take this very seriously, Yumi. You are the Priestess of Suzaku. The people of Konan look to you for protection. They are afraid of Kutou, and you serve as a path to safety, if you use your powers with wisdom." Yumi nodded. She already knew all this. It wasn't her fault that her warriors were a little difficult to work with.

"You must make your warriors cooperate." Yumi felt as though Taiitsukun was reading her mind. "They must trust each other absolutely, and you must be able to trust all of them under any circumstance. You will have trials ahead of you. I speak of the Priestess of Seiryu, but also of your own quest. Just because you have had an easy time finding your warriors thus far does not mean it will always be so." Yumi listened, wondering where all this was going. Taiitsukun could have said all this in front of Chichiri and Tasuki and the rest. She stifled a yawn. _I know I can trust Nuriko and Chichiri, and Tasuki… and I think Hotohori has his heart in the right place, but I can't make them get along. And what kind of trials will we face?_

"I must also tell you this, for you might not be aware of it. You will not be able to leave this world again until you Summon Suzaku. Up until now, you have been able to travel freely between the worlds, but…" Yumi's thoughts were wondering, and Taiitsukun tried to get her attention back.

"Yumi, please pay attention." Yumi jumped, realizing she had been dozing off. "You need to hear this part. The last thing I have to tell you is, as the priestess, you are not to have close relationships with men." Yumi's eyes widened, and she asked Taiitsukun to repeat herself.

"What did you say?"

"No men. The body of the priestess must be pure when she summons the god. If she is not a virgin, she will not be able to summon Suzaku and receive his powers. You must stay away from men, at least until Suzaku is safely summoned." Yumi thought about this, remembering the times she had narrowly escaped being raped.

"I guess we're all pretty lucky then." Yumi said in a bright voice. "Everything could have been ruined before it began if Tasuki hadn't saved me those times, right, Taiitsukun?" Taiitsukun looked down at her in a way that told Yumi she should elaborate.

"Don't worry. I can handle this. No sex. Got it." Taiitsukun looked at Yumi sternly, but she must have realized that Yumi got the message, and so let it drop. _It doesn't really change my plans that much, and this way, I have an excuse to stay away from Hotohori. It's not like he really would… but just in case. All in all…_

"Your friend, the Priestess of Seiryu, will not be able to summon Seiryu, although she has likely already gathered several of her warriors to her." Taiitsukun said, grabbing Yumi's attention again. Yumi's eyes widened in alarm at this remark.

"Why not? Megumi needs to summon Seiryu so she can go home!" Taiitsukun looked at Yumi. She seemed to be weighing her, judging if she was ready to hear this.

"Priestess of Suzaku, you must find your own constellations, but then, you must help the Priestess of Seiryu in order to keep peace. She will need you. But when the time comes, she won't want to accept your aid. You will have caused her much pain, and she will have hurt you deeply. You must be strong and see through the deception of those who would manipulate you, and be true to your friend. That is all." Yumi blinked. Taiitsukun disappeared and Yumi found herself staring at an empty fire.

Yumi stood up slowly. Taiitsukun had given her a lot to think about. _Is she guessing, or does she know bad things will happen to us?_ Yumi wondered. When she walked forward, she felt the jewel Taiitsukun had given her hanging around her neck. She held the glowing pink jewel up in front of her eyes.

"So this will lead me to my other warriors." She said softly, and then she remembered studying them in school, though not as warriors, but as constellations.

"Tamahome. Chiriko. Mitsukake. Then, I'll help Megumi find her warriors. Let me think, what were the Seiryu constellations, again? I already know Amiboshi, Suboshi, Nakago and Soi." She gave up, knowing she wouldn't remember them. Yumi pushed the doors open and was greeted by the bright sunlight outside. She blinked, and looked around. All four of her warriors were still waiting for her. They looked at her questioningly. Yumi smiled back at them.

"Taiitsukun was just giving me some special instructions. Come on! Its still early, maybe we'll be able to find Mitsukake before sunset if we hurry!" Chichiri looked very happy to be leaving at last.

"I need to pack first, but what do you say we all meet in the courtyard, ready to leave in half an hour?" Yumi saw Hotohori look at her strangely, but it wasn't until she was on her way back to her room that she realized that she had taken charge. She tended to do that. Her teachers had always admired that "take charge, get something done" attitude, but it might not work so well when she was working with Hotohori.

When she was back in the room she had taken from Nuriko, Yumi looked around. There wasn't much for her to bring, really. She picked up her book bag and shook it out, letting all her stuff fall onto the bed. _The clothes might be helpful, but why did I bring pop-tarts? And my CD player? Really._

_-------_

Nakago smiled inwardly. Finally, everything was going according to his plans. When the Priestess of Suzaku fell into his trap, the field would be set. _Even now, everything is ready for the next stage. Even if Amiboshi fails, this will not…_ Nakago marched the hallways towards his priestess' room. She should be awake by now… If she was serious about summoning Seiryu, then she needed to find the other celestial warriors. Again, she would run into his traps and manipulations. _Ashitare… will prove interesting. And Tomo, while she does not know it, she has already brought him here with her life force. Soi, Amiboshi, and Suboshi we have. That leaves Miboshi. Another chance to direct Her Eminence._

Nakago reached the right rooms and knocked politely. _If I enter differently every time, perhaps she will be caught off guard…_

"Come in." The priestess said sleepily. Nakago opened the doors and stepped in.

"Your Eminence, it seems your friend is finally beginning to take her quest seriously. I have received intelligence that she has summoned the help of Taiitsukun and will shortly be setting out to search for her warriors." He looked down at the girl. She lay on her bed with her head in her hands, and she was semi-transparent again. Nakago tried to stay patient.

"Your Eminence?" The girl looked up at him, partially sitting up to speak to him.

"That's nice. I'm glad for Yumi." And she flopped over in bed again.

"Leave Megumi alone, she has an airhead," Suboshi said, peering from the other side of the bed. _What's an "airhead?" _Nakago wondered. Megumi giggled, wincing and laughing at the same time.

"Suboshi," she said when she could catch her breath. "Yumi's the airhead. I have a headache. Say it with me: head ache."

"Headache," Suboshi repeated, and then looked over at Nakago. "That's what you call it when your head hurts, Nakago. Right, Megumi?" He looked back at the priestess.

"If a headache keeps you in bed, it must hurt pretty bad. Tell me, does an airhead hurt more than a headache? Because if it does, Yumi will never find any warriors…" The priestess seemed to forget her headache for the moment, clutching her sides from giggling so much.

"Suboshi," she began, "Being an airhead doesn't hurt the airhead, just the people around her. Yumi forgot to bring me aspirin! Just because SHE doesn't use it, that doesn't mean I won't need it!"

"Oh." Suboshi looked even more confused. "What's aspirin?" The priestess covered her face in her hands, laughing and moaning at the same time.

"This is so… hopeless…" She whispered. Nakago closed his eyes, praying that when he opened them again, he would be looking at a different girl. One that would make a suitable priestess. But it didn't happen.

"Your Eminence?" He tried again. Suboshi held a finger to his lips.

"SHHH! Megumi has a headache!" Suboshi looked very proud over having said the right word this time.

"I will return when Her Eminence is feeling better." Shaking his head despairingly, Nakago left the room. That girl had been right about one thing. It was hopeless. Somehow, he would get her to grant his wishes, but he just kept hitting dead ends.

_At least this plan won't fail. _Nakago lifted his spirits when he thought about what he had in store for Konan's priestess. If the priestess won't hate Yumi, then he would get Yumi to hate the girl. His spies kept close watch on the followers of Suzaku. It seemed that Yumi was very fond of all her warriors. _If one of them were to disappear… and if Megumi were to blame…_

_-------_

On her way to the courtyard, Yumi checked her bag one last time. _I can't forget anything, because I won't be able to come back for it_. Since her talk with Taiitsukun, Yumi felt much more adult and responsible. She had realized what being the priestess meant. _It's not just being surrounded by gorgeous guys and getting everything I want. People depend on me, and I won't let them down._ With a sense of purpose, Yumi pledged not to return to the palace until the last Suzaku warrior was found.

"Let's see, I have a change of clothes, my deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste, and my comb. I'm ready to go!" It had been difficult not to pack her textbooks and journal, but she left them behind. Yumi bound into the courtyard to find all of her warriors waiting for her next to four horses. _Four? But there are five of us… _

"I'm ready, everybody!" She looked around and noticed that Hotohori was nowhere to be seen. She was about to ask about this, but everyone was getting onto the horse he had chosen.

"Hotohori isn't coming, no da. He has other duties, no da." Yumi made for the last horse, a sleek black mare, rather small. It was perfect, her dream horse. Something stopped her, and then she saw someone else climb onto it. _That's mine! _She thought savagely.

"Tasuki?" She asked. "Who is that getting on my horse?" She indicated the stranger on her horse. _My horse! That's mine! It's as pretty as Megumi's horse back home! _He looked at her, and Yumi gasped.

"Hotohori!" She cried, staring at him. His hair was loose around his face, pulled back into a queue that hung down to his waist. He was wearing plain peasant clothes. All in all, Yumi could understand why she did not recognize him. _Wow. He should dress like this all the time._ She caught herself. She shouldn't think such things, not when… _Tasuki…_

"We have decided to come, after all." The emperor said in a lofty voice. "We must protect the priestess, right?" He was very careful not to look at Tasuki, making it very obvious what he intended to protect her from.

"Um, Hotohori-sama," Nuriko began, "You are the emperor! And we only got four horses ready. It would cause even more delay than Yumi's packing to get another one." Hotohori looked down at Yumi thoughtfully, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth. _Forget how pretty the man is, Yumi, and get your horse back!_

"That's MY horse, Hotohori!" But Yumi's comment was ignored.

"Then you can just ride with me, right?" Before she knew what was happening, a large gray horse blocked her view.

"HELL NO!! You planned it like that, didn't you?" Yumi looked up and saw Tasuki sitting astride the horse that had come between her and Hotohori. Yumi couldn't see Hotohori's face, but by his tone, she could tell he was angry.

"We will overlook any accusations, Tasuki, but we remind you need to watch your language." That just made Tasuki angrier, and he clenched his fist, but he didn't say anything. Ignoring the emperor for the moment, Tasuki reached down and pulled Yumi up to sit in front of him. Yumi was glad she had chosen to wear jeans today. Chafing did not sound fun.

Yumi glanced over at Hotohori and winced. He did not look happy at all. She heard the clip-clop of hooves, but did not attach any importance to it.

"Come on, Yumi," Yumi heard Nuriko's voice in her ear, "Why don't you ride with me?" Yumi would have agreed, just to stall any arguments, but before she could reply, Nuriko had picked her up with one hand and plopped her in front of him and his chestnut horse. _I don't even get a say! _Yumi looked warily at Chichiri, hoping that he wouldn't continue this game of "musical horses." Chichiri smiled at her.

"NO! I'll stay here with Nuriko!" Yumi said before Chichiri could come up with a new arrangement more to his liking. Chichiri laughed softly.

"Well, that's all settled, no da." Hotohori sniffed audibly, and Tasuki growled softly. Nuriko just giggled. _I should have known. Nuriko always gets his way…_


	17. Message and the Inn

Suboshi sat awake late into the night. Whatever he told Megumi, he was still worried about his brother. Moonlight shone in through the window, casting odd shadows. It was getting harder to stave off Nakago. He seemed to have some kind of plan in mind. While Megumi's headache had been real enough, the rest of the conversation, once they began, it was a tactic to drive Nakago away. Suboshi felt ashamed. _Why do I have to run from one of my fellow stars of Seiryu? Shouldn't we be working together? Why am I afraid of him? _With the same questions running through his tired brain, he stared out the window. Somewhere out there, Amiboshi was wandering. Probably alone. But at least he was alive. _Twins aren't supposed to be separated! Why does Nakago do this to us? _Still, Suboshi had hope. Someday, he would win.

He leaned back, finally ready to sleep. The sun would probably be coming up in a few hours. Then he heard Megumi speaking. He leaned closer to her to hear her better.

"Amiboshi…" She whispered and rolled over in her sleep. Suboshi sighed. _Take away the right person, and everything goes wrong…_ Suboshi felt a small pain on his arm. At first, he ignored it, but then he came fully awake. Amiboshi was trying to contact him!

He stood up and rushed over to the window so he could see, and hastily pulled his armband off. He could still feel the slight pain, but no message was appearing. He was sure Amiboshi was trying to contact him, but something, or someone, must have been interfering. _Probably Nakago. But at least I know Aniki is alive. _He wanted to wake Megumi and tell her the good news, but he decided he could tell her just as easily in the morning. Finally at peace, Suboshi lay down on his cot on the floor and fell asleep.

-------

"How far are we supposed to get today, anyway?" Yumi asked no one, and no one answered. Yumi tried to massage her thighs while still riding on the horse, perched on the saddle in front of Nuriko. Her enthusiasm had died once they had left the capitol. She couldn't believe that she was already sore. Megumi had owned horses since middle school, but Yumi had never taken any interest in learning how to ride. Megumi had offered lessons more than once, but Yumi always turned down Megumi's offers. She was regretting it now. She tried to sit up a little higher on the saddle, but Nuriko put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Sit still, Yumi, or you'll fall off!" Nuriko said, playfully pushing her. Yumi grabbed the horse's mane to keep from diving to the ground.

"Why do you have to be so cheerful?" Yumi asked. "This hurts! When can we stop?" Yumi could feel Nuriko laughing.

"I thought this would be easier…" Yumi sighed. Nuriko laughed lightly.

"It's not easy to find the Suzaku chosen…" He began, but Yumi interrupted him.

"I know! Taiitsukun told me all about that, I was talking about riding on horses!" Nuriko just laughed at her. _At least HE thinks this is entertaining…_

"When are we gonna stop?" Yumi heard Tasuki complain. She smiled inwardly. _At least I'm not alone in my discomfort. _When Hotohori answered, it was in a sarcastic, accusing voice.

"We stop when we have found the Suzaku Celestial warriors. I know that you aren't all that intelligent, but to forget-"

"Shut up, ya freak!! I meant for a rest! Or is that too complicated for you to comprehend, your Highness?"

Yumi winced and ducked down behind her horse's neck when she heard Hotohori growling in reply.

"Listen, commoner-!" He began threateningly, but he was interrupted.

"Children! That's enough, no da!" Chichiri said angrily, effectively stalling the argument from getting any worse than it already was.

"We will stop at the next village to rest, no da. Tasuki, please watch your language, no da." Chichiri turned his attention to Hotohori.

"While you ARE the emperor, you do NOT outrank any of us when it comes to this quest. We are all members of the Suzaku seven, no da." Yumi heard Tasuki muttering over the sound of the horses. Glad that he didn't give voice to whatever he was thinking, Yumi decided to change the subject.

"I wonder what Tamahome will be like?" She asked no one in particular, and looked back at Tasuki and Hotohori. They glanced at each other. Yumi suddenly wished she hadn't asked. Nuriko decided to join in the conversation as well.

"Maybe he'll be a SHE!? Wouldn't that be great, Yumi?" Yumi closed her eyes, blocking everything out.

"Better'n a pretty boy," Yumi heard Tasuki say in a low voice. She hoped Hotohori hadn't heard. Yumi looked over at Chichiri. It was difficult to read his expression. While his mask did change to reveal his expression, the features weren't well suited for being read. He seemed to be concentrating, trying to ignore the bickering. That gave Yumi an idea.

"Chichiri," Yumi called over Hotohori's newest comment about "dirty thieves." Chichiri looked over at her. Yumi knew the question would sound odd, but decided to ask it anyway.

"How do I attract warriors to me?" Chichiri looked at her blankly. Tasuki and Hotohori stopped their new argument to listen.

"What do you mean, no da?" Yumi tried to rephrase the question.

"It is difficult to find people. There are only seven people in this whole country with the mark of Suzaku." Chichiri nodded. _Okay, so he's following me so far._

"I haven't done much searching, so how was I able to find so many of you already?" Yumi had wondered about this before. She had stumbled upon Chichiri in the dark. What kind of chance was that?

"Well, no da, the Suzaku stars feel the presence of the priestess. Even if he doesn't know he's one of the Suzaku chosen." Yumi nodded.

"Oh. But how will he find me?" Chichiri looked off in the distance.

"I know that I sensed your chi and came to you as soon as I could, no da. Of course, no da, I came in a form you wouldn't find disturbing. Your chi pulled you to Hotohori and Nuriko when they were out of the palace, no da. That was more than just luck, no da. You would not have been able to enter the palace, so they had to come out to you, no da. I don't know how Tasuki found you, no da… but it was probably much the same." Yumi thought back to when she first met Tasuki, or Genro, as she knew him then. In each instance, she had been looking for something. Maybe if she concentrated, she could attract the remaining stars to her. _That would make things easier._

"Thank you Chichiri!" Yumi said brightly. She pulled the glowing jewel Taiitsukun gave her over her head and looked into the jewel. _Maybe if I concentrate, my warriors will come to me. Tasuki came to me when I was in need. Twice, in fact. _She glanced over at her fiery-haired warrior, and saw that he was looking at her. Yumi smiled back at him before delving back into her own thoughts. _When I found Chichiri, I was alone and scared, and I WAS looking for my Suzaku warriors. I just didn't recognize the hat as a warrior at the time, so I kept searching. _Whenever she thought about the hat, however, she had an urge to grab it and put it on her own head. _I know that it is Chichiri's, but it's so cool! I wish I had a teleporting hat too! _She dug through her memory. _Why did Hotohori and Nuriko show up? _She decided to trust Chichiri's explanation that she couldn't get into the palace to find them.

Yumi realized that she was staring at the jewel again. It was very pretty. She hoped Taiitsukun wouldn't want it back when the adventure was over. It reminded her of her own world. _It looks like the Shikkon Jewel…_ Yumi caught her thoughts wandering, and quickly settled them on the warriors she had yet to find. _If I concentrate on finding my warriors, maybe they'll come to me, just like before. _Yumi closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, but the same thoughts kept repeating in her head. She shook her head, loosening the cycle of thought and starting with a blank slate. _Chichiri often meditates, so maybe it will work for me too. _Yumi cleared her mind, willing her warriors to sense her.

"Hey! What was that?" Tasuki asked curiously. "I felt summat, jus' then!"

"So did I, no da." Chichiri responded lightly. "It's Yumi's life force, calling her warriors to her, no da."

Yumi smiled inwardly. It was working! Well, at least Tasuki and Chichiri felt it, and she was sure, somehow, that Hotohori and Nuriko had sensed it as well. _Maybe the other warriors will sense it as well…_ Yumi blocked everything else out, concentrating with all her power. Suddenly, Nuriko began giggling. Yumi didn't want to let her concentration to break, so she just turned her thoughts to Nuriko. He laughed even harder.

"Yumi!" He gasped, causing her to open her eyes and look around. "Yumi, stop it! It tickles!" Completely baffled, Yumi looked back at Nuriko.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked her riding partner, a little peeved. Nuriko finally managed to breathe normally.

"Yumi, when you summon me to you, and I'm already here, well, it feels weird! I can't get any closer, but you still call me! I don't know how to explain it…" He trailed off, still giggling. Yumi decided she would have to look the old-fashioned way, or she might do something _strange _to poor Nuriko.

"Hey, look!" Tasuki cried, and everyone looked in the direction he pointed. "It's a village! We can stop there, right? Right, Chichiri?"

Chichiri looked for a moment as though he would refuse to let the party stop, and Tasuki's eyes widened with fear.

"Please let us stop! You promised we could! If we don't you'll have to hear about just how much I'm hurting right now, riding this damned horse!" Tasuki chuckled. "And you don't want that…" Yumi looked eagerly ahead. She could see smoke rising from several chimneys. Until Tasuki had said something, she had almost forgotten how much she was hurting.

She turned around in the saddle and smiled innocently at everyone, trying to make sure they stopped. Otherwise she might just start complaining about how much she hurt as well.

Hotohori looked at her for a moment before he sighed as if in defeat. He couldn't deny the priestess anything, and she knew it.

"Very well, we'll stop for the night. I certainly don't want to hear anything more from Tasuki." The bandit puffed up indignantly and was about to say something when Chichiri's masked eyebrows knitted together and he simply bonked the warrior over the head with his staff.

"Hey! What the hell was tha' for, Chichiri?" Tasuki demanded in a huff. Chichiri frowned and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"To make you be quiet." He offered, his voice taking on a lower pitch than Yumi had ever heard. Was it just her imagination, or had the monk forgotten to say "no da?" Shrugging it off, she smiled and pointed ahead.

"I see an inn! We can stay there, right everybody?" She said excitedly, making Nuriko giggle softly. _No man should giggle that much…_ Yumi thought. Chichiri nodded and led his horse ahead of the others.

"I'll go ahead and pay for the rooms. You three need to make sure you get the horses stabled, or we won't be able to ride tomorrow, no da." Chichiri said, ignoring Tasuki's remark of "that would be fine by me" and kicked his horse into what Yumi thought was a canter; or maybe a trot? Megumi would have known, but she was in Kutou. She noticed that her warrior's voice had returned to its normal high pitch, and his speech pattern had returned. _Curious. _Maybe she should ask about that later.

After they had seen to the horses, Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko, and Yumi went inside. Chichiri was already waiting for them, his mask smiling. As they approached him, he held up two fingers.

"Uh, Chichiri? What's with the peace sign?" Yumi asked wearily, holding up her hand the same way as Chichiri to mirror his gesture, trying to get her legs to work properly on the ground. The monk smiled again.

"They only had two rooms left, no da! So we'll have to double up! I'll stay with Yumi, and you three share the other room, no da!" Yumi could already hear Tasuki and Hotohori's protests.

"Nothin' doin' Chichiri! I'll stay with 'er!" The bandit said, poking a thumb at his chest in order to enunciate his point. Yumi arched an eyebrow when Hotohori spoke up.

"I will be able to protect her adequately. I will stay with Yumi." He said forcefully. Nuriko had his hands clasped together, looking fairly starry-eyed.

"I get to stay with Hotohori-sama!" He said dreamily. Yumi's eyebrows were liable to disappear into her hair at this rate. The emperor looked at Nuriko askance.

"I will _definitely_ stay with Yumi…" He said, backing away from the terrifying cross-dresser. Chichiri frowned again.

"I _said_ that I will be staying with Yumi. Now go to your room." He said softly, once again omitting his trademark "no da" and lowering his voice to a normal man's range. There was a very awkward silence before Hotohori began inching away from Nuriko towards the stairs leading up to the rooms. Nuriko followed Hotohori just as quickly and Tasuki muttered a disheartened goodnight before following after.

"Second door on the right, no da!" Chichiri called back to them. Yumi was still confused. Of all her warriors, she expected to spend the night with Nuriko, not Chichiri. Oh well, it didn't really matter to her, but she wouldn't have minded if she were paired up with Tasuki…


	18. Heart to Heart

_Wait a minute! No men! No contact with men! Not that I planned on THAT kind of contact in the first place…_ she thought as she followed Chichiri upstairs and into the room next to the one the others had entered.

It was a simple affair, with two beds and a nightstand, along with a wooden table and chairs. Nothing fancy, but it worked well enough. Chichiri deposited his bag next to one of the beds and sat down and leaning his head back against the wall wearily. Yumi silently dumped her bag at the foot of the other bed. She sat across from Chichiri and looked intently at him. He seemed much more downhearted than his usual chipper self. Even with his mask on, he looked so tired. His blue, gravity-defying Mohawk shook when the warrior moved his head to stare silently at his feet.

The silence was smothering Yumi. Being more the talkative type, she had never really liked silence. She got up and sat down beside Chichiri.

"Um, Chichiri? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. The monk looked at her silently, and the eyebrows on his mask turned down in a thoughtful expression.

"Megumi. That's your friend's name, right?" He said. His voice was low again, and he was still forgoing his trademark "no da." Yumi smiled, trying to lighten her warrior's spirits.

"Yeah, that's right." She said, wondering why he was asking her about Megumi.

"She relies on you a lot, did you know that?" He added, staring blankly at nothing, as though he was remembering something sad.

"I suppose so. We've been best friends since we were little, and she always was shyer and less social than I was. She didn't really do anything unless someone told her it was okay. She let bullies pick on her a lot. And, well, I guess you could say that. Why?" Yumi said as she wondered what in the world Chichiri was getting at.

"You all remind me of myself sometimes… I had a friend like that once. Two of them, in fact. I was engaged to a very special girl, and she, my best friend, and myself were inseparable. You need to be careful, or something will tear you apart." Yumi's interest was piqued. She had never heard Chichiri talk about himself like this before.

"Something silly can take your friends away from you. Like me. I loved my best friends, and trusted them absolutely. Until one day, he stole her away. I was young then, and rash, not unlike Tasuki in a way, if you can imagine that… but when he took her, I… I killed my best friend… with these very hands." Chichiri shrugged ruefully. "She died as well, just afterward, in the great flood years ago. Many people died then."

Chichiri finished, his voice low and soft, almost inaudible. He held his hands before him, and they were shaking slightly from the strength of his memories. Yumi looked at Chichiri, but his expression was unreadable through the mask. _What do you say to someone who just admitted something like that? _

Chichiri lifted his hands to his mask and removed it. He turned his face to look straight at Yumi, and pointed to his left eye. The right one was a startling reddish-brown color, but across where his left eye once was, an ugly scar slanted to the bridge of his nose. She blinked, startled.

"I got this scar… when I killed him. I could have healed it, but that would have been an insult to him…" He said, trying to gauge her reaction. Yumi restrained herself from touching the scar. _It looks… painful. I wish I could do something for him, but it's all in the past, right?_

"Now I wear a mask, so I won't startle people. This way I can always smile, no matter what happens, and no one has to be bothered by my pain." Yumi finally found her voice again.

"Chichiri… that's so… I had no idea…" She stuttered. The scar didn't unnerve her, but it was the way he spoke so dejectedly that disturbed her so much. He put the mask back on his face and smiled slightly.

"About your friend… she loves you very much, and she has a lot of faith and trust in you. It's probably the only reason she stayed in Kutou, because she believed you'd never abandon her." He said, looking at Yumi.

"I know that! And I won't ever abandon her, I promised!" She said, almost violently, and she immediately lowered her tone. Chichiri threw up his hands as if in defeat.

"I know, I know. Taiitsukun told you this too, right? You have to help her. I don't trust the strongest of their warriors. I felt his strength when we were in Kutou. He's been a general in Kutou's armies for a long time, and he is very skilled in the art of war… and manipulation…" Yumi listened intently, frowning.

"He's not going to hurt Megumi right? I mean, he can't hurt his priestess, or she'll never summon Seiryu for him, right?" She said, almost begging to be reassured. Chichiri shook his head slightly.

"That is what I am afraid of. He won't consider manipulating her feelings and emotions as 'hurting her.' If you ever see her, and she isn't the same, I just want you to keep in mind that it might not be her fault. I have heard of Nakago's talents, and I've no doubt that he can twist Megumi into hating you, somehow." Yumi thought about that. _Megumi was… how did you say something like that without sounding mean? Megumi's will was not the strongest._ She could see that happening, thinking realistically.

"So… I understand Chichiri." She said solemnly. The monk grinned broadly and scooted her over to the other bed.

"Okay, then! Goodnight, no da!" Chichiri's voice went completely back to normal, and with that, Chichiri promptly fell asleep. Yumi arched an eyebrow. _I will never understand my warriors…_

Yumi rummaged through her bag.

"Typical." She said, sighing. "I forgot to bring my pajamas." She took off her shoes and crawled into the vacant bed, blowing out the candle. She closed her eyes, and soon sleep overcame her.

-------

Again, Amiboshi had been wandering since the sun had crested the horizon. _Why do I have to go to Konan? _He kept asking himself, but no answer ever came to him. _If Nakago is sending me to look for the Seiryu warriors, shouldn't I be looking in Kutou? _He trudged on, hoping that the force controlling him would allow him to go to sleep soon. After struggling against it for two days, he had finally given up, and let his body be taken wherever he was supposed to be going.

-------

Yumi opened her eyes and saw bright sunlight streaming in through the partially shaded window. She sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed. She heard a noise, and saw that Chichiri was already awake. He was watching her silently, his mask firmly in place, along with a friendly smile. Yumi remembered the conversation from last night, but didn't say anything about it.

"Did you sleep well, no da?" Chichiri asked. Yumi nodded when he added, "I hope so, because you sleep forever, no da!" Yumi couldn't help but laugh. Chichiri was back to normal.

"Yeah, all my friends make fun of me for it. I'm a champion sleeper! Anytime, anywhere!" Chichiri shook his head, laughing slightly. He started to open the door, but Yumi told him to wait. Hurriedly, she grabbed up her bag and put her shoes back on after stripping her filthy jeans off and donning a light, cotton skirt, a little rumpled from being packed in her bag.

"Wait a moment, we'll get breakfast at the same time, okay?" Chichiri nodded and sat down again. Yumi quickly tried to smooth her skirt and straighten her hair, vaguely wishing there was a mirror in the room. _But mirrors are very expensive in the ancient times, aren't they? _She gave up and looked over at Chichiri, who was already standing up. Feeling ungroomed, Yumi followed her celestial warrior down the stairs and into the common room. Yumi looked around, but it appeared that her other warriors had not woken up yet. Chichiri chose a table, and they sat down. Yumi was just placing her order for breakfast, when she heard something crash upstairs, followed closely by a yell that Yumi recognized as Hotohori's voice. She looked down at the table, hoping they didn't break anything too expensive.

"Chichiri," She began once the waitress moved away to get her food. "Why did you trust those three together? I'll be happy if they all come down alive. I'm kinda worried about Hotohori. With Nuriko and Tasuki in the same room with him, he might not be okay…"

"It's not that I trust them together, no da, I just don't trust them with you, no da." Chichiri said in a small, but chipper voice. Yumi nodded slightly. She was trying to think of something to say to that when Hotohori stumbled down the stairs, almost falling flat on his face when he tripped over his own feet in his haste. He recovered himself quickly and practically scampered over to their table, pulling up a chair and plopping down in it.

Yumi stared. The usually gorgeous emperor was looking disheveled, and he had dark circles under his golden eyes. He glanced around as if he were being followed, then sighed happily, reaching weakly for the menu.

"Um… Highness?" Chichiri began, when suddenly Nuriko popped up behind Hotohori, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and squealing. Yumi's eyes widened when she saw the other patrons staring in utter morbid fascination. _Well… at least they don't know Nuriko is a man…_ Yumi thought gratefully.

Hotohori, on the meanwhile, did not think Nuriko was a woman. He shouted, caught off guard, and stood up abruptly, trying to shake the gay man off him. Chichiri looked confused.

"Can you two take that outside, no da? You're disturbing everyone…" Hotohori was shooting looks of 'save me' to Yumi, but she didn't see anything she could do, so she laughed. Nuriko smiled and nodded enthusiastically, dragging the emperor out the front door. Hotohori's hands scrambled for purchase on the wood floor, but Nuriko's strength prevailed, and he was left to his fate… whatever that was.

Within seconds, the patrons returned to their meals. It was a good thing they bounced. It was also a good thing that they didn't know Hotohori was the emperor. Another good thing was that they didn't know Nuriko was a man.

Just when the room was returning to a semblance of order, Tasuki made his dramatic entrance. _Well, maybe dramatic isn't the word…_ Yumi thought as she heard the bandit's loud obscenities echoing down the stairs. When he came into view, Yumi saw him hopping on one foot, trying to get one of his boots on. Thankfully the only people who stared at this disturbance were the waitresses and herself. Chichiri was busy sipping his herbal tea.

Tasuki growled as he took his seat, the very one that Hotohori had recently vacated. He reached for the menu gruffly, already in a foul mood it seemed.

"Tasuki? Was all of the swearing really necessary, no da?" Chichiri commented, taking another sip of his drink. How he did that with his mask on was beyond anyone. The other warrior grimaced.

"I just remembered tha' I let pretty-boy run off without a good mornin' insult." He offered for an excuse, and Yumi had to stifle a snicker. _Why couldn't those two get along?_

"Uh, Tasuki? Then what was all that crashing before?" Yumi asked, her stomach growling. She hoped her food would get here soon. Tasuki looked over at her and grinned cheekily, exposing his fangs.

"Heh heh, that was pretty-boy. He woke up and got a big surprise!" Tasuki said, laughing heartily, though Yumi missed the point.

"What was the surprise?" She tried again, drumming her fingers on the edge of the wooden table.

"Ah, well our room only had two beds, so we made Nuriko sleep on tha' floor. Apparently the gay guy did'n wanna sleep on the floor, so he crawled in bed with Hotohori. Pretty-boy did'n like that very much, and he broke a vase when he shot outta bed." Tasuki summarized, looking quite pleased with himself. Chichiri looked up from his drink.

"I don't suppose you suggested that to Nuriko, did you, no da?" Tasuki grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not admitten to anythin'." He said. Yumi sighed. _Well, it was a good joke… _she thought. But still, if these two kept at it, it was going to be a long day…


	19. Fifth Star of Suzaku

Tasuki looked down the broad street in front of him from his perch on the back of his horse. They were supposed to be looking for their fellow warriors, but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. That jewel thing the old hag had given Yumi wasn't flashing, or doing anything magic at all. Just when he was about to suggest they move to the next village, the pretty-boy spoke up.

"Yumi, I do not believe we will find the next warrior here. Perhaps we should move to the next village?" Tasuki growled deep in his throat. _I'm not gonna let that emperor steal my lines!_ He thought irritably.

"Well I think we should stick ta' lookin' here!" Tasuki shot back, his arms crossed over his coat. He was looking the image of self-confidence, and he flashed a dashing smile in Yumi's direction. At least, he thought it was dashing. He'd never seen it, but Yumi seemed to like it. She looked torn for a minute, before turning to Tasuki.

"Why do you think that, Tasuki?" She asked, looking at him from her seat on Nuriko's horse. The bandit smiled inwardly. It was a good thing he was talented at improvisation.

"Fer one thing, we don't know what the hell that damned jewel does! Fer all we know, ya havta be within ten feet of tha' warrior fer it to do anythin! Plus, how does it react? Does it even do anything noticeable? We don't know!" He said, and was very pleased when Yumi nodded in agreement. He caught the emperor's gaze and sent him a condescending look. _Ha! Top that!_

Hotohori looked pensive for a moment. He seemed to be trying to decide whether he should argue or not. After a time, he smiled.

"Well if Yumi agrees, then we should do it. She is the priestess after all. I trust her judgment." Yumi smiled gently, her attention returning to Hotohori. Tasuki cracked his knuckles testily. _How can tha' pretty-boy make it sound like I don't exist, and compliment her to boot!?_ He thought. Chichiri turned around and jingled his staff, making Tasuki's protests die in his throat. _Stupid monk. Stupid emperor. Stupid cross-dresser… _

Well, at least he'd won his case, though in the end it was soured by the emperor's comment. He had a chance to get back at him now, when he heard what Chichiri was suggesting.

"I think we should split up, no da! I can sense a Suzaku warrior's chi if I concentrate, and Yumi's gift should be able to as well, no da!" The fox-faced monk said, placing his large straw hat on his head. Tasuki seized the opportunity and maneuvered his gray stallion over to Nuriko's horse. Before anyone knew what he was doing, he picked Yumi up and deposited her in front of him on his saddle.

"I'll go with Yumi." He said forcefully, shooting a challenging glare Hotohori's way. Yumi didn't seem to be protesting; in fact, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go with Tasuki. You three head the other way, and we can meet back here in a few hours, okay?" She said, forestalling any complaints and excuses that Hotohori was about to give voice to. Chichiri nodded, and Tasuki quickly guided his horse in the other direction, careful to keep his arms partially around Yumi. _Don't want her to fall, do I?_

They didn't talk much as they made their way through the crowded streets, but something was bothering him. He didn't want this to come out the wrong way, but he HAD to know.

"Yumi." He asked. "Yumi, uh, did Chichiri, you know, do anything to you?" Yumi turned in the saddle and looked at Tasuki strangely. He tried to explain himself.

"I know it's not any of my business, but… well… you two were alone together last night, and you seem awful quiet now…" Yumi smirked at him as though she had heard something funny.

"Tasuki. Think about what you just asked me." Obediently, Tasuki thought about it.

"What?" He didn't understand why Yumi was grinning.

"It's Chichiri. Can you see it? What would he possibly do to me? "I love you, no da!'" She said, imitating the monk's voice perfectly. Tasuki realized the obvious and had to laugh at his mistake. But even so, a weight seemed to be lifted off of his chest. _Was I actually worried? Chichiri?! What is happening to me? Perhaps I'm just territorial, cuz I was the first one to find her._ But Tasuki doubted it, even as he thought about it.

They continued, just taking in the sights of the town until he noticed that a small ball on Yumi's chest was glowing. He tapped Yumi on the shoulder, and she turned around partially, giving him a better view of her… _er, the glowing ball on her chest._

"What is it Tasuki?" She asked, her blue-gray eyes looking up at him curiously. He stumbled over a few words, trying to explain it without sounding like a pervert, which would most likely get him smacked. _Well, I WAS looking..._ He blushed lightly. _Damn… why do I always blush around her? I NEVER_ _blushed before she came along and now look at me!_

"Well, tha' little jewel thing is glowing." He said, trying to guide the gray horse and look at Yumi at the same time. She looked down at the jewel. It was tucked under her shirt, nestled between her… her face flushed when her gaze followed his. She looked up quickly.

"What were you LOOKING at?!" She shrieked, her hand managing to find his left cheek with a SMACK, leaving an angry red mark. Tasuki almost fell off his horse in surprise. _Hell, that girl's got muscle!_ He thought, recovering himself and ignoring the fact that some of the people in the street were staring.

"Just look at the damned jewel, Yumi!" He muttered crossly, pointing at the thing, which was still glowing red. She looked as if she was going to slap him again, but instead she fished out the necklace and stared at the large jewel. Floating within the now crimson orb was a gold symbol, and Yumi grinned happily. _Nice smile…_

"It's Chiriko!" She exclaimed, looking around quickly. Tasuki smiled, exposing his fangs. It was good to see her happy. He didn't ever want to see her cry again, and he NEVER wanted to be the one to make her cry. Returning to the mission at hand, he patted Yumi on the head.

"Hey, good work! Keep an eye out fer that Chiriko person, got me?" He said, urging the horse forward. They went forward a few feet, and the jewel's glow intensified.

"I think we're getting closer to him!" Yumi said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down in her hyper state. Tasuki took this opportunity to tighten his hold on his priestess. She was liable to fall off if he didn't.

The farther they went forward, the brighter the jewel glowed. Yumi told him that it was like the game where you looked for something, and you could be cold, or warm, or hot. But Tasuki didn't get that comparison. Finally the jewel gave one bright flash, and abruptly dulled, returning to its original pink hue.

"Is it broken?" Yumi asked, when her eye fell on two people that seemed to stand out. They looked as if they were family, an older brother with a younger sibling. Yumi immediately wriggled out of her protector's grasp and jumped off the horse, ignoring Tasuki's protests, and made her way to the man. That had to be Chiriko! Her fifth warrior!

"Hey YOU!" She called, trying to get the man's attention. He paused, and looked confused. His younger brother stopped as well. Yumi stopped to get her breath and then pointed dramatically at the man.

"You! Do you have a symbol on your body?! Are you Chiriko?!" She demanded. Tasuki sighed and tried to get over there before Yumi caused any problems. _Watch that guy be some innocent bystander…_ Tasuki thought, picking up his pace. Yumi was liable to start some trouble at this rate.

The man simply stared at the priestess as if she were deranged. He looked down at his younger brother, who smiled, and then looked back at Yumi.

"Miss… do you mean me?" The man asked, obviously baffled. Yumi took another breath and nodded. Somehow she managed to smile and yell at the same time.

"YES, I MEAN YOU!" She said, advancing on the man. _What is she gonna do? Look for his symbol herself? _Tasuki thought. At that very moment, Yumi grabbed the front of the poor guy's shirt and proceeded to try to take it from him. _Damn! I hate it when I'm right! _Yumi wrestled with the man as he struggled to stay clothed without hurting the girl that was stripping him.

"Priestess of Suzaku?" The little boy spoke up. Yumi looked down and the older man backed away hurriedly, taking the opportunity to rearrange his shirt back to the way it was before. Yumi looked down and scrutinized the smaller boy.

"I assure you that my brother is not one of your celestial warriors. My name is Odokun, and you might know me as Chiriko." Tasuki finally reached the spot of conflict and glanced down at the little twerp.

"How old'er you, kid?" He asked, jumping off the horse and looking at the boy. He looked to be about six.

"I'll have you know that I am thirteen. And yes, I am one of the celestial warriors of Suzaku." He said, moving his foot forward to reveal the glowing symbol of Chiriko.

"He IS Chiriko!!" Yumi cried, clapping her hands together. "I've found the fifth one!" Tasuki thought about that for a second, before tapping Yumi on the shoulder.

"Did'n the old hag say somethin' about that jewel an' findin' the new warriors?" He said. Yumi looked thoughtful, before nodding.

"Thanks, Tasuki! I forgot!" Tasuki beamed under the praise. _Hah, there's somethin' to show pretty-boy! Why does my competition have to be the EMPEROR, anyway?_

Yumi unclasped the jewel from around her neck and let it swing freely in front of Chiriko. He simply stared at it until it began to glow again, and a crimson scroll appeared in his hands. The boy smiled, and looked over at his brother.

"Inform mother that I will be joining the Suzaku celestial warriors. I might not be back for some time." The older man smiled and nodded before making his way down the street. Tasuki grinned. They'd found the fifth warrior, even if he was just a little twerp.

-------

Megumi woke up feeling empty inside. She sat up, wondering why, until she remembered that Amiboshi had been missing for the last two days. She had been dreaming, and he had come back, smiling and playing a happy tune on his flute. _Why? Why does Nakago do this to us?_ As usual, Suboshi was awake before her. He was sitting by the window, looking outside silently. But there was something odd about him. He looked different than he had last night, less worried.

"Suboshi?" Suboshi looked over at Megumi and smiled happily. _He was definitely different._ "What's up?" Megumi asked.

"Amiboshi tried to contact me last night." Megumi looked blankly at Suboshi. Then, with a squeal, she jumped out of bed and ran over to grab Suboshi's arm. He had to grab onto the window ledge, or they would both go tumbling out the window and into the courtyard.

"What did he say?" Megumi asked excitedly. _He's okay! You lost, Nakago!_

Suboshi looked at Megumi in surprise, perhaps at her abrupt change in mood.

"I told you that he TRIED to contact me. He didn't get through, so I don't know what he said, except I can track his chi a little better now. He's south of us, in Konan, I would guess." Megumi tried not to look too disappointed at the lack of information, but Suboshi must have seen the change in her expression.

"Hey, Megumi! It's okay. I can track him now, remember? What do you say we go find him, before he gets into too much trouble on his own?" Megumi smiled happily, but then remembered where they were supposed to be going.

"Isn't Konan an enemy of Kutou?" She asked, a little worried.

"Yes, the countries are enemies, but that doesn't mean the individuals of each country hate the other. And how will they know we are from Kutou?" Suboshi said in a logical manner. Megumi was still a little worried.

"But, Yumi's warriors will know you, right? We need to be careful. I don't think SHE will hurt us, but her warriors, however many she has now, might not be the same if they know you are a Seiryu warrior." Suboshi just laughed.

"Her warriors? Don't worry. From what I saw of them last time, I don't think they pose us too much of a threat. I can protect you, right?"

Megumi nodded and giggled, remembering the time Yumi had come to deliver Megumi's medication. She had only brought two of her warriors with her, but they had been… strange.

"I hope Konan's warriors are stronger than they look, or Yumi will be in trouble." Suboshi said, remembering the cross-dresser and the blue-haired guy with the weird face. Megumi laughed, trying to imagine Yumi in trouble. It was hard. Megumi sat up and went over to her laundry and picked out a clean robe. She was wishing that Yumi had thought to bring changes of clothes. _Always dressing in the local attire is getting tiring._ She picked up a bag that would suffice, and tossed her medications into it. She pulled on her shoes and looked over at Suboshi. He stood looking at the wall, giving her privacy to change her clothes.


	20. Chasing Amiboshi

"I'm ready," she said, and he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw that Megumi had packed a bag as well. He smiled slightly and picked up his ryusuisei, and together they left the room. Megumi couldn't help but smile. _Soon I'll see Amiboshi again! _Suddenly, as they were walking down a corridor, she felt Suboshi tug on her arm. She looked up and saw Nakago. She felt as though her stomach dropped about a foot, but she wouldn't let the man get her down today.

"Your Eminence? You look better today." Megumi nodded, wishing she hadn't stopped walking when she saw the general.

"Where are you going?" Nakago asked, eyeing the bag Megumi had slung over her shoulder. Megumi decided to tell the truth, because lies were so hard to remember later.

"I'm going to Konan." Suboshi nodded along with her, and Megumi felt strengthened by his confidence. Nakago narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so? Are you aware that Konan already has a priestess? They don't need you." Megumi grinned cheekily at Nakago, ready with a comeback.

"I'm going to search for my Seiryu warriors." Nakago's eyes widened slightly, but immediately returned to their original, cold stare.

"And why would you be going to Konan, Your Eminence?" Megumi smiled confidently.

"Because that's where Amiboshi is." Nakago frowned at Megumi, but she could tell she had won.

"So be it. I will send Soi to accompany you. Do not blame me if what you find is not to your liking, Your Eminence." And with that, he turned on his heel and quickly walked away. Megumi stuck out her tongue at his retreating back, feeling particularly rebellious. Suboshi saw her silly act and laughed softly.

Megumi grinned, and they continued forward. She was feeling lighter than she had in a long time. _I can leave this place, and on top of that I get to see Yumi and Amiboshi as well! Plus, I get to gather my warriors too! _She thought, smiling continuously. At this rate her cheek muscles were going to freeze up. She and Suboshi reached the courtyard of the palace to find three horses waiting there, with a fourth carrying baggage. Megumi was confused for a moment before she saw her _other_ celestial warrior. _Soi, that was her name, right?_ Megumi suppressed her disgusted reaction. _Who in their right mind would do _that_ with Nakago? She must be insane!_ Suboshi too looked like he was having second thoughts; one of his eyebrows was twitching.

Soi was already mounted on a white mare and the baggage horse tied to her lead. Her outfit was… revealing. The skirt was shorter than that of her school uniform, with an additional cloth flap in front that hung to one side on the horse. She looked around. The other horses were a bay and a chestnut. She smiled fondly at the memory of her horse back home. He was almost a twin to this chestnut one. She selected that horse and tied on her baggage.

"I trust that you can ride, Your Eminence?" Soi said, her voice low and sultry. _Is it always like that, or what? Maybe it's stuck… _Megumi thought, fitting her small foot into the stirrup and swinging up into the horse with the expertise brought on by many years of practice.

"Of course I can, Soi." She answered. _Better than you…_ Suboshi had already gotten on the remaining horse, and was trying to keep it under control. Soi gave her a disdainful look and moved her horse to the lead. That gave Megumi a plan. A good one.

She urged the horse into a canter and let it move naturally, gradually moving in front of Soi and getting ahead. She could hear Suboshi's horse moving forward, until he was level with her. He wasn't a bad rider himself.

"Trying to ditch Soi?" He asked, his voice almost lost in the wind. She shook her head, smiling excitedly.

"Nope. Just giving her a run for her money!" She answered, and Suboshi laughed. This might turn out to be a very enjoyable trip.

-------

Yumi couldn't help but feel excited. It had been very easy to find Chiriko once they were in the right town, and now they knew how the jewel would react. Once Taiitsukun's gift had given Chiriko his scroll, Yumi couldn't wait to get back to the inn to wait for Chichiri and the others.

"Chiriko," she said, "My name is Yumi. As you already seem to know, I am the Priestess of Suzaku. This," she indicated her fiery-haired warrior, "is Tasuki. He is also a Suzaku warrior." She looked at Tasuki, and he smiled at the kid and nodded.

"Nice to meet you both," Chiriko said. "I have been watching the stars, and they told me you would come to Konan soon." Yumi raised an eyebrow, but Chiriko did not explain himself any further.

"Tasuki, we should go back and wait for the others, right?" She saw that he had already grabbed hold of their horse and managed to make it stand still. Yumi led Chiriko up to the gray stallion and helped him up onto the sturdy animal's back. Yumi then tried to get on behind Chiriko, but her foot slipped, and she was falling backwards. She shut her eyes tightly, bracing for the fall, when she felt something catch her.

"Can't let ya do anything, can I?" She heard Tasuki say. Her face turned red. Sure, he had caught her, but his hands had hold of her butt! He must have realized, though, and pushed her onto the saddle. He cleared his throat.

"I guess that means I'm gonna stay on the ground, right?" Yumi looked down at her warrior. He was gathering the reins in his hands and walking ahead of the horse, leading it down the street. _The horse. I'm tired of calling him "the horse."_

"Hey, Tasuki," she said after a moment. He looked back at her.

"What's up, Yumi?" Yumi couldn't get over his fangs. _It's just so… cool. Oh yeah, the horse…_

"Does this horse have a name?" She asked. He turned to face the traffic again, shrugging slightly.

"Dunno. I don' think so." Tasuki carefully wended his way through the street, determined to give her a smooth ride, it seemed. Yumi smiled.

"Then let's give him a name! I want to call him Kohaku. Does that sound okay to you?" Tasuki laughed a little before answering.

"Sure, it sounds fine. Chiriko? What do you think?" Chiriko just nodded, watching the streets go by from his vantage point sitting in front of Yumi.

Yumi reached around Chiriko and stroked Kohaku's mane. Megumi would know how to describe him, but the best Yumi could do was say that Kohaku was sturdily built, while graceful, and that he was gray. Yumi liked how his dark gray mane and tail contrasted with the lighter, speckled gray of his body.

"Hey Yumi! Yer spacin' out there! We're here!" Yumi shook her head, bringing her attention back to her surroundings. It was true. They were standing in front of the inn they had stayed at the night before. She felt a pat on her thigh, and looked down to see Tasuki waiting to help her off.

"I can't let ya do it yerself! You'll fall." Yumi sighed, wishing she were more adept when it came to riding horses. Tasuki grabbed her and hoisted her off the saddle and set her on the ground. Then he reached up and pulled Chiriko down the same way. Chiriko looked at Tasuki.

"Thank you. If you don't mind my asking, I'd like to know what other warriors you have found, and what they are like. Will I get to meet them soon?" Yumi headed off to the side of the street where the party wouldn't be in the way of traffic and sat down against the inn. Chiriko followed suit. Tasuki went to tie Kohaku to a post, so he wouldn't wander away, presumably.

"You are the fifth one I have found so far, but you are the first one I found using the jewel. Taiitsukun gave it to me." Yumi pulled the jewel out to look at it again. "The others, in order of appearance-" Yumi felt Tasuki grab her around the waist and set her on his lap. _Oh well. It's more comfortable here. _She leaned back against Tasuki's chest and he put his arms around her, pulling her close. She could feel his breath on her neck. She sighed, completely distracted from Chiriko's questions. _Let this moment last forever…_

"Your Eminence? Yumi?" Chiriko asked innocently when she didn't continue immediately. "What were you saying?" Yumi opened her eyes and looked at Chiriko.

"Hmmm? Oh! Yes, the first warrior I found was Tasuki here. Then I stumbled across Chichiri, and I met Hotohori only a few moments before Nuriko." She watched as Chiriko nodded. He looked up at her. Yumi hoped she wasn't scaring the child, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want Tasuki to let go of her. She closed her eyes, and let Tasuki describe each of the warriors. Yumi smiled as she heard each description from the bandit's point of view, and wondered how they would describe him.

"I'm the boss of the bandits of Mt. Reikaku. The other warriors are all different. The firs' one I met is Nuriko. He's a nice enough guy, I guess, but he's gay. He cross-dresses and is in love with Hotohori. Hotohori is a pretty-boy pansy, and he doesn't know how to keep his hands off of what doesn't belong to him!" Yumi tried not to laugh at the ferocity Tasuki's voice picked up when he described Hotohori. _Of course, he completely omitted the fact that Hotohori is emperor of Konan. _Yumi thought about this for a moment. _Tasuki, you don't have to be jealous of him, if it's me you want. You've already got me, right? _She thought to herself, but she also knew that Hotohori wouldn't give up. Not yet. _He's the emperor, and he's used to getting his way._ When Yumi brought her mind back to the present, she heard Tasuki continue his description.

"And the last one, Chichiri-" he began, but was interrupted.

"What about Chichiri, no da?" Yumi heard a familiar voice say. She opened her eyes to see Chichiri leaning close, his masked face blocking her view of anything else. Then she heard Hotohori's voice, and he seemed to be suffering from a mixture of emotions. _Yes, suffering, that sounds like the right word._

"I told you we couldn't trust them, Chichiri." Chichiri backed away, and Yumi could see Hotohori, still astride the beautiful black horse that Yumi had wanted so dearly. Nuriko was leading his chestnut horse to the hitching post. Yumi felt Tasuki's arms tighten around her, as though she might be torn away from him at any moment. Nuriko came back and saw Yumi and Tasuki. He smiled pleasantly, otherwise unconcerned.

"Why are you not looking for Suzaku's chosen?" Hotohori's voice was starting to sound accusing. Yumi tried to intervene on Tasuki's behalf, but for some reason, her voice wasn't working. When she found it, Hotohori was accusing Tasuki.

"You thought you'd take advantage of Yumi when you were alone together, didn't you?" Tasuki wasn't even given a chance to respond. "Take your hands off of the priestess right now." His voice lowered dangerously. Chiriko looked from Tasuki to Hotohori and sighed. _Smart little guy…_ Yumi thought vaguely.

Chichiri tried to lighten the mood by indicating Chiriko.

"Look, no da, they were talking to a child, no da, so they couldn't have been doing anything, no da." But Hotohori didn't seem to hear him.

"We said," Hotohori repeated in a low, dangerous tome, "Take your hands off the priestess." Tasuki only growled, further tightening his hold on Yumi.

"No, dammit! I'll hold her if I want! Anyway, we deserve a break! I don't see any new Suzaku warrior with you guys!" Tasuki shot at the emperor. Hotohori's hand went to his sword. Yumi brought her hand up to touch Tasuki's cheek, trying to calm him. She didn't want them to fight. She knew that Tasuki could be executed if he pulled a weapon on the emperor.

"It's okay, Tasuki," she began, finding her voice at last, but he didn't let it lie.

"The hell it is! He just wants you fer himself, so he forbids me the thing he wants to take! I… I love you, Yumi! And I won't let him take you away!" He said, his voice threatening to break with emotion. Yumi felt as though time had frozen. She put her hand over her mouth, and brought it down again when she saw that she was shaking. Vaguely, Yumi noticed that people in the street were starting to stare.

"Yumi," Hotohori said softly, "Please understand that I love you also, and that I care only for you and your happiness." Yumi didn't know what to say to that without embarrassing him, so she changed the subject, addressing the more pressing matter.

"Hotohori…" She managed to say shakily, indicating the child sitting with them, "let me introduce you to Chiriko, a celestial warrior of Suzaku." Hotohori looked over at Chiriko with more interest than he had given him a moment before. Tasuki still didn't let Yumi go. While Hotohori, Chichiri, and Nuriko were introducing themselves to Chiriko, Yumi decided she could give Tasuki an answer. She reached up from her position on his lap and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face down to hers.

"You idiot," she whispered before tilting her head up and pulling him down to kiss her. He obliged willingly. When she could breathe again, she opened her eyes.

"Tasuki, you don't have to fight him. You won. You never had any competition." She smiled faintly at the confusion in his eyes. Finally, he released her. Yumi stood up, and Tasuki followed suit. She still couldn't believe it. Yumi looked over at Chiriko, who was now being questioned by Nuriko and Hotohori. Chichiri glanced at Yumi, and shook his head, smiling slightly, before turning back to Chiriko. Tasuki pulled Yumi into the inn, leaving the rest of the party outside.


	21. Possesion of Literacy

Out of the corner of his eye, Nuriko saw the priestess go back into the inn with the bandit. He sighed. _If only love were that easy for me…_ He looked at Hotohori, but the emperor was busy talking to Chiriko. Nuriko smiled, despite himself. He had doubted whether Tasuki and Yumi would get anything done, but in a matter of hours, they had found the fifth warrior of Suzaku, small though he might be. For at least an hour, it seemed, Hotohori and Chiriko were engaged in a conversation. It turned out that Chiriko was very intelligent. He had passed the first of the exams given to those who wanted to become top government officials. He had been studying for the second exam when he noticed the stars behaving strangely, telling him that the priestess would soon appear from another world. Nuriko sidled over and sat down in the shade of the closest building, distracting the prodigy's attention. Chiriko looked up at Nuriko with interest.

"You're Nuriko, aren't you? If this is Hotohori, and that's Chichiri," he indicated each in turn, "then that makes you Nuriko. The gay one, right?" Nuriko tried not to laugh. This kid wasn't so innocent, but then again, he had come across Tasuki first, and there was nothing innocent about that man.

"You could say that," Nuriko said, ignoring Chichiri's sigh, "But really, I just have a woman's heart!" Chiriko's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, uh huh."

"Chiriko, how would you like to come with me to the palace at Konan, no da? We need to prepare for the ceremony, no da, while these other guys find the last two warriors, no da." Chiriko seemed to know that Chichiri just wanted to keep him out of danger until the summoning ceremony, but he played along with Chichiri.

"I know that I won't be able to fight to protect Yumi, so I suppose I can help out in a different way." He smiled at Chichiri. Nuriko could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he wished he could come too. _He's a strong kid…_

"Don't you worry." Nuriko said, "We'll be back in no time, and you'll be okay because Chichiri is staying with you anyway, right, Chichiri?" Chichiri nodded encouragingly, and Hotohori gave Chichiri instructions. Why Chichiri needed instruction, Nuriko didn't know. He guessed that Hotohori just liked to hear himself talk. Maybe Chichiri would look for warriors from the capitol, or they were arranging some way to keep in contact or something.

"Come here, no da." Chichiri said to Chiriko, and took off his hat.

"Just hop through here, no da, and we'll land in the palace courtyard, no da." Chiriko and Chichiri disappeared into the hat. Nuriko suddenly felt lighter, as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew it wasn't Chiriko's fault that he was so much younger than the rest of them, but he would feel terrible if Chiriko got killed before Suzaku was ever summoned. _At least he'll be safe now. _With a start, Nuriko saw that the sun was sinking into the horizon, causing the sky to turn into a beautiful array of reds and oranges. Nuriko saw Hotohori looking around, as though searching for something. Hotohori must have seen Nuriko watching him.

"Nuriko? Have you seen Yumi or Tasuki?" Nuriko hoped Hotohori didn't react too violently to what he was going to say. _You can't interfere anymore, Hotohori-sama. They were meant for each other from the beginning. You'll just be hurt…_

"Just after she introduced you to Chiriko, they went into the inn." Nuriko nodded his head in the direction they had gone. On the outside, Hotohori seemed completely calm. _Maybe he will give up…_

"We must find them. Just because we have found one more warrior does not mean we can start celebrating." He opened the door and walked into the inn. The common room was lit with a cheery fire roaring in the fireplace at one end of the room. Stairs were leading up to the rooms on the second floor. Nuriko could see the door to the room he had stayed in the night before. Nuriko looked around the common room for Yumi, but didn't see her. _That must mean…_ Nuriko was about to tell Hotohori not to disturb the two, but Hotohori didn't need to be told. He sat down at an empty table and ordered a drink. When it arrived, he didn't drink it; he just stared into it. Nuriko wished he could do something to make him feel better, but he knew only too well that Hotohori would refuse him, as always.

-------

Tasuki sat across from Yumi at one of the small tables in the common room. He couldn't help but smile. It had been so hard to say it, but he knew it was true. He had never been in love before, but he realized that when he thought about Yumi…_ I get warm and fuzzy inside, I get all mushy. What can that mean, besides that I love her? _Yumi, he noticed, was careful about what she ate and drank, so she wouldn't be getting drunk anytime soon. _What am I thinking? Why would I need to get her drunk? _He tried to banish the thought from his head. Yumi looked at him curiously.

"Tasuki, are you okay? You turned really red all of a sudden." Yumi asked, setting her hands in front of her on the table. Tasuki wasn't sure what to say.

"Yumi," he tried to sound off-hand. "Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere more private?" Yumi looked at him sharply, but she got up and he led her to the room she had shared with Chichiri the night before. She carefully set her bag down next to the nightstand.

"Um, Tasuki?" Yumi said nervously when he had shut the door. She was looking at the floor. "There's something I think you should know. Umm…" She looked afraid of him, unsure. He sat down on one of the beds and looked at her.

"I just want to talk, Yumi. I told you before that I'd never do anything to you that you don't want me to. It still applies." Yumi looked at him and smiled. He was glad to see that the fear in her eyes had disappeared. _Damn, but I don't want to scare her…_

Now that they were alone, he didn't know what to say. Yumi came over and sat next to him. He was surprised when she spoke up first.

"Last night," she began, "I learned that friendship and love can often turn to hate. Or so I was told, anyway." Tasuki was lost. _What does she mean? _

"But, no matter how intense the hate, love is what lingers. Even when it is painful."

"Is something bothering you?" Tasuki asked, wondering at this strange conversation. _Women confuse me… did I really say that I love her? _But he knew it to be true, however odd.

"Chichiri taught me that, and I thought I should pass along the message, because I figure he's not likely to tell you himself. It seemed important for me to tell you, and this room reminded me. That's all." Tasuki thought about it.

"What did you two talk about?" He decided that was a safe enough question. Yumi just smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"I can't tell you that. It's between me and Chichiri." He decided not to probe any further into the subject. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. Tasuki couldn't help but want to hold her again. _Damn! Why does she have to get all close to me like that? I won't be able to resist…_ He pulled Yumi onto his lap as his will broke. For the first time, she did not stiffen when he did this.

"I hope Nuriko will be able to take care of the rest of them, especially Chiriko." Yumi said softly. _Nuriko? I would put Chichiri in charge…_

"I'm sure they will figure something out. We all know Chiriko can't come with us; it's too dangerous. But he IS one of the celestial warriors of Suzaku, and we should give him a chance like the rest of you." She said thoughtfully. Tasuki breathed in the scent of Yumi's hair, not really listening. _How the hell did she get it to smell like fruit?_ It seemed Yumi had taken a liking to the little guy, Chiriko.

Yumi looked into his eyes. He wondered what she saw in them, she was looking so intently. Yumi's were a deep stormy blue now. Why they kept changing between different shades of blue and green and gray, he didn't know. _Maybe its cuz she's from another world._ She nodded slowly, answering his unspoken question. _Can I kiss you? _After a moment, he brought his mouth down to meet hers. She closed those mysterious eyes, and Tasuki let the moment flow through him, savoring every bit of it. Then, he bit her. She cried out and pulled back, confused. _I couldn't help it, but I didn't even bite her that hard…_ She touched her lips. He could see a mark from his teeth, and a drop of blood showed on her finger. _Ooops. _He was just trying to come up with a suitable explanation when she laughed, wiping the blood off of her mouth.

"I'd say I could get you better, but you've got fangs, so that's not fair." Yumi said, still giggling.

"Tell me," she said, "what is your family like?" Tasuki thought for a moment and then said one word.

"Women." Yumi looked at him. He wondered what she wanted him to say.

"C'mon. You can elaborate more than that, right?" Tasuki shook his head and tried his best.

"I have a bunch of sisters. They're all bullies and they are all older'n me. It's because of them that I don't like girls, I suppose." He looked at Yumi, and decided he needed to amend that statement.

"Well, except fer you, o' course." She was quiet for a moment.

"What about your family?" He asked. She smiled slightly.

"My mom and dad are both good to me, and I have a little brother also. Of course, they all live in my world, so I won't see them again until I go back." Tasuki wished she wouldn't talk about going back to her world. Like before, it made him feel empty and lost.

"Do you think that maybe… maybe you could stay here after Suzaku is summoned? I'll take care of you, I love you…"To emphasize his point, he pulled the priestess to him and kissed her, first her lips, then the side of her neck. She sighed and pulled him close. He felt her run one of her hands through his hair. _I wonder why she likes my hair so much… _He could feel her breathing by the rise and fall of her chest. _I can die happy… _Tasuki had to exercise great strength of will not to push her down onto the bed, but it was hard. _Only when she's ready… I can't force myself on her… Damn! I don't want to hurt her!_

"Don't make any long-term plans yet." She murmured. "Kutou assassins might kill me tomorrow. Who knows? Just concentrate on right now. Maybe, when the time comes, you'll come to my world instead." She tilted her face up and opened her eyes. Then, Yumi stiffened abruptly, as though she had just remembered something, and tried to pull back from him.

"Do you want to see something from my world?" Somehow, he knew that wasn't what Yumi had just thought about, but he nodded anyway. A part of him wished she hadn't come up with a distraction. Yumi wriggled out of his grasp and stood up. He watched as Yumi walked over to her bag and rummaged through the contents.

"This is my spare school bag, so not everything in here is helpful to me now, but you might like to see some of it." She pulled out a thin, clear tube with a stripe of color down the center. Then, she pulled a… _uh,_ _square? _out of the bag. She held up the items for him to see more clearly.

"This," she said, indicating the square, "is a notebook." She flipped it open to reveal paper with amazingly straight lines across it. The whole contraption could fit in the palm of his hand. He took the "notebook" and stared at it.

"What's it for?" He asked. She smiled and indicated the other item she had chosen. She pulled it apart and showed him the point on the end. _If that's what passes fer a weapon in her world…_

"This is a gel-pen. You use it to write. Watch." He watched as she took the "notebook" back and used the 'gel-pen' to scribble something onto the paper. The lines that she wrote came out as a bright green. She passed the little notebook back to him and looked at him expectantly. He looked down at the page.

"Can you read that?" She asked after a moment. _That's writing? _

"Umm… No. What does it say?" Yumi sighed.

"Yumi. That is my name. The kanji, anyway." He looked down at the scribbles again.

"Can I try?" He held out his hand and Yumi gave him the "gel-pen." A little awkwardly, he held it and wrote the correct way to spell "Yumi." He handed the little book back to her and crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

"You can write?!" Yumi asked, surprised. Tasuki smirked at her. _Does everyone think I'm stupid or what? _

"Yeah, I can write. That's how to write 'Yumi.'" He pointed to his writing. "Just because I don't do it often doesn't mean I can't, you know." Yumi looked down at her name blankly.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that since most people can't read or write that you couldn't either. But I guess I was wrong." Tasuki nodded, proud of his accomplishment. For some reason, she laughed and put the "notebook" and "gel-pen" back into her "school bag."

-------


	22. Portent of Accidents

"Oh well. Let's try something else, then." She rummaged around in her bag some more. Tasuki edged closer, curious as to what sort of things he would see in her bag. She gave up looking in the main part of the bag, and somehow opened another section with a strange _zipping_ sound. While she looked in the new section, he peeked into the section she had given up on.

A strange article caught his eye, and he grabbed it, pulling it out of the bag to study it better. He couldn't figure out what it was. It was soft, but it also held its shape. It looked pretty useless to him. Yumi looked up, having found what she was looking for.

"Yumi, what the hell is this?" For some reason, she turned red when she saw what he was holding.

"I wear it." He looked at it again. _This is clothing?_

"You wear this? How? Oh!" He laughed, recognizing the shape. She snatched it back and stuffed it into her bag. Tasuki decided it was a good time to change the subject, before she turned too red.

"What's that in your hand?" This time she was holding a flat, circular object in one hand, and in the other she was holding odd strings. He ran his hands through his hair, confused, but he waited for her to explain this time. He watched as she made the strings stick to the circle somehow. Now the circle had two strings hanging off of it, and each one split into two thinner strings and at the end of each was a very strange _thing_. That was the only way he could describe it. He stared at it, wondering what on earth THIS could be useful for. Then, Yumi put the ends of one of the sets of strings on her ears. He tried not to laugh, she looked funny, but then she came over and tried to do the same to him with the other set. He backed away.

"Wait a minute, Yumi, first ya gotta tell me what the hell that thing will do to me!" She laughed at him, but it was in a way that reassured him, not a way that made him feel stupid.

"Just trust me. I think you'll like this. Just don't be afraid of it, because it can't hurt you." He couldn't refuse that smile. He sat still while she attached the strange thing to his head.

"I feel dumb." Yumi just laughed and pressed a small circle on the large circle. Suddenly, the room was full of music, but he couldn't see where it was coming from. There wasn't just a singer, but drums and all the rest.

"Shit!" He cried, pulling the things out of his ears, breathing heavily. As soon as he pulled the things away, the sounds disappeared. Yumi pressed another button before speaking.

"This is called a CD player. It plays music on things called CDs." She pressed yet another button, and the top of the circle popped open, revealing a flat, colorful inside.

"This is a CD. It's called "The Best of InuYasha." The song you would have listened to is called "My Will." It's very popular in my world." He looked at her with a totally different attitude.

"Are you a witch?" She laughed.

"No, this is called technology. Everyone in my world can do this, as long as they have the right equipment. Eventually, though, the batteries will run out and I'll have to get new ones, or it will stop working." Tasuki looked at the "CD player" warily. He had no idea what "batteries" were, but it didn't sound safe.

"Never mind that. This is the sort of thing Chichiri or Chiriko would like, I suppose." But she didn't put it away. She set it on the bed and rummaged in the bag one last time. She pulled out something else, looking triumphant.

"These are toothbrushes. See, I even have an extra one for you!" She handed him a toothbrush. It looked just like the one she still held, except hers was green and his was orange.

"Just do what I do." She took the top off a strange tube and squeezed some odd paste onto the bristles of her toothbrush. He followed suit. _Wait, why is she putting it in her mouth?!_

"Yumi! What are you doing? Stop! Take that thing out of your mouth right now!" She looked over at him, the toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. When she tried to speak, he saw that her mouth was full of bubbles and foam.

"OMIGOD!! Yumi!? Speak to me! Spit it out!" After a few moments, she spat the bubbles out in the washstand. Heart pounding, he stumbled over to her to check if she was okay. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He frantically poked a finger on her cheek.

"Open up! I need to look!" She shook her head slightly and opened her mouth. The bubbles were all gone, and her breath smelled like… he didn't know what, but it was good.

"Your turn." She said playfully. He looked down at the thing in his hand as though it were an angry snake. _Put it in my mouth? Well, if Yumi says I should do it… but, NO WAY! _

She tried to convince him to repeat her strange ritual, but he resisted, until…

"Come on! Its okay, I do this every day! Plus, it's more fun kissing when you have fresh breath!" Without further ado, he popped the brush into his mouth. She kept up a running stream of instructions for him.

"Don't swallow the bubbles; it'll make you feel sick. Good, now just brush your teeth like you would normally. Don't worry! As long as you don't swallow the bubbles, you'll be okay! Right, now spit it out in the washstand." He did so.

"Hey! My teeth feel really, really good!" He said, not caring that he sounded a little too excited. He couldn't help but run his tongue over his teeth; they felt so smooth and clean. It really was much better than using a twig or whatever was handy. _Yumi knows what she's talking about… _his concentration was broken when she kissed him.

"Now isn't that better?" She said when she backed away. "You should take good care of your teeth, because I wouldn't want anything happening to those awesome fangs of yours!" _I think she likes my…FANGS? She called them FANGS? _Tasuki looked down at the toothbrush, which was still clutched in his fist.

"Can I… uh… can I have this? And some of that paste, too?" Yumi laughed and pulled a smaller sized tube out of her bag and pressed in into his hand. He tucked the gifts into his coat carefully, making a mental note to repeat this ritual every day. Yumi smiled at his behavior.

"You're just like a little kid," she said, sighing. Tasuki didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. Yumi yawned and sat down on the vacant bed on the other side of the small room. She pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed with one hand and curled up, falling asleep almost immediately. For a while, Tasuki just watched her and listened to her breathe.

_She trusts me so much… She just goes to sleep, even knowing what I want… _He resolved not to abuse her trust. He sat down on his own bed, and his hand came in contact with the circular object she had scared him with earlier. He grabbed the strings and, after some effort, managed to get them to stay on his ears. He pressed all the different circles. Sometimes nothing happened, but he managed to make the music to come back, and he even figured out how to make it louder and softer. He fell asleep listening to the music of another world. _InuYasha… I wonder what an InuYasha is…_

_-------_

"Your Eminence, can we stop to make camp now?" Megumi heard Soi call to her. Megumi looked back. Soi was trailing far behind, level with Suboshi. Megumi had been enjoying her ride too much to notice how far ahead she had gotten. She pulled her horse to a walk and then stopped him. She jumped off, and watched as Soi slowed down her own steed.

"Suboshi," Megumi said when he caught up with her, "Are we any closer?" Suboshi shrugged wearily.

"I think so, but it's hard to tell. He's been moving around, like he's following something. But I think we are almost in Konan now." Megumi nodded and looked at the setting sun. _Had time really gone by that quickly? _

"Here, let's secure the horses and then we can rest." She looked around for a good place. Suboshi and Soi followed her.

"Suboshi, do these horses have names?" She looked at her lovely chestnut and stroked his nose.

"I don't think so. Why?" Suboshi looked over at her.

"Oh, I've just been thinking of a good name to call him, that's all." Megumi gave the horse a treat and rubbed his face.

"What?" Megumi was surprised to hear that Soi was asking, and her voice was almost… conversational.

"I think I'll name him Sango. It reminds me of home."

They got a campfire started and Megumi opened the food packs. She managed to fix a meal for herself, but she was glad everyone was doing their own cooking. _I can make cookies from those instant cookie mixes, but…_ The stars began to peek through the dark sky, and Megumi felt sleep coming on. She hadn't ridden a horse in all the time she had been here, and she was a little sore. She only hoped she would feel better, not worse, in the morning. Megumi fell asleep looking into the dying flames.

Megumi walked outside to a dark street. Bright lights flashed before her, and Megumi knew they had to be the headlights of cars. Then a bright light filled all of her vision, and she heard a huge screeching noise, and everything disappeared into blackness. As she sat suspended in the darkness, she felt a glow from inside of her. She tried to move, but couldn't. The glow became brighter, threatening to devour her, but she couldn't get away, she couldn't even call out for help… _Please! _Her mind screamed for help. _What is this? Someone please tell me this isn't real! _

She sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. She tried to relax when she saw Suboshi and Soi's sleeping forms by the embers left from their campfire. She thought about the dream she had just woken from. It wasn't all that scary; she had much worse ones in the past, so why was her heart pounding like a drum? _It was just a dumb dream! _But a part of her knew that there had been truth in it, if only she could figure out what it meant. As she tried to think things through, the dream and everything about it seemed to fade away from her mind.

Megumi realized that she was staring at Soi's baggage, and that gave her a good idea. Getting up carefully so as to not wake either of her companions, Megumi made her way over to Soi and grabbed her bag. _I win again!_ She couldn't help but grin, her good mood back in place. _Soi will be in for a surprise when she wakes…_

_-------_

Chiriko sat in his room in the palace and looked around interestedly. He had not known that the emperor would turn out to be one of the Suzaku celestial warriors. Tasuki had forgotten to tell him that. He didn't blame him, though. _If they are rivals…Though it looks like the priestess has already chosen Tasuki-kun. _His elders were always surprised when he understood situations like this. _I'm not a kid._ He thought about the priestess, and hoped she would be able to find the remaining members of the Suzaku Seven quickly. Chichiri had explained the situation with the warriors to him, partially. Chichiri wasn't too clear about how the priestess felt about everything, and Chiriko had not seen much. He sighed. _If we can't all trust each other, we'll never be able to summon Suzaku. _Chichiri had showed Chiriko around the palace when they first arrived, but they had never gotten past the palace library. Chiriko was amazed by the extraordinary selection of writings hoarded there, and set about studying them, until a retainer had come by to bring him dinner. Afraid he might damage the books, he had taken his dinner to his room. He was lost in thought when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said politely. The door opened and Chichiri peeked his head around the door. Chiriko would never be able to forget THAT face, if it really was a face…

"Hello, Chichiri. Is something the matter?" Chichiri stepped in and closed the door behind him before sitting on the floor.

"I just thought you might be lonely, no da." Chiriko looked at the monk. Despite his appearance, he was very friendly. Chiriko smiled up at him.

"I was just thinking about the priestess." Chichiri nodded. "Do you think it's wise for both Hotohori and Tasuki-kun to be with her?" Chichiri seemed to be surprised by the way he added an honorific to the bandit's name, but not the emperor's. Chiriko thought about it, but it made no sense to him either, it just felt like the right way to say it.

"They will be fine, no da. Tasuki knows how to handle himself, no da, and Hotohori will have to behave, or he'll have Nuriko and Tasuki against him, no da."

"What's wrong then, Chichiri?" Chichiri looked up, surprised by Chiriko's insight.

"Okay, okay, no da. I've just been sensing something amiss, no da, and I was wondering if you were also, no da." Chiriko shook his head.

"Not really, but I do feel a sense of foreboding, like something is creeping up on us while we look the other way." That seemed the best way to describe the feeling he was getting.

"I wish I could help somehow. I know I'm younger and not as strong as the rest of you, but I am still a member of the Suzaku chosen. Let me do my part!" Chiriko gasped when he realized the manner in which he was speaking, and immediately apologized.

"Forgive my outburst. I just feel so…" Chichiri reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know the feeling, no da. But I gotta fill in for the emperor while he's gone, no da." Chiriko looked up at Chichiri. There was no way anyone would mistake him for Hotohori.

"What do you mean?" Chichiri just smiled and there was a small puff of smoke, and Chiriko found himself looking at Hotohori's golden eyes, long hair, and regal bearing where Chichiri had been sitting cross-legged on the floor a moment ago.

"How?!" Chiriko smiled excitedly. "That's amazing. I have heard of powers like that, but I never guessed that one of my companions would possess them!"

"We must attend to our duties." He sounded just like Hotohori too, and he left the room. _We'll be okay. With companions like that, we'll do fine! And that can't be all Chichiri can do, I mean, he teleported us here! I wonder what Tasuki and Nuriko can do? _

When Chiriko went to sleep, he felt proud to be a member of the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku. _I WILL be able to prove that I belong with them… someday…_


	23. Assasins in the Woods

As he marched through the palace hallways, Nakago felt his goal coming ever nearer. Soon, Yumi would be wounded beyond healing, and his girl would take the blame. Unknown to his priestess, the remaining three members of the Seiryu seven had already arrived. And they obeyed him. Only him. Ashitare was nothing more than an obedient pet, as far as he was concerned, and Miboshi would soon attack the palace at Konan. He would probably be killed, but he might take one of the Suzaku warriors. According to his spy network, Yumi had found the fifth member of her group, but he was young and weak. Perfect for Miboshi to take down. And now he also knew which warrior Yumi loved the most. Tasuki. I can use him to hurt both Megumi and Yumi at the same time. Any day now, the Suzaku chosen would take Amiboshi into their ranks, believing him to be one of them. _And when they realize their mistake, I'm afraid Amiboshi won't survive for very long after that… _And then there was always Tomo, the trump card.

He entered the shrine of Seiryu. He still needed one more thing for all of this to work. He stared at the pedestal, concentrating, and it suddenly blazed with purple and black flames.

Nakago stared into the dark flames, willing his master to appear. It was vital that this part of the plan be carried out, or everything might fall apart.

"Nakago." He looked up, and a darker shadow appeared among the eerie flames. _Tenkou._ He bowed his head.

"Master, I call for your assistance."

-------

When Yumi awoke the next morning, she just lay in bed, refusing to open her eyes. _When I open my eyes, my dream will have officially ended… and we'll be back to Tasuki and Hotohori constantly bickering. I won't… I don't want that to be just a dream! _She bit her lip and gasped. She felt a tiny scar, right where she had dreamed Tasuki… She sat up suddenly, opening her eyes and looking over to where she knew he would be. Yumi jumped out of bed happily. Tasuki was on the other bed, still sleeping. He had figured out how to use her CD player, it seemed. He was wearing the headphones, and when she looked closer, she saw that he had even figured out how to use the "repeat" and "shuffle" features. _He's pretty smart; I'll give him that. It's a good thing I have extra batteries…_

Yumi decided to take this opportunity to change and wash her hair a little. She picked out a new outfit and grabbed a towel off of the washstand. Since there wasn't much clean water left, she wet her comb and ran it through her hair until it felt a little less dirty. Then, she managed to wriggle out of her sweatshirt. She hated it falling asleep wearing clothes like that. _They always get twisted around! _She pulled off her shirt and sniffed it, making a face. She sighed, wishing with all her heart for the chance to take a real shower, or that she could find a real washing machine. She tossed the shirt onto the bed and reached back to unclasp her bra, when she heard a movement from the other bed. Yumi turned to look at Tasuki. He was sitting leaning against the wall with his hands clasped behind his head, grinning like an idiot. Yumi suppressed the urge to smack the silly expression off his face.

"You were supposed to be asleep!" She said accusingly. He continued to smile, revealing his awesome teeth.

"I was, but you woke me, and I didn't want to disturb you." He replied, but didn't look away. Yumi couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. _Of course. He's a MAN. They do stuff like that… but…_

She was distracted when she heard a tap on the door, followed by Nuriko's voice.

"Yumi! Are you awake?" Yumi saw the door begin to open. Panicking, she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Nuriko? Could you wait a moment? I'm, uh, busy." She said, trying to sound perfectly calm. _Why can't I change in peace? Of course, I don't mind Nuriko for some reason I don't understand, but Hotohori is probably with him…_

"Yumi? Are you almost ready to go?" Hotohori asked through the closed door. She hated it when she was right about stuff like that.

"Yeah, just hold on a moment. Okay?" She shot a glare at Tasuki, and he directed his gaze at the ceiling. _At least he's pretending to give me privacy_. She finished changing, tossing all her dirty clothes into her bag and zipping it closed. She didn't get a chance to check how she looked when she heard the door open. She looked over in bewilderment, until she saw that Tasuki had opened it, not Nuriko or Hotohori. Nuriko and Hotohori stood outside the door. Nuriko looked from Yumi to Tasuki curiously, but Hotohori looked only at Yumi. She tried not to feel guilty. _I didn't do anything wrong. _For a wonder, Tasuki helped her pack the rest of her things, and even carried her bag for her.

As a group, they left the inn, leaving Hotohori to take care of the bills. _And why not? He can afford it!_ Yumi followed Nuriko and Tasuki into the stables. With Chichiri gone, they now had four horses, enough for everyone to ride alone. Yumi automatically headed for Kohaku. She knew she couldn't ride very well, but Kohaku seemed a tame enough horse. Regretting her inability to ride more than ever, Yumi reached up and tried to pull herself onto the saddle. She did no better than yesterday, and ended up being caught by Nuriko as she dove headfirst over Kohaku's back.

"Yumi," Nuriko said lightly, "you really should learn to ride." Yumi nodded, embarrassed, as Nuriko set her safely in the saddle. Yumi grabbed the reins, determined to figure this out. She watched as Nuriko mounted his chestnut horse, trying to copy the way he held the reins.

Hotohori entered the stables at that precise moment. Under his accusing gaze, Tasuki took the reins of Chichiri's dark gray horse and jumped into the saddle. Yumi could see that he wasn't a very good rider either, but at least he was strong enough to control the animal. Hotohori then gracefully swung up to sit on the black horse. _These horses need names. Okay, the one Tasuki is riding will be called Yatsu, and Nuriko's is Ira, while Hotohori's… is Hana. _As they left the stables, she asked if the horses had names. It turns out that they didn't, so it was a good thing Yumi decided to name them. Yumi had a little trouble maneuvering Kohaku out of the stable, and wondered if she should have waited until they were out in the street to get on the horse.

Once they were out on the street, Yumi had much less trouble, and she tried to relax. She was glad that Nuriko was looking out for her. Of her warriors, it looked like he was the best rider, but Yumi didn't really know whether he was skilled, of just confident. He kept Ira near Yumi, close enough that he would be able to catch her if she fell. They continued through the village, going the way Chichiri had searched before. Yumi suddenly remembered that she should check her jewel. She pulled it out, but it was as lifeless as ever. But she didn't tuck it back under her shirt. If it glowed, even a little, she wanted someone to notice it if she didn't.

Yumi sighed, wishing her legs weren't still sore from the ride the day before. The fact that they would be riding again had totally slipped her mind when she chose her outfit. _This skirt will not be so comfortable in a little while, when the saddle starts to chafe…_ She considered riding sidesaddle fashion, but she would probably fall off if she tried to move, so she sat how Nuriko had deposited her. She stared at the jewel. _It's so pretty… _She didn't notice that her horse was drifting away from the group. _Is it just me, or is the jewel starting to glow? _She closed her eyes and looked at it again. It was hard to tell. The jewel was still pink, but it seemed a brighter pink than when she first saw it. She was brought back to reality when Kohaku suddenly changed directions, almost causing Yumi to fall off. She leaned forward and grabbed Kohaku's mane, barely managing to keep her seat. She looked up and saw that Nuriko had taken hold of Kohaku's reigns and was leading the horse for her.

"Hey, Nuriko." She called. "What do you think of the name 'Ira?'" Nuriko looked back at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"It sounds okay to me, why?" Yumi knew this would sound strange, but she went ahead anyway.

"Well, that's what I've decided to call your horse. If you don't mind, that is." Nuriko nodded, facing forward.

"Sure, that works!" He patted Ira's neck affectionately, muttering to the chestnut horse.

"I've thought of names for the other ones too, if you want to hear them." Yumi said to no one in particular. Neither Tasuki nor Hotohori answered, but she told them anyway.

"I think the pretty black one should be called Hana. And the dark gray one… Yatsu." She went back to studying the jewel. She hadn't really expected them to care what she named their horses, but they could at least admit that she existed. Since she was riding ahead of them, she didn't catch the glaring contest they were involved in. _The jewel is definitely glowing…_

"Tasuki, come here, I want you to look at something." She was surprised by how quickly he was at her side.

"What's up, Yumi?" He tried to look at her and keep an eye on the road ahead at the same time. Yumi held the jewel up in front of his eyes.

"Is this glowing?" She asked him. He looked at it intently, then blinked and looked again, just as she had done.

"Ya know, I can't tell. It don't look normal, but it ain't like it was yesterday, either." He looked back at the road ahead.

"What does it mean?" She asked him, knowing he wouldn't know.

"Why ask me? I don't know a damned thing about Taiitsukun's magic, except that it works." Yumi looked ahead to make sure Nuriko still had Kohaku's reigns. She felt as though they were slowing down.

"Nuriko?" She began to ask, but she saw what was happening before her warrior could tell her. It seemed someone had been caught stealing, and was now being punished, or that was what it looked like, anyway. A crowd was forming, and the crowd attracted more people. Nuriko looked back at her, a warning in his eyes.

"Don't interfere, Yumi." Yumi knew well enough that she had to stay out of this. If the priestess of Suzaku started handing out pardons to thieves, chaos would ensue. She wasn't stupid. She smiled inwardly, wondering where Tasuki and his band of criminals fit into this. She looked back at Nuriko and smirked. He got the message and turned to face the front again. Once they passed the ancient Chinese version of a traffic-jam, it was only a few minutes before the village was left behind. Yumi's attention was back on the jewel. It was glowing brighter all the time, and now it was even starting to turn red. Yumi looked up, but she didn't see anyone nearby other than the warriors she had already gathered. She looked down at her jewel again. As they moved, it continued to glow brighter. Now Yumi saw a symbol floating within the scarlet orb. It was fuzzy, but she could still make out what it said.

"Mitsukake!" She said excitedly. Faster than she could think, Hotohori and Tasuki were leaning in near her, one on each side, both looking into the jewel.

"Good work, Yumi!" Tasuki said encouragingly, as though she had done something. "Let's root this Mitsukake guy out from wherever he's hiding!"

"How will we find him, though?" Hotohori asked. Yumi watched as the outline for the symbol came into focus.

"He's very close." She said. "Maybe if we call for him, he'll hear us and come out! Chiriko was only about fifty feet away when the orb was this bright. He can't NOT hear us…"

Hotohori looked as though he were about to suggest a different method for searching, when Tasuki agreed with Yumi.

"We'll make him come out, right?" Yumi nodded, and they all went in different directions, calling Mitsukake's name. In the direction Yumi chose, the trees became thicker very quickly, and soon a small forest surrounded her.

"Mitsukake!" She called. "Mitsukake!" She could hear the others calling out as well, but their voices were growing fainter. Just as she was about to turn back so she wouldn't get lost, Yumi saw a house hidden in the trees. A movement caught her attention, and for a moment, she saw a man. His hair was short, held back by a bright headband, and the jewel flashed a final time before going dull. When she could see again, he had gone, and all she could see was the house. She started heading for it when she heard a familiar, yet unknown voice and the swishing of cloth, the pounding of feet.

"I have found you, Priestess of Suzaku…"


	24. Symbol of Grief

"I have found you, Priestess of Suzaku." Yumi didn't wait to see the dark cloak of the Kutou assassins before turning around, trying to get back out of the forest. She caught a glimpse of the cloaks that haunted her nightmares and somehow managed to kick Kohaku into a trot, or canter, or whatever the hell it was when he moved faster than a walk. _Why can't these anonymous Kutou assassins stop plaguing my footsteps!?_

"Tasuki!" She cried, "Tasuki! Nuriko! Somebody!" An arrow whizzed past, not three inches from her face. She felt the wind of it, and a sharp pain as it ripped out a few strands of her hair. She leaned low on Kohaku's neck, trying to provide a smaller target.

"Tasuki!" _It will really suck to get hit by an arrow… _"Tasuki!" Suddenly she was falling off of Kohaku.

"Damn!" She cried, "Why can't I even ride? TASUKI!" She fell to the earth in a heap, and watched as Kohaku ran off without her. She stood up hastily, with some difficulty, and tried to find somewhere to hide. Without the option of hiding, Yumi turned to face her attackers. She couldn't make out much more than their approximate shapes, due to their large, bulky cloak. But she could see their eyes burning with a feverish hate. Yumi tried not to panic, but it was hard. Her right leg didn't seem to be working properly, and it was painful to even stand up.

She ignored the pain and tried to get out of range, but found she no longer had anywhere to go. _Why do I always get cornered? _She felt like crying. Yumi stumbled and fell on her knees, her injured ankle giving up on her. She twisted around to face the attack. Now Yumi got a good look at the shrouded men, not that it revealed much. They were swathed in fluttering black cloaks, their bodies invisible except for their eyes, which were narrowed in concentration. There were about half a dozen of them visible, and Yumi didn't know if there were more in hiding. Her attackers were aiming their bows at her, and there was nowhere to hide. As if in slow motion, she saw them let their arrows fly. Five. She couldn't dodge all of them. For that matter, in her condition, she couldn't dodge anything. Yumi shut her eyes tightly and covered her head with her arms, trying to make a smaller target, bracing for the blow.

-------

Tasuki searched for Mitsukake, but he was more worried about Yumi going out on her own. _She said herself that assassins might come for her…_ He tried to stay near her, but for some reason, an invisible force seemed to be pushing him away from her and he couldn't sense her at all. He had only taken his eyes off of her for a few seconds, but she had disappeared into the air, it appeared. He closed his eyes and concentrated, but he couldn't sense her chi at all. It was just like when she had disappeared over a month before. But this time, he knew she wouldn't be safe. As fast as he could, he directed his horse in the direction he thought she had been taking before he lost her. He tried not to panic, but there was a tightening in his chest that warned him of danger.

"Yumi! YUMI!" He cried, but she didn't answer. Then he felt something. It definitely was not Yumi, but he knew he had sensed this before. _What is it? _He didn't hesitate to rush toward the feeling of…evil. That was the only way to describe it. Branches slapped his shoulders and face as he kicked the horse, urging Yatsu to move faster.

"YUMI!" _This is so stupid! I'm faster than this dumb animal, so why am I still riding it? _He cleared the trees, looking about frantically. _Why does everything always get so screwed up? _He saw Kohaku run by, panicking, eyes rolling, but Yumi wasn't on his back. He urged Yatsu forward in the direction Kohaku had come from. He rounded a block in the road, hoping he wouldn't be too late. That's when he heard Yumi screaming his name.

"Tasuki! Tasuki!" A moment later, he saw her to his right, about forty feet off, trying to run. She wasn't moving very quickly, limping slightly. The evil chi swelled, and Tasuki felt as though he could smell it. He looked to his left. Not twenty feet away he saw men swathed in black robes. They were armed with bows and… _they're aiming at Yumi! _He jumped off of Yatsu as he saw the men release their arrows as one. _I know I'm fast, but I won't be able get Yumi out of the way in time! She'll probably die if even one of those arrows hits her, and ALL of them are well aimed…_ This all passed through his head in the space of one moment. He knew there was only one way to save her, and with a fierce growl, he ran as fast as he could, determined to do what he had to. _I promised I'd protect you, Yumi… Even if I die…_

_-------_

Yumi squeezed her eyes tight, waiting to feel the arrows pierce her body. _It will probably kill me… I'm about to die… _She heard a cry, followed closely by a dull thud. Yumi winced, but she didn't feel anything. Yumi didn't move; she was too scared even to breathe.

"Rekka… Shin'en!" Yumi heard a familiar voice cry. She opened her eyes to see Tasuki's silhouette directly in front of her, framed by a cascade of fire. When the flames died away, she saw that there was no trace of the men intent upon her murder. For a moment, she was too shocked even to react. She ran the ten paces separating her and her warrior, ignoring the pain shooting up her leg, but before she could reach him, he stumbled. Yumi caught him and threw her arms around him from behind, trying to steady him. He swayed again, but caught himself, dropping his harisen on the ground with a muffled clang. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled weakly.

"Always gotta keep an eye on you, huh?" Yumi saw blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. He caught her hands in his, but he couldn't seem to hold them very well. She hugged him to her, trying to get her breathing back to normal. It was then that Yumi's hands found it. His shirt was wet, and she was sure it wasn't sweat, but blood. Frantically, her hands searched for the wound. _An arrow?_ Shaking, she grabbed Tasuki's elbow and turned him to face her.

"Oh… omigod!" She cried when he was facing her. He had taken the arrows meant for her! Three of them, anyway, the other two must be on the ground somewhere. How he was still standing, Yumi couldn't guess. Her hands shook, but she managed to support Tasuki before he fell to his knees, bringing her down with him.

"I wasn't fast enough… to stop 'em, so… only way…" Yumi put her hands over his mouth. _This can't be happening! Why!?_

"Shh… don't talk. We'll be okay…" She was lying to herself and she knew it. She tried not to look at the arrows in his chest, causing his shirt and coat to be soaked with blood. _If that one arrow hadn't hit his heart, then it was way too close, and that doesn't even account for the other two!_ Yumi held herself together as she helped Tasuki sit down, and then broke into tears as she tried to pull the safest arrow out of him.

"You idiot…" She sobbed as she tore her sleeve to wipe away some of the blood. "I'd rather I died than see you killed! Why…?" Tasuki smiled up at her and wiped away her tears with a gentle hand.

"Yeah, well, I feel the same way." He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. Yumi heard several sets of feet rushing toward her, but she didn't want to look away from Tasuki even for a moment. She put her hand on Tasuki's face, unintentionally smearing more blood on him, and leaned forward to kiss him even as the footsteps grew louder.

"I love you." She whispered, her voice trembling, tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes.

"What happened?" Yumi heard Nuriko's shocked voice ask. She didn't want to answer. _If I wasn't so proud… If we hadn't split up…_ Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong hands pull her away from Tasuki. She didn't want to let go, but her hands were too slippery with blood and shaking from shock, and she couldn't keep hold of him.

"Please move, miss. I'll take care of him." A deep, soothing voice said to her. Yumi didn't recognize the voice. She looked up and saw the man she had glimpsed before. Yumi felt Nuriko put his arms around her shoulders and whisper to her, turning her away from the man she loved. She didn't hear what he was saying, though. She was numb from shock. _He's dying… He's going to die! _All she could see was her hands. They were covered in blood. _Tasuki's blood. _Her eyes blurred with tears, and when she tried to wipe them away, she smeared blood on her cheeks as well. But her tears wouldn't stop.

She heard Tasuki cry out in pain, but she couldn't see him because Nuriko was blocking her view. She pushed Nuriko out of the way in time to see the stranger hold his hand above Tasuki's chest. There was a bright red glow, and then soft green glowing bubbles wafted softly down onto her warrior. Right before her eyes, the blood disappeared and Tasuki's coat was mended. She was so shocked that she immediately stopped crying. It couldn't be real, but it was. Yumi wiped her tears away hurriedly, trying to clear her vision, and that's when she noticed that the blood on her hands had disappeared as well.

Tasuki sat up and touched his chest as though searching for the arrow wounds, and when he found that he was no longer injured he looked up at Yumi, smiling to expose his fangs. Yumi crawled over to him and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt.

"Thank you, sir, thank you!" She said to the stranger, gripping Tasuki's coat. The stranger was speaking again, but Yumi barely heard it, she was too busy listening to Tasuki's heart. _It's still beating! __He's alive! He's still alive! _He put his hands in her hair, just holding her. She leaned in close to him and closed her eyes, willing her own heart to slow down.

"I usually don't care about people." The strange man was saying, "When she found me, though," he paused, and Yumi supposed he pointed to her, "I felt her pull me. That's when the assassins appeared. I couldn't do anything about the attackers, but I followed as fast as I could, to see what she would do. When that man showed he was ready to give his life for her… well, I don't think death should separate people who love one another." His voice became quiet as he concluded, and Yumi looked up at him. He looked as though he were remembering something painful. Yumi's brain started working in fast forward. _The jewel's bright flash, "she pulled me," the red glow…_

"You're Mitsukake, aren't you?" She asked him. He nodded and showed her his palm, where a red symbol was quickly fading from view. _How odd that his symbol should be "grief" when he has such wondrous powers…_ Yumi thought absently.

"I'm very glad to meet you, Mitsukake. I am Yumi, the priestess of Suzaku. Thank you! Thank you so much for healing Tasuki!" She hugged him tighter, as though he might disappear if she let go. She felt him holding her, and almost cried with happiness. Yumi didn't care what kind of impression she was giving Mitsukake; she just knew that she loved Tasuki. "He's another celestial warrior, and that's Nuriko…" She indicated her other warrior.

"And I am Hotohori." Yumi looked around and saw that Hotohori was there too. She hadn't noticed him arrive, but then again, she HAD been a little distracted. She continued, allowing her voice to return to normal with her heart rate.

"And Chiriko and Chichiri are back in the capitol." She looked up at him. "And now we have you too, I hope. Mitsukake, will you join us?" For a moment he did not answer, but then he nodded slightly.

"Of course. It's the duty of Suzaku's chosen to protect the priestess, right?" Yumi smiled, showing her thanks. Tasuki bonked her lightly on the head.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yumi thought about it for a moment. Quickly, she fished Taiitsukun's jewel out from under her shirt and held it in front of Mitsukake. It glowed brightly for a moment, and a small, sealed jar appeared in the man's hands.

"Only one more to go!" She said happily. _Tamahome. I wonder what kind of powers he will have… _"Then we can summon Suzaku!" As soon as she said it, though, Yumi remembered her promise to both Chichiri and Taiitsukun to help Megumi before summoning Suzaku. She didn't say anything about that now, but she wouldn't let herself forget.

-------

Suboshi tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. That was always the best way to act when women were angry. The three of them rode slowly along a dirt road leading to Konan. Suboshi just did not understand Megumi. She was angry, tired, and sore, but she also seemed so… happy. Giddy, almost. But that did not apply for Soi. There had been quite a clash when she woke up this morning to find that all her clothes were gone, replaced by full-length kimonos and dresses that hung at least to her knees. The new attire made Suboshi more comfortable near her, but Soi did not seem to care about that. Megumi seemed to be enjoying this thoroughly. She kept giggling. Soi huffed, and Suboshi looked over at her. She was wearing a skirt that hung past her knees, and the bodice was much better than what she had worn the day before. Suboshi looked ahead, watching Konan come ever nearer, and hoping that by the time they got there, Soi's bad mood would run out.

Even with things the way they were between the women, he couldn't help but feel happy. He was away from Nakago and soon he would be reunited with Amiboshi. _I can finally act like a Seiryu warrior and protect the priestess, instead of having to hide behind her. _He watched the road, wary for any dangers. If anything happened, he was the only man, and he would have to protect the women. _I don't know what Soi can do… well, she controls lightning, but my ryusuisei are better! _Glad that Soi and Megumi were quiet now, he tried to slow down and rejoin them. When they caught up with him, he saw that they had put him between them.

"Suboshi." Megumi said, "Are we almost in Konan?" Suboshi sighed. He knew she was sore, but riding slower only made the journey take longer.

"At the pace we've set, we'll be in Konan in two days. Or, I should say, that's about how far Amiboshi is, I think. If we pick up some speed, we might be able to cut it down to a day and a half." He looked over at Megumi.

"We'll walk." She said. Suboshi sighed. _What was it with this girl and horses? It's not gonna kill them to run for an entire day!_ He thought. Soi was busy simmering to his right, and he desperately wished he could go on ahead, but then he would be attracting attention to himself. He heard Megumi giggling again, and he sighed once more. _Are we ever going to find Aniki?_


	25. Attack on the Capitol

He was walking again. He didn't know where he was _supposed _to be going, but apparently his feet did. Amiboshi closed his eyes briefly, trying to remember what he was doing. _Oh yes, I am going to Konan. And Megumi wants me to._ That was all he could recall. But, it had to be something important, right? Hopefully Suboshi was okay, and doing a good job protecting the priestess. He was very, very hungry. He hadn't eaten in a few days. There was a road ahead, and he headed for it, this time both his will and his feet going in the same direction. _Maybe I can stop to eat… Why can't I? _

Amiboshi followed the road for about a mile when he collapsed, weak from hunger. He tried to get up, but his legs just wouldn't work anymore. He looked ahead and saw the outskirts of a small town. _Maybe someone will see me and help. But probably not. _He forced himself to crawl toward the town, now fully in control. Just to check, he tried to stop for a moment and felt no resistance. Just knowing he was in control again gave Amiboshi the strength to stand. Somehow he made it to the town and he knocked on the door of one of the cottages. It was a simple, one-room affair. When no one answered, he called to the inhabitants.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Still there was no answer. There was no one in the streets, and everything was completely silent. Amiboshi felt goose-bumps rise on his arms.

"What's wrong with this town?" He asked silently, but there was no answer. Fearing what he might see, Amiboshi pushed the door open and looked inside. The table was set as though a family was about to sit down and eat, but there was no food, no people, no life. Amiboshi left the house and checked another house, almost a twin to the first, and found it in much the same condition. It was as though this town had been alive, but suddenly all the people had disappeared. It was scary. However, Amiboshi could not forget that he was about to die of hunger. At the next empty house, he actually went inside and checked the cupboards. All he found was some stale bread, but he gratefully took it. He felt a little bad about stealing, but he didn't see anyone to object. He sat alone in the house and looked about him. Nothing. Now that he had food inside of him, Amiboshi felt himself standing up, no doubt heading for Konan again.

He left the house and walked through the small town, passing half a dozen cottages just as lifeless as the three as he already checked. Then, his feet stopped and he turned, looking past the row of houses to a clearing. What he saw made him want to cry. One young man was tending four rows of fresh graves. He walked as though broken, placing flowers here and there. Amiboshi found himself rushing over to the stranger.

"What happened here?" He asked as he ran. The man looked at him, and Amiboshi saw that he carried a small girl in his arms. She was either terribly injured or… dead. Amiboshi felt tears spring into his eyes. _Why am I so sensitive? I don't even know him, yet my heart goes out to this stranger…_

"There was an attack…" The stranger said. "We had no warning… no defense…" Amiboshi watched as the young man shut his eyes tightly, holding back his tears. Amiboshi came up to the man, and realized he couldn't have been more than two years older than himself. He could see several wounds on him that he hadn't noticed from afar.

"I am a traveler," Amiboshi was surprised by the way he greeted the stranger. He could feel the chi of the little girl waning, and realized that she was still alive. "Get her into a bed! We need some bandages and hot water; she's still alive, but if you don't act quickly, she'll die." The stranger looked at Amiboshi in amazement and hurried to follow him to the nearest cottage. Amiboshi made a little bed out of some spare sheets and helped to make the child comfortable.

"I am Sou Kishuku." The man said as he left Amiboshi and the girl in the cottage while he went out to get water. Amiboshi suddenly felt the urge to kill the child coming from the force that was driving him, but managed to suppress it this once. _I never kill! Why can't this demon go away and leave me alone? I know Megumi wouldn't want me to kill this child… What is going on? _He looked down at the girl. She was unconscious, but she was regaining feeling in her body, judging by the way her expression changed. She was in pain. _I need to help her…_

Amiboshi pulled out his flute and played a soft, soothing melody. _Now she will forget her pain, at least until we can get her to wake up. _He pulled back the bloody cloth around her, and gasped. She had several deep gashes across her chest and stomach. The bleeding had already stopped, thankfully. It was a miracle that she was even alive. She couldn't have been more than six years old. _She's tough, but will she be tough enough? She must have a lot of faith to have held on to life this long. _Amiboshi ripped up a sheet and made new bandages for the tiny girl. Sou Kishuku came back into the hut carrying a bucket filled with water. He set it down next to the fireplace and started to make a fire.

While they each set about their tasks to save one small life, they talked a little.

"Sou Kishuku." Amiboshi began. "What happened here? Was there an attack?" Sou Kishuku had his back to him, tending the fireplace.

"Kutou finally attacked us. We were hoping that the priestess of Suzaku could save us, but the Kutou were too quick for her. I'm sure she is doing her best… There was no way anyone could have survived… Yuiren here was the only one I managed to save, and I didn't even think I saved her at first." Amiboshi's brain felt jammed.

"Kutou attacked? Why would Kutou attack here?" He couldn't understand what was going on. Sou Kishuku shrugged as he came over to Yuiren with a hot cloth. His hands were very gentle as he tended to the child. Amiboshi found himself wondering whether Yuiren was his daughter or his sister.

"Konan and Kutou are enemies. What other reason is there for killing?" _Enemies? Then that means… I've reached Konan! And that's why I'm finally in control again. _Sou Kishuku continued his story.

"They had one of the Seiryu celestial warriors with them. He said his name was Miboshi. I tried to fight him, but I ended up having to hurt my own friends, and he got away in the end." _Nakago sent Miboshi to murder an entire village of innocent people? Why? Is there something dangerous in this village? _Yuiren moved slightly, attracting both men's attention. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sou Kishuku.

"Onichan…" She said softly, "I knew that you would protect me." She smiled. Amiboshi couldn't help but notice how sweet Yuiren was. He wanted to help, but had no real healing powers of his own.

"You should get her to a doctor. The best doctors are in the capitol. She should be okay now. I must be going now." Amiboshi stood up, getting ready to leave. He walked over to the door and reached to pull it open when he heard the man say something.

"Before you leave, you must tell me your name, please." Without turning around, Amiboshi answered.

"I am Amiboshi, one of the Seiryu celestial warriors. We aren't all bad. I've never even met half of them, including this Miboshi, so please don't hate us." He turned to look at Sou Kishuku's expression. He looked confused.

"Why did you tell me that, knowing I would probably want to kill you?" Amiboshi shrugged. He couldn't explain why he had answered like that.

"I know that you have a good heart. I trust you to let me walk away, even when my back is turned and I am unarmed. Goodbye, Sou Kishuku." Amiboshi left the tiny house, a huge weight in his chest. _That bastard Nakago! Does he think he'll get away with this? _Once he left the village, though, he was no longer in control of his body, forced to obey the will of some unknown force.

-------

Chichiri was gaining a new respect for people of high office. Their jobs were so boring he wondered why they didn't all jump off a cliff after a few weeks. Chichiri was filling in for Hotohori, and so was taking on the emperor's appearance. _I hope he comes back with the other warriors soon, no da, because I don't think I can take much more of this, no da. _An attendant entered the room and bowed. Chichiri sighed, but remembered to act the part.

"You may approach us with your news, if it is important." He said, hoping he sounded sufficiently self-important. _I even have so forgo my "no da."_

"Your Highness." He bowed again. "Kutou has attacked some of the border villages of Konan. The number of casualties cannot be determined, but there are rumors that a Seiryu warrior is among the attackers. His name is Miboshi, and he has steadily been making his way to the capitol. At the rate he is moving, we should expect a visit sometime today."

Chichiri didn't know how to react, and decided no reaction would work best for the position he was filling. _A Seiryu warrior is attacking us, no da? Miboshi…_

"Thank you for the report. You are dismissed." Chichiri knew he would have to be the one to face the threat. Alone, most likely. _Maybe I can catch him outside the capitol and protect the innocent people living here, no da. _The royal attendant backed out of the room silently, leaving Chichiri to his thoughts.

_I wonder what Miboshi can do, no da. All the Seiryu warriors I have seen so far are very powerful, no da. Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, and Nakago, though I never met the general, no da. _

"Your Highness." A small voice reached his ears. Chichiri looked down and saw Chiriko bowing before the throne. Chichiri quickly looked around to see that they were alone. He jumped off of the throne and popped back into his true form.

"Chiriko, what is it, no da?" He asked, wondering what Chiriko knew.

"I heard." Chiriko said. "I heard about Miboshi, and I want to fight him. I am a member of the Suzaku seven. Let me do my part." The boy looked up at him, his eyes full of grim determination. Chichiri couldn't tell the boy that he was too young. It would be better to have someone at his side anyway.

"Of course, no da. We'll take the Seiryu warrior down, no da. Though I am a little surprised, no da." Chiriko's eyes asked the question for him. _Why?_

"The priestess of Seiryu is Yumi's best friend, no da, so I don't believe that she would attack us, no da. But maybe her warriors are not loyal to her like we are to Yumi, no da." Chiriko nodded.

"If the priestess of Seiryu is like Her Eminence, Yumi, then I can't see her getting along with her warriors. I didn't see much of Yumi, but it was obvious that she cares about her warriors." He giggled. "Especially that bandit… Suzaku is the god of love. Seiryu is the god of war and destruction." Suddenly, Chiriko looked around.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. Chichiri nodded, wincing. _That hurt, no da! _He felt as though he was injured, but the pain was distant, as though it wasn't within his body. _Strange._ Chiriko was shaking.

"That hurts! What's going on, Chichiri?"

"I don't know, no da…" He thought hard, wondering why both he and Chiriko felt the pain at the same time. Then he remembered that the Suzaku seven were connected. _If we are connected, then so are the other members we have found._

"One of the Suzaku seven is dying, no da!!" He said as he realized what was going on. _And I can't even do anything to help him, no da! _Suddenly, the pain disappeared. Chichiri didn't know how to interpret the change, but he didn't have time to wonder about it. A completely different presence distracted his attention. He transformed back into the emperor's form.

"Chiriko. We must go at once." Chiriko looked questioningly at him, but must have realized he would not get any answers. Chichiri stood up and left the hall. _I can't attract too much attention to myself, no da. There is no need for a panic, no da. _Chichiri looked back and saw that Chiriko had stopped following him.

"Chiriko? What's wrong?" Chichiri asked the young Suzaku warrior. He didn't answer immediately. Chiriko looked down a side passage.

"Chichiri? I sense something this way…" Chichiri couldn't feel anything odd, but he didn't want to be separated from Chiriko. He went back to the boy and looked down the hallway. It looked basically like any other richly decorated hallway in the palace…

"What's wrong Chiriko?" Then he felt it. "Chiriko, stand back." Two seconds later, a shadow rounded the corner at the end of the hall, and then a creature rushed toward them. He heard Chiriko gasp. _What is this thing, no da? _He transformed back into his natural form. _It's easier for me to fight this way…_

Chichiri put one hand up, grasping his staff in the other and concentrated on the destruction of the creature. Almost too easily, it was killed.

"That was just a distraction, no da. We must find the source, before too many show up." Pulling Chiriko along with him, Chichiri ran down the hallway in the direction the monster had emerged from. He passed several other vile creations much like the first, and also the bodies of palace help. He shook his head. Such needless killing; it was the trademark of Kutou.

"Just follow the creatures. They are getting stronger, so I think we'll reach the source soon." Chiriko said breathlessly. _Of course I notice they are getting stronger, no da… _Abruptly, they came out into the courtyard. Chichiri knew they had reached their goal. He looked around, and saw a small man floating over the pond in the garden. _Wait a moment… FLOATING, no da!? _

The small man came closer to them, and Chichiri could feel the chi of a Seiryu warrior. He looked to be a monk, judging from the way he was dressed. But he was creepy. _Why does he have THREE eyes, no da!? _

"Greetings, Suzaku chosen." He said as he approached. "I am Miboshi. I'm afraid I have to tell you that you can never summon Suzaku." Chichiri didn't like the sound of Miboshi's voice.

"Why would that be, no da?" Chichiri said, trying to sense the enemy's strength before he attacked. _I need to know both his strength and his weakness before I move… _

"If a Suzaku warrior dies, Suzaku will never come. Also, if your priestess is not pure, you cannot summon the god. Whatever you do, one or the other will stop you." He closed his two normal eyes, and the unnatural, red eye on his forehead opened. A strange, spiked instrument in his hand began spinning faster and faster. Chichiri felt a surge of energy, and a monster appeared, much stronger and larger than the previous ones he had to destroy.

"Chichiri, be careful!" Chiriko called to him. "He led us the long way around the palace to try to drain your energy. We must defeat him as quickly as possible, or he will overcome us!" Chiriko ran off to one side. Chichiri hoped he would be okay, but he had to deal with the matter at hand. The monster was approaching him, and Chichiri could sense another one in the making, before he had even begun to deal with the one trying to smash him. Chichiri jumped back. He felt the wind as a powerful claw swiped at his head, missing narrowly. The bulk of the creature blocked Chichiri's view of the courtyard. Before he closed his eyes, Chichiri noticed that monsters seemed to be reptilian, judging from the scaly bodies and spiked tails, along with slits for pupils. He concentrated as hard as he could, and managed to freeze both monsters and Miboshi, including the odd tool he held.

He heard the sound of running feet, and saw several palace helpers running to attack him, armed with kitchen knives. _Dirty trick! He can control others too, no da? I can't kill them! _Managing to keep the first threat frozen, he used his staff much like a quarterstaff and knocked out the first servant. He had to maneuver around to get next one. THOK. Chichiri winced as the next innocent person went down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chiriko run back, now armed with a bow and arrows in one hand and a short sword in the other. _So that's where the little guy went off to, no da._ Chichiri finished off the business he was attending to when he saw Chiriko rushing over to Miboshi, sword raised.

"How dare you attack Chichiri!" He cried, ready to kill the Seiryu warrior. Chichiri felt his spell break.

"Chiriko! Get out of there! I can't hold him anymore!" Chichiri was so surprised he even forgot to say "no da." Chiriko ignored him, running to attack the Seiryu warrior. He was already past the creatures Miboshi had summoned when they broke free of the spell, putting them between him and Chiriko. Chichiri knew he would have to keep attacking, or Chiriko would not stand a chance. He directed an attack at the monsters, but they still kept their attention on Chiriko. Chiriko dodged the blows well, but he wouldn't be able to keep up with the ferocity of the attacks. _One blow will kill him, no da, either one of them. _Chichiri concentrated a huge amount of energy into his next attack. He opened his eye and saw that Chiriko couldn't make it. He was less than a foot from Miboshi, ready to stab the vile being, but Miboshi's creature was in the middle of a swing, about to hit Chiriko. Chichiri couldn't look away, but he didn't want to see Chiriko sliced into pieces.

"MIBOSHI!" He cried, hoping to distract the killer, "This way!" Blue lightning shot from his staff, redirecting the attention of everyone in the courtyard. Except Chiriko. With a triumphant yell, Chiriko managed to get a solid blow into Miboshi, stabbing him in the heart. The Seiryu warrior dropped his spinning toy and grabbed the weapon Chiriko was shoving through his body. _How did I do THAT, no da? _

"Do you really think… that you have won?" He said, and both the Seiryu warrior and Chiriko fell to the ground now that Miboshi was no longer floating. The monsters disappeared as though they had never existed. But the warrior's chi had not disappeared. Chichiri rushed over to the two. Chiriko sat up, but he didn't look right. His eyes were narrower.

"You haven't won yet, Suzaku fools." _Chiriko is speaking with Miboshi's voice, no da? _Chiriko reached for the toy Miboshi had dropped. "I can take any body I want, especially children. And now, my body is that of your precious Chiriko. Did you think I would let you kill me that easily, fool?"


	26. Defeat of a Child

"Did you think I would let you kill me that easily, fool?" Chichiri gasped. _What do I do now? He'll kill Chiriko, no da, or… He'll make ME do it, no da! _

His eye spotted the toy Miboshi had been holding, and before Chiriko could pick it up, he crushed it with the butt of his staff.

"Chiriko!" He called, again casting a spell to freeze Miboshi. "Can you hear me, Chiriko? You have to fight it, no da!" Chiriko came back to himself for a moment. His eyes and voice went back to their normal, innocent version.

"Chichiri? What-" He put his face in his hands. "Help me, Chichiri!" But when he looked up, it was Miboshi peering through his friend's eyes.

"Fool. When I take a body, it is mine. Whoever owned it before dies, as you will soon see." Chichiri knew that couldn't be true, especially of a Suzaku celestial warrior. Chiriko is tough. _He can make it, no da. _He suddenly felt a huge power surge, and knew Miboshi was taking hold of Chiriko.

"Come out! Leave him be, no da!" Miboshi just laughed and easily broke out of Chichiri's spell. Chichiri was tired, but he couldn't give up. Chiriko's life depended on his strength. He hadn't had to concentrate so much chi since his encounter with that last Seiryu warrior, Soi, and that was a pittance compared to this final struggle.

Chichiri looked up in time to see a demon form behind him. Under the direction of Miboshi, the scaly humanoid creature swiped at Chichiri with his foot-long claws, leaving Chichiri barely enough time to get out of the way. Then he realized his mistake. Miboshi had known Chichiri would dodge, and slashed through where Chichiri had been. The problem was, Chiriko was standing right next to him. Chichiri looked back in mid-jump to see the creature's claws come into contact with the child-warrior, ripping a gash across Chiriko's stomach. Blood splashed to the courtyard as Chiriko's possessed body began floating, just as Miboshi's former body had done. Chichiri looked closer, and realized that the real Chiriko was back in control. He held up the damaged sharp toy, crying to Chichiri.

"Get out of here! I'll kill him, if I can, but you have to tell the others what happened!" Chichiri dodged a blow from the large monster and gasped when he saw Chiriko stab himself.

"Chiriko! What are you doing, no da!?" He cried to Chiriko.

"I can kill this Seiryu warrior! He tried to kill you, so he has to die!" He held the spindle, driving it further into his chest. Chichiri could feel Miboshi's spirit wane, but Chiriko's was fading as well.

"Chiriko! Listen to me, no da! Let Miboshi out, no da! NOW! There's no one else here for him to possess, no da." Chiriko sank to the ground as Chichiri watched a spirit flow out from Chiriko. Chichiri slashed at it with his staff, and it exploded, disappearing into a thousand tiny tendrils of smoke.

"Chiriko, are you okay, no da?" Chiriko opened his eyes and looked up at Chichiri standing over him. He was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down his forehead. His hands were covered in blood, but he was still alive.

"Hey, Chichiri." He said. "Don't ever let yourself become possessed by a demon. It HURTS." Chichiri laughed with relief.

"I'll keep that in mind, no da. But you were great, no da!" Chiriko sat up, wincing slightly, bleeding all over. He looked worried.

"What about the priestess of Seiryu? How will she summon Seiryu now? We killed one of her warriors…" Chichiri wondered about Chiriko sometimes.

"Forget them, for the moment at least, I have to get you to Taiitsukun, no da." Chichiri pulled off his straw hat and dropped it over Chiriko, leading him to where he could be healed. They landed neatly on target for once, right in front of Taiitsukun. Immediately, her little helper, Nyan Nyan, set about treating the younger warrior, her expert attention bringing Chiriko back from the threshold of death. Chichiri stayed close by, remembering how frightening Taiitsukun could be when you saw her for the first, or even the hundredth, time.

"I can't help but think that if the Seiryu priestess is a friend of Her Eminence, then she can't be bad. She won't abuse her powers, will she?" Chichiri shook his head.

"I don't have all the answers, no da. But if Megumi is strong, then she can still summon Seiryu." _Now I understand why I wanted Yumi to help her. Megumi will need support. _

_-------_

"Sir?" Nakago looked down at the soldier before him. "I await my orders." Nakago couldn't help but be angry. He tried to contain it, but he was sure his eyes were slightly narrower than normal.

"I trust that you can do the task I send you out to perform, correct?" The soldier nodded nervously. Nakago thought about the last soldiers. _They had nearly killed the priestess of Suzaku! But Tasuki had saved her. I salute you, Tasuki. You saved all my plans. I wasn't counting on anything like that, but now I have new weaknesses to exploit. _Tasuki. The man the priestess loves. He smiled slightly, bringing his attention back to the man awaiting orders.

"Kutou will attack the capitol of Konan soon. You will not take part in the fighting." The soldier nodded his head. Nakago could tell he was confused, but he was too scared to ask questions. That was good. It was a sign of obedience.

"You are to choose a small group of the best spies, and follow the attack undercover. In the confusion, you are to take the priestess of Suzaku and bring her back here. Do not do anything to her, just give her to me." He nodded again.

"The mission I give you is of the utmost importance. You will carry it out flawlessly. The whole point of our attack is a diversion so that I can get the priestess. You are dismissed." The soldier nodded one last time and teleported himself out of Nakago's sight. Nakago sat down in an ornate chair. He didn't remember standing up to give his orders, a sign of how important this assignment was. He picked up a glass of wine that sat on a small side table for him.

"If this works, then the next step of my plan doesn't even need to work at all…" He said softly to himself. "Of course, it will be entertaining to watch Tasuki kill his friends, but if I take away the priestess' right to summon Suzaku, there will be no point."

"You plan to rape her?" A soft voice carried to his ears. Nakago looked around and saw the silhouette of a man standing in the shadows. Nakago was a little angry for not noticing Tomo's presence, but then again, that was one of the man's specialties, along with illusion.

"A crude term, but yes, that is the plan. If she is not a virgin, Suzaku will never be summoned." Tomo came out of the shadows. His face was painted black, gold, white and blue. He wore a headdress with feathers that hung as far down as his dark hair, which was about mid-calf. He had his arms crossed over his chest, which attracted attention to his red claws. He looked at Nakago.

"You'll do this yourself?" Tomo asked him. Nakago smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Of course. Anyway, don't you have something you need to be doing?" Nakago was referring to the other plans already in motion.

"Amiboshi is ready to fall. I must deal with the Suzaku warrior delicately. I will check back soon, but Tasuki and the priestess are too close for me to interfere. Maybe I can get _him_ to do your dirty work?" Nakago shook his head, but Tomo tried to insist. "It would be very easy."

"No, that won't achieve what I want. She'll hate herself, and I want her to hate me. I won't take Konan's priestess until after she sees how you have changed her love. Remember: he must not kill her." Nakago looked sternly at the Seiryu warrior.

"You need to be wary around the Suzaku seven. You must have noticed that Miboshi has died." Tomo nodded.

"Yes, I felt his passing. What was he supposed to be doing?" Nakago held back a sigh.

"He couldn't even murder the child warrior of Suzaku. He deserved to die. If he can't even do that, then he is worthless to me alive." _But that does make it harder for the priestess to summon Seiryu. She will have to do a lot more traveling, but she'll do it. It doesn't affect me._

_-------_

Now that their party had gained an additional member, Yumi was back to sharing a horse with one of her warriors. Tasuki had made sure that it was him. Nuriko had managed to bring Kohaku back, and they decided to ride him, leaving the dark gray, Yatsu, for Mitsukake. The man was big. He made Yatsu look like a pony. Tasuki had already tried to talk to him a couple of times, but Mitsukake always gave him extremely short replies and stayed quiet afterward. Tasuki wasn't sure how to thank the man for saving his life. He put one arm around Yumi, pulling her against his chest. _Can't let ya fall…_ She was breathing slowly, sleeping. He thought about what it must have been like for her, watching him die. _Probably worse than it was for me… Sure, it hurt a hell of a lot, but the worst part was thinking I would never see her again. And her tears… _He couldn't even imagine how he would have felt if their positions had been reversed. He had made her cry. He didn't mean to, but he kept seeing her tears even though they were gone now.

"Hotohori-sama," he heard Nuriko say. "We should find somewhere to rest soon. Her Eminence is tired." Tasuki almost laughed when he heard Nuriko call Yumi "Her Eminence." Hotohori looked back at Yumi and nodded when he saw that the priestess was asleep. He supposed Nuriko used the honorific to get Hotohori to listen.

Tasuki looked around and recognized the surroundings. In about an hour's ride or so, they would come within hailing distance of Mt. Reikaku. They would reach it shortly after dark. _If we go there to camp, then I won't have to leave Yumi and I can fulfill my duties as boss. I NEED to tell Koji what's going on. I know I put him in charge, but I didn't give any type of explanation before. _

"We could stop at my place. We can't keep going back to the same town, and Mt. Reikaku is only a stone's throw away. I'm boss there, and I could get us some comfy lodging." Tasuki could see Hotohori stiffen.

"There is no way we are taking Yumi to your headquarters. Do I need to remind you of your profession? You are a criminal and so are all of your friends." Tasuki didn't want to wake Yumi, so he kept his voice low.

"Yumi stayed there before and she was…" He was about to say she had been fine, but that would be a lie. _But this time I won't leave her for a moment! _He changed what he was going to say.

"We'll be fine there, and anyway, I need to tell the guys what's up. How can you pass up free lodging? You might have responsibilities, but that doesn't mean the rest of us don't do anything."

"Close enough. You run a group of rogues. I don't know why I haven't run your people out of that mountain yet." Tasuki gritted his teeth. _Okay, so we don't obey your laws, but we've always helped out when it came to defending Konan, right? And we're better fighters than the pansies you call an army! _This time, he couldn't keep all of his thoughts to himself.

"You haven't 'gotten rid' of us because you can't. I would like to see you try." He remembered to keep his voice to a minimum, as Yumi was sleeping against his chest and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Please, can't you two ever get along?" Nuriko asked despairingly. He turned to Mitsukake apologetically. "You'll have to forgive them. When it comes to the priestess, they act like children fighting over a toy." Tasuki didn't particularly like the analogy. _Yumi ain't no damned TOY! _But he didn't voice his opinions.

The party was quiet as they continued, and Tasuki couldn't help but notice Mt. Reikaku growing larger in the distance. The mountain itself was shaped like a wolf howling at the sky. It was perfect. As the sun was setting, he felt Yumi stirring against him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're still here…" she muttered sleepily and snuggled against him. "Don't you ever die again, okay?" Tasuki grinned. _It's good to see that she's okay. _She suddenly lifted her head and looked around, but relaxed when she saw Mitsukake.

"Yes, Yumi. Mitsukake is still with us." He said, reassuring her. Yumi sat up a little, shifting on the saddle until she could see around Kohaku's head and mane.

"Hey, look!" She said excitedly, pointing ahead. "It's your home, Tasuki! Mt. Reikaku is just over there! Is that where we're going to stay tonight?" She partially turned around to look at him. Tasuki shook his head. Yumi's expression fell.

"Why not? I know it's not the safest place for me to be, but as long as you stay with me, I'll be okay. I know you have to talk to Koji. Yeah, I remember Koji." She smiled to herself. Tasuki noticed Hotohori looking at Yumi strangely. _What? Did he think I was lying when I said Yumi's been there before?_ Hotohori looked back at the mountain. Yumi must have realized where the problem was and appealed to the emperor.

"Hotohori, I know it doesn't sound like a very good idea from your point of view, but it really is pretty cozy there. And we can extend our search for Tamahome. I don't think he'll be _there_, naturally. It would be crazy for two celestial warriors to be in the same place and not even know about each other. But we can look beyond the mountain tomorrow, and have free lodging tonight. And if you are worried about the bandits hurting me, well, I think between you, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Tasuki, I'll be just fine." Tasuki looked down at Yumi. _Maybe she can convince him…_ Hotohori nodded, and Tasuki thought he had given in.

"We will continue and camp under the protection of the mountain." _Hotohori decided to compromise, then. _"We will be close enough for Tasuki to do whatever he has to, but far enough to ensure the safety of the priestess." Tasuki sighed, but knew that he wouldn't win his case if Yumi couldn't convince him.


	27. Departure

Megumi wanted to find Amiboshi, but she also wanted to enjoy her trip outside the palace. She knew she would have to return once she found him. _Suboshi seems to think he's doing okay, and I know he can take care of himself. At least… when he's away from Nakago. _She took in the scenery around her. Konan really was much more beautiful than Kutou. _Yumi always gets the best of everything…_ Megumi caught herself. _But at least I get Amiboshi… Wait! What do I mean, "I get Amiboshi?" Yes, he's MY warrior. _Megumi had to console herself with the fact that Amiboshi answered to her. _Yumi's warriors are… odd. Nuriko, Chichiri, and Hotohori. _She had met all of those and wondered how many more Yumi had found. _I have Soi, Suboshi, Amiboshi, and… him. _Megumi looked around her and realized that she had left Soi and Suboshi behind. She looked back. They sat in their saddles, alert, as though they were trying to listen for something. Then, she too felt a slight feeling of loss. Like a piece of her suddenly died. She directed Sango back to her warriors.

"Suboshi?" She asked, "What was that? I felt something; like I lost something." Soi looked up at her in surprise. Her eyes seemed to be more accepting of her now than when she first met Soi.

"We just felt a Seiryu warrior die." She said softly. Megumi gasped.

"Suboshi?" She asked him again. Suboshi looked at her, a little confused.

"That was definitely a Seiryu warrior, but it wasn't Amiboshi. It wasn't Nakago, either. I don't know who it could have been. Soi, did you meet any of the others?" Soi looked at the ground and didn't answer. Megumi realized that it could have been one of her friends that died, and didn't push the subject. _Okay… next subject… _Megumi smiled. She was happy to see Soi wearing more presentable clothing. She knew it was a mean trick to take Soi's clothes and replace them with some of her own, but… _She had it coming. _Megumi's next goal was to get Soi to ditch that creep Nakago, and go for someone else. _Maybe we'll meet someone on this journey. That gives me another reason to delay. _It was still midday, but Megumi felt like stopping. She looked ahead and saw a cozy little village.

"I think we should stop when we reach that village." Megumi stated. Suboshi started to protest, but surprisingly, Soi supported Megumi.

"Yes, we can stop there." Megumi felt she would be able to become friends with the woman, if she could only forget the circumstances under which they had first met. _Eeew…_

"In my world, I never had to ride a horse when I wanted to get somewhere." Megumi said, hoping she wouldn't annoy her companions with her reminiscing.

"Then how did you ever get anywhere?" Soi asked. Megumi realized it must have sounded like she always walked.

"We have things called cars. They are like horses, kind of, but they are more comfortable. And they can be much faster, and they don't need to eat. Well, not grass, anyway." Soi and Suboshi's faces showed that they did not believe a word she said.

"They weren't actually alive." Megumi tried to fully explain. "They are like automatic carts, and you put fuel inside them, and they go when you want them to. But they aren't always good. When cars run into one another, people die."

Megumi realized that she was just confusing her warriors even more and stopped. _Let them make what they want of that. _Suddenly Suboshi spoke up.

"Do you think there is a way for me to get to your world? I'd like to see these things you have been describing." Megumi thought about it, but she couldn't really say.

"I don't know, really. I don't know how I got here, and the only way it seems I can get back is if I summon Seiryu. Somehow, Yumi went back to our world before you found me… but I don't really understand how that happened. I don't think she does either, to tell the truth."

"Yumi? Is she the priestess of Suzaku?" Soi asked. Megumi nodded, ignoring the ice in Soi's tone.

"You are going to meet her soon. I think you'll like her. Just forget that she's the priestess of Suzaku when you see her, okay? Her warriors were very kind to me when I was with them. I would be ashamed if the Seiryu seven were any less polite." They didn't talk for a while after that. Megumi kept thinking about the warrior that died. _Don't I need all seven warriors to summon Seiryu? Now what do I do?_

_-------_

_I only need to find one more warrior, and then I will have gathered all the stars of Suzaku to me, just like the legend said. _Yumi was lost in thought as she stared ahead, absently watching Mt. Reikaku come nearer. _Then I have to deviate from the legend. Megumi comes first. I wonder if I can stay here after I summon Suzaku? I love Tasuki. I know he'll take care of me, and I don't want to leave him. I don't think he can exist in my world… but I exist here. Maybe it is the only way for us to stay together. _She closed her eyes. It was becoming too dark to see much anyway.

"Tasuki, after I summon Suzaku, what do you plan on doing?" She asked. She had to know what his plans were.

"Hmmm… I gotta keep up with the gang, right?" Yumi felt a little sad. _Of course, the gang is like his family…_

"But," he continued, "there's always a chance I'll came clean with the law and get married. But my future wife has to stay in my world for that to happen, right?" Yumi smiled, happiness welling up inside her. _Did he just propose to me? _It was hard to tell. Yumi looked up, wishing she could see more than Tasuki's silhouette. In the background, Yumi could hear the wind rustling through the tall grass, almost covering the snatches of conversation she could hear between Hotohori and Nuriko. Yumi didn't know what they were saying, and didn't try to listen. Their voices served to provide a comforting backdrop where Yumi felt safe. She was dozing off again when she felt Kohaku's movement come to a stop. She came fully awake when Tasuki tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Yumi, we're gonna camp now." Yumi looked around, but everything was dark. Even so, she suddenly felt fully awake. Tasuki climbed off Kohaku and a second later, Yumi felt him lift her from the saddle and set her on the ground. Yumi blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the night. She looked at the sky.

"Look at all the stars…" She murmured. She could never see so many stars back in her world; there was too much pollution in the air. When Yumi looked down again, she could see Hotohori and Nuriko's outlines making a fire, and Mitsukake was tethering the horses. Tasuki was setting out blankets for the camp. Yumi suddenly wanted to help out, but everything looked like it had been taken care of. So she came over to the fire and sat down on one of the blankets. A moment later, Tasuki came and sat next to her.

"Tasuki, can you show me which stars are yours?" Yumi asked, looking up at the sky again. He pointed to a section of the sky.

"Those are the Suzaku constellations over there. That group right there," he grabbed her hand and pointed with it, his grip gentle as he guided her, "that's Tasuki. Out of all Suzaku's constellations, it has the most stars."

"Oh! I know that constellation, part of it anyway. In my world, though, we usually call it Crater. I never knew it was Tasuki…" She put her hands behind her head and lay back so she could see the sky better. _So many stars… it's so beautiful… _She closed her eyes, trying to engrave the night sky into her memory. She felt a gentle pressure on her lips and knew Tasuki was kissing her. _Why is this world so much better than mine?_ She heard a slight rustling sound beside her. Yumi opened her eyes again, and saw the stars. She looked to her right. Tasuki was looking at her, leaning on his elbow. She could see the firelight reflected in his earrings and necklaces. She wondered about his adornments, but supposed that it was just a "bandit" thing. He leaned closer to her.

"I think I should get going, or the windbag will boil over," he whispered, nodding slightly in Hotohori's direction. "Gotta do what I came for, right?" He grinned and Yumi couldn't help but smile. Hotohori was so protective, like how her father was whenever she brought a new guy friend to the house. _But none of them were… well… _

"Wait just a moment…" She whispered back to him. Hotohori tried to look inconspicuous in his spying, but failed. Yumi looked at Tasuki, trying to put a name to his appeal, but couldn't. It was a combination of many things. She couldn't believe that such an awesome man was even looking at her. It blew her mind to remember that he loved her… and would die for her… _But I don't want him to do THAT…_ Tasuki reached a hand over to touch Yumi's face, but the emperor finally interfered.

"Get away from Her Eminence, rascal!" Hotohori's voice said sternly, and she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Yumi looked over in time to see Hotohori's blade flash before her eyes and press against Tasuki's arm. Yumi glared at the emperor. She could only see his silhouette, but she could tell he was angry. With the blade, he pushed Tasuki back from her, and Yumi sat up and looked at him, suddenly angry. _I know where the boundaries are, and Tasuki was NOT crossing them, but you are, Hotohori._

"Hotohori," she said, "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I love him! I love Tasuki! And I won't let you keep putting him down." Yumi grabbed Hotohori's blade, daring him to hurt her. After a moment Hotohori pulled his sword back carefully so he didn't slice Yumi's hands.

"I know." Hotohori said. "But you are the priestess, and he is supposed to be your protector, as am I. We are the chosen of Suzaku. And he has other duties he needs to attend to right now." He turned his attention back to Tasuki and looked at him sternly.

"You should go talk to your… people." Yumi was proud that Tasuki hadn't yelled at Hotohori this whole time. Tasuki stood up and turned to face Yumi.

"I promise I'll be back soon." Yumi grabbed his sleeve as he turned to leave.

"You'd better, or else…" Yumi said warningly, looking over at Hotohori for a moment, hoping Tasuki would get the message. Yumi took off the jewel Taiitsukun gave to her.

"Take this." She pressed the necklace into his hand. "I need that, so you'd better come back soon and give it to me, you hear?" He smiled at her and pulled the necklace over his head, allowing the pink jewel to nestle among his other adornments, reflecting the flames in bright flashes.

"Of course I'll be back. When you wake up, I'll be right here." He looked over at Hotohori.  
"Don't have too much fun while I'm away! And if pretty-boy puts his hands on you…" He trailed off threateningly. And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

Without Tasuki there to stand between her and Hotohori, Yumi felt odd, so she attached herself to Nuriko. Once she could no longer hear Tasuki's retreating footsteps, she made her way to the other side of the fire and sat next to Nuriko. _Nuriko won't do anything to me; I'm a girl, after all._ Yumi fell asleep staring into the fire.

-------

Tomo laughed with delight. Tasuki had finally left the priestess' sight. _Now it's time for a little fun… _He waited for the warrior to get too far away from the Suzaku camp for them to hear him, in case things got a little rough. He cast his illusion, watching happily as Tasuki walked right into the trap. _Kodoku is a very powerful drug, and it will be unbeatable in combination with my illusion. _Tomo watched the Suzaku warrior stumble through the darkness, imagining what he must be seeing at that very moment. _People are so easy to manipulate._

_-------_

Nuriko looked at the sleeping priestess. He decided that it was his job to protect her while her love was away. _I do feel a little sad for Hotohori, though. I know I've lost, and at the same time, so has he. _Remembering that they were camping under Mt. Reikaku, Nuriko decided he would stay awake and keep watch. He stared into the fire, staying awake long after all his companions had gone to sleep. The fire was warm, but he felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather. He hadn't realized how much time had passed until he saw that the sky was getting lighter and the fire had died down to a few glowing embers. He wrapped his blanket tighter around his shoulders. _I thought Tasuki would be back by now…? _He hoped the warrior would return. Despite his foul attitude, Nuriko had taken a liking to the ornery bandit. And Yumi would not be happy when she woke to see that he hadn't returned yet.

Mitsukake was the first to wake of the three sleeping companions. Nuriko looked over at the man. _We don't really know anything about him yet. But at least he's a Suzaku warrior. _Mitsukake came over to the fire and poked at it with a stick, trying to bring the embers back to life.

"Mitsukake." Nuriko said, trying to think of something to say. He didn't like silence very much. He remembered what Mitsukake had said the other day about not caring about people.

"Why don't you like people?" Nuriko asked. "Personally, I think everyone needs someone else." Mitsukake didn't answer at first.

"I know that every person needs someone else." He finally replied. _Okay, we're getting somewhere. _"But the one I loved… she died. She died because I wasn't with her. I was taking care of someone else." Nuriko suddenly wished he hadn't asked. _I didn't want to bring back sad memories…_

"But at least she loved you back in the time you had together, right?" Nuriko said, trying to think of a way to change the subject. Mitsukake nodded slightly.

"I know it will sound a little childish, but I blamed others for taking her away from me. And then I blamed myself." Mitsukake looked at Yumi for a moment.

"I didn't want her to be put through the same pain. No person should be separated from the one they love the most." He smiled slightly. Nuriko saw a huge change in his appearance when he smiled. He looked much younger, happier.

Nuriko was about to say something when Yumi grabbed his ankle in her sleep.

"You better… get back here…" She murmured without waking up. _Sorry, honey, but I'm Nuriko… _Nuriko smiled and shook her off. He shook the priestess awake.

"Yumi, it's time to wake up." He said. Yumi's eyes opened slowly. She blinked sleepily, and then sat up abruptly, looking around.

"Nuriko? Where is Tasuki?" Her eyes rested on each member of their camp for a moment, but she didn't see her favored warrior.

"He'll be back soon." Hotohori said. "He promised he would come back, right?" Yumi nodded, surprised at how kind his voice was, even though he was speaking about his rival.

"As long as we're awake, we can try to find the last warrior of Suzaku, right?" Yumi said cheerfully. She walked confidently over to where the horses had been tethered. She studied them for a moment and managed to get her bag off of her favorite horse, Kohaku. Nuriko decided she must have given up trying to wrest the sleek black mare from the emperor. She opened the bag and pulled out some clothes when she saw the three men watching her.

"I need to change." She said matter-of-factly. Nuriko shook his head. Sometimes she was worse than him. While she was changing, hidden from view, Nuriko got the horses ready for a day's ride. _I hope Yumi has gotten better at riding… She's going to be on her own again today, unless Tasuki shows up in the next ten minutes. _


	28. Lap Dog

Hotohori and Mitsukake climbed up into the horses they had ridden the day before. _Yatsu and… Hana._ Nuriko thought, trying to remember the names Yumi had given them. He stroked Ira's neck, but didn't get on yet. Yumi reappeared, this time wearing a very odd outfit. He didn't know how to describe it, except that it was like the "jeans" she had worn before, only these were much, much shorter. He hefted Yumi up onto Kohaku and followed suit, climbing up onto Ira's back.

"Which way?" Nuriko asked.

"Up. I can search for Tamahome after lunch. I am going to go get that bandit back right now! I'll be back in two hours, tops." The priestess looked pointedly at Nuriko. _She's scary…_ She managed to direct her horse toward the mountain path and was riding almost passably toward the mountain bandit lair, Nuriko following while Mitsukake and Hotohori stood by the tethered horses, perplexed at the strange turn of events.

-------

Yumi squinted in the bright morning sunlight, trying to make out the path up to Tasuki's mountain hideout. She wasn't angry at him for being late. Rather, she was worried. _Why should he be late? He promised he would be back. _She supposed she would have to rescue Tasuki from the clutches of his gang before he got too deeply dragged into their dirty business again. The path up the mountain looked very different during the day. It was almost… cheerful. Yumi let go of the reins with one hand for a moment to ward off a low branch hanging over the path. In the distance, she could already see the house that was home to the bandits of Mt. Reikaku.

Yumi looked back. Nuriko waved to her, only a couple of yards behind her, walking on foot. Yumi smiled at her warrior, relieved. Without at least some protection, she might not be any better off here than alone in the wrong part of the city. At night. Yumi heard Nuriko catch up to her and get up in the horse behind her.

"Are you sure you've been here before?" He asked her. Yumi nodded.

"Of course I'm sure. This is where Tasuki took me after I met him. This was before I ever met you or any of the others." Yumi looked ahead. Suddenly, she had the shrewd suspicion that she was being watched. Discreetly, Yumi glanced over to Nuriko. Her warrior had tensed slightly, having most likely felt the same thing. _Of course they have a pretty tight surveillance over the mountain… _Before any unlucky traps could spring, Yumi called out.

"Hello?" She heard a rustle in the bushes to the right, but when she looked, all she could see was dense foliage. "Come on out! I want to talk to Koji!" Some more rustling. A man walked out of the shrubbery. How he had hidden so well was anyone's guess. Yumi looked at him intently. He seemed to be no older than her. He had dark brown eyes and wild black hair, and he was looking at Yumi with the strangest expression, as though surprised that she WASN"T surprised.

"Hey, guys!" The lone bandit called into the greenery around him. "These two lovely things came to pay us a visit! C'mon, show them some hospitality!" This time Yumi was surprised as half a dozen more bandits appeared from all sides, all of them armed. She didn't see Koji among them and started to become frightened.

"I need to speak to Koji." She said again. Yumi winced, since Nuriko's hands were grasping her shoulders protectively, and he seemed to have forgotten his demonic strength for the moment. The first man to appear nodded to his companions, who immediately moved in on the two of them. Forsaking his post, Nuriko jumped off of the saddle and stood between the approaching men and Yumi. He took up a defensive stance.

"Just do as Her Eminence says." Nuriko said firmly. Yumi squirmed. She didn't want Nuriko to get hurt, and those blades looked sharp. Obviously thinking that Nuriko was a woman, the leader of this small pack looked Nuriko up and down appreciatively.

"Sure. You can leave now." He said to his followers. He redirected his attention to Nuriko. "But you have to carry me up the mountain." He looked up at Yumi, grinning. Yumi sighed. Nuriko rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to heft the guy off the ground as though he were as light as a feather, and started back to Yumi, preening like a cat bringing her owner a mouse. Yumi laughed at the comparison.

"Where to?" He asked, the bandit hanging over his shoulder. Yumi had to laugh at the bandit's comic expression of surprise.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be able to lift me!" Yumi laughed. Nuriko might be slender, but his strength outmatched anything she had ever heard of.

"Okay, you can put me down. I'll take ya to Koji." Nuriko dumped the guy unceremoniously onto the ground and bent down to take the man's hand, helping him up, in a complete about-face of attitudes. The bandit looked at Nuriko.

"Who are you?" He asked, surprised.

"Nuriko, proud member of the Suzaku Seven." He announced. Nuriko grinned cheekily at the man's stunned reaction.

"So this…" he looked at Yumi. "Are you the priestess of Suzaku?" Yumi nodded.

"Yes." She answered. "That's me. I need to talk to Koji." The man nodded. A strange light had come into his eyes and he seemed quite cooperative now. Nuriko jumped back up behind Yumi on the saddle as they continued.

Since it was obvious that they already knew something about the area, the man didn't try to lead them in circles or confuse them, for which Yumi was grateful. Her sore backside was only getting worse from all the riding. She swore to herself that when she got back to her own world, she would learn how to ride properly.

A silent quarter hour later, Yumi and Nuriko's guide motioned for them to stop where they were and he disappeared up ahead. Yumi tried not to show that she was nervous.

"Why are you asking for Koji?" Nuriko whispered to Yumi. She shrugged.

"It seemed better to ask for the second-in-command than to demand to see the Boss." Yumi felt Nuriko giggle. He had never seen Tasuki assert his authority over this strange assortment of guys, and probably didn't believe it was possible. Yumi calmed down. _At least no one has hurt us. Hotohori would kill Tasuki if I got hurt. _A moment later, Koji appeared from the surrounding forest, walking toward the two of them. He grinned cheekily at the two, his dark eyes glittering excitedly.

"Hey, there! What brings two babes such as yerselves up to this lonely mountain?" Yumi frowned slightly. _Doesn't he remember me? Well, it has been over a month since the last time he saw me. _Yumi's slight movement caught Koji's attention and he peered up at Yumi thoughtfully. Then his face broke into an excited grin.

"Hey, girl! It's been a while! Ol' Genro's split the post, just a while back. I think 'e was lookin' fer you. Has 'e found ya? And who's yer pretty friend?" He asked, glancing at Nuriko. Yumi was confused.

"Huh?" Yumi tried to process what Koji just said. She cleared her throat silently.

"This is Nuriko, a friend of mine." She said, turning slightly to indicate the celestial warrior sitting behind her. She turned back to Koji.

"Are you telling me you haven't seen Tasuki?" Now it was Koji's turn to be confused. He looked from Yumi to Nuriko and back again.

"I haven't seen 'im. Not since he ran off an' told me to keep the place together until he returned. And why're ya callin' 'im Tasuki? Does that mean ya really are that 'priestess of Suzaku' person?" Yumi nodded, mind blank. _Where is he? _Yumi started shaking, afraid of what might have happened, but pulled herself together. She smiled at Koji.

"Well, since you haven't seen him, I guess I need to fill you in with what's been going on. Tasuki is a celestial warrior, directed by Suzaku to protect the priestess until she summons the god-beast. However, I cannot summon Suzaku until all seven warriors are with me. So, once I find that guy again, he'll be hanging around me until I have found all seven and summoned the god." Koji's eyebrows furrowed.

"How many ya got now?" He asked. Yumi didn't see any reason not to tell him.

"Six. It shouldn't be too long before you get him back." Koji nodded. "If you see him, please tell Tasuki to meet me and the other celestial warriors back at the palace." Koji grinned.

"Sure thing. But are ya sure ya can't hang around here for a while? I mean, a pretty thing like you, all cooped up in a palace? It doesn't bear thinking about!" Yumi giggled, about ready to give in and stay for a little while.

"I guess a short visit-"

"Absolutely not!" Three heads whirled about to see another man coming into view, leading two horses. Yumi would recognize his golden eyes anywhere, not to mention his flawless, perfect face and long, dark, silky hair. It was Hotohori.

"You followed us?" Yumi gasped. Hotohori smiled calmly, but Yumi could see the slight anger in his eyes. Nuriko shifted behind Yumi.

"Hotohori-sama!" He said enthusiastically in greeting, obviously trying to divert the emperor's biting remarks that he knew were coming. Hotohori looked at Nuriko sternly.

"Well, at least you protected Her Eminence. But really, I am surprised-" Koji cut in incredulously.

"Are you a Suzaku warrior also?" Koji looked to Yumi for confirmation. Yumi nodded. She laughed when she heard Koji mumble,

"Holee… are all the Suzaku warriors total babes? Well, with the exception of ol' Boss…" Koji chuckled. "He certainly ain't no babe…" Yumi was glad that she was probably the only one paying Koji any attention. A moment later, Mitsukake came into view, completely changing Koji's opinion, but Yumi was almost disappointed that she couldn't hear any of his new commentary.

Hotohori had taken charge of the situation, and before she really knew what was happening, the four of them were on their way back down the mountain, riding their respective horses and calling farewells to Koji.

-------

Amiboshi was walking along an empty road when he saw a cloud of dust up ahead. After a moment, he could see a horse running towards him, completely out of control. There was a girl clinging to the horse's mane. She wasn't a very good rider and she looked as though she would fall off any moment. Amiboshi moved to the side of the road, watching closely.

As the wild horse ran level with him, Amiboshi took a few running steps and grabbed the reins, gaining some momentum. Using the energy, he swung up in front of the horse and flipped around, landing squarely on the saddle. _Perfect_. He thought, smiling. He pulled the animal to a walk and turned in the saddle. The girl was gone! He looked back down the road, but he didn't see anything. He turned the horse. _No wonder the girl had a tough time. This saddle is loose, and it's too high… _

"Oooooog." The saddle groaned. _Groaned? _Amiboshi looked down and found the girl. She was lying flat on the horse's neck and back, and he was sitting on her back.

"Ouch…" She turned her head to look up at him, just as he was about to jump off, but he froze when he saw her face. _I've seen her before! That's the priestess of Suzaku! Uh oh, I'm SITTING on the priestess of Suzaku… If her warriors show up, they'll crucify me…_ He started to jump off when Yumi suddenly seemed to forget her lack of air and tried to sit, nearly causing Amiboshi to fall.

"Are you a Suzaku warrior?" She asked, pointing to his chest.

"Huh?" She continued to point at him. Amiboshi looked down and saw a red symbol glowing just below his collarbone. _What in the world is going on? I'm a Seiryu warrior. I have a BLUE symbol, and it's on my shoulder…_ But his voice wasn't cooperating with his thoughts. He jumped down onto the ground and nodded, still holding the reins. The priestess sat up and massaged her ribs.

"Yes, my name is Tamahome." _No! I'm Amiboshi! _A voice screamed inside his head, but he couldn't say it. _Is this what I'm supposed to do, Nakago? Why in all the hells do you want me to do this? It will only hurt Suzaku's followers. Oh. _He was distracted when he heard more hooves. He turned to see three more horses running down the road, but these were all under control. He recognized one of the riders as a member of the Suzaku seven he had met before. _Nuriko… if I can recognize him, why won't he recognize me? I don't want to trick them! _

"Your Eminence," one of the men he did not recognize jumped off of his horse and hurried over to the priestess of Suzaku. Nuriko came over and lifted her down off of the horse.

"Nuriko!" She squealed happily. "Look! I found Tamahome!" He saw all of them looking at him. It was horrible. He just watched as he said and did whatever had been planned for him without being able to change it.

"Tamahome, I want you to meet Hotohori. And this is Nuriko and there is Mitsukake." She smiled happily, gesturing to each man in turn. "Now we have all seven, or we will when Tasuki gets back." Amiboshi wished he could wake from this nightmare, but he couldn't even look away. Before he knew what was going on, they were heading for the capitol of Konan. He had been put on the gay guy's horse; though he seemed much more manly now than their last encounter. Nuriko was now riding with the priestess, Yumi. _She's not MY priestess… what is going on? Did you plan this, Nakago? _He asked silently, hearing no answer but the wind.

"We'll go back to the capitol." Hotohori said. Yumi was about to protest, but Nuriko interrupted.

"It will be hard for Tasuki to find us here in the wilderness, right? Anyway, he can sense your chi at least a little, so he'll know we went back to the palace. Don't worry, Yumi. He didn't look like he wanted to be parted from you last night. He'll come."

-------

Tomo cackled to himself as he strutted down the hallways of the Kutou palace. _Nakago will be pleased! Forget that Soi bitch! _His laughing drew the attention of the pair of fierce brown eyes beside him. He ignored it, continuing to walk down the hallways, turning when necessary. The person with him followed obediently, like a heeled dog. _That was a very nice comparison_, he thought with a smirk.

Finally the Seiryu warrior reached the room he sought. He rapped sharply on the door before opening it and entering, passing through the wards as their security was lessened, allowing him and his guest to enter. Tomo bowed slightly from the waist, the feathers of his headdress twirling intricately. The man beside him followed suit at his reprimand.

_Now I know why Lord Nakago is always ordering his lapdogs around!_ Tomo thought, raising himself back up and awaiting Nakago to grace him with his presence. The blond-haired general turned around from where he had been looking out the window, blocking Tomo's view of his wonderful backside, but the next view was just as good.

"Tomo… I'm assured that you have completed your mission successfully?" Nakago said with just a hint of a question in his voice. Tomo bowed once more and nodded. "Very well, Tomo, but before we get to that, I have chosen to share some privileged information with you." Tomo nodded once more, glad that he was getting on Nakago's good side, or so he thought. His Lord was always so unpredictable. He liked that.

"Very well, Nakago." He said, motioning for the man behind him to relax and wait a moment. He complied. Tomo turned back to the general, watching as Nakago sat down in his chair, looking thoughtful.

"I have consorted with one of the higher powers…" He began. Tomo was only half-paying attention at the moment. _Seiryu, but Nakago is SO sexy!_ "And I have gained some… interesting information about the priestess." _And by the gods, what an ass, _Tomo continued to think. "I have learned that the priestess of Seiryu does not truly exist in our world as Suzaku's… servant does." _Of course… he HAS to be hetero… _"That is the reason that the girl continues to phase in and out, remaining translucent and unable to affect the things in our world." _Or… he could be a bi… _"This might cause problems later in the summoning of Seiryu…" _One can always hope._ "Did you get all of that, Tomo?" Nakago said suddenly. Tomo nodded immediately.

"Yes, Nakago." He said, curbing his mind back to the subject at hand. He motioned for the man beside him to step into the light. The man did so, emerging slowly into view, revealing bright, reddish-orange hair, brown eyes, assorted jewelry, and metal harisen strapped firmly to his back. The man kneeled, and Nakago smiled maliciously before speaking, sending a shiver up Tomo's spine.

"Welcome to our ranks… Seiryu celestial warrior, Ashitare."


	29. Hurting an Angel

Megumi looked into the warm fireplace and smiled. _It will be so much better staying here under a roof than out in the open… _She didn't know how much money this would cost, but she didn't really care. If she wasn't going to spend it on comfort, how WAS she going to use her small allowance? She directed her attention back to her companions. The three of them were sitting at a small, round table in the corner of the commons. At the far end of the room, a man was playing a flute for entertainment. The songs sounded a little sad, but also hopeful. In her mind, she could see a story playing along with the music, involving a country and how the people looked to the priestess for protection. Instead of making her feel sad, the tune warmed her spirit, reminding her she would see Amiboshi again soon.

"Megumi?" Soi asked after a moment. "Are you sure it is wise to stay here?" She lowered her voice. "We are in Konan now." Megumi suddenly came out of her daze.

"What?" She said, keeping her voice low. "Already?" Suboshi nodded.

"I just heard the men at that table over there talking about the priestess of Suzaku." _That could mean a lot of things…_ "They hope that she can stall the Kutou advances in the borderlands." Megumi was torn between excitement at being so close to her favorite people, Yumi and Amiboshi, and horror.

"Has Kutou really attacked Konan?" She whispered. Suboshi nodded.

"They say whole villages were wiped out, even the children! I know they are an enemy nation, but…" Megumi looked down at the table, tears welling in her eyes. _Why do innocent people have to die? While I can't say I approve of my country, the general IS one of my celestial warriors, and I am their priestess… Will Yumi ever be able to forgive me? I'm killing her people! _Megumi felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Megumi looked up to see that Soi had moved to sit closer to her, and her eyes were soft and friendly.

"It's not your fault, Megumi. I can see that you are a good person. Don't punish yourself for things you can do nothing to change. I'm sure Yumi will understand, if she truly knows you." Megumi smiled.

"You're right. All I can do right now is look for my constellations. Then, when I gain the power of Seiryu, I will wish for peace. Right?" Soi smiled slightly, but Suboshi looked around cautiously.

"Shh! Not so loud, Megumi. If these people hear we are… you know… we might have to hurt them to get away!" He whispered, leaning close to Megumi and Soi. Megumi mumbled an apology and looked down at her plate. It was empty. Then she looked down at her stomach, daring it to complain. She looked up again, and Suboshi and Soi were looking at her with the strangest looks on their faces.

"We should get to sleep, right?" She said, more cheerfully than she felt. Soi nodded and stood up. They had managed to get two rooms on the second level, right next to each other. Megumi headed for the larger of the two and was followed by Soi. Suboshi waited until they had shut the door safely before proceeding to his own room. Megumi opened her bag and searched for clothes that would pass for pajamas. She found a comfortable robe and changed into it. Megumi heard rustling sounds from the other side of the room and knew that Soi must be changing as well. She waited until she heard Soi sit on one of the beds before turning around. The woman sitting on the room with her was Soi, but she looked so… different now that her hair was loose.

"Soi?" Megumi said hesitantly. "I think… you should let your hair down all the time." Soi shook her head slightly.

"I can't. It will get in the way." Megumi saw that Soi had a point. Her hair probably hung to her knees, and it was a deep, rich red color unlike any Megumi had ever seen.

Megumi sat on her own bed and thought for a moment. _I can try to get her to ditch Nakago… but she's just started to be on friendly terms with me. Meeting Yumi and the Suzaku warriors will strain this fragile friendship enough; I shouldn't pry into her feelings so much… not yet. _Megumi blew out the candle and snuggled against her pillow, her head full of confused thoughts. One thought was completely solid though. _This bed is definitely more comfortable than the ground._

Hotohori studied each member of his party. First of all, there was Yumi. The priestess of Suzaku, an angel from another world. A tennyo. _What else could she be?_ The priestess was riding Kohaku with Nuriko. He seemed to have straightened out a little, but Hotohori couldn't tell by looking and didn't want to get close enough to find out if he was wrong. Mitsukake seemed to be a kind person, but he was also stern and sad. _He must have gone through something terrible. _Nothing else could put such a weight on someone's heart. Then he looked at the newest member of their group, Tamahome, the final constellation of Suzaku. He had dark brown hair that hung long in the back and dark, intense eyes. Yumi was busy talking to him excitedly. At the same time, she tried to wrest the reins away from Nuriko and turn the horse around. _She still wants to go back to Mt. Reikaku? We already know Tasuki is not there. But… Tasuki WILL return. I hate to admit it, but he won't leave me alone with her for long… Why can't it be me? _He sighed. _But at least we have found all the constellations of Suzaku… and Konan will be safe. _

Yumi suddenly stopped in the middle of describing Chichiri for Tamahome.

"Nuriko…" Her voice sounded a little scared. "What was that?" Nuriko just shrugged and regained full control of Kohaku.

"I didn't feel anything…" Yumi looked imploringly at her other warriors, but no one knew what she was talking about.

"It… it must have been my imagination… I just felt like I lost something… but it's nothing…" Hotohori looked at her intently. _She usually doesn't worry about nothing…_

Yumi regained her composure and smiled at Tamahome, picking up the conversation where she had left off. Hotohori saw a village ahead and decided they should stop to eat there. He was just about to tell the rest of the group what he was thinking when he noticed something very odd about the village. It was quiet, lifeless. He didn't know why, but a chill ran down his spine. Not a single chimney showed smoke and it was almost time for dinner. _Surely someone should be cooking something…_ As they drew level with the first houses, Hotohori still saw no life. Yumi went silent, looking around. Tamahome looked down and spoke to the priestess.

"Yumi." Tamahome said quietly, "I passed through this town on my way to find you. Kutou attacked. I spoke with the only survivor. He said a celestial warrior of Seiryu was with them. His name was Miboshi." Hotohori studied Tamahome's expression, wondering if he could be lying. Tamahome had no reason to lie, but how could it be the truth?

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Tamahome nodded sadly.

"Another of the Seiryu seven is revealed." Yumi said softly, looking around at the empty village. Hotohori spotted new graves behind a small cluster of houses. He looked at the ground in shame. _What kind of emperor allows his people to be slaughtered? _Yumi must have seen the graves as well, because she asked Nuriko to direct Kohaku over to them. Hotohori slipped off of Hana's back and followed his priestess, but Mitsukake and Tamahome hung back. Yumi jumped clumsily from Kohaku's saddle and stood before the graves. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she squeezed them shut. Hotohori couldn't stand seeing her cry. He had only ever seen her tears once before, and that had been when Tasuki was dying. He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked. "Why do innocent people have to die?" Hotohori hugged her, trying to comfort her. He sincerely hoped that Tasuki wasn't going to show up in the next five minutes. He might not survive an encounter with the bandit if he saw. But he was willing to risk it, if his embrace made Yumi feel any better.

"Yumi…" He said softly. "Kutou is our enemy. For the most part, they do not care about people, only power. They are cruel and cold. That is why you will save us. You will summon Suzaku and save everyone you can." She grabbed his shirt and looked up at him, suddenly angry.

"But… Megumi is the priestess of Seiryu, right? She wouldn't let her warriors attack Konan, would she?" Yumi looked to him for reassurance, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell Yumi that her friend was now against her, but he also didn't want to give her false hope, so he said nothing.

"I thought… I thought…" she trailed off. "I don't know what to think." She whispered sadly, almost too quietly for Hotohori to hear.

"Yumi, you know your friend better than anyone. Would she do something like this?" Yumi was silent for a moment, and shook her head.

"No. You're right. This is my fault. I took too long to find the constellations of Suzaku. If I had been quicker, I could have summoned the god already and wished to protect Konan. But instead we wasted time… These people would not have had to die…" Hotohori suddenly realized that the rest of the group had left them alone in search of a place to stay. He put a hand over her mouth, stalling the flood of self-condemnation coming from her.

"It's not your fault, Yumi. You have always done your best. No one can ask for more than that, right?" Yumi looked away from him, trying to hide her tears.

"I know you are strong, Yumi, but I won't think any less of you if you cry. Sometimes it helps." Hotohori tried to comfort her. He couldn't help but pull her closer. He felt Yumi resist, pushing against him, trying to get away.

"No, I'm fine… really," she said, pulling away. Something came over Hotohori, and he wouldn't let her go. Normally, he would have released her, but her struggling just made him want to hold her tighter. Hotohori felt her against him and he knew he wanted to stay just how they were. Her protests were muffled against his shirt.

"Please, let me go!" She cried, but he pretended he did not hear.

"Yumi, I… I cannot deny my feelings for you any longer. I love you!" He said, and pulled her into a kiss. _Why can't she see that I love her? _He felt her lips against his and rational thought left him. He grabbed her hands and kissed her again, pushing her roughly to the ground. He held her hands down, unable to stop himself.

"Hotohori, stop! Please don't do this!" Her cries fell on deaf ears.

"Yumi…" Hotohori kissed her throat. He felt her struggling against him, and kissed her again. He couldn't stop. When he heard a smack and felt a sharp stinging on his cheek, he realized what that he was no longer holding her arms down.

"I won't hurt you…" he said softly between kisses. "I love you, Yumi… I… I want you to be my empress. I will be faithful, and I can provide protection and security… That's more than what you can expect from Tasuki! Don't you get it? He's not coming back!" She slapped him again, harder this time.

"How dare you!" Yumi screamed at him, her voice rising with rage. "I don't care if he's not rich, or that Tasuki is a bandit. He's always been there for me! I don't want to hear you insult him anymore! I love him, Hotohori. I love him! And he loves me; that's all I need." She was almost sobbing by the time she stopped, but she still managed to look Hotohori in the eye. The anger in her gaze froze Hotohori's heart, and he couldn't look at her. Yumi had grabbed hold of his wrists, pushing him away. She was looking at him with an expression she had never directed at him before. Alongside the fear and anger, she seemed to feel sorry for him. He felt her tighten her grip on his wrists, and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears. As she did, her expression seemed to melt, giving way to fear alone. He still could not let go.

"Please…" she begged. "Let me go… you can't do this to me!" Yumi's distress seemed to break the spell that had come over him. Hotohori pushed himself up on his hands and looked blankly at his priestess. He was in shock. When he came to himself a moment later, he could not believe what he had been doing. Hotohori looked down at Yumi, pinned beneath him with tears in her eyes. _She's so… beautiful. An angel… Suzaku! I'm hurting an angel! _Slowly, he got off of her and backed away slightly. He didn't know what to say.

"Yumi… I… I don't know what came over me…" he began, but she sat up and turned away from him. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Yumi, I'm sorry." Hotohori said hesitantly, but he knew he did not deserve to be forgiven. He did not want to be forgiven. He knew he had not given up on her. Not yet.

"Hotohori, I like you well enough, but you can't force me to love you." Hotohori was surprised at how calm she sounded. The girl was resilient.

"In order to summon Suzaku, the priestess must be untouched by man, a virgin." She sounded as though nothing had happened. Hotohori wanted to explain himself, but he knew there was no excuse.

"Yumi. I love you and nothing can change that." He said truthfully, knowing that was the only explanation he could offer.

"Please leave." Yumi said quietly. He reached forward to touch her, whether to comfort her or apologize he didn't know.

"Just leave!" Yumi cried angrily. He stepped back, wondering if she would ever trust him again. He came back into the village, and at the first house he passed, he saw Nuriko in the shadows, arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't see Nuriko's expression because of the darkness. Hotohori froze. _Did he see everything?_

"You shouldn't hurt Yumi like that, Hotohori-sama."

Nakago looked down at his new catch. Ashitare kneeled before him, awaiting orders.

"Ashitare." He began, and the warrior looked up at him. Nakago was still surprised by the intensity of the man's brown eyes. He was glad he kept the man bound. His raw anger and energy was a little frightening.

"I await my orders, general." When Ashitare spoke, Nakago could see pointed fangs. He decided to begin with a little re-education.

"Kutou and Konan are enemies. Konan is the enemy of Kutou. Therefore, the people pf Konan are the enemies of the people of Kutou. Right?" The fiery haired warrior looked as though he wanted to disagree, but the spell on him forced him into submission.

"Yes. The people of Konan are the enemy of Kutou." He said smoothly. Nakago smiled inwardly. In no time at all, he would deny that he had ever seen the priestess of Suzaku.

"Who is the greatest threat to you?" Nakago asked.

"The Seiryu seven." He answered. Nakago brought out his whip.

"What did you say?" He repeated softly, brandishing the whip threateningly.

"The Seiryu seven are the worst enemies." _Damn. He still resists. _With a flick of his wrist, Nakago cracked the whip, slashing Ashitare across the shoulder. He didn't even flinch. Nakago hit him again. _Damn it, why won't he flinch? Doesn't this hurt? _He hit him again, frustrated that the warrior did not cry out in pain. He stopped when he realized that he had caused the warrior to collapse on the floor. He hadn't even noticed how many times he had whipped Ashitare. Ashitare tried to speak.

"Yumi is the priestess of Suzaku. Kutou tried to kill her, so therefore Kutou is the enemy." Nakago cursed inwardly. He picked up a goblet by on a nearby table and brought it to Ashitare. He tilted the man's face back and poured the wine down his throat. _No one can resist kodoku. _When Ashitare opened his eyes again, Nakago could sense a change in him. _Maybe this time will be enough. I have already given him three doses. _He began again, and this time Ashitare finally cooperated. Nakago nodded, satisfied, as he listened to Ashitare.

"Konan is our enemy. The Suzaku seven are my enemy. We must kill the priestess so that they may never summon the god." Nakago decided Ashitare was ready to receive his orders.

"You must go to the capitol of Konan. That is where the priestess and all of her warriors are heading. When you arrive, you are to kill the priestess and return here. Do you understand?" Nakago sincerely hoped he did. Another dose of kodoku might kill him, and that wouldn't be any fun.

"Yes, general." Nakago watched with delight as the warrior stood up to carry out his duties. Nakago knew he was sending the man to his death. The Suzaku seven would not allow him to kill the priestess, and the only way to stop him at this point was to kill him. _They need the priestess more than they need him, and they must protect her first._ He sent one of his servants to tend to Ashitare and give him a new outfit, since the one he was wearing looked a little… shredded. Once he was sure that Ashitare was on his way, Nakago addressed Tomo, who he knew would be close.

"You have done well, Tomo. I have a new mission for you. I need you to make sure, at all costs, that Ashitare does not kill the priestess. Even if that means breaking the spell. I assume that you are capable of such a thing." Tomo bowed and left.

Nakago loved giving orders that contradicted one another. That meant there would always be someone to punish, for it would be impossible for both orders to be carried out. He laughed softly at his own genius.

_The Suzaku warriors will kill Ashitare. But he might kill a warrior of Suzaku before he goes down… They need to lose but one warrior and Suzaku will never be summoned. And soon I'll send the real Ashitare to fight the cronies of Suzaku._


	30. Graves

Megumi woke up and looked around, a little disoriented. Again, she had dreamed about being unable to move or see. She shivered, hugging the blanket to her. Why that particular dream bothered her so much was a mystery. Megumi looked across the room and saw that Soi was still sleeping. Megumi stood up and stretched, then reached for her joint cream. Why she had such bad bones, she didn't know, but she still had to deal with it. She had changed and was brushing her teeth when Soi woke up. She sat up and looked at Megumi strangely. Megumi finished brushing her teeth, ignoring her for the most part. When she finished, she left the room, giving Soi privacy to change her clothing. Megumi went over to Suboshi's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Megumi knocked again, a little louder.

"Suboshi, are you alive in there?" A moment later, Suboshi opened the door and looked out. Megumi blushed. He was still in his pajamas trousers. _Amiboshi…_ she thought fondly, before remembering that this was his brother.

"Hey, Megumi." He said, yawning widely. He must have just gotten out of bed, for his hair was mussed and his eyes were somewhat sleepy. Megumi had thought he would be awake already.

"I was just wondering if you are ready for breakfast." She said hesitantly. "Soi is getting up right now, and I want to be able to go as soon as we can." Suboshi smiled and nodded, and was about to come out for breakfast, as he was when Megumi caught his arm.

"Suboshi, you have to get dressed." He grinned at her and went back into his room and closed the door. Megumi waited in the hallway for her warriors to be ready. She shook her head and went downstairs alone. The owner of the inn came to her and smiled.

"Did you have a good rest, miss?" She asked. Megumi nodded.

"Yes, I did. Do you serve breakfast?" The landlady smiled at her.

"Of course. I'll get the cook to whip something up for you." Megumi sat down gratefully at a table, and was surprised at how clean the place was. The light hadn't been very good last night, and she hadn't been able to tell. But now, with the morning light streaming through several open windows, she could see that the place was spotless. A few minutes later, Suboshi came downstairs. Megumi couldn't help but think about Amiboshi when she saw him. When Suboshi sat down with her, the cook bustled out, carrying a tray of assorted foods. They all smelled wonderful. She was just finishing her first helping when Soi made her appearance. She looked slightly peeved. Megumi flushed, realizing she had left all the packing and cleaning to her. _Ooops. _Soi didn't say anything as she joined them; she merely helped herself to a bowl of rice and a glass of water.

Ten minutes later, however, Soi was smiling again and the three of them were discussing the plans for the day.

"Which way do we go now, Suboshi?" Megumi asked. She knew Suboshi knew his way around Konan, at least a little. It had been him and his brother, after all, who had kidnapped her from the palace in the capitol all that time ago. Suboshi paused before answering.

"I'm not really sure. It all depends on where you want to go." Megumi rolled her eyes.

"I meant, where is Amiboshi?" She couldn't believe Suboshi had already forgotten the whole purpose of this mission. He looked across the table at her and grinned nervously.

"Um… About that… I don't know." Suboshi backed away in his chair slightly.

"Sit down, Megumi… It's okay." Soi said softly. Megumi hadn't realized she was standing, and sat down, flushing slightly. "I know he's alive, but I can't sense more than that anymore. We're in Konan now, so maybe Seiryu powers are disabled here… or something."

"Oh yeah. Now we are in Yumi's territory." Megumi wondered why she thought of Konan as "Yumi's." Megumi smiled to herself. _If Yumi asked that emperor if she could have Konan, there's no way he would be able to refuse. She ALWAYS gets what she wants…_ When her attention returned to what was going on around her, Megumi saw that Suboshi and Soi were getting ready to leave. Megumi paid the bill and made her way back to her room with Soi. She hefted her bag over her shoulder and looked around the room. She didn't want to leave anything behind. Her bag felt lighter than before, and wondered at that until she remembered that she had split her clothes with Soi. Making a mental note to stop and get clothes at the next town they reached, Megumi went down to the stables, where she found Suboshi waiting for her.

She stroked Sango's mane a moment before checking that the saddle was tight and tied her bag to it before jumping up into the saddle. Soi entered the stable a moment later, and Megumi directed Sango out into the street. She waited for Suboshi and Soi to do the same. In a few minutes, they emerged from the stables, and Megumi smiled at her warriors. _Maybe we ARE getting along better now…_ She was referring to Soi. Today she was wearing a kimono that Megumi had made. It wasn't fancy, but Megumi had to admit that the month spent in Kutou doing nothing but sewing and strangling guards had paid off. The dead guards left her alone and she had improved her sewing skills. _Soi CHOSE to wear it, which must mean it's good. _Megumi smiled as the three of them made their way down the street.

The town was just beginning to come to life. Megumi could see vendors choosing their favorite corners and setting up their wares. Small children peeked out of houses and chickens pecked at the ground here and there. All too soon, they had left the ordered peace of the village and were back in the wilderness. It was a calm, quiet, wilderness of trees and undergrowth, fields and ponds, but no Amiboshi in sight.

Megumi checked once in a while that her warriors were nearby, but for the most part, they traveled in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Megumi scanned the horizon and saw a lone mountain in the distance. It was shaped like a wolf howling at the moon. It was quite an impressive spectacle. She looked at Suboshi and saw that he, too, was looking at the mountain. Something about it seemed familiar to Megumi, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"What is that mountain?" She asked her warriors. Soi shrugged slightly, not even bothering to look where Megumi was pointing. Suboshi looked at Megumi and back at the mountain.

"I think that's the bandit headquarters of Konan. Mt. Reikaku. It's actually quite well-known." Something nagged at Megumi's memory, and it was bothering her.

"I think I've been there before." She said abruptly. Soi laughed and Suboshi looked at her sharply. Megumi grinned apologetically.

"I think I have. Maybe it was before I, uh, became solid. Everything that happened before that is fuzzy. Or maybe not." Suboshi made sure to steer the party away from the mountain as they continued.

"Where are we going?" Megumi asked him. He seemed to know.

"The capital." He replied. Megumi hoped he knew how to get there from here.

-------

Chiriko opened his eyes slowly and looked around him. He couldn't recognize his surroundings and wondered if he was dead or still dreaming. His limbs didn't seem to want to move, so he guessed that he was the former rather than the latter. He wondered why he wasn't scared.

"Hey, no da! You're finally awake, no da!" Chiriko lifted his head a little and saw Chichiri kneeling near him.

"We thought we'd lost you for sure, no da, but you're tough, no da!"

"You're tough!"

"You're tough!"

"We fixed you up!"

"We fixed you up!"

Chiriko looked around in confusion and rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn there were two identical little girls with green hair, one on either side of Chichiri. When he opened his eyes again, there were three. He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I'm not better yet…" He said softly to himself. "Anyway, what happened? Why do I need to get better?" He wondered how long he had been unconscious. Was it hours or days? He opened his eyes to look at the ceiling, and instead, a creature from his nightmares loomed over him. He threw the blanket over his head, hoping he would wake up soon. _She's scary! I didn't know people were ALLOWED to be so ugly! Help me, somebody!_ He heard an aged voice speaking to him, but he tried to block it out. _Come on Chiriko, wake up already! _He peeked out of the blanket, and now there were five identical girls, all with the same outfit and sea-green hair, and the hag had not disappeared. He heard Chichiri laughing softly.

"Chiriko, let me introduce you to Taiitsukun, no da." He pointed at the old woman floating near the ceiling, "And Nyan-Nyan." He pointed at the group of girls with green hair.

"Which one?" Chiriko wanted to know. Chichiri laughed again.

"All of them, no da. Anyway, it looks like we're okay now, no da, so you'd better thank Taiitsukun for healing you, no da, and then we can get back to Konan, no da, before anyone misses us. No da." Chiriko sat up and looked at the old ha-, er, Taiitsukun, and thanked her. Just as Chichiri had taken off his straw hat and urged Chiriko to pass through, Chiriko suddenly remembered the reason he had almost died. _Miboshi. I killed the celestial warrior of Seiryu. What will mother say? _

Chiriko blinked when they landed, and tried not to laugh. Chichiri had messed up the landing.

"Chichiri, it's really great that you can transport us so quickly, but I think-"

"Yeah, no da. I have to work on the landings, no da." Chichiri jumped out of the tree the two were tangled in, and Chiriko managed to find a way down without breaking his neck. A moment later, Chichiri had gone, replaced again by the image of the emperor. Chiriko sighed.

"I guess that means we're back on duty, right?" Chichiri nodded solemnly, just like Hotohori would have. Chiriko giggled.

"Your Highness," Chiriko bowed his head in mock reverence. "I await your orders." Chichiri looked down at Chiriko through Hotohori's golden eyes.

"You are to pray for the safe return of the priestess and her warriors. That is all. You are dismissed." Chichiri managed to hold a straight face only two seconds after he stopped speaking, and then burst into laughter, though he managed to keep Hotohori's form.

"How was that, Chiriko? I think I'm getting better at this 'Highness' stuff, no da." Chiriko looked blankly at the older warrior of Suzaku, but couldn't help laughing with him.

"But seriously, no da, I do hope that Yumi and the others are doing okay, no da."

--------

Yumi sat listlessly before the mounds of earth, each of which represented a person she had not been able to save. No matter what anybody said, she knew it was her fault. Yumi shivered slightly in the slight breeze. She had not moved since Hotohori left, and now it was fully dark. She hadn't been able to struggle against him. For some reason all of her energy had left her as soon as she was pinned, and she shuddered to think of what might have happened had Hotohori not come to his senses. He had stopped of his own accord.

_I'll never be able to reject him completely… but I don't love him. My heart belongs to someone else… Please let him come back soon… _Yumi looked up and saw dim shadows in the darkness. Even though she could not see them, she knew there were flowers on the graves. Somebody had survived to bury his friends and neighbors. Yumi felt tears welling in her eyes.

_No person should have to do that job. I wonder how he survived. If everyone else died, he must have either been away, or he is exceptionally strong. Since he was here to bury the dead, I can't believe he abandoned these people. Maybe he was a celestial warrior… _Yumi shook her head. _I already have all of the Suzaku seven. _Yumi felt a chill on the back of her neck and suddenly she knew she was being watched. She turned, looking over her shoulder. Almost automatically, she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest protectively and backed away. She would no longer trust any man.

A shadowy figure emerged from the gloom, and Yumi backed away even more. _If Tamahome suddenly decides he loves me too, I think I'll jump off a cliff. If I can find one. Tasuki! Save me from this insanity! _After a moment, she recognized the soft giggle and relaxed. _Well, I can trust THIS man._

"Nuriko?" Yumi ran to him and fell against her warrior. She could see his face clearly up close, lit by the moonlight. He smiled down at her before he gently pushed her back and at held her at arm's length.

"Yumi…" he sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened to these villagers. But you can't let it get you down." Yumi tried to say she was perfectly fine but Nuriko interrupted.

"Very soon, you will summon Suzaku. We have all the warriors of Suzaku. Or we will when Tasuki gets back. What about after that?" Yumi wondered why Nuriko asked. While she was still trying to think of an answer, Nuriko told her not to worry about it. He smiled disarmingly at her.

"Just get some rest, Yumi. But at least come with me to our camp. You must be hungry, and I fixed up something special. I hope Tamahome didn't eat it all…" Nuriko stood up again and patted the dirt from his clothes. Yumi followed suit, just now realizing how hungry she was. She thought she could smell spicy soup, and her stomach started talking to her, insisting that it was about time Yumi fed it. Yumi couldn't refuse, and her nose led her to the house where everyone had chosen to stay.

Nuriko opened the door and stood back, allowing her to enter first. There was a warm fire in the fireplace, casting an orange, flickering light upon the faces of her warriors. Nuriko was busy getting her a bowl of soup while Mitsukake cleared a space next to him for her to sit. Tamahome was absently scratching the place his symbol had glowed the other day. It looked as though he was trying to scratch it off, but it wasn't there. Yumi was confused, but as soon as Nuriko pushed a full bowl of warm soup into her hands, Yumi sat down and immediately forgot about everything as she did Nuriko's cooking justice. There were no spoons or other utensils, and she hadn't brought any, so she sipped the soup. She looked around at her warrior's faces again. Tamahome was now leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, a slim flute held gently in his hands. For some reason, at that moment, Yumi thought of Amiboshi, the Seiryu warrior, but she quickly put it from her mind. Mitsukake was staring into the fire silently. When Yumi looked over at Nuriko, she was surprised to find him watching her.

"Hotohori-sama is taking a walk." He said, reading Yumi's mind. She didn't ask how he knew what she was going to say. Yumi decided to voice a different question instead.

"When will we arrive back at the capitol? Tomorrow, right?" Nuriko nodded slightly.

"I think so. It can't be far." Tamahome sat up suddenly and looked at Nuriko.

"Why are we going to the capitol?" He asked. The light of the fire revealed a strange, flickering, confused image of Tamahome's face. He looked… hopeful? Yumi was too busy studying her newest warrior that she forgot to answer his question. She tried to figure out his expression, but it was impossible. Nuriko answered for her.

"I thought Yumi told you before. That is where the other two warriors of Suzaku are. Chichiri and Chiriko. Then we will summon Suzaku."

"But…" Tamahome looked confused. "You haven't found all of your warriors yet. You need all seven to summon the god." Yumi saw that Tamahome looked surprised to be saying such things.

"What do you mean I haven't found all of my warriors?" Tamahome was silent for a moment. He didn't seem to know what to say. A moment later he shrugged.

"You have told me about two warriors in the capitol. Chichiri and Chiriko. And there are four of us here. Hotohori. Nuriko. Mitsukake. Tamahome. That's only six." Yumi laughed when she realized what he must have been talking about.

"The last warrior will come soon. The seventh is Tasuki." _Why did I ever let him go out on his own? Why do we let Hotohori control us? _She couldn't help but wonder where her bandit warrior had gotten to. But at the same time, Yumi wished that Chichiri would come and get everyone; instead of having to ride all the way back to the capitol. Her legs and back were so sore that she was numb from a constant throbbing in her muscles. _Maybe that had something to do with my lack of energy earlier… _She closed her eyes and leaned back. She practically jumped out of her skin when her support started moving. She realized that she had leaned on Mitsukake.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, "I thought you were a wall… um, I mean…" Yumi decided that her apology just made things worse and went silent. Tamahome started playing a soft lullaby on his flute and Yumi couldn't help but listen. Yumi played the flute in her school's orchestra and seeing this primitive flute being played was fascinating.

Tamahome saw her watching him so intently and stopped, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I'll stop if you don't like it." Yumi shook her head, widening her eyes in shock. Something tugged at her memory, and she knew that the flute was the cause of it. Maybe, if she kept listening, she would remember.

"No, please play some more. It's beautiful." She sighed, wishing she had remembered to bring her flute. Then they could play duets, which, in Yumi's opinion, was the best part of flute playing.

"Do you have a request?" Yumi shook her head. Since she didn't know much about the music here, there was no way she could request something Tamahome would know. Yumi closed her eyes and Tamahome played a delicate melody that reminded Yumi of birds singing to one another in the morning. She must have fallen asleep because the next time she opened her eyes, the room was completely dark except for an orange glow from the embers of their fire. One of her warriors had wrapped her in a blanket. She snuggled against the coarse sheet and very soon she fell asleep again, unaware of Hotohori watching her.


	31. Revaluations

Tomo thought back over Nakago's orders, trying to figure out exactly what the general wanted. He knew better than to question Nakago, but it didn't really make any sense. He felt a little guilty for lying to Nakago. He had no idea how to break the spell of kodoku. _I was always under the impression that there was no way to break that spell. And now I have to follow this moron until we both fail in our missions. Why is Nakago always difficult like this? _He gave up wondering about it, remembering that he had trusted him, Tomo, with this very important mission. The fiery-haired Ashitare was riding a horse a little ahead of him. While he wasn't Nakago, he was still eye-candy for Tomo.

"Tomo," Ashitare began, "would you please not look at me like that? It makes me uncomfortable." Ashitare growled slightly, exposing two fine, pointed fangs. Tomo widened his eyes innocently.

"Whatever do you mean? I was merely admiring your new clothing. Its much better than what you were wearing when you arrived." Now that he had said it, Tomo actually DID notice what the warrior was wearing. He wore dark green pants and a long sleeved white shirt. Over the shirt was a forest green vest with gold trimming and ties across the front. Tomo was about to compliment Ashitare's apparel, but then he remembered that he, Tomo, had been the one to choose it in the first place.

The two rode on in silence, picking up their pace to a canter. Tomo couldn't wait to ditch the false warrior and get back to Kutou where he belonged. All the while, he wondered how on earth he was supposed to prevent this beast from killing the priestess of Suzaku and why Nakago had issued such an order. He remembered that Nakago had said something about… that was it! Nakago didn't want the priestess to die because he wanted to sleep with her. Tomo could appreciate the cruelty of the plan, but he felt that Nakago was being too evil in this case. Plus, that would just delay Tomo in his progress with the general. Tomo suddenly hated the priestess of Suzaku even more and wished Nakago had not ordered him to spare her. He looked to the side and saw Ashitare concentrating on the road ahead, his fiery hair blown about by the wind.

Tomo was surprised by the transformation the man had gone through. He had not been hard to catch. It had required a little research, of course, but once he had found out about the people closest to the warrior of Suzaku, it had been no problem to get the man to take a dose of kodoku. The drug had been disguised in wine, and he had disguised himself to look like the bandit's friend, Koji, in a section of forest disguised as the bandit's headquarters. That man, Tasuki, was a fool. But now he was completely reformed. He still wore that stupid harisen strapped to his back, but he now fought with a sword. Try as he might, Tomo had not been able to get the man to forsake his jewelry. So he still wore a pair of earrings with blue stones and three jeweled necklaces, two of which had mixtures of blue and red, while the third was only pink. Maybe some things were just too ingrained into a soul to change. If Tomo remembered correctly, the pink one was the same necklace the priestess had been wearing. How the bandit had stolen it from her, Tomo didn't know or care. There were other differences in the man as well. His eyes were frightening. Tomo could feel the angry heat of his gaze whenever Ashitare looked at him, which, thankfully, was not often. His skills at riding a horse were much better than before, and he seemed cold and distant. Tomo couldn't help but remember that the man had been warm, clumsy, and loving around his priestess. It seemed strange that this was the same person. _It can't be the same person. It's the same body, but someone else is controlling it now._

_-------_

Nakago sat alone in his private chambers, brooding. Now that all his orders were on their way to being carried out, he had nothing to do. He was bored, and almost wished he hadn't sent Soi away to baby-sit the priestess. He picked up a goblet, and set it back down without taking a drink. Ever since he had been hearing the reports on the priestess of Suzaku, he had wanted to see her.

"Why would Suzaku's priestess have blue eyes?" He mused quietly to himself. "Maybe she's of my people. The way she is described, I can almost imagine it." Brown hair with light red and blonde streaks and blue eyes and her slight structure seemed to fit his tribe, of which he had thought he was the only survivor.

"It would be a shame to kill her before I find out." He looked at the door to his chambers, almost expecting Soi or Tomo to barge in. He nearly sighed with relief when he remembered they were both out on missions. It was a good thing that Tomo was completely loyal to his will, but he could do without the man's affections.

He ran through everything in his head once again. Amiboshi would probably die at the hands of the Suzaku warriors any day now. He almost felt sorry for his priestess. Almost. He had sent the one she loves to his death. It was perfect. Nakago could already see Megumi's rage and tears… all directed at the wrong person… And things weren't going too well for Yumi either. It looked as though the real Tamahome had been killed in the attack. Miboshi died later, but he served his purpose in killing Tamahome. The people of Konan would never figure out why THAT particular village was completely slaughtered. And if they did, it would be too late. Miboshi did well, Nakago realized. He silently took back his original condemnation of the Seiryu warrior upon hearing of his death. It would have better if he could have taken out Chichiri and Chiriko, but that really was expecting too much of him.

At present, it looked as though the biggest threat was Mitsukake with his healing powers. Chichiri would be more dangerous, if he was with the priestess. But thankfully, he was not. He didn't fear Tasuki at the moment either, unless… He ran his hands through his hair. _Unless Mitsukake can heal the kodoku poison…_ Now that both priestesses had lost a warrior, Miboshi and Tamahome, they would have to fight over the shinzaho. He had already asked Tenkou what needed to be done when Miboshi died. With Suboshi's help, Megumi would be able to acquire the shinzaho, and if Nakago was needed, he would come to her aid and gain his priestess's confidence. Because Suzaku's priestess needs it too, they will fight over it. It is so easy to manipulate the angry…

A timid knock on his chamber doors brought Nakago back to the dull present. He stood up and answered.

"Come in and state your business." The door opened and a soldier walked in and bowed his head.

"I have assembled my squadron to acquire the priestess. We await the attack." He bowed his head again and left, closing the door softly behind him. Nakago smiled slightly, a smile of ice and cruelty. _The priestess of Suzaku… she will never summon anything. Except for hate and tears… _Nakago picked up the goblet again. This time, he took a long, slow sip, already tasting victory. That he got the priestess of Suzaku as well… that was just a bonus.

-------

Blind to the plans being made to turn her against her friend, Megumi continued to make her way through the countryside of Konan, steadily drawing nearer to the two people she was looking for. _Soon I get to see Amiboshi and Yumi! Then we get this mess sorted out once and for all!_ Megumi thought. They had ridden in silence for most of the day. She had tried to speak briefly with Suboshi, but he had been too troubled about the fate of his twin to offer much conversation. And Soi had been a little peevish.

Megumi squinted and rummaged around in her clothes before pulling out her glasses. She placed them on her nose and peered ahead again. Just like she thought she'd seen, a village was fast approaching. With the expertise that came from practice, Megumi reined in Sango, waiting for her warriors to come level with her.

"Hey! Let's stop here for the day! I need to get some shopping done. It's hard to ride in these dresses, right Soi?" The woman looked at her almost surprised that she had been addressed before nodding curtly. Suboshi looked confused.

"Why do you have to go shopping?" Megumi patted his shoulder, smiling. He was kind of innocent, even more so than her in some ways.

"Because I do Suboshi. Soi's going to come with me, okay?" The younger twin nodded slowly and Megumi smiled.

-------

Soi didn't know anything about the young woman before her anymore. At first she had considered the priestess of Seiryu as a very weak-willed person with no sense of self. After the unexpected murder of the guard, she had been forced to change views again into seeing the priestess as a mentally unstable person. And now she was reconsidering again in face of the headstrong, cheerful person she was confronted with now. She reminded Soi of herself during the more carefree part of her life, before she was sold to the brothel, her life as Kaen, not Soi.

No sooner had they reached the village and picked out a place to stay, the priestess had grabbed her hand and led her off into the fairly large marketplace on a shopping expedition. Soi couldn't deny that she did take some pleasure from such things, but she was still confused.

The priestess was bending over the counter of a small stall, excitedly sorting through some of the clothing presented. Soi looked down quickly when she noticed a small, scruffy child reaching for the purse at the priestess' waist. With a lightening-quick hand, she seized the child by the back of the shirt. The little boy promptly began to wail.

Soi looked down at the child. He looked younger than eight. The crying attracted the attention of the priestess, who turned around in confusion.

"What are you doing, Soi?" She asked, her hands on hips. Soi looked down at the limp child for a minute.

"I was thinking of adopting him." Soi said sarcastically, before getting to the point. "You really need to be more careful, pr- Megumi. There are pickpockets. This child was about to make off with your purse." She said, berating herself mentally. _I almost called her the priestess of Seiryu! In Konan no less!_ Soi saw the priestess look down and pull a few coins from her purse. Soi released the child when the priestess pressed the coins into his hand. He ceased crying for a moment, before looking down at the money in his grubby hands and running off.

The priestess smiled in a satisfied manner before returning her eyes to the clothing she was attempting to purchase. Soi was then forced to reevaluate the priestess once again.

Soi was caught off guard again when she saw the priestess hold up a soft yellow fabric to her shoulder, pursing her lips in concentration. Finally she nodded and smiled, tucking the tunic under her arm.

"Yellow is a good color on you Soi, or at least I think so. But then again, Yumi always did tell me that I wasn't too good at things like fashion and stuff." The priestess said with a smile. Soi raised one slender eyebrow and watched as the priestess selected several more pairs of tunics and shirts before purchasing them. The next thing Soi knew, the priestess was handing her a small parcel.

"These are for you. They should fit, and they're pants, not kimonos, so they should be easier to ride in." Soi was a little dumbfounded as she took the package. The priestess was a good head shorter than her, and it felt a little strange to walk side by side with her, almost as if she were walking with a younger sister or something.

In no time at all they reached the inn they had chosen for lodging. Suboshi was waiting outside with a bored expression on his face and he waved when they came in range of sight. Soi looked up distractedly. It was already dusk. _Had we really been out that long?_

Later that evening, in the room they were sharing, Soi was letting down her hair when she heard a murmur of appreciation from the priestess. She looked over to where the girl was sitting, smiling away.

"I did say I really like your hair, right Soi? It's really long. I wish mine could grow that long." The priestess held up a lock of her shorter, limp brown hair. Soi found herself smiling a little. It had been a long time since she had spoke with another girl besides the palace servants.

"Hey Soi, can I ask you something?" The priestess asked suddenly. Soi was a little apprehensive, but she nodded anyway. The girl took a breath before blurting something out.

"Do you love Nakago?" Soi blinked. Did she love Nakago? She looked down for a moment.

"Of course I do, what a silly question." She said. _Of course I love him. He was the one who rescued me back then; he cared enough to rescue me, didn't he?_ The priestess' brow furrowed.

"Why?" She said again, sounding a little out of it. Soi didn't see any harm in telling it, so she leaned her back against the wall and began.

"He rescued me when I was younger. My parents were very poor so they sold me to a brothel. It… it was my first customer, and I didn't want to… well… so I ran away. But he chased after me, and Nakago, he saved me." She said. Soi wondered why she was fragmenting her speech, almost as if she were embarrassed.

"So, does he love you?" The priestess pressed. Soi looked back at her, her eyes turning icy for a moment before turning soft again.

"I… I don't know." She said honestly. Once again, she didn't know why she was bothering to speak at all to this girl. She was the priestess of Seiryu, a pawn, a way to get what she wanted, but she was forced to reconsider Megumi again, watching the concern and sympathy flicker in her eyes.

"Soi, maybe, well, never mind. It's just really nice when you talk to me. Kind of like Yumi was still with me. My big sister, even though I AM older than her." Megumi chuckled a little, before rolling over to extinguish the candle. She muttered a goodnight, and Soi stared up at the ceiling, her mind in turmoil as she tried to figure out exactly what she _did_ feel.

-------

Mitsukake gazed into the pearly gray sky. The light of predawn crept into the small house and across the faces of his sleeping companions. As usual, he had woken up earlier than the rest of the party, but it didn't bother him. It gave him time to think. He was glad that the priestess had come to save him from his solitude. When he was with her, he almost felt happy again. Shoka had been dead for three years, but it always seemed as though it were just yesterday when she were alive, smiling for him, loving him. After she had died, he had sworn never to treat people again. What right did he have to be doctor if he couldn't even save the one he loved most? His duties brought him back to the world of the living. He had not chosen to be a warrior of Suzaku, but that didn't mean he could pretend he was not one of the constellations.

He studied the warriors of Suzaku and the priestess, all sleeping peacefully. While it was true that they were all strange in their own ways, he couldn't imagine them being any other way. Yumi somehow reminded Mitsukake of Shoka, although he knew the two were nothing alike. Yumi was energetic and stubborn. She had a fiery spirit and didn't like to hear "no" as an answer. Shoka had basically been her opposite. She was steady, responsible, loving, but shy. The two looked nothing alike, but still, when he looked at the priestess, he sometimes could not get Shoka out of his head. _Maybe she is Tasuki's "Shoka". That would explain a lot. _

He was lost in his own confusing thoughts when he heard a slight scratching at the door. He jumped up, suddenly alert. A quick glance around the room told him that everyone was still here; no one had left without his knowledge. That would make no sense, since they were all asleep. Whatever was outside the door scratched again, more feebly this time. Mitsukake stood up and carefully walked over to the door, careful not to tread on his companions. He pushed the door open and heard a small mewing at his feet. Mitsukake looked down.

A small cat was pawing his feet. It looked as though it had not completely escaped the ravaging of the village, for it bore small injuries on its body. Smiling sadly, remembering what had happened here, Mitsukake carefully scooped the cat into his arms and wrapped the creature in the excess fabric of his shirt. He was surprised when the cat didn't struggle at all. Usually, wounded animals were vicious. Maybe he knew that Mitsukake was only going to help him. Tama. _I'll call him Tama. _


	32. Betrayal

Mitsukake quietly reentered the cabin and sat down, careful not to disturb the others. He reached for the bowl Nuriko had used to cook last night's meal and was rewarded when he found that a few pieces of meat were left at the bottom. He set Tama down next to the bowl and watched as the creature licked the bowl clean in record time. Since Tama would survive his injuries, Mitsukake decided to hold off on using his powers to heal him, in case something happened and one of his fellow warriors, or, heaven forbid, Yumi, and they needed immediate attention. As Tama finished his meal, Mitsukake stroked the creature's fur, gently smoothing it out and sweeping away the dirt.

Mitsukake heard a soft sound and looked around, wondering which of his companions was coming awake. He smiled slightly at the priestess, all sprawled out on a cot as though she didn't have a care in the world. He felt an urge to fix the blankets on her, but at the same time, he didn't want to disturb her. Mitsukake couldn't figure out his place with the Suzaku seven, but he knew he belonged with them. Somewhere.

"You're up already?" Tamahome's incredulous, yet sleepy voice mumbled at him. Mitsukake looked over at the young man. He was sitting up and shielding his eyes from the sun, since the glare had intensified as the day began. Something was wrong with Tamahome. Couldn't really figure out what it was, but he didn't seem… right. Banishing the thought from his mind, Mitsukake stroked Tama's fur one final time before getting up to wake the others. Just to be safe, he shook Tamahome a little, since he didn't look completely awake.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tamahome asked, confused, when Mitsukake released his shoulders after a good jostle.

"I'm waking you up." Mitsukake said simply. He ignored the odd look Tamahome shot at him as he moved to wake Nuriko. _They need to get up. The sun is already up! Why are they still sleeping? _Mitsukake couldn't understand.

"Hey, Nuriko." That was all it took to get Nuriko up and out of bed. He opened one eye and looked at Mitsukake for a moment, then sat up and stretched.

"Wow! It's tomorrow already, but that would make it today, right? What are you doing up already?" Nuriko asked Mitsukake and Tamahome. Mitsukake just shook his head and moved on to wake Hotohori. _Hotohori really is too full of himself… I wonder how he got to be like that? _But Nuriko reached him first.

"Hotohori-sama! It's time to get up!" In the blink of an eye, Hotohori had woken up and was backing away against the wall, shielding himself with the thin protection his sheet could offer him. Mitsukake could feel his eyes widening in surprise at Hotohori's reaction. While Hotohori was telling off Nuriko for sneaking up on him, Mitsukake could hear Tamahome wake Yumi.

"I told you never to come near me when I was sleeping, didn't I?" Hotohori said sternly, but Nuriko just grinned and began brushing his hair. "Nuriko! Are you listening to me?"

"What was that, Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko said innocently while he expertly braided his waist-length hair. Hotohori clenched his fist but said nothing.

"Where's Tasuki?" Yumi said sleepily before flopping back down on her cot and falling asleep before anyone could answer. Mitsukake was starting to wonder about that himself. Tamahome cleared his throat and tried again.

"Yumi, its time to get up. The quicker we get back to the palace, the sooner you'll see this 'Tasuki' person again, right?" Hearing that, Yumi got up and out of bed so fast that Mitsukake couldn't follow her movement. How she had managed to get dressed, do her hair, and heft her pack over her shoulder all in an instant, Mitsukake would never be able to figure out. Nuriko laughed slightly at her behavior.

"Come on, you guys! We need to get back to the capitol! What are you waiting for?" Yumi strode out of the house and disappeared from view. A minute later, she reappeared while everyone was still staring at one another in disbelief.

"Umm… Where are the horses?" She asked timidly. Mitsukake wondered that he had EVER compared this strange girl to Shoka. Nuriko passed the rest of the group to guide his priestess to where they had hitched the horses the night before. Mitsukake looked back at the remaining two warriors. They shrugged and made as though to get ready to leave. Mitsukake followed Yumi out into the village. He tried not to notice the emptiness of the village as he strode into the clearing at the edge of town.

Yumi had frozen, looking where the horses had been tethered. Mitsukake looked blankly at two figures standing by their horses. Mitsukake could recognize one of them by his fiery orange hair, but the other…

-------

Yumi could have jumped for joy. After all this time, Tasuki had finally come back. She didn't know who that other person was, but it was probably someone Tasuki knew, even though he looked a bit… fruity. _I hope he didn't hang out with him too much. _She stepped forward and dropped her pack, running forward and flinging herself against Tasuki's chest, hugging him tightly. It had only been a few days, but it had seemed like an eternity. She hadn't known that it would hurt so much to have him gone. Tasuki's arms enfolded her as well, and she smiled softly.

"Tasuki, I'm so glad you're finally back." Yumi said, her voice muffled in his coat. It was a different coat than what he normally wore, but he had probably changed at Mt. Reikaku. She could see the pink necklace around his neck. At least he hadn't lost THAT.

"Hey… Tomo? This girl is the Priestess of Suzaku, right?" She heard that voice, and instantly tried to pull away, but strong arms held her tightly in place, crushing her against the Tasuki's chest. That wasn't Tasuki's voice. His voice was fiery and spirited; this one was cold and distant, dead.

"You are correct Ashitare, that is indeed the priestess." Came the fruity man's voice. Yumi turned her head to get a better view of the stranger. The man, Tomo, was wearing an elaborate costume and headdress with feathers trailing down both sides. His face was covered in heavy makeup; black, gold, white and blue. He smiled at her maliciously, making her shiver. She could feel Tasuki rummaging around in his sleeve before she felt cold steel on the back of her neck. She stiffened, and looked up. Tasuki, or, whoever he was, grinned down at her, exposing the fangs she loved so much. She stood riveted, watching his piercing brown eyes that no longer held the fire and warmth of the one she loved.

"What's going on? Tasuki?" Yumi whispered. The man grinned down at her again before she felt the dagger slide down across her back, slicing into her skin. That was when she screamed. The weapon moved slowly down her back, slashing a thin wound down her spine, not deep enough to damage her nervous system. Yumi tried frantically to get away, pushing and shoving, but Tasuki was too strong and he easily held her in place. She ceased screaming and whimpered, going limp from shock. Yumi felt herself being turned around to face her warriors. The dagger, covered in her blood, was now placed at her throat.

"If this is the priestess, then these must be her warriors. Do you want me to kill them as well, Tomo?" Tasuki said hollowly, with just a trace of cruelty in his voice. The man nodded, and though she was still stunned, Yumi noticed the faintly glowing symbol on his back._ Tomo, the Seiryu celestial warrior Tomo_. She looked down at the man's arms around her waist, holding her easily against him. It… it was Tasuki, but it wasn't. Tasuki would never act like this. He loved her, she knew that.

She could faintly see Hotohori and Nuriko, followed by Tamahome and Mitsukake, all running towards her. They stopped when Tasuki pressed the dagger to her throat. Hotohori had a hand on his sword, and Nuriko's fists were balled, shaking angrily. They didn't know what to do.

A small blue symbol shone on Tasuki's wrist. It was the symbol for Ashitare. She wouldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. If… if this was happening, did Megumi know about it? She couldn't. She wouldn't do something like this to her.

"Tasuki… can you hear me, Tasuki?" She whispered softly, barely audible, though she could tell he was listening. "Why are you doing this, Tasuki?" There was no response from Tasuki, except for a slight increase in the pressure of the dagger at Yumi's throat, causing her to cease in her attempts to communicate. Yumi stared listlessly ahead, wishing she could wake from this nightmare, when she saw Nuriko step forward.

"You jerk! Who do you think you are? Why are you doing this to Yumi? WHAT ARE YOU!?" Nuriko screamed at his fellow warrior. He looked angry, and the bracelets Taiitsukun had given him were glowing brightly, as was the symbol on his chest. There was no red symbol on Tasuki's arm, although the bandit was preparing to fight.

"Here, Tomo. You take the girl; she's getting my coat bloody. I'll kill that warrior there. This shouldn't take long." Yumi was traded hands like a sack of flour, as though of no more important. She could hear Tomo cackling in a strange manner behind her. Her view of Tasuki's back blurred with tears as he drew a sword. But he still had his harisen strapped to his back.

"Priestess of Suzaku… you had better give up on that man now. Nakago has given him almost enough kodoku to kill him. He is completely under our control now. Nothing, not even the fabled powers of Mitsukake, can break it. You might as well give in, for you are going to die soon anyway." The words had hardly registered in her brain before she felt a sharp pain in her neck and she blacked out, the scene of Tasuki striding to meet Nuriko in battle imprinted in her mind.

-------

Nuriko stared at the man across from him, a fellow comrade. Tasuki grinned in an almost feral manner, his fangs seeming much more menacing than they once had. Hotohori made to assist him, but Nuriko held up a hand.

"Stop right there, Hotohori-sama. I am going to fight Tasuki. This is my fight." Nuriko was surprised that the emperor pulled back, but it took the added insistence of Mitsukake.

"Going to take me all alone, Nuriko? Can you handle this as a woman?" Tasuki said, looking at the man's feminine choice of clothing, even though it technically was men's clothes. Nuriko struck a fighting pose, his eyebrows lowered in rage. He didn't think he had ever been so angry since Korin had died.

"I'll handle this as a man. How dare you do that to Yumi? How DARE you!" Nuriko screamed at the passive man standing before him. He could still see Yumi's jewel around Tasuki's neck. From the corner of his eye, Nuriko saw that Yumi had fainted, or lost consciousness. Nuriko saw the other man, Tomo, standing over her self-importantly, cackling insanely.

Making full use of his demonic speed, Tasuki appeared in front of Nuriko, sword already raised. Nuriko was caught off guard by the sudden movement and barely had enough time to clap the blade between his hands, wrenching it to the side. He tried in vain to break the blade that was slicing his hands.

"Aren't you going to beat me, Nuriko? Or am I going to have to go through you Suzaku warriors one by one? First you, then the emperor, the healer, and then the flutist. Come on… why are you doing this anyway? Do _you _love Yumi?" Nuriko couldn't break the sword, so he flung it wide to create a weakness in Tasuki's defenses. He barely noticed his armlets turning into bracers and new strength pouring through his body.

Somehow, Tasuki jumped back at the last moment to avoid Nuriko's punch. He pulled his sword closer, licking a bit of blood from the blade. Nuriko held his ground. Tasuki was just trying to bait him.

"So what do you say Nuriko? _Are _you in love with her? Is that why you're all manly now?" Tasuki taunted, circling Nuriko like a wolf cornering its prey. Nuriko ground his teeth, before he reached to grab one of Tasuki's arms.

"How can you say that to me, you ass?! How can you talk to me about love when she loves you so much?" Nuriko screamed, barely noticing the fact that it had begun to rain. He squeezed the arm he had caught, Tasuki's left, and swung with all his might, bringing his body behind the bandit's. Nuriko had caught Tasuki, pinning his left arm behind him. He heard a sickening pop as Tasuki's shoulder dislocated. No, Nuriko did not love Yumi. Well, not as a man loves a woman, but as a little sister. He would not have Korin die again.

Tasuki panted briefly, and plunged his sword into the earth with his good hand. He whirled about and Tasuki's hand shot behind Nuriko's head to swing him back in the opposite direction. Nuriko fought for his balance as he stumbled in front of Tasuki, while, as quickly as lightning, the bandit grabbed his word and swung it one movement. Nuriko had just barely regained his balance when Tasuki completed his first movement. Nuriko tried to take advantage of the brief respite by stepping back, but the bandit reversed directions, slicing cleanly across Nuriko's chest.

Nuriko tripped backwards, a hand coming to his chest, feeling the blood already beginning to mingle with the rain. Tasuki grinned at him and stuck his sword in the earth again. He gripped his left shoulder and calmly popped it back into place. Under what would usually make a man grimace or cry out in pain Tasuki only smiled menacingly. Nuriko backed away slightly, panting. How could he defeat the monster that Tasuki had become?

-------

Hotohori would have intervened long before, if not for the light in Nuriko's eyes. The emperor knew what the fire in Nuriko's eyes had meant. Nuriko was willing to die, willing to sacrifice his life for something. When someone was in that state, there was nothing anybody else could do about it. Hotohori knew that he would have to intervene soon or one of them, either Nuriko or Tasuki, would die. He clutched the sword given to him by the lord of Heaven, wishing passionately that there were something he could do. If he tried to step in now, he might distract Nuriko, and a mistake would be fatal. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mitsukake, stoic and stern, and on the other side of him was Tamahome, watching in horror.

He looked at Tamahome twice. For some reason, he thought he had just seen someone else standing there. The person he had seen briefly was a little younger than he usually appeared. His hair was lighter and his eyes were blue, not dark. Hotohori blinked, but everything was back to normal. _Must have been stress and the rain._

He turned to the battle again, brow furrowed. Nuriko was holding his own, but he didn't know how long the man could hold out with that wound under Tasuki's assault. He knew he had to do something, and they had to get out of there fast. He knew what he had to do.

The emperor of Konan reached out his chi towards the warrior in Konan who was assuming his form at the moment. _Chichiri... we need your help now… please… help us… _He prayed. He could feel a bit of power escape from him, and he thought it worked. Now he had to get Yumi away from… that man.

He knew that he was too conspicuous now. Tomo was watching him after feeling the brief flare of power. Hotohori looked at Tamahome and whispered the plan to him before the younger man nodded and slipped off.

The emperor watched as Tamahome crept into the shadows of the rain and houses, returning his gaze to the battle in time to see Nuriko get the wind knocked out of him as Tasuki jammed the hilt of his sword against Nuriko's wounded chest. Nuriko staggered back, returning to his fighting stance. Bruises covered his entire body and his clothing was torn, blood staining him from several different wounds. He wouldn't last much longer. It looked at though Tasuki hadn't been hit at all.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE, DAMN YOU?!!" Tasuki screamed, losing his composure and renewing the ferocity of his attacks. That was when Hotohori felt the familiar chi of his fellow warrior. Chichiri's hat floated several inches above his head, before his mirror image popped out of the hat.

"That was hard, no da! You got me out of a meeting!" Chichiri resumed his normal form and took in the scene quietly. "This is very bad, no da…"

Upon seeing Chichiri, Tamahome took his chance and dashed forward, scooping up the unconscious priestess and running towards them. Chichiri spread his cloth on the ground quickly and Tamahome and Yumi disappeared into it. Mitsukake followed and Hotohori waited until Nuriko had stumbled back into it before he followed, letting Chichiri close the portal on the man they once knew as Tasuki.


	33. Dreams

The whole group landed in a jumble inside a richly decorated hall. Ignoring his surroundings for the moment, Mitsukake immediately set about tending to the priestess. He gently disentangled her from the knot of arms and legs and carried her to the side, letting everyone else find their own way out of the mess.

"What happened, no da? Why was Tasuki trying to kill Nuriko, no da?" Mitsukake hardly listened to what was going on around him. He felt betrayed. _Earlier, that man would have died for this woman, and now he's trying to kill her?_ Nothing made sense. Mitsukake gently tried to see Yumi's wound and winced when he had successfully managed to study her back. Involuntarily, he gasped.

"Butcher!" He muttered under his breath, taken aback. "What was he doing?" Yumi had been slashed along the spine, and it had only been a matter of more pressure and she would have been killed. The slice along her throat had stopped bleeding so much and he relaxed slightly. Yumi groaned and tried to push herself up on her hands, but Tamahome rushed over and held her shoulders down, forcing her to lie on her stomach. She turned her head to look around. Mitsukake was satisfied that she would survive, at least long enough for him to check on Nuriko. He could feel her gaze follow him to the wounded warrior.

"Oh my god!" She cried when she caught sight of Nuriko, who was covered in blood. "Nuriko! What happened? Did Tasuki do that to you?" The warrior was sitting, half supported by the child-warrior of Suzaku, Chiriko. Nuriko didn't answer. Mitsukake shook his head sadly and kneeled by Nuriko and peeled back the bloody clothing, revealing two deep gashes across Nuriko's chest and abdomen. Nuriko smiled slightly.

"I really made a mess of that, didn't I?" Yumi had managed to escape Tamahome's clutches and crawled over to her warrior and hugged his arm. Mitsukake wanted to tell her to lie down again, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"You fool! What if you had died? You need to take care of yourself!" Yumi said angrily. Nuriko put a hand on Yumi's head and smiled down at her, determined not to let his pain show. Mitsukake dutifully bandaged Nuriko's wounds with the best of his ability, knowing he could only do so much for Nuriko without use of his powers.

"I guess it's time for you to heal Yumi, right?" Nuriko said in a falsely bright voice, strained slightly by the recent turn of events.

"I can only do it once a day…" Mitsukake said slowly, getting ready to heal his priestess. She tried to scramble away, but Nuriko held her still, preventing her from doing herself further injury. She tried to reason with Mitsukake.

"No! If you can only do it once today, then you have to heal Nuriko, he's hurt much worse than I am." Mitsukake was torn between doing what he knew he should and doing what Yumi wanted. She must have seen his indecision for she continued.

"I'm okay, really! I was just in shock, and that painted guy knocked me pretty hard, but I'm okay now. Nuriko is the one who really needs the attention." She looked imploringly at him, and Mitsukake turned resignedly to Nuriko.

"Mitsukake!" Nuriko said in a shocked voice, somewhat weakened from pain and loss of blood. "I really am surprised at you! You'll let a lady suffer?" Mitsukake ran his hands through his hair in confusion. _Don't they want me to heal them?_ Yumi shuffled back a little.

"Don't heal me…" she whispered. Nuriko looked at her in surprise.

"Why not, Yumi? You'll get horrible scars! You're too pretty to get all marked up like that!" Yumi smiled faintly.

"I want to keep this scar." She whispered, running a finger along the side of her throat, and Mitsukake doubted that he heard her correctly. His heart went out to Yumi and he complied with her wishes, using his powers to heal Nuriko. Chichiri, the one with blue hair, helped her out of the hall with Hotohori's assistance. He watched Nuriko's wounds disappear, a mixture of emotions swirling through him, none of which made sense, except that he knew he wished he could heal Yumi's heart.

-------

"Tomo, do I know the priestess of Suzaku?" Ashitare asked his companion.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" Ashitare thought about that for a moment. He didn't really know, except…

"I don't know. I guess you could say that she felt familiar, that's all." Tomo nodded.

"I supposed you can find girls just like her in brothels everywhere. Girls are all the same." For some reason, Tomo's comment made Ashitare angry, like he didn't want Tomo to speak badly of the priestess. _Why is that, I wonder?_

"And why did they call me Tasuki?" Was he imagining it, or was Tomo deliberately not meeting his eye when he answered.

"I have no idea, Ashitare." Ashitare decided that asking Tomo anything was a waste of time. All the man did was lie to him. So he fell into his own thoughts. The priestess's face kept popping into his head. But not how she looked today, scared and confused. Her eyes were bright and… _loving?_ He was probably greatly mistaken, but it seemed as though the girl knew him. Loved him, even. And he felt as though he should remember her. Ashitare searched his memory, but found there was nothing there. Nothing. That scared him. _I have no memories. Okay, start with the beginning. I am Ashitare, a Seiryu warrior. Konan is the enemy. I serve Kutou. _But it all sounded wrong, somehow. He needed to kill the girl quickly, or he might worry about her until he couldn't forget her. _Once I kill the priestess, then I can go back to Kutou. _

_-------_

Nuriko must have dozed off, for when he awoke, he was back in his room in the palace. He felt a little disoriented, and it took him a moment to remember why they were all back in the capitol.

_That's right… Tasuki… that jerk! He came back and hurt Yumi! What was wrong with him? And then I… _Nuriko sat up and looked down at his chest, expecting to see bloody gashes or heavy bandages at the least, but he was perfectly healthy. He scratched his head in confusion until he remembered about Mitsukake's healing powers. For some reason, his heart felt as though it was being squeezed. His chest hurt, but not from injury. He could almost feel what Yumi must be feeling right now. Confusion, anger, betrayal, sadness… Without further ado, Nuriko stood up and got out of bed. He slipped into an outfit he knew Yumi would like in an effort to cheer her up. It consisted of a bright red vest and pants, very manly by his normal standards, and made his way through the palace, wondering where Hotohori could possibly have stashed the priestess this time. After wandering several hallways without avail, Nuriko decided to ask the next servant he passed as to Yumi's whereabouts. The only problem was, there didn't seem to be a single maid or cook in the palace anymore. Nuriko headed for Hotohori's chambers with the small hope Yumi might be there. Or maybe, when he thought about it, he dreaded her being there. He picked up his pace.

"Nuriko?" He stopped when he heard a small voice call his name. He had just passed a room where the door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside and saw Yumi lying on her stomach in bed, staring blankly out into the hallway. She smiled slightly when she saw him. Nuriko entered and closed the door quietly behind him. He was in the process of sitting down on the edge of Yumi's bed when he saw that she wasn't wearing a shirt. He hadn't noticed because she had been lying chest-down and her hair covered her shoulders, but it did nothing to hide the bandages wrapped around her chest and back covering her hideous wound. Nuriko sat down and scooted closer to the little priestess. She buried her chin in her pillow, not saying a word. Nuriko didn't know what to say to her. The man she loved had just tried to murder her. He had tried to kill both of them, in fact. Nuriko put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Nuriko…" Yumi murmured. Nuriko could feel her voice through the pillow.

"Hmm?" Yumi inhaled slowly and asked him the question he knew was on her mind.

"Why did you fight him, Nuriko? You didn't even have a weapon. He could have killed you. He was trying to kill you." Nuriko thought about how to answer her, but before he could quite get the words he intended to say out, Yumi had started speaking again.

"No, don't tell me. You can when you're ready." She sighed slightly. "When Megumi and I were living in my world, we would share our dreams sometimes." Nuriko thought about this for a moment, and smiled slightly.

"You and Megumi were really close, weren't you?" Yumi shook her head.

"We ARE close. Megumi is my best friend. I know she had nothing to do with what happened." He watched as Yumi snuggled down into her pillow again. Her shoulders shook slightly.

"Last night…" Yumi began and Nuriko flinched, remembering the episode with Hotohori. Yumi still didn't know he had seen everything, and he didn't want to embarrass her. "I dreamed that I summoned Suzaku. You can't imagine how happy I was, all of Suzaku's warriors were there with me. Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, all of us… even Megumi and some of her warriors." Nuriko smiled. Somehow, hearing Yumi share her dreams made him feel special.

"It was strange." Yumi tried to sit up slightly, but winced and instead settled for resting on her elbows. She looked up at Nuriko.

"I wished for peace for Konan, of course. Suzaku…can't even describe his majesty. He let me stay here in this world with Tasuki." She smiled, though Nuriko could see tears starting in her eyes. "In the dream… my daughter… I saw my daughter, our baby… she was lovely… she had reddish brown hair and blue eyes… I knew I would always be happy." Yumi really did start to cry. Nuriko didn't know what he could do for her. There was nothing he could do. Yumi's heart had been brutally torn to shreds and he had done nothing to prevent it. He loved Yumi as he had loved his sister, Korin, and it hurt him to see her so sad. He placed an arm around her shoulders, gently, conscious of her wounds.

"Yumi… I can't say everything will be okay, but we'll get through this somehow. I'll take care of you, I promise." And he meant it. He wouldn't let anything else happen to his little sister. Yumi wiped her eyes and looked at Nuriko, a single new tear trickling down her cheek.

"I still love him, Nuriko. Even after what he did… Don't hate Tasuki. The painted man accidentally let it slip that he was under a spell. A strong one. It wasn't his fault. If we can't get Tasuki back, that means I won't be able to summon Suzaku. I won't be able to go home. Ever." She sighed and dried her tears.

"If that happens, can I stay with you?" Nuriko was caught completely off guard by the question, but he answered without having to think about it.

"Of course. When the time comes, if that's what you want, you can live with me." Yumi smiled slightly.

"Thank you… Aneue." For the last time, she snuggled against her pillows and closed her eyes. _Aneue. Big sister… _he closed his eyes. _Aneue. Why not Aniki?_ Nuriko didn't leave until he was sure she had fallen fast asleep. He tucked a soft sheet around her and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He wandered aimlessly through the palace once more. He knew he hadn't been much help; he hadn't been able to say much to Yumi. However, Nuriko knew that just letting Yumi talk would ease her pain at least a little. He was proud that Yumi trusted him enough to do that. He couldn't help wondering what kind of spell Yumi was talking about. He didn't hate Tasuki, not the person he used to be anyway. Not the real one. But he did hate the bastard that had taken Tasuki's body and hurt Yumi so much. That man… he wanted to rip him apart, limb by limb. _I need to break the spell for Yumi…_

_-------_

When Yumi woke again, she wondered why her heart hurt so much. She sat up and winced. And everything came back all at once. Her eyes stung, and tears threatened to overtake her, but Yumi blinked them back.

"Everything will be okay. Tasuki will come back, and he'll be normal again." Yumi whispered to herself. She knew she was trying to deceive herself, but Yumi didn't care. It was working. She swore that she wouldn't cry about this anymore. _That won't solve anything. I need to figure out how to break that spell. _Yumi threw a soft robe about her shoulders and left the room, in search of the baths. She walked briskly along the passage, not looking to either side, completely focused on the task at hand.

"Yumi?" She stopped in her tracks and looked around for whoever had called her name. Tamahome was leaning against the wall, dressed in palace finery. Yumi hadn't noticed him before, but now he and approached Yumi. She backed away a little. _I don't really know anything about Tamahome…_

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, concerned.

"I need to go take a shower." She said simply. Tamahome looked at her blankly.

"Who's shower will you take?" Yumi resisted the urge to scratch her head in confusion, but realized that the local word was "to bathe," not shower. She blushed slightly at her mistake.

"I need to take a bath." She corrected herself. Tamahome's expression cleared visibly.

"Oh." He said. "I was just on my way to your room to see if you needed anything." Yumi shrugged slightly and continued in the direction of the baths. To her great discomfort, Tamahome followed her. She went through the next hallway thinking that he must just be going the same way, that's all. But when she found the right room and was about to open the door, Tamahome stopped too, waiting for her to go in. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you doing?" She asked, afraid he had decided he needed a bath, too.

"Hotohori said we weren't supposed to leave you alone." Yumi took her hand away from the door. What was Hotohori doing?

"Why?" She asked. Tamahome only shrugged.

"To protect you, I guess. To make sure you don't get hurt." Yumi felt lost.

"How will I get hurt in the bath?" Tamahome looked uncomfortable. _Oh. Hotohori thinks I'll hurt myself. Do I really look suicidal? _Yumi smiled brightly and patted Tamahome on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I won't do anything. You wait out here, though." Tamahome looked worried. But Yumi went in and closed the door behind her before Tamahome could think of an argument. Someone had already filled a tub for her. She could see steam rising from the surface of the water. Yumi let her robe fall around her ankles and slipped out of the remaining clothes she wore. For a moment, she hesitated before slipping into the water, vaguely wondering what to do about the bandages holding her together. She shrugged, winced slightly, and got into the water, pretending she wasn't wearing any bandages.

Yumi sat in the water and thought about the recent turn of events. She felt unreal, unconnected to anything, as though she were watching these things from afar, and she was not connected or concerned about what was happened to the people she was observing. It was unnerving. _Maybe I am suicidal…_ Yumi didn't realize she had said that out loud until she heard the doors crash open, and Tamahome burst into the room, looking around frantically.

Yumi's mouth dropped open. Tamahome saw that she hadn't tried to kill herself and sighed with relief, then stuttered an apology when he realized that she was naked. He turned around and marched out of the room, apologizing over his shoulder.

"I- I'm sorry, Yumi. Bu- but…" Yumi interrupted him. She felt a little hurt and a little flattered that he had been waiting outside to help her.

"Hey, no big deal. Don't worry about it. But if you're worried about me, then you can call to me from outside. If I don't answer, then you can barge in and stop me from drowning myself, or whatever." She laughed slightly, the first time she had smiled since…

"Hey Tamahome! Was it really just this morning that we came back to the palace?"

"Yeah. Why?" Yumi heard Tamahome's voice from out in the hall.

"I was just wondering…" Yumi found a bar of soap and started to create lather between her hands. She thought about all the spells she had ever heard of and realized she didn't know any, really.

_How will I do this? _She thought to herself. She covered her legs in soapy lather and reached for her razor, which was in a pocket of her robe.

_Okay. I need to start from the beginning. Who cast that spell on Tasuki? _She knew that the Seiryu warrior didn't have any reason to lie. He probably thought she was going to be killed, so there was no reason Yumi couldn't hear the truth. _What was his name? Oh, yeah. Tomo. _Yumi nodded in satisfaction, proud that she could remember at least that small detail. Abruptly she shook her head energetically.

_I'm getting distracted. Okay. It was a spell, I know that much. Maybe Tomo had something to do with it's casting. But Tasuki wouldn't be tricked so easily. Maybe another warrior was involved somehow. _

"Yumi?" Tamahome called through the door.

"What's up?" She called back, but Tamahome didn't answer, satisfied that she was still alive and kicking.


	34. Love is a Battlefield

_The Seiryu warriors. If course, they are from Kutou, Konan's enemy. But what was their purpose? _That one was easy to answer. _To kill us, or to kill me. But death was the force behind their actions. _Yumi finished shaving, glad that her hand was steady even though her whole body felt on the verge of collapse. Yumi hated shaving, but she hated hairy legs even more. She started washing her hair, remembering when she and Tasuki had been together. She smiled fondly. She loved him so much it hurt. And she would not give up until she got him back.

_But he needs to be kept on a leash…_ Yumi almost laughed at the mental image the thought conjured_. In her hand, she held a thick leather dog leash, and Tasuki had a spiked color around his neck. He even tried to scratch his ear with his foot._ Yumi burst into laughter. She couldn't help it; it was too funny. But her mirth was cut short when she remembered the current situation.

_How do I… _

"Yumi?" Tamahome called again.

"Hey, Tamahome." She replied automatically. _Maybe he'll give up soon. I'm still alive, right? _She washed her hair and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a large, warm towel around her body. That was when she noticed that her bandages were coming apart, having partially disintegrated in the water. She decided to help them out a little and peeled them off the rest of the way. Immediately, she wished she hadn't; she felt like she was about to split in half, starting from the slash on her spine. Yumi wound the towel more tightly and tucked it in to keep it in place. She sat down and dried her hair.

_How do I break the spell? _That was the real question. _Maybe if the mission is accomplished, then the spell will be broken of its own accord. That would be just fine, if only the mission wasn't my DEATH. _Yumi sighed. _Maybe I can communicate with him somehow._ But she gave up on that idea. It was obvious that Tasuki had not heard her this morning. He wasn't there.

"Yumi?" Yumi hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't think of a way to get her love back.

"Yumi?" She felt tears pricking her eyes, but she would not let them fall. _I already promised myself I wouldn't give up._

"YUMI!" Again, the door burst open and Tamahome came skidding into the bath, looking around frantically. Yumi looked up in confusion.

"Tamahome?" He was searching the tub she had used, calling her name. He turned to face her, slipping slightly on the wet floor. He made his way over to her and checked her over, looking for injuries, presumably. She was just glad he hadn't seen the razor. Tamahome would have wrapped her in a straightjacket if he had noticed that…

"Why didn't you answer me, Yumi?" He asked. He picked her up and took her out of the bathroom despite her struggling.

"I'm sorry! I was thinking and I didn't hear you!" She tried to get away from her warrior, but he was strong, and she didn't want to fall.

"You know that Hotohori will murder me if anything happens to you, right?" Yumi stopped struggling. That was another problem she would have to deal with. But she didn't know how. She knew she didn't want to alienate him. Hotohori was important to her. He was like… she didn't know what, but she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around her. Suddenly, Tamahome set her down and opened a door. He held it open for her. Curious, Yumi looked inside. It was her room. She hadn't realized that they were already back here. Tamahome gently pushed her into the room and closed the door. He looked a little confused that they were there already.

Yumi sat down on the bed. She felt cleaner and a little better. She didn't feel very hopeful, but a little hope was better than none. Yumi wondered if she should ask Mitsukake to bandage her up again, and whether she would let him heal her tomorrow.

-------

Hotohori paced anxiously in the confines of his chambers. He didn't know what to do. _I cannot take his place in her heart… _he thought with just a trace of bitterness. No matter what he did, the priestess would not love him, and there was nothing he could do about it. As it had once before, a vision of a blond-haired woman with light blue eyes superimposed itself over his vision. Hotohori shook his head slowly, resuming his pacing.

There was a soft knock on his door that distracted the emperor briefly. After a moment, Tamahome slipped in, bowing slightly.

"What is it, Tamahome?" There was something about the young man that put him on edge, like he didn't belong. But, that was probably just the fact that he didn't know him very well.

"Um… I monitored the priestess, and she's fine, Your Highness." He stuttered, bowing briefly once more. Hotohori turned away and stared out his window.

"Very well. Stay outside her door and notify us if there is any change in her behavior." He commanded. He heard the door close again, leaving him alone with his thoughts. She hadn't tried anything, but it had only been a day since her world had been shattered. Yesterday…

He knew that something would have to be done about Tasuki. He would most likely be back, for his mission to kill Yumi had not been fulfilled. Hotohori gripped the sill of his window angrily. He was pathetic. Here he was, doing nothing for Yumi. But he didn't think she would welcome his comfort. Not after… he had…

He was still ashamed. Hotohori did not know what had come over him in that instant. He couldn't believe he had resorted to force. It was just that he loved her so much, desired her so much. And he knew that she loved another, and it hurt him. But he couldn't _stop_ loving her. It was still raining. The clouds had been gray and thick since yesterday, staying at a light drizzle.

Chichiri had covered for him well, and as of the moment, he had nothing to do to distract him from the hopelessness of his own thoughts. _Why am I doomed to this fate? _He asked himself. He couldn't think of anything worse than loving someone, but not being able to do a single thing to make her happy, no matter how hard he tried. He was lost in his own pain when he heard the doors of his room crash open. He was too depressed even to jump. Hotohori turned to see a man leaning against his doors, breathing heavily. He waited for Hotohori to address him.

"State your business." Hotohori said tonelessly. The guard stood up straight and saluted briskly before sagging slightly as he gasped out his message.

"There's someone… attacking the palace! He got through the outer guards… like a wolf… orange hair… He's going to kill the priestess!" All at once, Hotohori came out of his stupor. With Yumi's life in danger, everything suddenly came into focus. He no longer cared that she would never love him back, as long as he could love her and protect her from afar. As long as he knew she was happy, it would be enough. He grabbed his sword and dashed out of his chambers, leaving the guard behind. He rushed for the front courtyard, and he saw Nuriko burst out of a room, a grim expression on his face. He passed where Tamahome had been stationed outside of Yumi's room, but he was gone. Not caring how it looked, Hotohori burst into Yumi's room to check if she were inside. Hotohori's breath came in quick gasps, but he was able to relax a little when he saw Yumi and Tamahome sitting on the floor. Yumi was showing Tamahome something when she looked up at his intrusion.

Hotohori hastily ordered Tamahome to keep Yumi in this room, no matter what, then ran off to face the current threat. He left the main hall and stopped dead. There he was. Tasuki stood in the courtyard, dripping in the rain. At his feet lay the unconscious forms of the first rank of guards. He looked up and saw Hotohori. He grinned evilly. Hotohori went to face him, bracing for the charge. There was no way he would ever be able to forget that man's speed. Tasuki drew his weapon, a short sword, and pointed it at Hotohori.

"The priestess. Give me the priestess, and you will be spared." He said, his voice flat and emotionless. Hotohori hissed in anger, drawing his own sword, squaring off to face his adversary, both on the battlefield and in love.

-------

Kirisuto looked at the two empty desks beside her. She hadn't seen Yumi all day. She thought that maybe she had just missed her, but they were in the same Trigonometry class. _She should be here. She's never absent. Megumi… _Kirisuto's stomach churned, thinking about her friend. _But Yumi had completely disappeared. They had all been together on Friday, in the library. _Kirisuto left before them, though she had been studying with Yumi earlier. It was highly unusual for a whole day to pass without some kind of contact, and here it was, Monday, and still no word from Yumi. Kirisuto stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. She paid absolutely no attention to the teacher, who was attempting to teach the class about manipulating the graphs of ellipses and circles by their equations. _BORING. _Kirisuto tried to look as though the lesson was keeping her attention, but she couldn't concentrate. Kirisuto sighed with relief when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. She threw her books into her bag and left the classroom before anyone could distract her. Kirisuto fought her way through the mass of students and managed to leave the building with all her limbs still intact.

Kirisuto drove away, trying to beat the daily traffic that revolved around school being let out until the next day. She knew where she had to go. Kirisuto didn't know how it would help, but she was going to go to the library. She turned the radio on and hummed along with the tunes, hoping that she would find some kind of clue. Kirisuto signaled for the turn up ahead and glanced at her watch before going down a new, slightly less crowded street. Her parents didn't expect her home for a few hours yet. There should be plenty of time. For fifteen more minutes, Kirisuto wove her way through midday traffic, and finally pulled into the parking lot of the library. She parked and grabbed her purse, straightened her hair slightly, and left the car and entered the library. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

A few people, college students she presumed, sat at tables, reading and studying quietly. Without trouble, Kirisuto found the table the three of them had been working on Friday. It had been no problem because nothing had been touched. Everything Yumi and Megumi had brought was still sitting there at the table, spread out as though one of the girls were going to return to her seat and resume studying any minute. Kirisuto looked around, recognizing her friends' belongings. She glanced at the books spread out across the table, hoping for some kind of clue, but of course there was nothing. _Why did I think this would help?_ Kirisuto was starting to feel slightly foolish. One of the librarians looked over at her, surprised. Kirisuto started to back away from the table, but a book caught her eye. She didn't think she had seen it before. For some reason, it seemed to be… _calling me? Hah!_ But she had to pick it up. By now the librarian was only two tables over from her.

"Hey, girl, what are you doing here?" He asked, whispering loudly enough to be heard. Kirisuto backed away from the table a little more, but not before she snatched the up the book that had attracted her.

"I was just…" she trailed off. The man looked at her curiously.

"How did you get in there? Ever since that accident a few nights ago, no one had been able to get near those tables." Kirisuto looked around, realizing that two of the librarian's assistants were looking at her strangely.

"What?" She asked.

"We tried to clean up, but there was some kind of barrier. Spooky, really." The man tried to come closer, but was stopped by an invisible barrier, and Kirisuto saw red lightning crackle around the table, signifying the boundary. The book in her hands suddenly became warm, as if it were somehow connected to the activation of the barrier. _Definitely creepy. But what does this have to do with Yumi and Megumi? _Kirisuto smiled disarmingly at the man and made up a story as it came to her.

"Uh, yes. I came here to solve the mystery. You see, this book…" she indicated the book in her hands, "this book contains a spell, and I am going to break it." The man's jaw dropped.

"But… but you're just a high school kid! What do you know about spells?" He was skeptical, and rightly so, for the whole story was just a bunch of crap.

"Well, then how did I get past the barrier when it stopped everyone else?" Kirisuto was glad that she was good at improvising. The man walked off, shaking his head and muttering. Kirisuto watched as his fellow workers came up to him, no doubt asking him what was going on. Ignoring them for the moment, Kirisuto opened the book. She knew she would have privacy, since apparently, no one but her could come near.

Kirisuto started to read the story, her eyes growing wider with each successive page. _What in the world is going on? _She thought, lost for words. _This story… the main character is Yumi! _Kirisuto flipped to the back of the book, hoping to find out what happened to them at the end, but in the last half of the book, all the pages were blank. Shaking slightly, Kirisuto started at the beginning again. _Maybe this book really does contain a spell. And now Yumi is stuck inside the book as this 'priestess of Suzaku'. _Kirisuto read more, following the events and mishaps of the book with a kind of horrid fascination. _Nothing good seems to be happening to Yumi…_ Kirisuto cringed. She knew being raped had to be every girl's worst fear. But it looked as though Yumi had escaped that thus far. Kirisuto turned the page and came upon a new chapter, it seemed. She nearly dropped the book.

"Megumi?" She cried out in disbelief. _How did SHE get into the story as well? I thought she was…_ she continued reading, faster now. How long she sat at that table reading, Kirisuto didn't know or care. The story was engaging, all the more for the reason that her friend's lives were at stake. Kirisuto didn't even notice the looks the other people in the library were shooting at her, she was too absorbed in the story. It seemed that Yumi had fallen for one of her "celestial warriors", and that he loved her as well, but then he was captured and turned against the Suzaku people. She felt sad for the emperor. He was so dedicated to the priestess, but she always pushed him away. Yumi could be like that when she already had what she wanted in sight. She sighed. Kirisuto had been slightly upset when she realized that the other country, not Konan, but Kutou, was intent upon beginning a war of power between the two beast gods. Kirisuto actually did have some knowledge of this type of thing, though not many people were aware of that. Yumi, and Megumi as well, were trying to summon the gods to have wishes granted. But gods don't just grant wishes for free. There was always a price. And unless the priestess had a strong heart… then the sacrifice would be…

"Yumi!" Kirisuto said into the book. "Can you hear me?" There was no answer. She tried again, and this time she heard Yumi's voice answer her.

"Kirisuto? Is that you? Where are you?" Yumi's voice sounded confused. Before Kirisuto could respond, a strong wind picked up, originating from the book itself, flapping the pages around and causing Kirisuto to lose her place. She tried to find the right page again. Having successfully found the right page, Kirisuto began to impart her message to Yumi.

Suddenly, Kirisuto felt a tugging, pulling her INTO the book. She shut her eyes tightly and waiting for the wind to stop. When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry for a moment. She blinked several times and her vision became clear again. Kirisuto wondered what had just happened, but forgot about it as she read the next entries in the book. The corrupt warrior, Tasuki, was back, and he was after Yumi's life. There didn't seem any way to stop him, as had been proven by the earlier fight against Nuriko. Kirisuto wished she could get Yumi out of there before she was killed, but she had no idea how to do such a thing.


	35. Motto

Yumi was a little surprised when she thought she heard her friend's voice. There was no way that she had actually heard Kirisuto. _She's safe in our world. _Tamahome looked at Yumi strangely when she answered Kirisuto questioningly. Kirisuto had told her not to summon Suzaku until after Megumi summoned Seiryu. It was disturbing, having so many independent sources telling her the same thing. Tamahome cocked his head. She smiled slightly, trying to tell him that she was okay.

"Ah… I thought I heard something." Yumi could understand that Tamahome would want to come in her room. Hotohori had told to watch her and standing out in the hallway listening at the door could get a little… tiresome. Yumihad pulled out her sketchpad and was getting ready to write some music on the page for Tamahome to play when Hotohori burst into the room. Immediately, Yumi knew what was happening. She stood up, but Hotohori had already left. Tamahome grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"You aren't to leave the room, Yumi." He said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"But… I have to go, Tamahome. Tasuki has come back, and I think I know a way to stop him before he kills anyone!" _Anyone except me… _Yumi was sure that if she were killed, somehow the spell would break. Maybe it was because the mission had been fulfilled, or perhaps her death would communicate to the man she loved in a way her words could not, but she knew that SHE had to be the one to face him, no matter what. Hopefully, Mitsukake would be on hand and prevent her from actually dying, but if she could get the real Tasuki back, even for a moment, then she wouldn't mind death one bit.

She pulled her arm out of Tamahome's grip. He started to protest, but Yumi couldn't afford any delays. She rushed away from Tamahome, telling him to stay out of this.

"If he gets in the way… he could get hurt!" Yumi said quietly to herself as she huffed along the halls. It seemed like forever before she saw the gray, cloudy sky and the wet courtyard, but it couldn't have been more than a minute. Yumi screeched to a halt just under the eaves, looking around for Tasuki. When she saw him, she saw Hotohori as well, facing off against the transformed warrior of Suzaku. Their battle looked almost as though they were dancing, the movement was so fluid, so deadly. But Yumi knew better. The air was full of the clashing of their swords. It looked as though they were both masters. Yumi didn't know how she could get down there without distracting one or the other, which would prove fatal for the man she distracted. Slowly, she crept up on the two, trying to stay in the shadows. Hotohori pulled back for a moment, chest heaving. He held his sword across his body; ready to rise it should Tasuki attack. Neither showed any obvious wounds, but Yumi couldn't tell for sure due to the rain. Tasuki watched his opponent like an animal stalking his prey. Yumi couldn't help but notice that he still had his trademark harisen strapped to his back.

"I can't believe you are doing this, Tasuki!" Hotohori cried angrily, readying himself to defend. _He won't attack…_ Yumi realized with a jolt. _He won't hurt Tasuki… because he doesn't want to hurt me… _Yumi had never realized that Hotohori was so… noble.

"Can't you remember how much Yumi loves you? Have you forgotten how much you love her?" Tasuki growled deep in his chest, his cold eyes watching the emperor carefully, as though he might rush to attack at any moment.

"Fool." He said, ice dripping from his words. "Why do you insist on calling me by the name of your comrade? I've already told you, I'm Ashitare." He tossed his blade slightly, catching it in his left hand. While Hotohori was waiting for Tasuki to switch the blade back to his dominant hand, the bandit rushed him and feinted to the right. Hotohori backed away, blade raised to fend off the assault, but Tasuki had circled to his other side too fast for Yumi's eyes to follow. Yumi watched in terror as Tasuki slashed at the emperor's unprotected back.

"STOP!!" She cried, even though she knew it was too late. Miraculously. Tasuki stopped in the middle of his swing, redirecting the blow towards the pavement. The slash landed on the paved yard with a clang, but by the time the sound had begun to reverberate through the courtyard, the attacker had found a new target. He looked directly at Yumi. Yumi froze when their eyes made contact. His normally bright eyes were frozen, lifeless.

Hotohori saw where Tasuki was looking and the color drained from his face. Yumi could see his mouth form the words 'run away,' but she ignored it. She knew what she had to do. As an afterthought, Yumi glanced around, looking for Mitsukake. He was nowhere to be seen. _Oh well. _Yumi stepped out into the rain towards her warrior. There was no point in running away now that he had seen her. Where would she go?

"So you've decided to come out after all, eh?" Tasuki said, his voice cruel and cold. Yumi saw him raise his sword. Yumi flinched, but picked up her pace, closing the distance between her and Tasuki. She could hear Hotohori calling to her, but she didn't listen.

"What's that, priestess? You want to play? Is that it?" Tasuki taunted her. "You know that I have to kill you when the game is over." He rushed up to her, sword held out in front of him. Yumi shut her eyes and crouched, trying to make a smaller target. A moment later, she felt cold steel against her throat, forcing her face up to look at him.

"Are we done playing already?" He asked with just a hint of humor, slightly increasing the pressure on her throat. Yumi stiffened her resolve and tried to ignore the fact that her life would end very soon. She felt her eyes prickling with unshed tears, but Yumi brutally held them back. She stood up and did the only thing she could think of.

"Tasuki, I love you!" _I need to get through to him, and this might be the only way._

_-------_

Chichiri watched, terrified, as Yumi threw her arms around the wild warrior, posed to kill her. In one hand he held a sword, and in the other, he seemed to materialize a dagger from thin air. Yumi grabbed a handful of Tasuki's hair and brought his head down and stood on her toes to kiss him. Just before her lips touched his, Tasuki shoved the dagger between Yumi's ribs. Chichiri could see her whole body freeze momentarily from the impact, but she didn't pull back. _That girl is a fool, no da…_ Chichiri thought sadly. Yumi threw her arms around Tasuki's neck. Then, amazingly, Chichiri saw that Tasuki was kissing her in return. _She did it, no da. She brought him back. _Suddenly, Yumi couldn't hold on anymore, and she slid down to the ground, and Tasuki came down with her to rest on his knees beside her. Tasuki looked at Yumi in confusion, his arms still wrapped around the priestess. Yumi reached up with one hand to touch Tasuki's face, but her outstretched hand suddenly lost strength and came back to the ground with a small splash in one of the puddles forming all over the courtyard.

"Yumi?" Tasuki said, his voice shaking with concern. Chichiri was certain only the real Tasuki could sound like that. "Yumi, what's wrong?" He asked her, pulling the priestess up into a sitting position. Tasuki pulled his hand back in shock and stared at it in horror. He was covered in blood. Chichiri looked anxiously around for Mitsukake. _Mitsukake! Yumi needs you, no da!_

Chichiri looked back at Yumi and Tasuki, feeling helpless. Tasuki had found the dagger and pulled it out of Yumi, hands trembling and covered in blood. He tossed the dagger away, as though to deny what it had done. He looked up and took the in situation at a glance, realizing who had hurt Yumi.

"Oh, god! What have I done? What the hell have I done?" He cried. Yumi smiled feebly and blinked slowly. Chichiri saw her mouth form the words 'I love you,' but he couldn't hear anything. Tasuki hugged Yumi to his chest. He kissed the priestess gently and stroked her hair; though Chichiri was reasonably sure that Yumi was unconscious by now. Hotohori watched in amazement at the tenderness the warrior was now showing. With Tasuki's recent performance still in mind, it didn't seem possible. Chichiri started shaking with frustration. _Mitsukake! Where are you? This isn't the time for dramatic entrances, no da!_

"Yumi… its okay… you're gonna be okay, right?" Tasuki pleaded with Yumi's still form. It sounded to Chichiri as though Tasuki were trying to convince himself, not her. Right on cue, Mitsukake appeared and walked out into the rain. He looked at Chichiri for a moment before nodding. He hurried over to Yumi, her life's blood spilling onto the ground.

Mitsukake held his left hand over the priestess, and a green glow seemed to emanate from his hand. In moments, Yumi had opened her eyes again, and all her wounds had disappeared. Chichiri sat down hard, creating a splash where he landed.

-------

Kirisuto shut the book and closed her eyes. She rested her forehead against the book and sighed.

"Yumi, you are a fool. I've told you before." She remembered to whisper. Her heart was pounding, just from reading about it. She couldn't believe that she had done that, but it _did_ seem like something Yumi would do.

What puzzled Kirisuto most was the fact that Megumi was in there. There was no way that could be possible. Kirisuto flipped back through the pages, stopping to scan over the parts that included Megumi. _Wait… isn't that painted dude one of her warriors? And what about… hold up… _Kirisuto thought.

She paused and reread the part that had caught her eye. _'But even as Suzaku's chosen rejoiced at the return of their friend and the revival of their priestess, none of them were aware of the menace lying in wait among them. For as Tasuki and Yumi embraced in the rain, one of the warriors turned away. Tamahome was fighting a battle with himself, for he was not as he appeared. He was the Seiryu celestial warrior Amiboshi, and his intentions were not pure. Amiboshi was losing this battle, and soon he would make his move…'_

Kirisuto blinked. Then, she blinked again. _This is too weird…_ she mused quietly. She became even more confused when she read the next paragraph. _'Another was a witness to the celebration, keeping herself hidden in the shadows. It was a young woman from the Inner Seraglio; the harem from which the emperor should chose a bride to become his empress. Hotohori had never been into the Inner Seraglio, and would not recognize the woman. She was newly come, and foreign in appearance. She had light blonde hair that fell to her mid-back, and bright blue eyes. The lady's name was Kirin, and as she watched the emperor, she was filled with a deep sense of love for the man that would fight for the woman he loved, even if she did not return his feelings, and so the lady of the court made a vow, that she would try and protect that man, if it would cost her life.' _

Kirisuto was really confused now. What did that woman Kirin have to do with Yumi and Megumi? That was all the book seemed to cover. Making a quick decision, she got up and pushed the chair back, calmly walking back towards the door. The librarian from before ran forward, stopping her exit.

"Hey! Where are you going with that? That book is evidence!" He said, in a hissing whisper. Kirisuto held up the book, The Universe of the Four Gods.

"I have to take this back with me for further analysis. It might contain a powerful curse." She improvised, hoping that the man would believe. He studied her for a moment, before nodding briefly.

"Fine, go ahead." Kirisuto held her head high and walked straight out of the library, carrying the book in her arms.

-------

Nakago stirred the wine glass in his left hand as he admitted Tomo thorough the many wards placed around his chambers. Even though it was not apparent, the general was infuriated. That insignificant bandit, Tasuki, had managed to break free of his kodoku! _No one_ had ever done that. Just when he had thought the priestess dead at least, another of her warriors had appeared to heal her! Was there no justice for the side of evil?

Tomo had entered his room, bowing low. Nakago knew the man feared and respected him at the same time, and that was the way he liked his minions, but Tomo had succeeded, at least, somewhat. Nakago _had_ ordered the man not to let Tasuki kill the priestess, but he had expected Tasuki to have enough wit as to die. Also, he could not punish Tomo now, as he had inadvertently succeeded. That made him very angry.

"Nakago… Tasuki had returned to his previous state, and the priestess yet lives." Tomo reported. The general squeezed his glass until it threatened to shatter.

"I know that Tomo." Nakago said, managing to keep his voice level and controlled as always. Tomo looked up, letting his leader know that he was surprised.

"But, Nakago, how…?" He said, straightening from his bowed position. Nakago turned and looked out his window. It was raining.

"You forget, Tomo. I am the master here, and you are the follower. But, I suppose you should know." Tomo bowed once more as Nakago continued. "How is your illusion holding up?" He asked suddenly, catching Tomo off guard again.

"Very well, Nakago. I believe it might have slipped once during the first confrontation, but no one noticed." Nakago nodded slightly, glaring out at the rain that offended him.

"You are aware that I use two different sorts of kodoku, no?" He said. He could hear Tomo shifting around behind him. Nakago continued even though he had not yet received an answer. "The kind used on Tasuki totally rewrites the memory to certain specifications. The kind used on Amiboshi takes control of the body, leaving the mind confused and blank to certain specifications. Do you understand, Tomo?" He said, turning around and taking a small drink from his glass.

"Yes, Nakago." Tomo answered quickly. Nakago glared at him until he received the answer he desired. "I understand, Nakago, that you used the second kodoku on Amiboshi in order to control his body, and therefore you may see through his eyes and observe the things I have informed you of." Nakago nodded. _That_ was the answer he wanted.

Tomo cleared his throat, standing straight. Nakago chuckled harshly. No one knew what he was thinking. No one expected. Now that he had already tried to break the priestess of Suzaku, he would try to break his own, and he suspected that it would be easier than the last.

"May I ask what is amusing, Nakago?" Tomo said in his cultured voice and tone. Nakago sat down and put down his glass.

"I have a motto so to speak, Tomo. I was just thinking on how I might bend the priestess of Seiryu to do my will. Would you like to hear my motto, Tomo?" He asked, his voice holding the slightest hint of threat. Tomo gulped a little and nodded. Nakago smiled cruelly, reaching over to crush his empty wine glass with one movement.

"My motto, Tomo, is that the easiest people to manipulate are weak-willed children and the lovesick. While the priestess of Suzaku is only one of these… thankfully the priestess of Seiryu is both…" He said in a cold, cruel voice, watching as Tomo almost shivered. He would see his priestess weep, and when she came to him for answers, he would give them to her. Then, then, her mind would be his to control…


	36. Look at Me

Tasuki looked down at the sleeping priestess, her head resting on his chest. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had got back into her room. When Yumi had fallen asleep, Tasuki had replaced the jeweled necklace she had lent him. But, he didn't know why Yumi insisted that he had to stay here. He was so confused. How could he have done that? The bandit shifted slightly. Yumi's arms tightened painfully around his waist at the small movement and she began to wake up.

"Tasuki?" She blinked. "You're still here right?" Her voice was soft and insistent, needing him. He smiled reassuringly through his enormous guilt.

"'Course I'm still 'ere." He said, fighting down his self-loathing. Yumi could apparently read his mind, because she snuggled up to him and smiled.

"You don't need to worry, Tasuki. It wasn't your fault. And when you sliced my back, and almost killed Nuriko, and fought against Hotohori, and ran me through with a dagger, that wasn't your fault, it was Nakago's kodoku! No one holds it against you." She insisted. Tasuki sagged with each word, guilty to the core. To his surprise, Yumi laughed quietly and hugged him.

Tasuki was still confused. He always thought he would hate women, being raised in a family with five women and his wimpy father. But now, his heart simply swelled with love for this small and lively, yet fragile woman before him. He wanted her to be safe and happy. Tasuki would give his life for her, and he wanted to stay with her and protect her forever.

"Tasuki…" Yumi said quietly. She snuggled against him and whispered. "I'm glad to have you back." Tasuki could feel his insides squirming. He had stabbed her, tried to kill her. For that, there was no forgiveness.

"Uh, Yumi? Did you know that you could break the spell?" The question had been in his mind, and he needed to ask it. He still couldn't believe he had been manipulated so easily. Yumi didn't answer for a moment.

"I didn't break it alone. We did it together. Of course, I had no way of knowing whether it would work. That was just love, or fate, or something." She said softly, sounding very self-assured. Tasuki shifted slightly, leaning against the wall. He was sitting on the floor with Yumi curled in his lap, like nothing had ever happened. But it had.

"So… ya could have died, and it might not have broken it?" He pushed, the guilt weighing down his already heavy heart. Yumi simply smiled at him, complete adoration in her eyes. Suddenly she scrambled up and sat straight, off his lap and beside him in an instant. She took his hand in hers and clasped it tightly. Tasuki looked at her, confused.

"Fine. Lets make a deal. You can make up for all that bad stuff you did by making me a promise!" Tasuki grinned weakly, revealing his fangs, as Yumi called them.

"Sure, what kinda promise?" He said. Yumi simply looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling sweetly, making his heart flutter briefly, though he stomped it down quickly. _I don't deserve this woman…_

"You have to promise me that you'll never, ever, leave me." Yumi said excitedly, shaking his hand vigorously. Tasuki pulled her to his chest quickly, making her yelp, caught off guard. He nuzzled against the side of her face, his arms around her waist.

"That's it? Stay with ya forever? That isn't too hard, ya know." He said, making Yumi giggle when he nipped at her ear playfully. The priestess snuggled up against his chest, smiling broadly.

"Well, _and_ you have to do whatever I say for a week. So when I say 'jump,' you say 'how high?'" She added as an afterthought. Tasuki smiled contentedly, knowing now in his heart that Yumi loved him, no matter what.

"I can live with that…" He murmured in her ear, pulling her close. She soon fell asleep, a smile on her lips. Tasuki watched her silently for a moment before he too fell asleep.

-------

Megumi blinked tiredly. She didn't know how Soi could be so energetic all the time. They had been traveling on horseback for… Megumi didn't even know how long anymore. Once they had entered Konan, Suboshi had not been able to pick up on any more leads to the whereabouts of Amiboshi. The sun was hidden behind a blanket of rain-filled clouds. Yesterday afternoon, it had begun raining, and it had not stopped since. So Megumi was tired, wet, and cold. But every time she thought about seeing Yumi an Amiboshi again, her hope was renewed.

"Megumi." She looked over to see Suboshi addressing her. "Look ahead." He pointed at the horizon. Megumi looked where Suboshi indicated. She could see trees and grass stretching out into the distance. Everything was fuzzy. Megumi shook her head slightly and fished her glasses out of her saddlebag, managing not to lose balance. Once she had placed the glasses on her face, Megumi could see what Suboshi was trying to point out. Buildings. _So that's what the fuzzy dark stuff on the horizon was…_ Megumi looked over at Suboshi.

"Is that the capitol?" She asked. Suboshi nodded, smiling broadly through the rain at her. Megumi couldn't wait to get there. Yumi would be there, of course, and then Megumi could introduce her warriors, and Soi and Suboshi could meet Yumi's warriors. And everyone would be FRIENDS, no matter what Nakago had implanted in the minds of the Seiryu warriors about the people of Konan. Megumi picked up the pace a little, hoping to reach the capitol before dark, ignoring the surprised look from Suboshi. She knew he was confused at her sudden willingness to ride faster. Since the first wild day, she had kept the pace to a walk, just glad to be away from Nakago.

"Finally ready to go faster?" Suboshi asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but Megumi could understand. Soi pulled up beside Megumi, almost protectively. Ahead, Megumi could see the buildings coming closer with every minute. Maybe they were closer than Megumi first thought, but distances could be deceptive. Megumi shivered in the cold and hugged her cloak closer around her. The sky was darkening, and Megumi tried to pick to pick up the pace a little more. _I'm cold. _The ground was soggy from the long, persistent rain, preventing Megumi from bringing her horse, Sango, into a proper canter, so she settled for a fast trot. Sango was sturdy and showed no signs of fatigue. Around her, Megumi could hear Soi and Suboshi discussing escape plans should the Suzaku warriors prove to be hostile.

Megumi ignored them, knowing they were just being paranoid. Thinking that, Megumi laughed out loud. Usually, she was the one that was paranoid. It was a trait inherited from her mother. _Every man represents a potential rapist or kidnapper. Every car contains people who will pick up unsuspecting children and kill them, leaving their body on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. _That was the only lesson Megumi's mother had ever tried to teach her, and it had finally sunk in from constant repetition. Megumi sighed.

She and her mother hadn't been on very good terms lately, and Megumi didn't think that a long absence would serve to help matters at all. Yumi hadn't been able to tell Megumi what was going on when she came to Kutou. She and her warriors had been chased off, rather quickly and violently, before Yumi had done much more than deliver Megumi's medicine. Megumi was expecting a full explanation upon arrival. _And it had better be good._ Her mind wandered off on a tangent for some while, never noticing how far the party had come.

Megumi shook herself out of a fond daydream, mainly featuring Amiboshi, and realized that she and her warriors were now riding along a muddy street. Rain splashed in the puddles on the road. A few children ran through the road, wet and covered in mud, chased by their mothers, who were calling dire warnings after their unruly offspring. Megumi looked up, suddenly realizing what she was seeing.

"We're here!" She said excitedly. Suboshi laughed softly with relief. Soi looked around, her eyes cold and calculating.

"Which way to the palace?" She asked. "That is where the priestess of Suzaku is staying, right?" Soi looked to Megumi for an answer, but Megumi wasn't really sure which way to go. She had never spent any time in the outskirts of the city, and anyway…

"I thought you didn't want to see Yumi." Megumi said. Soi coughed slightly into her hand, as though clearing her throat.

"I… I want to get the mission over with. And since don't have anywhere to stay, free lodging in Konan's palace sounds pretty good to me." Megumi shook her head. Sometimes that woman was hopeless. Suboshi interrupted.

"Umm, I know where the palace is. If you two ladies would kindly follow me, I shall escort you." Megumi looked at Suboshi. _What in the world is he saying?_ He had a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Suboshi?" Megumi stared at him. He smiled broadly.

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow, and that seemed as good a way as any, right?" He shrugged slightly.

"But I do know where to go, follow me." Megumi and Soi followed Suboshi through the nearly empty streets of Konan's capitol. Whenever they passed someone, the three of them riding on horses in the rain always received strange looks, but Megumi didn't care. She was going to be with her best friend again. Maybe, now that Megumi was solid most of the time, the two of them would be able to travel and gather the rest of their warriors together. _And then we can summon the gods and have our wishes granted! _Megumi was working herself into a state of high excitement, but caught herself off guard when she wondered what she was going to wish for, and her mind went blank. _What will I wish for? _She wondered. _Well, I'd better not get ahead of myself. I need to find all my warriors first, and then we have to summon Seiryu. _

Some part of Megumi's mind registered the fact that Suboshi was getting down from of his saddle. Megumi blinked, and saw that they were standing at a gate, guarded by soldiers. One was questioning Suboshi. Megumi prayed that Suboshi didn't get impatient and just push his way past the guards. That would be… disastrous. Megumi got down off of Sango, her feet splashing in the road.

"Sir?" She tried to attract the guard's attention to herself. The man looked at her. Beneath all the armor, his eyes were wary.

"Can you pass a message to my friend? I need to get a message to the priestess…" Megumi trailed off, knowing the man would never believe that she knew the priestess personally. Megumi wondered how to make this guy trust her, even a little. She knew it wouldn't be normal for strangers to be able to talk to the priestess whenever they wanted. There was always danger of assassins. Megumi shivered. Through the gate, Megumi could see a young man with dark hair and eyes, dressed in simple clothing. He caught sight of the party standing outside the gate and approached the guards. The man continued to look at Megumi suspiciously. She squirmed. _What do I do?_ Another guard caught sight of the man within the gate and hailed him.

"Tamahome!" He said, and Tamahome, for that must be his name, came up to the gate and studied Soi and Suboshi, carefully not looking at Megumi.

"Do you know these people?" He asked lightly, clearly expecting the answer to be negative. For a moment, Tamahome looked torn, but then he nodded.

"Yeah, let them in." Tamahome said. The guard hesitated, but decided to trust the man. Megumi figured he must pull some weight in the court. The gates were pulled open and the men stood back to allow Megumi's party into the outer courtyard. Tamahome smiled at them slightly and motioned for them to follow him.

"You'll have to forgive them, things have been a bit odd lately. Just today, a man got through their defenses." Tamahome said, as though imparting a secret, but then raised his voice to a normal level. "But they didn't know he was a warrior of Suzaku. There's no way they could have stopped him." Three boys in palace livery ran out to take their horses to the stables, leaving barely enough time to get their luggage. Tamahome still hadn't looked at Megumi, at least not directly. It was rather unsettling. Tamahome led the group into the front hall, out of the rain. He turned to Suboshi.

"I will inform Her Eminence of you arrival. I ask that you wait here for now." And he headed down a hallway. Megumi didn't feel like waiting, so she followed Tamahome. She wanted to see Yumi, of course, but she was going to MAKE Tamahome acknowledge her presence somehow. He must have heard her follow him and he turned.

"I want to see Yumi." Megumi stated. Tamahome shrugged.

"Follow me, then." The two of them walked down the empty hallways in silence. For some reason, Megumi almost felt as though she knew Tamahome from somewhere, just from his gestures and the way he walked. After a few minutes, he stopped at a door. He opened it a little and peeked inside before shutting it quietly. He turned to look at Megumi for the first time, eyes wide with shock.

"Ummm, she's asleep." He said sheepishly, and urged Megumi to go back to the entrance where her companions were waiting. _Yumi is always sleeping…_ Megumi thought. _I think she wouldn't mind being woken up, at least this once. _Megumi grabbed the door and swung it open before Tamahome could stop her. Megumi could feel her eyes widening just like Tamahome's. Everything Megumi had been planning to say flew clean out of her head as soon as she saw Yumi. _Yeah, Yumi is asleep… but who is THAT? _Megumi felt like closing the door just as Tamahome had done, but she had come all this way, and didn't want to wait anymore to talk to Yumi.

"Yumi." Megumi said. "Guess who came to see you?" Yumi sighed and sat up on the man's lap. He had fiery orange hair and wore assorted sparkling necklaces and earrings. He looked… wild. He opened an eye and looked at Megumi warily, his arms still around Yumi's waist. Yumi disentangled herself from him and stood up, smoothing her skirt. She turned to face Megumi. Her eyes widened in surprise and suddenly ran to Megumi, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Megumi!" Yumi cried, holding Megumi at arm's length to get a better look. "What brings you here?" Megumi couldn't remember ever seeing Yumi looking happier or healthier. The man upon which Yumi had been sleeping stood up and walked over to Yumi, standing protectively at her side.

"Who's this?" He asked at the same time Megumi asked Yumi the same thing of him.

"Uh, Yumi?" Megumi asked, ignoring Yumi's question for the moment. "What exactly were you doing? And who is this?" Megumi indicated the man with orange hair. Yumi opened her mouth to answer, but was stalled by her own laughter.

"He's one of my warriors… I've found all seven now! You already met Chichiri, Nuriko, and Hotohori, but you might not remember them. The others are Tamahome, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake! So you haven't met this one yet!" Yumi said, but was interrupted by her warrior.

"Whaddaya mean, 'this one?'" He asked, but he didn't seem at all put off. Megumi was shocked to see that when he spoke, he revealed pointed canines, almost like fangs. He wound one arm around Yumi's waist and pulled her to him. _So Tamahome was a warrior of Suzaku. No wonder he was trusted around here_. Yumi smiled happily. She leaned toward Megumi.

"This one is my favorite…" Yumi whispered conspiratorially into Megumi's ear, making sure the man could hear every word. She straightened up and looked at Megumi warmly.

"Megumi, let me introduce you to Tasuki, a celestial warrior of Suzaku. Tasuki, this is Megumi, the priestess of Seiryu and my best friend." Megumi smiled awkwardly at Tasuki, uncertain what to say to her best friend's… _lover? _

"Uh, hi."

"So you came from the other world, too?" He asked curiously, looking at Megumi. She nodded.

"Actually, I have a few questions about that…" Megumi began. Yumi nodded, but Megumi could see a look in her eyes that told Megumi to shut up and ask again later.

"Uh, hate to interrupt, but can we come in now?" Megumi turned around to see Suboshi poking his head just inside the door looking sheepish. She smiled and pulled him in by the arm, Soi following him in with an aggravated look on her face.

"Yumi, these two are my warriors. You remember Suboshi, right? And Soi?" Yumi nodded and smiled welcomingly, though Soi seemed impervious to the show of good will. Megumi continued to scrutinize the rough-looking man in front of her, his hand still comfortably around her best friend's waist. _Who are you, where did you come from, and what in the world do you think you're doing with my friend?_ Megumi bristled.

"It's really nice to meet you again Suboshi, Soi." Yumi said, smiling broadly. Megumi looked over to see Suboshi blushing, apparently embarrassed by the blatant show of affection in front of him. Soi still looked mad, and Megumi could almost read her mind. _We're fraternizing with the enemy._

"Um, Yumi? I'm really tired, and Suboshi and Soi are too, cuz you know, it's a long way from Kutou, so maybe we could talk tomorrow?" She said hurriedly. Yumi blinked before smiling and nodding, gently removing the man's arm from her waist.

"That's right! I'm so sorry! Here, um, Tamahome, would you get my friend and her warriors some rooms for the night?" She said. The Suzaku warrior was suddenly there in the doorway, nodding. He motioned for Megumi, Suboshi, and Soi to follow him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay, Yumi?" Megumi said, hugging her friend once more. Yumi smiled and nodded before Megumi followed Tamahome out into the hall. Soi walked beside her like an honor guard, shooting icy stares at every servant and soldier they passed. Suboshi was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as he walked.

"What's wrong, Suboshi?" Megumi asked, frowning slightly. The young man smiled disarmingly.

"Ah, nothing really. I just feel kind of funny around this palace, you know? It's probably just because this is Konan, our enemy country." Megumi shrugged. She decided to let the enemy comment pass. They'd realize soon that Konan was a really nice country. Megumi finally realized that they'd stopped, and three doors were in front of them.

"Pick whichever room you like." Tamahome said. _There I go again…_ Megumi thought when she thought she recognized the way the man was leaning against the wall. She shook her head and headed to the room in the middle, not minding that Soi was following her. It was probably to protect her from the "evil Suzaku celestial warriors." Suboshi headed for the one on the left and once they closed the doors, Megumi realized huffily that Tamahome still hadn't looked at her. It offended her for some reason.


	37. Wild Animal

Nuriko sat alone in his room, thinking over the events of the day. Not only had Yumi managed to get Tasuki back from the enemy, almost losing her life in the process, but also the priestess of Seiryu herself showed up, along with two of her warriors. He stood up and left his room, intent upon checking up on the guests. Nuriko wasn't sure it was wise to play host to the warriors of Seiryu, even if Megumi and Yumi were friends. He arrived at the right hallway and stopped. Nuriko hadn't seen the visitors yet, but he had been told where they were staying. All of Suzaku's warriors knew that bit of information. "In case of an emergency," Hotohori had said, but Nuriko couldn't see how it would be helpful. Nothing seemed amiss. Nuriko sighed slightly, turning away. _What's gotten into me? If Yumi says we can trust them, then I know its true. _

"Hey, Nuriko! What are you doing here, no da?" Nuriko jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Chichiri standing not two feet away. Nuriko turned to face him, wondering how to explain the bad feeling in his heart.

"Well, Chichiri, I've been getting this feeling that something isn't right. I don't know, but it might be connected to Seiryu." He didn't want to sound accusatory, so he just gave Chichiri a broad explanation that meant absolutely nothing. Chichiri seemed to know what was going on in his head, for he suddenly became serious.

"I know what you mean, no da. I've been trying to figure out what it was, and all I've been able to do is eliminate the possibility that Seiryu's priestess is the threat." Nuriko nodded, not sure what to say next. Chichiri turned to look back the way they had come.

"What's wrong?" Nuriko asked, but Chichiri didn't answer. A minute later, a door opened and a woman looked out. She saw the two of them hanging around and suddenly became suspicious. Chichiri immediately pretended to study an intricate vase on a nearby table.

"You don't have to treat us like criminals, you know." She said, and Nuriko realized that she must be a warrior of Seiryu. Nuriko was about to apologize for whatever had made her angry when he heard a crash from the other end of the hallway.

"Attack! Attack! Get out of bed and defend Konan! There's an attack!" A man in armor was running through the halls, and Nuriko heard him long before he saw him. Nuriko and Chichiri looked at one another, and as one, dashed off in different directions. Nuriko soon lost sight of Chichiri as he rushed along the corridor to wake the guests. Chichiri had undoubtedly gone to wake the other warriors and face the threat. Kutou. So that's what he was feeling. Nuriko opened one of the doors.

"Wake up!" He cried, "I have to get you to safety…" He had barged in on the boy warrior. Suboshi, if he remembered correctly. Suboshi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Nuriko and was suddenly alert, posing to fight. Nuriko sighed and rushed to explain before the boy attacked him.

"There's been an attack, and you need to get to safety." Nuriko said as patiently as he could. Suboshi looked at him suspiciously.

"Why bother to help me? I'm the enemy, remember?" Nuriko felt like tearing his hair.

"No, you're not." He said firmly. "And besides, what kind of host allows their guests to be murdered?" Nuriko thought he sounded logical, but Suboshi still resisted.

"Kutou attacked, right? Do you really think they would kill their own warriors and priestess?" Nuriko didn't know what to say to that, so instead he grabbed Suboshi's arm and pulled him bodily out of the room, stopping only to wake the girls up. To his surprise, they were already gone. Nuriko cursed inwardly. _Now what?_ He released Suboshi now that he was awake and went off to help defend Konan. Remembering what Yumi had said about fighting, he looked for some kind of weapon on his way, but didn't find one until he was outside in the darkness of night. The sound of battle crashed upon his ears, causing him to draw back in surprise. He couldn't see anything, and to make matters worse, it was still raining. He stumbled along and tripped on something. He felt around to find out what he had tripped on, and was rewarded with a spear. Trying not to think about where the spear's original owner was, he pushed forward, his vision adapting to the gloom.

He could see what was going on now. Kutou soldiers were attacking the front gate, but it was still being held, for the moment. Nuriko couldn't see anything he could do to help there, so he ran along the wall, certain that the enemy would try to climb over it. _Where is everyone? _He couldn't help wondering as he jogged along. Every once in a while he had to crack the head of an invader, but he seemed to be alone in doing this. The scene was brightly illuminated for a moment as lightning crackled, coming down right next to him. Nuriko was knocked off his feet by the blast.

"Nuriko! Are you okay?" Nuriko looked up. A woman in armor dashed over to him. _Who is this? Oh yeah, Soi. _

"What…" Had she just tried to kill him? Soi pointed, and Nuriko could see a charred cinder wearing black robes, a long knife still clenched in burned fingers.

"Uh, thanks…" Nuriko thought she hated all of them, but… Nuriko saw Megumi run up, a concerned look on her face. _Ah. So the priestess was the force behind it. _

"Are you okay?" She asked, repeating her warrior's words. Nuriko nodded dumbly, getting up and steadying himself. His night vision had been ruined thanks to the lightening bolt; but then again, his life had been saved as well, even though she'd only done it for her priestess. He could see the said priestess looking at him with concern and he smiled, trying to reassure her. She seemed the worrying type.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." He said, nodding. He fought to make the dancing lights in front of his eyes go away, watching as the older woman took a place beside her priestess, apparently ready for trouble. Eventually he was able to make out the forms of the people around him. He could faintly see a few of the celestial warriors as well, when their powers flared. Nuriko could see Chichiri's ward pop up to block arrows every now and then. Hopefully Tasuki had gotten Yumi out of danger.

Nuriko continued walking down the stairs, trying to get to level ground. He wanted to make sure Yumi was okay. Chiriko couldn't fight, and he was probably with Mitsukake in the palace. So far no one had breached the walls, and it seemed all the fighting was happening outside. Nuriko noticed that the two Seiryu followers were on his trail, but he didn't really question it. If that priestess wanted to help then let her, plus that lightning was handy in a tight spot.

He wondered where Hotohori was. If he'd gotten rid of his advisors then he was probably around here somewhere, fighting. If not, then he was in the palace. Nuriko's mind tried to keep track of everyone at once. He had no idea where Tamahome was. Come to think of it, he didn't even know what that boy's power was. All he knew was that he was a warrior of Suzaku. After all, he had the mark.

Suddenly, he thought he heard something. Tightening the grip on the spear he held, Nuriko turned quickly, but only met the gazes of the Seiryu priestess and that woman, Soi, who glared at him as if he were an idiot.

"Did you hear something just now?" He asked quietly. Soi shook her head and the priestess blinked.

"I didn't, but I'm hearing deficit anyway…" The priestess said. Her name was Megumi, if he recalled correctly, and he knew he did. Nuriko turned around again and reached the bottom of the stairs, on edge. He could have sworn that he heard something strange, but it might have just been his nerves or something.

Then he heard it again, closer this time. It sounded like… a wild animal. He turned slowly, almost praying that he was hearing nothing again. Two eyes stared at him from the shadows, and Nuriko had hardly any time to react as a large form hurtled towards him. The creature hit him in the chest like a ton of bricks and he was aware of a sharp pain in his shoulder and the back of his head as he fell backwards and hit the ground.

Somehow he managed to bring his legs up and kick the thing off of him, scrambling up as quickly as he could and backing up until a lit brazier illuminated the area. Someone, probably Megumi gasped as the beast came into view. It was large and… hairy, looking like a wild animal, but it walked on two legs. It growled low in its throat, a noise that reverberated in his very bones. As it shuffled forward, chains wrapped around it clinked noisily. Its eyes were wild and feral, without humanity.

"I'll kill you… Suzaku celestial warrior…" It spat in a gravelly voice. Nuriko looked around quickly. Soi and Megumi were on the edge of the circle of light cast by the burning brazier. Soi looked caught off-guard.

"Ashitare?" She said suddenly, her hand flying to her chest as if in shock. Nuriko didn't have any more time to analyze her words when he realized that his left shoulder wasn't working properly. He looked at it. That thing, Ashitare, had bitten him, leaving jagged rends in his flesh, but it wasn't… too deep. The man-beast sprang at him again, and this time Nuriko brought up the wooden spear to block. Ashitare, or whatever the thing was, gripped the spear in his clawed hands, snapping it into two splintered pieces. Nuriko looked down at the pieces briefly before dropping the blunt end.

The creature circled him, like an animal, as Tasuki had done before. Nuriko could have laughed right then and there if he didn't think his life was in danger again. _Hah! That is the Seiryu warrior Tasuki was impersonating! Wait until I tell him. He'll have a fit…_ he thought briefly before he was forced to duck as the beast-man swung a heavy hand at him. Nuriko returned the swing with his spear end, but Ashitare caught it and pulled it away, tossing it to the ground with a feral grin.

Nuriko backed up as Ashitare advanced on him, hoping that somebody would show up to help him. This thing was faster and just as strong as he was. He didn't know how in the world he was going to beat it on his own. Why wasn't that Soi woman helping him? His back bumped against something hard and metallic and he suddenly realized that he was very hot, despite the wetness prevalent in the air from the rain. He had hit the brazier.

That gave Nuriko an idea. Ashitare sprung at him once more, the muscles in his shoulders tensed, snarling. Nuriko ducked down to the floor and kicked the bottom out from under the brazier, sending the burning hot coals and flames onto the unsuspecting Ashitare.

-------

Soi didn't know why Ashitare was here. Last thing she had known, the half-wolf was in a cage in the dungeons being trained. It was painfully obvious though, what he was doing here. He had been sent to kill the Suzaku warriors, the enemy. Soi looked down when she realized that Megumi was tugging on her sleeve.

"Soi? Who's that? Is he one of my warriors?" She asked insistently, a look of intense worry in her brown eyes. Both of them were soaked, but it _was_ raining. This way she could easily summon her lightening at least. Soi was torn now, between loyalty to her priestess and Nakago. Well, she supposed it wouldn't hurt if she just bent the truth a little.

"It's Ashitare. See the symbol there, on his back?" Soi said, knowing very well that Megumi was not wearing the things she called glasses. Ashitare's symbol was not glowing at the moment. Megumi frowned, but took her on face value. Soi actually felt a little bad about lying to the girl. Nakago had told Soi about Ashitare, and also how very easy it was to manipulate the priestess. Soi had never felt _bad_ about lying before.

"Can't you help Nuriko? Yumi would be so mad at me if I let one of her warriors die!" Megumi said, on the verge of tears. Soi looked at the fight. Ashitare had just snapped the man's weapon. She knew he was a man, but he dressed awfully feminine.

"I can't, Your Eminence. If I called down lightening on Ashitare, even though he is one of us, I would hit that Suzaku warrior." Soi said in a no-nonsense voice. Megumi was fretting, she could tell. She was biting her nails. Soi was wondering whether she should try and comfort the poor girl a little when she heard Ashitare snarling in pain.

That Suzaku warrior, Nuriko, had finally shown some intelligence. He had knocked the brazier into Ashitare, catching him on fire. Nuriko was trying to stand up, clutching his left shoulder. Soi knew Ashitare hated fire, and it was now a measure of how trained he was as to whether he would continue the fight. Miboshi had failed to kill the child warrior, Chiriko, but maybe Ashitare would… Soi stopped herself.

Ashitare was howling now, like a wolf. He was rolling on the ground, trying to extinguish his burning fur. Soi supposed she could hit Ashitare with her lightening without injuring Nuriko _now_. But of course, she wouldn't. After all, no matter how much she pretended they weren't, the Suzaku chosen were her enemies, Nakago's enemies.


	38. Kidnapped

Nuriko was apparently going to seize his chance while he had it, because he was running towards Ashitare full tilt. Soi followed his path before he made it. Apparently he was going to jump for the space behind his opponent. He couldn't maneuver much backed against a brazier. Soi watched as the warrior jumped almost in slow motion. He looked as if he were flying for a minute, until Soi realized that Ashitare had seen Nuriko, and he looked angry.

Soi barely heard Megumi screaming as she saw Ashitare turn and smoothly impale the warrior on the claws of his left hand. Nuriko dangled limply from Ashitare's claws like a rag doll, his mouth open in a silent scream. Through the torn fabric of his shirt, Soi could see rivulets of blood run down his chest.

With a half-hearted gesture, Ashitare flung the warrior to the side, licking the blood from his claws. Nuriko slid a few feet, lying prone on the floor. Maybe he was dead. Megumi looked pale. Soi looked down with wide-eyes. Megumi had turned around and started retching violently. Almost on instinct, Soi held the girl's hair back before returning her gaze to the fight.

Much to her surprise, Nuriko was slowly getting up. Something on his wrists, bracers, she thought, were glowing crimson. Four holes riddled the right side of his chest, streaming blood. His symbol was glowing as well. Megumi was still throwing up rather noisily.

Ashitare rushed at the warrior again as if angry that he dared to still live. There was no way that Nuriko could move out of the way in time. In fact, it didn't look as if he intended to. His bracers flashed crimson as he reached out to grapple with Ashitare, shoving him back. Before the Seiryu warrior could react, Nuriko had grabbed hold of his neck. Soi watched almost impassively as Nuriko gave a final twist and a sickening crack announced that Ashitare's neck had broken. Megumi was still retching. It was amazing how long the poor girl could continue to do that.

Nuriko staggered forward a little before simply dropping like a stone. _Maybe he did die…_ Soi thought. Leaving Megumi to finish her messy business, Soi walked forward. Without the fight to distract her, she noticed that there were no other signs of fighting, which meant Konan had won the first round. She bent down in front of Ashitare and whispered in his ear. Pillow talk with Nakago was profitable, especially after a particularly… successful session. She knew that soon Ashitare would be a wolf. He'd live again.

"Do not return to Nakago if you value your pitiful life, Ashitare. Stick to Konan's woods and I will collect you later." She said before getting up to check on the Suzaku warrior. She should at least bring in his body. But when she knelt down to check him, she watched as his bare chest rose and fell shallowly. The man was actually still alive!

Soi had to make a quick decision. She could leave the man to die, and she would accomplish what Miboshi and Ashitare had not been able to do, or she could help him. Soi sighed mentally as she picked up Nuriko almost gently, grunting a little under his weight. Thankfully he was light by the standards of men. When Megumi finally straightened, pale and flushed, Soi shouldered Nuriko to make carrying him easier and took the priestess' hand like a small child, leading her back into the palace to get some help for the dying man.

-------

After the fight, Suzaku's warriors were gathering in the main hall of Hotohori's palace. Chichiri looked around, checking on who was there. He could see Chiriko traveling in and out of the room, bringing food. Chichiri had told the kid to sit this one out. Chiriko hadn't liked it, but at least he listened. Now, he was handing everyone hot tea, trying to be helpful. Tamahome sat in one corner, sipping his tea morosely as he stared into nothing. Suboshi was trying to talk to him. Mitsukake, who, like Chiriko, hadn't done any fighting either, was checking for injuries. Luckily, there were no serious ones. Hotohori looked tired as he looked around the room. Chichiri wondered where Nuriko and Tasuki had gone. Chichiri sat down to wait, accepting a cup of tea from Chiriko.

"Chichiri?" Chiriko asked. "What if Nuriko is outside still? What if he's hurt?" Chichiri had thought of the possibility, but unless he had come across an extraordinarily strong enemy, Nuriko would be okay. Now that he thought about it, Chichiri couldn't understand why Kutou had retreated so suddenly. It was like the attack was only halfhearted, and when they saw that they were losing, they gave up. Chichiri was lost in troubled thoughts when the doors banged open, admitting cold wind, rain, and the night's darkness. A moment later, Chichiri saw who had arrived and was on his feet in an instant.

Soi was there, one hand guiding the priestess of Seiryu, while over her other shoulder was…

"Nuriko!!" Chichiri cried, rushing over to Soi to relieve her of her burden. Chichiri gently pulled Nuriko off of Soi's shoulder and put him on the floor. He felt as though he would be sick. Nuriko was in great need of medical attention. His shoulder was torn and bleeding, and through his chest… how did Nuriko get those gashes through his chest? Chichiri looked up, but Mitsukake was already there.

While Mitsukake tended to the wounded warrior, Chichiri sincerely hoped he was still alive, Chichiri looked to Soi for an explanation.

"Soi? What happened, no da?" The Seiryu warrior looked torn, but shrugged.

"He fought a Seiryu warrior." Chichiri pondered this for a moment. How Soi could be so calm, he didn't know. Either a Suzaku warrior or one of her own companions would die from a confrontation like that.

"Which one, no da?" Chichiri asked. Miboshi was already dead, and Suboshi had been with Chichiri and Hotohori the whole time. He had never seen Nakago, but it did seem like the kind of thing he would to from what Chichiri had heard. Shred a person up and leave them to die slowly. Soi smiled slightly.

"Ashitare." Chichiri recognized the name and wondered why. CRASH!

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Tasuki had burst into the room, still dripping from the rain. Chichiri remembered that he had been out in the fighting, but as soon as he came in, he went to go check on…

"What, no da?" Tasuki glanced frantically around the room.

"Where is she?" He looked scared. "I left her fer only a minute, and she's gone!" Nuriko, who had regained consciousness by now, looked at Tasuki and asked weakly.

"What are you talking about?"

"YUMI!" He cried angrily. "She's gone!" Chichiri cocked his head to one side.

"Are you sure, no da?" Tasuki looked at him, his eyes fierce and bright. He didn't answer. _Okay… don't panic no da. Maybe she went to hide somewhere or something, there was fighting, after all, no da…_ But he knew that was wrong. Too late, Kutou's objective became painfully clear. _They took the priestess, no da. _He didn't want to tell Tasuki what happened, but Hotohori seemed to have realized it already.

"They took her…" Hotohori whispered, but everyone in the room could hear. Megumi, who had been staring in morbid fascination at Nuriko the whole time, suddenly looked around the room.

"Uh, guys, where's Yumi?" No one answered. Chichiri looked at her. Everyone looked at her. _Wasn't she listening, no da?_ Megumi shifted awkwardly, muttering something that sounded like 'hearing deficit.' At that moment Mitsukake was trying to prop Nuriko up so that he could determine the full extent of injuries. Nuriko was coughing up blood. That was not a good sign.

Megumi looked down at that moment, trying to avoid everybody's startled glances, obviously embarrassed. Nuriko then heaved forward and coughed up some more blood. Megumi already looked pale, and she stared down at the blood on the floor. Chichiri was almost embarrassed for the poor priestess of Seiryu as she turned her back to her audience and began to be noisily sick on the floor of Hotohori's palace.

-------

Yumi was gone. That was the only thing that registered in Tasuki's brain. _She's gone, kidnapped by Kutou. I promised I wouldn't leave her, and now…_ Tasuki ran a shaky hand through his hair, wondering what they would do to her. After a moment, he decided he didn't want to think about that. He was brought back to reality when he felt Nuriko's hand on his shoulder. He realized with a jolt that Mitsukake had already healed Nuriko. _It must be after midnight, then, if was able to do that. _His mind registered numbly.

"Hey, Tasuki." He said lightly. Tasuki looked over at his fellow warrior. Nuriko pulled back, presumably due to the expression on Tasuki's face. Nuriko's smile slipped a little. _How can the man still be chipper? Or even just pretend to be happy? They might…_

"Don't' kill yourself, Tasuki." Nuriko said. "Chichiri will figure out where she is and we'll get Yumi back in no time!" Nuriko was obviously trying to cheer him up. Tasuki appreciated the effort, but he really just wanted to have Yumi back. Tasuki felt empty, hollow inside. _I can't even protect the one I love most… useless. That's what I am, useless. She's too good for me, but I still want to be with her, all the same. _Tasuki looked up and saw that he was the only one left in the hall. With a sigh, he headed back to his room. Tomorrow, they would go get the priestess back, but he had to wait for his companions to be ready. It would take too long to get to Kutou by himself, and Yumi might already be killed or worse by the time he got there.

As soon as he had changed into his sleeping clothes and got into bed, Tasuki had fallen asleep.

-------

Yumi sat alone in a darkened room. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't see anything. When she tried to move, Yumi found that both her wrists and ankles had been bound. Yumi had tried to explore her surroundings by touch and ended up falling flat on her face. She had a headache to match Megumi's worst, and Megumi had killer migraines. She thought she heard a sound nearby.

"Hello?" Yumi said tentatively. "Who's there?" Yumi tried to keep her voice level. She didn't understand what was happening. _Where am I? Why am I here?_ Yumi hated admitting it to herself, but she was afraid. She remembered going to sleep, but then when she woke up, she was in a completely different place_. When I went to sleep, Tasuki was right there, and we were in my room. So where am I now?_ She thought she heard someone breathing softly.

"Who's there?" She asked again. For a moment, Yumi thought she must have been imagining things, for there was no answer. Yumi could feel herself shaking, but from fear rather than cold. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Hands. She jumped slightly, startled, and instinctively pulled away.

"Who is it?" She asked again. She felt the fingers travel to her chin, tilting her face up. Dimly, Yumi could make out the silhouette of a man. The only thing she could tell about him was that he was much bigger than her and that he had long hair.

"So you are the priestess of Suzaku." His voice was deep and cold. Yumi tried to back away from him, but he grabbed her by her waist with both hands. His hands completely encircled her body, and they felt strong enough to break her where she sat. For some reason, Yumi couldn't call out for help. It was like her voice no longer worked.

"Don't worry, priestess. I won't hurt you. Yet." He said softly, effortlessly pulling her across the floor toward him. Yumi could feel tears of frustration spring into her eyes. _I can't speak and now I can't even struggle? Why are men so…?_ Her train of thought was distracted when there was suddenly firelight in the room and Yumi got a good look at her captor. He had piercing blue eyes and long, silky blonde hair. But Yumi didn't care how he looked, because at that moment, his eyes were traveling over her body in a most… uncomfortable… manner. She felt as though she was a show horse and he was the judge, checking to see that none of her muscles were underdeveloped, that her fingernails were healthy, that her hair was clean. But the worst part was that she couldn't even move or look away from him. It felt as though an invisible net were holding her in place and freezing her voice.

After what seemed forever, he seemed to be satisfied, and he thankfully stopped studying her. It couldn't have been more than a minute, but Yumi had felt as though it was hours. And she still couldn't move. She sat there, staring at the stranger as he stared at her. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Your name. Its Yumi, isn't it?" He didn't wait for her to respond, probably knowing she couldn't anyway. Yumi wished he would stop talking, or that someone would come in and save her, but neither happened.

"I've heard a lot about you, priestess of Suzaku. You may have heard of me, as well. I think you'll do just fine. My usual partner isn't here right now, and I've been rather bored recently." _What is he talking about?_ "It's too bad, though. I thought… or rather, hoped, you might have been of my own race, but now I see you are not. The priestess of Seiryu… she was your friend, was she not?" Yumi could feel him staring into her eyes. _Is he talking about Megumi? What happened to Megumi? _

"Blue eyes." He said quietly, then stood up and turned around, as though ready to leave the room. Yumi started to relax, looking forward to being alone.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to resist." Suddenly, Yumi felt the force holding her in place dissipate, and she could move again. Even the bindings on her wrists and ankles were gone. _What is he going to do? And why does he give me the chance to resist when he wants me to be docile? _But Yumi didn't even have time to stand when the man turned to face her, shrugging out of his coat and calmly undoing the ties on the front his shirt. On his forehead, a blue symbol glowed.

"You're a Seiryu warrior?" Yumi asked, trying to stumble away. _Nakago. So this one is Nakago._ Yumi managed to get to her feet and made for the door, but when she was barely a hand's breadth away, a strong force pushed her away from the wall, sending her sprawling. Yumi looked up. Nakago was still there, arms crossed over his chest, looking at her, slowly making his way toward her.

"What… what are you going to do to me?" Yumi asked, not caring that her voice shook. Her heart seemed to be pounding in her throat, and she couldn't think properly. Nakago smiled icily before responding.

"I'm going to make it so that you can never summon Suzaku."


	39. Special Bonus Insert!

Hello everyone! How's everybody? Enjoying the story? Good, good! On behalf of Genjitsu and myself, Chisai Hanyou, thank you! We love your reviews! And we love that you're concerned about the characters and what happens to them! As a special little tidbit to our devoted fans ( we love you!) we decided to give you all an extra little bonus! Bios on the priestess of Suzaku and Seiryu! Also,their friend, the girl who reads ancient Chinese! Thank you all so much for reading! More chapters to come! (A lot of chapters...)

-------

Name: Yumi Sunari

Age: 17 years old

Birthday: 12/9/87

Birthplace: Tokyo

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Father: Izumi Sunari, lawyer

Mother: Hitomi Sunari, poet

Hair Color: Light Brown with Red and Blonde Highlights

Eye Color: Grey-Blue

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 109 lbs.

Blood Type: O

Medical: Lactose Intolerant

Occupation: Jonan High School Senior, Priestess of Suzaku

Favorite Food: Spicy Curry

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Music Artists: Ayumi Hamasaki, Koda Kumi, Amuro Namie

Hobbies: Flute Playing, Drawing, Writing

Worst Thing She's Ever Done: Slapped Her Freshman History Teacher When He Hit On Her

Favorite People: Tasuki, Megumi, Kirisuto, Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tamahome, Chiriko, Chichiri, Suboshi

-------

Name: Megumi Naritani

Age: 18 years old

Birthday: 2/4/87

Birthplace: Hokkaido

Zodiac: Aquarius

Father: Taiki Naritani, lawyer

Mother: Eri Naritani, homemaker

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eyes Color: Brown/Green/Gold

Height: 5' 0"

Weight: 114 lbs.

Blood Type: A

Medical: Bipolar Depression, Anxiety Disorders, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Premature Arthritis, Carpal Tunnel

Occupation: Jonan High School Senior, Priestess of Seiryu

Favorite Food: Sweet and Sour Chicken

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Music Artists: Kokia, Chihiro Onitsuka, Ayumi Hamasaki

Hobbies: Riding Horses, Drawing, Writing

Worst Thing She's Ever Done: Got Into Three Fights (After School) Since The Beginning Of High School, One Boy In Hospital For Broken Arm ("Accident")

Favorite People: Yumi, Amiboshi, Kirisuto, Suboshi, Soi, Ashitare

--------

Name: Kirisuto Ariyoko

Age: 18 years old

Birthday: 7/15/87

Birthplace: Okinawa

Zodiac: Cancer

Father: Yoji Ariyoko, military officer

Mother: Chika Ariyoko, teacher

Hair Color: Blonde

Eyes Color: Green

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 118 lbs.

Blood Type: B

Medical: Allergic to Bee Stings

Occupation: Jonan High School Senior

Favorite Food: Ketchup

Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Music Artists:Tackey & Tsubasa, Do as Infinity, W-inds

Hobbies: Riding Horses, Writing, Web Design, Chinese Literature

Worst Thing She's Ever Done: MadeA Deal With A Geek Exchanging A Date For COmputer Hacking Skills... (I'll Get You Yumi!)

Favorite People: Yumi, Megumi, Hotohori


	40. Ceremony

"Yumi! Damn it, Yumi answer me!" Tasuki called, looked around the long corridor he was standing in. There was no answer, only the slight echoes of his voice traveling back to him. The hallway stretched forward for what seemed like an eternity, on and on. He knew what he had to do, though. He had to find Yumi. With measured steps he strode down the hallway, looking for a door of any kind. The walls were richly decorated, gilded with gold, with delicate vases on stands every now and then, but he didn't care about that. Appearances weren't all what they were cracked up to be.

He strode on for a long, immeasurable amount of time. The only thing he could note was his boots clicking on the polished marble floor. Suddenly there was a large archway on his right, decorated with a trailing sapphire dragon on the edge of the frame. He paused and ducked his head in, looking in on what seemed to be a shrine. There was a young woman sitting on a white slab bench, staring into the small crystalline pool before her. A huge, looming statue of a dragon crowned the back of the room, directly in front of him. Small pools of water and waterfalls lined each wall, making soft, lilting noises as they rippled around set stones.

The girl looked at him sadly through dull brown eyes. That wasn't Yumi. He didn't know who it was, but it wasn't her. She had thin brown hair, dressed in rich court attire and she looked very lost. He didn't speak at all, and was about to leave when she stood up.

"Ashitare?" She said in a whisper, cocking her head. He shook his head vehemently. That was not his name. The girl sighed softly and blinked. "Who are you?" He didn't answer. The girl turned around for a moment before looking back at him and seeming to search his eyes for something. "I'm looking for my warriors…" She said, as if that would somehow interest him. She blinked again and then once more.

"She's that way, behind the statue… you'll find her in that room…" The girl said, her voice still hardly audible. She raised an arm in what seemed like slow motion, as though it were hard for her to move, and pointed limply to the huge dragon statue. He strode towards it and looked up from where it leered down at him, menacing and dark, but he wasn't afraid. He ducked behind it and was surprised to see another arch. He didn't hear the girl's last word, barely whispered at his back. "… Ashitare…"

This arch had a fluttering ruby phoenix over the arch, though it was tarnished and scratched. He paid no heed to it and looked around the new room he found himself in. This room was the opposite of the other, barren and quiet, devoid of all sound but someone crying softly. He stepped forward and saw a figure huddled in the corner of the room, her clothes ripped and dirty.

"Yumi?" He spoke for the second time, bending down to put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and pulled away without looking at him. "Yumi, it's me…" She slowly peeked out from under a torn sleeve and her blue eyes widened in horror and revulsion. "… Ashitare…"

She screamed when he unsheathed a sword in a fluid movement, but her cry died abruptly in her throat when he thrust the blade through her chest, watching silently as her blood coated the silver metal. The priestess of Suzaku fell slowly, her eyes glazing over before she ever hit the floor. Even so, her lifeless stare accused him. He was the Seiryu celestial warrior, Ashitare. _Konan and the priestess of Suzaku is my enemy..._

Tasuki awoke with a jolt, biting back a yell and twisting the sheets in his hands. He was covered in a cold sweat from head to toe, panting heavily. _I killed her! I killed Yumi!_ It took him a few moments to calm down fully, breathing deeply. _No, it was just a dream, just a dream._

His brain didn't register the faint sunlight coming in through the window until Chiriko knocked softly on his door before entering, smiling.

"Tasuki? Chichiri, Hotohori and me are ready to leave. We'll wait outside." He said before walking out as briskly as he had come. As Tasuki pulled on his clothes, ready to rescue Yumi from those Seiryu bastards, he desperately hoped that the dream was not a portent of things to come…

-------

"You know that only a virgin can summon the god-beast, Priestess of Suzaku."

Nakago sat down comfortably on the edge of his bed and studied the girl he had captured, laughing inwardly at her pathetic attempt to escape from him. He slowly doffed his shirt and removed his boots. He smiled. _This may be fun, even. _He knew he would enjoy breaking the girl's sprit before breaking her body. While it was true that the priestess of Suzaku _was_ pretty, she was still just a girl. Unlike his usual bed partner, Soi, Yumi was small and petite, almost fragile. It looked as though he could break her body with one hand. Nakago strode over to where she had fallen and kneeled. Her eyes blazed a bright blue color, giving away her fear. Nakago laughed at her as she lay frozen on the floor. Manipulating chi into a controlling force really was a useful trick.

"You can't move, can you?" He crooned, delighted by her helplessness, and reached forward to stroke her face, instilling yet more fear into the girl. Yumi's shoulders shook, but otherwise, she couldn't move. Nakago almost sighed. _It will be too easy… _His logic was simple, yet pure genius. He couldn't kill the girl because then his own priestess would leave his grasp forever. But he couldn't let Yumi summon Suzaku either. The priestess could not be allowed to summon the god, and thus could not remain a virgin. But none of her people would do the honor, so…

"Stop…" Yumi whimpered when he grabbed hold of the girl's wrist. _Does she think mere words can stop me? _Nakago pulled Yumi into a standing position and shoved her over to his bed. Her steps were awkward and faltered slightly, but she was not allowed to resist. He tried to imagine how she felt. She could watch, but no opposition was allowed. His mouth curved into a slight smile. When he had satisfactorily arranged her on the soft, blue silk, Nakago decided to have a little fun. In a fight, you need to know your opponent. You need to know how he will react to certain tactics. It was the same when making love. He needed to know what his partner would do when he touched her in certain ways and said certain things…

He grabbed both of Yumi's wrists and held her legs down with his knees. Suddenly, Yumi was able to move again, slightly. _She must have panicked and somehow gained more strength. Stupid girl. I wonder if she thinks she can overpower me? I must have been careless. _Despite her struggling, Nakago roughly held Yumi down and managed to pull her mouth into a violent kiss. _What will you do now, priestess? _For a moment, the girl was so surprised that she stopped struggling; she didn't even respond. She just lay motionless with him on top of her, eyes widening in surprise until she came to her senses. Nakago felt a sharp pain in his mouth as she bit his lip, but he was ready with a counterattack of his own. _All in good time._

"What do you think you're doing?" She protested loudly, her screams causing Nakago to flinch slightly. "Get off! Don't touch me! Tasuki!!! Help me!"

"Come on, sweetie, you know you like it. How is this?" He asked softly, licking blood from his lower lip as he slipped his right hand up under her skirt, exploring between her legs.

"Stop! Please stop!" She screamed, slapping his face with all the strength her little body could muster. He hardly even felt it. With her other hand the girl tried to push away his offending touch.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" He taunted. "I can see why that warrior of yours likes you… what was his name again? Oh, yeah, Tasuki. But he won't be coming to save you…" He smiled cruelly at her, trapped beneath him. Nakago began to wonder why it was so easy to take the priestess. _Shouldn't she be able to protect her right to summon the god better than this? _He turned his attention to the girl's clothing. The buttons were easy enough to undo, but he was glad he had warded the room so that none of the racket the priestess was making could be heard outside.

"Get away from me! What have I done to deserve this? Tasuki, help me!" She screamed and struggled a while more. However, she must have run out of strength, for suddenly it became much easier to play with her. He poked, prodded and stroked her in different ways and places, testing to see if she really had given up. She just sobbed and stared up him, having realized finally that no help was coming and he wasn't going to stop until he had fulfilled his objective.

"That's better. I don't prefer to take young girls, but the look on Tasuki's face when he finds out how I used you will be priceless." She whimpered at this remark. By now he had managed to discard both her skirt and shirt. She looked up at him in fear, unable to move. However, when he reached beneath her to undo the last article of clothing, Yumi managed to dig her fingernails into his bare shoulder, and even as he hesitated, she clawed him more viciously. Nakago could feel warm blood spreading from the wound. She was starting to cause him considerable annoyance. He grabbed her wrist and pressed it against the pillow, and lowered his face to within an inch of hers. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to shy away. He ignored the hot tears streaking her cheeks.

"I told you not to struggle, stupid girl… You're starting to annoy me. I think I've had enough fun." He brought his left hand to her throat and pressed hard. He watched silently as Yumi gasped, but in the next moment her eyes had closed and she lay limply in his arms.

"Now we finish this…"

------

Chiriko blinked, puzzled. His fellow celestial warriors, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Hotohori were looking around in a confused manner. They had finally reached Kutou, yet somehow it felt a little strange, like they had gotten in too easily. But he must have just been mistaken, because Tasuki was already clambering over one of the walls that stood around the capitol. _He must want to rescue the priestess very badly, _Chiriko thought.

Hotohori was following just as quickly. Chiriko knew that most of the warriors thought he was just a little kid, but he understood what was going on between the bandit and the emperor. Both of them loved Yumi very much. He had to admit that he was rooting for Tasuki though. He looked up to the loud-mouthed bandit. Without his above average intelligence, he was virtually useless, especially in a fight.

"Come on, no da! The others might leave us behind, no da!" Chichiri said, offering his hand. Chiriko took it quickly. He didn't want to be left behind. He wanted to be useful. In a flash, Chichiri had transported them over the wall, just behind Tasuki and Hotohori. The bandit had his arms crossed over his chest in an irritable manner while the emperor was looking from right to left.

"The palace is that way, no da." Chichiri offered, pointing to the left. Tasuki grinned as he made his way in the direction Chichiri pointed, while Hotohori nodded. Chiriko tugged on the cloth Chichiri had slung across his other clothing. The monk looked down questioningly, his mask making his face look comical. Chiriko knew better than to believe it was his real face.

"Chichiri? How do you know the layout of Kutou's capitol so well?" He asked. He knew it as well, after studying several maps back at the Konan palace. Chichiri smiled and patted him on the head affectionately.

"I came here with Nuriko and Yumi before, no da. We came to deliver a few things to the priestess of Seiryu." They were still walking, trailing a little ways behind the two eager men in front. Thankfully they hadn't been noticed too much, and they hadn't run into any guards.

"Is Seiryu's priestess nice? I know she and our priestess are friends, but isn't she the one controlling her warriors? They've tried to kill us." Chiriko pointed out. Chichiri nodded and shrugged.

"Most of that is Nakago's doing. He has a great deal of talent in many areas, including manipulation. I believe the priestess of Seiryu is unaware of the things happening around her. Nakago probably tells her only what he thinks she needs to know." Chichiri explained.

"Oh…" Chiriko lapsed into silence as they made their way towards the center of the capitol where the palace was. That was when Chiriko thought he heard something. It sounded like ceremonial gongs, such as those sounded in parades and public events.

"Yo, Chichiri! What tha hell is that infernal sound fer?" Tasuki called back at them. Hotohori stopped walking suddenly, his face drained of color. Tasuki waved a hand in front of the man's face.

"Hey, Hotohori? Yer spacing out here!" People were beginning to head towards the direction of the palace. Chiriko ran forward, tugging on the emperor's sleeve as fright gripped him.

"Your Highness! What do we use gongs for in Konan?" Chiriko thought he knew, and he desperately hoped he was wrong. The emperor looked down, his fists clenching.

"We use them for only three things… parades, imperial proclamations… and… and…" Chiriko finished for him, wide-eyed.

"Public executions…?" Tasuki's jaw dropped, a look of utter disbelief written on his face. He gripped his harisen tightly, making his knuckles whiten.

"Those bastards! They wouldn't! They wouldn't dare!" He cried vehemently, but Hotohori bit his bottom lip, and Chiriko knew what he was thinking. _They would._

"We need to get to the palace square, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. Hotohori and Chiriko nodded.

"Holy shit…" Tasuki murmured, a look of pain in his eyes before he turned around and raced off, pushing through the crowd of Kutou natives, muttering a stream of obscenities. Hotohori followed in his wake, and Chiriko gripped the back of Chichiri's clothing as they too pushed their way through the crowd.


	41. Executions

It took only a few minutes to reach the square, pushing and shoving their way through the people streaming towards the palace. Tasuki was in the lead thanks to his tremendous speed, and Chiriko could make out a wooden platform. Tasuki was the closest to the platform when he suddenly fell back, hitting something invisible.

Chichiri ran up, placing his hands on the invisible thing. He concentrated for a moment, and Chiriko looked around. The wooden scaffold had been erected in the middle of the square, about four feet high, with a set of stairs on one side. The people gathered a respectable distance away, passing through the invisible wall they could not penetrate.

"It's a Seiryu ward, no da! It's extremely powerful and it won't allow any of the Suzaku chosen to enter, no da!" Chichiri said, pulling back from it. He raised his staff, the eyebrows on his mask turning down in concentration. After a few seconds he stumbled backwards shaking his head. "It's no use, I can't break it, no da!"

Tasuki pulled his harisen off his back and faced the barrier. He shifted his feet and stared at it as if his will alone was all it took to bring the ward down.

"The hell with that! I'm not letting some stupid barrier come between Yumi and me! REKKA SHINEN!" He yelled, making the people around them draw back in horror as the red and orange flames erupted from the metallic fan. Chiriko could hear them whispering to themselves.

"Suzaku celestial warriors?" "What is that?" "Who are they?" The fire clashed against the barrier and bounced off, sending tongues of flame in random directions. Tasuki lowered his harisen slightly, fangs bared in anger. The gong sounded again.

"Chichiri? Look!" Chiriko called as yet another gong sounded. A woman was coming down the steps of the palace, attired richly in fabrics in varying shades of blue and silver. She had straight brown hair and was rather short.

"The Seiryu priestess?" Chichiri said softly, leaving off his trademark 'no da'. "I thought she was in Konan, staying in the palace!" Chiriko returned his gaze to the young woman as she came closer, climbing the steps of the platform and standing on one side. Four people stood beside her. A woman with long pink hair and tan and brown armor was to one side of her with a tall man in strange elaborate clothing and colorful face make-up to the other side. Flanking the priestess directly were two men around the same age as her who looked exactly alike. Twins.

"It's the priestess! And her warriors! Isn't that Soi, Tomo and Suboshi and Amiboshi?" The people were saying. _How did they get here? I thought they were in Konan? What's going on? _Chiriko looked at Tasuki, who had this look of utter confusion on his features. Hotohori was pale, as if he knew what would come next.

There was another sounding of the gong, making the people grow quiet. Somebody else was making his way down the steps of the palace. It was a large, powerfully built man with blonde hair. He wore very dangerous looking armor, and he directed a girl ahead of him, her hands bound behind her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yumi!" Tasuki gasped, pressing up against the barrier, his brown eyes growing wide. Chiriko took a closer look as the blonde-haired man pushed the woman in front of him. Her head hung low in a subdued manner, her footsteps slow and reserved. But the wavy brown hair with flashes of red in it was unmistakable. It was Yumi.

"Yumi! Yumi! Damn it, look over here!" Tasuki yelled, pounding his fist against the ward, making blue sparks crackle around his hand. Chichiri shook his head, his Mohawk swinging.

"I don't think she can hear or see us. The barrier has more than one use." He said softly. Chiriko looked over at the platform again as a palace official in robes of state unrolled a sealed scroll and began to read.

"For crimes committed against the nation of Kutou, Yumi, the priestess of Suzaku, will be executed, as per the will of the emperor of Kutou." He stated before beginning to read further into her list of crimes. The people around them were whispering amongst themselves. Chiriko couldn't believe what he was seeing. He shut his eyes and concentrated. _What can I do? Now is the time to show my strength and save Yumi. Somehow. _He opened his eyes and looked around hopelessly.

"It's a shame really, she looks so young." One man commented. _Only seventeen…_

"Is she really the priestess of Suzaku?" A young woman said. _Yes she is…_

"How did they catch her?" A little boy asked, tugging on his mother's dress.

"Nakago seems very pleased." A middle-aged man commented. _So that man is Nakago…_

Chiriko felt as if the world was moving in slow motion as the palace official rolled the scroll back into place and left the platform. He could faintly hear Tasuki pounding against the barrier, screaming curses at Nakago and begging Yumi to look up. Chichiri looked resigned and Hotohori looked as if he would be sick.

Nakago pushed Yumi forward and she raised her head slightly, but her eyes were lifeless. She obviously had not seen her companions in the crowd. He smiled at her cruelly.

"Any last words, Your Eminence?" He asked sarcastically. Nakago put a hand under Yumi's chin, forcing her face up so he could see her better. Yumi looked up at her captor, her gray-blue eyes determined, frightening.

"Do you really think my death will be punishment? You've taken everything I once held dear! My pride, love, friends, and now I can't even Summon Suzaku. Death will be a release for me. Go on, kill me, you coward!" Her voice was quiet, determined, but somehow her words seemed to carry through the entire courtyard. She didn't even sound scared.

Nakago nodded, unsurprised by the content of the condemned woman's speech. He smiled softly, and looked back, making eye contact with the man in face paint as he shoved Yumi into a better view of the crowd. Chiriko couldn't believe this was happening. He had to find out more. Mind racing, he ran up to the nearest guard that was stationed around the square, trying to shrink down and pretend to be a young child of Kutou. _How can I stop this?_

"Sir? Have you heard what powers the Seiryu warriors have?" He asked, attempting to sound like he was in awe and reverence. The guard looked down at him disdainfully for a moment before he took the opportunity to show off.

"Of course! The woman, Soi, can control lightening, and the two boys can do things with music and a levitating bolo. Tomo can do illusions, and our general, Nakago, has many different powers!" He bragged while Chiriko tried to process the information. He bowed quickly. _Tomo does illusions… maybe… they wouldn't really kill her, would they?_

"Wow! Thanks sir!" He said, before turning around and pushing his way back through the throng towards his friends. Tasuki had given up screaming Yumi's name, staring dully at her, his eyes betraying his utter disbelief. Nakago was drawing a sword from the sheath at his waist.

The general looked down at Yumi before turning his gaze to the priestess of Seiryu. _She'll stop him! Seiryu's priestess is Yumi's friend!_ But Chiriko was mistaken, because the other priestess glanced at Yumi before nodding her head. Chiriko watched every movement as Nakago pulled the sword back and plunged it fluidly through Yumi's chest. Through it all, Yumi stared at her executioner, her eyes dead and accepting her fate. She seemed to take forever to fall. He saw her sag and go limp, sliding backward off the sword and hitting the platform. A pool of blood spread from her still form. The crowd within hailing distance was strangely silent, although a few ragged cheers went up at the small woman's death. Beside him, Tasuki collapsed, coming to rest on his hands and knees, as though HE had been the one stabbed through the heart. In a way, he had.

"She… she isn't dead…" Tasuki said brokenly, in denial. Chichiri, though shaken himself, put a comforting hand on Tasuki's shoulder.

"You couldn't do anything, no da. I'm sure…" But Tasuki didn't let the man finish.

"I told you SHE"S NOT DEAD! She CAN'T be dead!" He said angrily, grabbing Chichiri's shoulders and shaking him roughly. Hotohori looked sick, but Chichiri tried to console Tasuki, who wasn't listening to a word.

"She's still alive, I tell ya, and she needs help!" To Chiriko, it sounded like Tasuki had gone insane. Chiriko looked up at the platform. He could make out Yumi's eyes, which had glazed over in death, her expression still blank and unreadable. She didn't even show her pain.

"Ever since she first appeared in this world, I could feel her in my heart, and she's till there! She's still there, so I know she can't be dead…" Hotohori was trying in vain to quiet the man, but it suddenly made sense to Chiriko. _Of course the person she loves most would be connected to her somehow… Wait! That's right! Tomo manipulates illusions! Tasuki must be telling the truth! _In an instant Chiriko rummaged around in his sleeve. He pulled out a leaf he had picked in Hotohori's garden. He kept it because he thought it looked interesting, quite unlike the foliage growing near his home. He studied the shape for a moment before folding the leaf down the center.

Chiriko brought the makeshift whistle to his lips and blew. The leaf whistle made a high-pitched, shrill noise that reverberated in the back of his skull. The scene in front of him wavered as the sound waves interfered with Tomo's illusion. The amused and disdainful look on the elaborately dressed Tomo's face vanished, replaced by shock as the landscape dissolved, leaving the four of them standing in an empty courtyard in front of an old wall, now battered and burned under Tasuki's assault. Chiriko leaned against it; sweat dripping down his forehead from the quick succession of emotions he had just experienced.

It had all been an illusion… So where was Yumi?

-------

Megumi yawned and blinked, sitting up in bed. She immediately regretted the action as a wave of nausea swept over her. Once she got sick she usually continued to feel as such for hours and sometimes days on end. The priestess of Seiryu eased back down to the pillow, staring up at the ornate ceiling. She kind of felt bad for throwing up on the emperor's floor and everything. She wished she wasn't so faint-hearted when it came to looking at wounded people.

_Soi must already be up…_ she thought mildly as she turned her head to see the bed on the other side of the room empty. She decided to try and get up again. Megumi took it slowly, finally swinging her legs over the side of the bed and slipping out. She ruffled through her clothing and sighed. She would have to wear that really ornate palace garb she had at the bottom of her bag, since all the clothes she had bought and carried with her, the simpler, more efficient clothing, was dirty.

Once she had pulled on the elaborate dress, she looked in the mirror. She had to make a good impression here. Otherwise people might think she was an evil person from Kutou. She didn't know why Kutou was so bad. Sure it had been mismanaged for years, but that could change. They needed to replace the emperor. She had only seen the man once, but he was obviously a glutton, spending more on his personal comfort than on his people. Not to mention that when he had received her in his court as the priestess of Seiryu he had been surrounded by several scandalously clad young women fawning over him. It was disgusting.

Megumi checked the mirror, turning partially to examine her dress fully. The dress was a very pretty one, but she felt out of place in it. She didn't seem to fit in these pretty things right. She was more of a plain girl. It was a filmy silk blue fabric as the base, with a lighter blue sheer dress over it. It looked almost like a short coat in front, parting a little to reveal the darker blue of the dress underneath. There was a gray, almost silver fabric that went around her waist with a tie from which baubles jingled. A flap of fabric with embroidery of what she assumed was Seiryu hung in the front, but she stuck that particular piece back in the bag. It probably was not polite to wear Seiryu insignia in Konan where they worshipped Suzaku.

Megumi figured she should probably stay in the room until Soi or Suboshi came to get her, but she wanted to apologize to the emperor. He most likely wasn't accustomed to emissaries from other countries barfing on his floor. She sighed and opened the door, stepping out into the hallways and trying not to be sick again.

It took only a little while for Megumi to realize that she was hopelessly lost. She didn't know where the emperor lived! It would be a lot more helpful if there were signs… or something. She looked down at her feet idly as she started making random turns around the palace. Suddenly she encountered something in front of her and tripped, landing on her bottom with an 'umph'.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Came a woman's cultured voice. Megumi took the offered hand and got back up, grimacing slightly at the pain in her hip and spine.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that." Megumi said, looking up at the person she had bumped into. She was taller than her, but most everyone, even her best friend, were as well, so that wasn't anything special. She was wearing a dress similar to her own in colors of purple and gold, obviously richly made. It was then that she noticed the woman's face. The blue eyes, the blonde hair. Megumi did a double take.

"Kirisuto?!" She exclaimed, taking a step back inadvertently. The woman cocked her head slightly and had a certain expression on her face that was definitely reminiscent of Kirisuto, especially when Kirisuto was slaving over her chemistry homework. The woman frowned and shook her head.

"I think you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Kirin, what's yours?" She said cordially. She seemed very refined, and that was something that deviated hugely from the middle-class wild and fun Kirisuto, but nonetheless, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Uh… Megumi… my name is Megumi." She replied, trying to focus. Her head was reeling, and she knew what was coming on. Falling must have triggered something. Megumi looked desperately for a suitable place, and noticed she was on a veranda. That would work.

"Um, please excuse me, one moment…" Megumi said, hurrying over to the railing that overlooked the gardens. She cast about quickly, holding in the inevitable. She saw a large bush of some sort and maneuvered towards the railing directly behind it. Just in time. She felt her stomach heave as she emptied her stomach acids behind the large greenery. It was a good thing she hadn't eaten anything.

When she came back up, panting, face pale, Kirin was staring at her in a confused manner. Megumi made sure there was nothing on her mouth, then looked at Kirin again.

"Um, sorry about that. Nature calls in more than one way, you know." She offered as an excuse. _Am I going to retch all over this palace?_ Kirin shook her head, indicating that that was not what was bothering her.

"You seem… vaguely familiar to me as well. Are you a woman from the Inner Seraglio too?" She asked. Megumi was about to say that she was the priestess of Seiryu when she stopped and thought about it. The woman might get really apprehensive if she found that out, so she made something up.

"Yes, I'm new…" She said, but she felt uncomfortable lying. But she needed this woman to tell her where the emperor lived. Kirin scrutinized her for a moment before shrugging.

"That might explain why you seem familiar…" She said. Megumi nodded. She shifted awkwardly and wondered how to phrase this without sounding strange.

"Hey, do you know where the emperor's rooms are? I need to talk to him…" Megumi said, shifting again. Kirin raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head slowly. Megumi thought she looked protective and jealous.

"No… I have no idea…" She said. Megumi slumped. She'd apologize later. She tried to find her way back to her rooms, the woman's face nagging at the back of her mind. Megumi thought she was lying…


	42. Rescue Mission

"Damn it Chichiri, where'd you land us this time?" Tasuki shouted, directing his anger at the crumbling wall in front of him. It had taken him a few moments to recover from his quick spin of emotions of heartfelt grief and denial to a safer knowledge that Yumi was still alive and well, but not _here_. Chiriko insisted the whole thing had been an illusion, but it had seemed so real. He could still vividly see blood spilling from Yumi's chest. So he directed his ire towards something he could abuse. The warrior kicked the old wall savagely, snarling in frustration.

"Calm down, no da! We'll rescue Yumi. I was only a little ways off no da. The city is just right over there, no da!" Chichiri said, pointing over the stretch of wall. Tasuki was chastised for his lack of observation only momentarily because within a minute's time he was striding around the wall.

"Then let's move it! Hell, you guys are slow!" He barked out, mainly directing his comment at Hotohori. The emperor, for what it was worth, didn't argue with him for once. Chichiri had clapped hands over their little warrior's ears and was attempting to chastise Tasuki on his use of language in front of a child. Tasuki could care less. _Maybe I'll work on my 'language problem' once I rescue Yumi… yeah right…_

Eventually he realized that Chichiri, Hotohori, and Chiriko were following him towards the walls of Kutou. They evaded the entryways entirely, instead springing up over the wall as they had in the illusion created by one of the Seiryu warriors. If that asshole were still lurking around here, Tasuki would kill him. Forget that the priestess of Seiryu was Yumi's friend. He'd kill every Seiryu bastard he came across from here on. Well, maybe he'd wait to kill that Soi woman and Suboshi, since they were directly with their priestess. He didn't want that short girl getting sick on him…

Tasuki was pushing through the crowds, not bothering to apologize to the people he shoved out of the way. His dream was still bothering him though. _Who was that other girl, and what had he done? Was that Megumi in the dream? Did I really kill Yumi?_ He shook his thoughts away and focused on his one goal… _Yumi_. The others were treading in his wake apologizing for him to the people he rudely pushed aside. Eventually he looked up at a richly decorated palace. It was much grander than Konan's palace, yet somehow much more gaudy and less refined. Not that he normally noticed such things.

"Tasuki, wait… we need a plan before we go into our enemy's palace." Hotohori spoke up for the first time since the illusion. Tasuki turned around suddenly and marched right back until he was toe to toe with the emperor of Konan. He poked the man in the chest with one finger, his lips twisted into a snarl of rage.

"Screw the plan…" he ground out each word slowly, poking the man in the chest again and forcing him off balance. Hotohori had to take a step backwards and Tasuki advanced with him. "Yumi is in there, and those bastards are probably doing all sorts of shit to her, and you want to wait and git yerself a PLAN?" He growled, fairly quivering with suppressed rage. "Where is that guy who kept proclaiming his love fer her, huh? So now ya want to sit around here and waste precious time with a PLAN?" Tasuki was yelling now, unheeding of Chichiri's attempts to quiet him. Tasuki realized that he had gone too far when Hotohori began to glower down at him.

"I care about Yumi just as you do, and because she has chosen you does not make me love her less. I am merely trying to make it so guards or Seiryu warriors don't catch us on the way in." Hotohori said calmly. Tasuki snarled, disregarding the emperor's reason and logic. He turned around and simply walked up the stairs to the palace.

When the two guards at the doors barred his way, Tasuki drew his harisen and knocked them both out with swift blows to the back of their necks. He didn't care if he had accidentally killed them. They deserved it. Chichiri and Hotohori followed him slowly, with Chiriko hiding outside in the grounds, waiting for their return.

Tasuki strode quickly through the palace halls that seemed eerily empty of servants and guards. His boots echoed hollowly on the polished floor, reminding him of the dream once more. It took longer to shove the memory away this time. Chichiri and Hotohori were talking in hushed tones behind him, but he didn't bother to listen. He needed to find Yumi.

Almost abruptly Tasuki found himself in a large chamber, actually decorated with some taste. It was mostly barren though, with expanses of floor tiling before him. His brown eyes were soon drawn to the figure standing in the middle of the room, back turned. He could see enough of the figure to recognize it though. The blonde hair, the armor, the flowing cape; it was the man who had killed Yumi in the illusion.

"Please, come in Tasuki…" The man drawled without turning around. Tasuki pulled his harisen back into his hands. Chichiri and Hotohori followed him in, watching the man warily. Tasuki heard Chichiri speak quietly.

"It's Nakago, the general of Kutou and a celestial warrior of Seiryu." He said, the golden rings on his staff jingling. Hotohori slowly unsheathed his sword and held it before him before Nakago finally turned around. He was a tall man, easily taller than Hotohori, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The man wore an insolent smirk on his features. He gave each of them a mocking bow, catching each of their gazes briefly.

"Have you seen my priestess lately? I seem to have lost her…" He said in a lazy voice, as if he had nothing else to do but make small talk with them. Tasuki growled deep in his throat and stepped forward slightly, ready to char the man in front of him to a crisp so black that no one would be able to identify his body.

"Oh, you seem angry. Have you lost your priestess as well? I seem to recall seeing her somewhere around here…" Nakago said causally as if they were discussing the weather.

"Don't rise, he's goading you Tasuki." Hotohori whispered, straightening the grip on his sword. Tasuki ground his teeth together and held his scathing tongue in check for only a moment.

"You know damn well where Yumi is, you bastard, so give her back before I turn ya into a pile of ash!" Tasuki shouted, gripping his harisen and charging Nakago head on, disregarding the shouts from his companions. Nakago sidestepped his wild charge neatly, but did not lash out at Tasuki's exposed back. Tasuki spun on his heel and faced his opponent again.

"She seems so young, yet she has the body of a fully mature woman, and her skin is so soft. She really is a treat, what with her fiery spirit and lithe body…" Nakago said thoughtfully, sneering at him from the short distance that separated them. Tasuki's blood boiled as Nakago's words sunk in fully, letting him know exactly what Nakago had done to Yumi.

"You bastard! REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki roared, putting the full force of his chi behind the flames that sprung forth in a circle around the general rather than from the harisen in his hands. The orange and red flames flickered and danced around the general's form until it disappeared completely. Tasuki panted, looking around. There was a scorched place on the floor where Nakago had been standing, but that didn't matter.

"Is he dead, no da?" Chichiri said in a confused voice. Hotohori shrugged. No one knew. _He could be dead, or he could be alive, but it looks like he's dead, cuz he isn't here._ Tasuki paused when he thought he heard something. There it went again, a low moaning sound, full of pain. He turned and raced in the direction. He found a passage to another room and skidded through the doorway, entering a room decorated in much the same fashion as the last. There, lying on her back on a large bed was Yumi, unconscious for the moment.

She was bruised all over, her rumpled clothing in a pile on the floor. She groaned again and stirred, opening her eyes slowly. Tasuki stood in stunned silence as Yumi, the woman he loved, sat up with a moan and looked down at her body. He could see realization dawning in her eyes and a single tear traced its way down her cheek. Her face turned upwards slightly, looking into his eyes for a brief moment. Her blue eyes were filled with fear and self-loathing. She began to sob, turning away from him and clutching her waist. Tasuki stepped forward to try and do… something. Whatever he could to comfort her. He could kill Nakago a thousand times over for what he had done to Yumi, but he didn't think her… less for it. He wanted, no, needed her to be happy.

"Tasuki… hold me…" She whispered softly, quivering with fright on the edge of the bed. Wordlessly, Tasuki shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around Yumi's shoulders. Silently, he sat down beside her and encircled her in his arms. The broken priestess sobbed, choking on her tears against his chest as he rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her. When Hotohori and Chichiri shot anxious glances into the room he glared at them until they went away. This was the Kutou palace, but an escape could wait. For now he simply ran his hand down Yumi's hair and tried to calm her down, vowing revenge on Nakago if he still lived and all the other Seiryu warriors, even their priestess if need be…

Yumi's grief seemed to take the last of her energy, and soon she was asleep in his arms, still shuddering from sobs threatening to tear her apart. Gently, Tasuki picked her up and kissed her tear-stained cheek. He could have sworn her crying lessened a little. He grabbed her discarded clothing and walked out of the room, careful not to disturb Yumi, and he saw Chichiri and Hotohori waiting in the next room, talking quietly to one another.

"We need to get her to Mitsukake… She's hurt pretty bad." Tasuki knew that the two already knew what really happened, but as long as they didn't say it, he wouldn't either. Chichiri nodded.

"With Nakago gone, I can use my techniques freely, no da. Let's go get Chiriko, no da, and then we can go back to Konan." Tasuki's heart weighed heavily as he carried Yumi's sleeping form out of the palace. He silently cursed the echoing of his footsteps. He would never forget. By the time the three of them left the palace, reinforcements were in place, replacing the guards Tasuki had dispatched earlier. This time, Hotohori took care of their escape while Chichiri searched about for Chiriko. Tasuki held on to Yumi, afraid she might disappear back into… that man's… clutches.

"Chichiri? That took a long time! Did you find Yumi?" Chiriko's little-kid voice carried over Tasuki's thoughts. He looked up to see Chichiri waving a hand in his direction, indicating the recovery of the priestess. Without further ado, Chichiri pulled off his kasa cloth and set it on the ground. Tasuki jumped through first, eager to get Yumi to Mitsukake for healing. He dimly heard Hotohori, Chiriko, and Chichiri follow before he found himself back in Konan's palace. In a twist of irony, they had landed in Yumi's room. Luckily, Tasuki managed to dodge away before the others fell all over the place, creating a racket. Tasuki maneuvered over to the chair and sat down in it, holding Yumi in his lap. Hotohori looked at him blankly for a moment.

"I'll go get Mitsukake…" Chiriko said before bounding out of the room. Hotohori looked as though he wanted to say something, but he merely shrugged and turned to leave. Tasuki asked him to stop.

"Wait, Your Highness." Hotohori looked back at him. "About my outburst earlier…" Hotohori sighed.

"Forget about it. It's the same as I would have done, had someone tried to stop me." Tasuki looked down at Yumi. Through her pain, she was smiling, seemingly feeling safe in Tasuki's arms. When Tasuki looked up again, Hotohori was gone. Chichiri stayed a moment longer.

"Uh, Tasuki, no da, umm…" Tasuki looked up at Chichiri questioningly. "Never mind, no da…" Chichiri left the room silently. Tasuki stroked Yumi's cheek, drying her tears, hoping against hope that she would be okay.

-------

Megumi paced in her room, bored beyond belief. Soi was out somewhere… she said she was taking a walk. Suboshi was still sleeping, though it was noon now. Megumi had gone to check on him only a few minutes ago, desperate for someone to talk to. She still hadn't been able to apologize to Hotohori. _And who is this Kirin person? And what is an Inner Seraglio? _She didn't ask either of these questions out loud, though. Kirin seemed so… familiar, somehow. Megumi's stomach growled. She looked down at it.

"Don't you DARE tell me you want food! You just refused everything else I ate recently…" But she couldn't resist. Even though she knew she'd probably throw it up later, she had to get something to eat. She'd always had a weak stomach and she knew throwing up one's food felt much better than throwing up one's stomach acids.

Megumi thought she remembered where the kitchens were. She set off in the general direction, walking slowly. What frustrated her was that everyone had been on edge since last night and no one had told her where Yumi was. Megumi instantly began to worry just thinking about it. _I hope she's okay! Maybe she got sick too… _she thought. But no one in Konan's palace wanted to tell anything to the priestess of Seiryu.

Since Megumi was actually wearing her glasses, for once she was able to spot the man ahead from a ways off. She recognized him vaguely as Chichiri, one of Yumi's warriors. Maybe he could tell her where he friend was. She needed someone to talk to.

"Hey, you, Mr. Chichiri! Can I ask you something?" Megumi didn't dare run, but she walked quickly up to where the man with the staff was standing, staring at a wall with a frown on his face. He looked quite troubled, like he didn't want to be interrupted, but she had to ask anyway. He looked up and Megumi took a breath, always caught off guard by his funny looking face.

"Uh… do you know where Yumi is? I want to talk to her, I haven't seen her much since I got here you know…" She said, trailing off weakly when she realized that she was probably wasting this man's time. He most likely had something important to do and she didn't need to bother him, but she needed to know anyway. Chichiri looked crestfallen for a moment at her question before smiling in a disarming manner.

"Well, Yumi isn't feeling too well right now, no da. But I'll tell her the minute she gets better that you want to talk with her. I'm sure she'd love to see you, no da." He said, looking perfectly jovial and nonchalant. Megumi frowned briefly. _Well… maybe I have a virus and I gave it to her…_ but she had a hard time convincing herself.

When she brought herself from her thought, Chichiri was already out of sight. Megumi huffed angrily, drawing in a deep breath. She didn't feel so hungry anymore. With a small sigh Megumi turned around only to see a man looking at her from across the hall. She blinked a few times before recognizing him. It was that Tamahome person, another of Yumi's warriors. She had a score to settle with him.

"Hey Tamahome!" She called, striding over to him. He started when she called his name, looking dazed for a moment that gave the priestess of Seiryu time to get closer to him. "You are not very polite!" She said.

"Huh?" Tamahome looked even more confused. Megumi drew a breath. She had never been so good at telling people off like Yumi was.

"You don't so much as look at me this whole time and now I turn around and you're _staring_ at me? What's with that, huh? Are you stalking me?" She said, trying to sound bothered, but she was mainly insanely curious. This man irked her as Kirin did because he seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't place him anywhere.

"Um… no…" Tamahome mumbled, running a hand through his hair. _Grr! That looks familiar too!_ Megumi backed down, staring at him, scrutinizing. Suddenly a loud rumble echoed from her stomach making even the Suzaku warrior in front of her stare.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT FEEDING YOU!" Megumi half-screamed at her stomach. Tamahome looked very apprehensive of her all of a sudden as the priestess of Seiryu stormed off in a huff. She was tired of this. She'd throw up stomach acids. It didn't matter to her! She was going to wake up Suboshi. It was already noon and she was going to talk to someone!

She poked her head through Suboshi's door, slipping in quietly. In her last visit he had continued to sleep even though she's shaken him and done all other sorts of things. Now was the time to get drastic. Disregarding her churning stomach, Megumi ran forward and jumped, bouncing to on the edge of the bed and landing with the grace of a potato sack on Suboshi.

Maybe she'd gone too far with that, because she thought she'd knocked the wind out of him. He was awake though. Megumi scrambled off his stomach as he gasped for breath, waiting until he recovered it. He sat up and stared at her.

"Are you insane?! You could have killed me!" He said in disbelief. Megumi smiled softly and pointed at Suboshi's bags.

"First thing: I want my medicine, and I think it's in your bag. Second thing: I need someone to talk to." Suboshi instantly began to grumble about his priestess willing to sacrifice his life for such trivial things, but he got up and pulled out her medicine anyway. Willing to do anything to placate the girl until he could breath again.


	43. Maybe It's Better To Be Alone

Soi looked around the dark woods, trying to find out where Ashitare was. She'd been able to slip away from the priestess easily; excusing herself under the pretense that she wanted to take a walk. Thankfully the girl's stomach was still violently spewing out her food and she hadn't been able to come along. She didn't have to know Ashitare was still alive.

Soi stopped when she thought she heard something among the trees. She relaxed a little when she saw the hulking lupine form of her fellow celestial warrior. She pitied him sometimes. Nakago had whipped him often, kept him in chains. Nothing really deserved that kind of treatment all the time. The wolfish creature looked at her curiously. When his human form had died, it seemed that his wolf blood took over.

"Ashitare… don't go back to Nakago." _I can't believe I am doing this… _"If I set out with the priestess, I will signal you somehow, and after a few days, come with us. I know you can find us." She wasn't sure if the wolf understood her. He sniffed her skirt and started panting rather doggishly. Soi awkwardly patted his head and Ashitare ran off, padding his way into the distance, eventually hidden by too many trees for her to see the warrior any more. After a moment, Soi turned to go back into the palace. She jumped. Leaning against a tree not six yards away was Nuriko, the warrior whose life she saved just last night. He dressed with slightly more masculinity today, but… pink? He smiled at her.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" He said cheerfully, pushing away from the tall cedar. Soi tensed. _How much had he seen? _He simply smiled winningly at her. _Men shouldn't be so… pretty._

"I was just out taking a walk." Soi said stiffly. Nuriko just shrugged.

"It's not my business." He said. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all…_ "Anyway, what do you use to wash your hair? Because I know something that could really make it shine!" Soi's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Nuriko giggled. _GIGGLED!_ He had come up to her and whispered confidentially in her ear. _As though anyone were here to listen! _But she couldn't help being just a little curious. _What can a man know about beauty and hygiene that I don't? _Despite her better instincts, Soi found herself interested. She prided herself on her knowledge of make-up and beauty techniques, and she could never pass up a chance to use them. Nuriko was looking at her expectantly, awaiting her answer.

"You _are_ a man aren't you?" She said warily. She had seen his chest the day before, bleeding all over the place by the way, but she still couldn't quite believe it. The man chuckled and pulled down his shirt a little bit to reveal a flat chest. Soi could have laughed at her own suspicions. It was still hard to believe.

"In the flesh, but I have the heart of a woman!" Nuriko said, smiling fetchingly. Soi sighed lightly, placing one hand on her hip in a defiant posture.

"And you say you know something to work with my hair?" She said. Nuriko nodded. Soi picked up one end of her hair, inspecting it. There were some split ends. She hadn't noticed that. She appraised the man in front of her before looking back at her hair. _What would it hurt?_ She thought. She turned to Nuriko and gave a half-smile.

"Well _man_, lets see this technique of yours, hmm?" Nuriko laughed again and took her arm, guiding her back to the palace. He fussed over her hair and make-up the entire way, and Soi wondered what she would be getting out of this strange arrangement.

-------

Chiriko blinked at the closed door in front of him. Mitsukake wouldn't let him come into Yumi's room with him. He didn't know why. She had looked like she was asleep before, but she'd been bruised some. Maybe Nakago had beaten her? That must be it. He wondered why they hadn't summoned Suzaku yet. All of them were here: Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tamahome, and himself.

Chiriko thought he saw the priestess of Seiryu storming past from quite a distance away. A few minutes passed as he stared in the direction she had gone before a loud yelp echoed through the halls. He wondered what that was all about. The young warrior fingered his leaf whistle briefly before tucking it in his sleeve once again. He couldn't hear anything from Yumi's room, so he decided to try and catch a peek. He had barely opened the door a crack when it closed sharply, almost catching his small fingers.

Chiriko frowned. _Fine, if they don't want me here, I'll go somewhere else!_ He thought pensively. He set off through the palace, emerging in one of the many small gardens that dotted the grounds. This one had a few shady trees and large bushes with a small koi pond in the middle. Maybe he should get Yumi some flowers. Girls liked flowers, and maybe it would make her feel better. He selected a few long stemmed lilies, clutching them in his hands but deciding to linger in the garden for a while. He sat down on the bench beside the pond and watched the large orange and white fish swim. It had been a while since he'd been in a garden, what with all the studying he'd been doing for his exams. That was when he realized he was being watched.

He turned his head quickly, looking at the person watching him. It was a young girl, probably his age or a little younger. She was wearing palace livery, and looked to be a kitchen helper or a maid in training. They took the servants in at a young age to teach them properly. He wondered why she was staring at him.

"Are… are you one of the celestial warriors?" She asked hesitantly, looking very shy. Chiriko slowly nodded and she took a few steps forward, bowing a little.

"Oh, no need to do that!" He said quickly. She was making him feel embarrassed. The girl straightened and toyed with the hem of her apron.

"My name is Chiriko." He said, trying to break the ice. The girl looked up and smiled a little, sitting down on the bench a little ways away from him.

"My name is Hana. I work in the kitchens." She said, seeming a little less shy since he'd introduced himself. Chiriko smiled and nodded. It was good to have someone to talk to his own age.

"So, do you like this garden?" He said, curious. Hana smiled and nodded happily, gesturing all around them.

"Oh yes! I love this spot. I come here on my breaks and day off sometimes. It's very peaceful." She was becoming livelier with every word, taking after her namesake. She did in more than one way. She had dark brown hair, almost black, with bright green eyes. _Green eyes? But she's not foreign._

"It… it is a very… pretty place…" He said, for some reason very distracted. Hana smiled at him happily.

"You're really nice, you know?" She said. Chiriko found himself blushing a little. On impulse he handed her the lilies he had picked. She took them with a smile and smelled them delicately, but Chiriko was getting very flustered and embarrassed. He stood up quickly.

"I'll see you later?" It was almost a question. She nodded slowly, looking a little stunned at his sudden departure, but he had already bustled off, trying to get the red out of his face.

-------

Yumi awoke, but didn't open her eyes immediately. She felt so safe in Tasuki's arms. When she was with him, nothing could happen to her. Someone must have changed her clothes, or rather, dressed her, for now she was wearing a loose, comfortable robe. Already, she felt a little better. Yumi opened her eyes slowly and saw Tasuki's brown eyes looking down at her warmly. She tried to smile for him, but she was afraid it came out a little strained.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Tasuki said before leaning down to kiss her forehead. _Who was that… that guy? _She had to know.

"Do you anything about a guy named Nakago?" Yumi asked, her voice faltering slightly. Suddenly, Tasuki's expression became guarded.

"He's dead." Yumi wondered how much Tasuki knew. She flushed and looked away. "Serves the bastard right…" Tasuki growled. His arms tightened around her protectively. Yumi couldn't look him straight in the eye. _He knows. Of course he does. But… I can't remember what happened! I think I passed out… Did he really… take me?_ Yumi squeezed her eyes shut. The corners of her eyes stung with pent up tears, but she vowed not to let them fall.

"I'm so sorry, Tasuki. I should have…" Yumi changed what she was going to say. "I'm sorry." Tasuki looked at her strangely, thankfully loosening his hold on her, allowing Yumi to breathe again. He looked at her, more serious than she had ever seen him before.

"You have nothing to apologize fer. Whatever happens to you, I want you to know that I still love you." Yumi smiled, though her heart ached. She hurt so much inside.

"Never in my life had I felt so worthless as when Nakago… had his way… with me. I could do nothing! He just did whatever he wanted. The things he said… the way he abused me…" Yumi faltered, realizing that she might be saying too much, but she had to get this off her chest, share the burden.

"Yumi…" Tasuki began, but Yumi needed to finish.

"It was just a part of his plans against Konan…" Yumi bit her lip. _Did he take me? I can't remember!_

"What do you mean, 'plans?'" Tasuki asked. Yumi smiled ruefully.

"Only a virgin can summon Suzaku. I can never summon Suzaku." _There, I said it. _Tasuki tensed visibly, but Yumi was glad he was careful not to hurt her. She already hurt so much.

"Are… are you sure?" Yumi could tell that Tasuki didn't want to believe it. She didn't know what to say. He looked away, avoiding her eyes. She guessed that he was trying to make it easier to talk, and she appreciated his efforts, feeble as they were.

"I don't know that there was anything stopping him. I didn't wake up for at least three hours after I lost consciousness. Anything could have happened. But I can't see him letting me get away without taking me." Yumi felt detached, as though she were talking about someone else's troubles, that it wasn't her body that had been violated, but someone else. _But to another person, I'M "someone else." _The only thing that mattered was that Tasuki was holding her. She tried to blank her mind, listening to the beating of her love's heart while he stroked her hair. There was a small sound, causing Tasuki to move slightly.

"Yumi?" Yumi looked up. _Whose voice is THAT? _Framed in the doorway to her bedroom stood Megumi, dressed in Seiryu finery. Her mouth was hanging open slightly; her eyes wide and surprised. Yumi tried to answer, but her voice would not comply with her wishes.

"Yumi?"

-------

Megumi was upset. After she had woken Suboshi up he had given her the medication she wanted and shoved her bodily out the door. _Okay, maybe I was a little out of line by jumping on him, but he wouldn't wake up! _She thought. He wouldn't answer when she knocked and tried to apologize either. So she left. Soi still wasn't back, and she didn't want to stay in her room by herself. She was afraid of being alone.

Megumi had been having weird dreams lately where there were bright lights and loud sounds and then nothing. Nothing at all, and she was completely and utterly alone. When she woke up she would be covered in a cold sweat and usually ended up being sick. The priestess of Seiryu didn't want to be alone.

She wanted to cry. But she wouldn't. Enough people already thought that she was a weak pawn. Megumi wasn't as deaf as the doctors thought she was. She heard the palace servant's whispers when they walked by. They wondered why their emperor was letting Seiryu allies stay in the palace. The ones who knew about her being sick the night before wondered if she was bringing a sickness on them. The ones who didn't know anything first-hand merely passed on what they heard and made up fanatical stories of their own. It made her sick. It reminded Megumi of school.

In Jonan, she made good grades, and some of the teachers liked her. She even had three friends. But that didn't stop her other classmates from acting nice around her before talking behind her back. No, Megumi was not as deaf as people thought she was. It hurt her so much, when she would hear the things repeated back to her by one of her friends or people she was on relatively good terms with. She knew, and it hurt. This reminded her of school.

Megumi found that wandering the palace halls was becoming a habit for her. Oh well. She wondered which one was Yumi's room. She could stop by there if she knew where it was and tell Yumi to get well soon. Maybe she'd do that. After a few careful questions, she managed to get the information from a maid, though the new rumor would be out within minutes that Seiryu's priestess was trying to kill Yumi or something like that.

Finally, Megumi thought she had the right door. She had raised a hand to knock when she thought she heard something. Looking around she saw nobody was watching her, so she pressed an ear to the door. She heard a faint sound, and something that sounded like the word Nakago. Why was Yumi talking about Nakago? He was in Kutou right now.

Straining her ear, Megumi tried to discern more than the few words. More muffled sounds reached her ears and she cursed quietly, wishing for sharp hearing at the moment. Then they must have been talking louder in there, because she could hear clearer. She recognized one of the voices as Yumi's, and the other as… _that man's…_

"It was just a part of his plans against Konan…" That was Yumi. Megumi edged a little closer to the door.

"What do you mean, 'plans?'" It was that man. What was his name, Tasuki? She didn't like him. Who did he think he was? Yumi's 'favorite'? Megumi wanted to meet this guy before she started thinking of him as her best friend's boyfriend… or something more, she didn't know.

"Only a virgin can summon Suzaku. I can never summon Suzaku." Yumi's voice was falsely unconcerned. If Megumi knew anything, she knew her best friend. She had to think about that for a moment. She'd led a very sheltered life.

"Are… are you sure?" It was that man again. _Was she sure of what? What was she sure of?_

"I don't know that there was anything stopping him. I didn't wake up for at least three hours after I lost consciousness. Anything could have happened. But I can't see him letting me get away without taking me." Yumi said with a hint of detachment. Megumi tried to fit it all together. _Nakago… virgin… can't summon Suzaku… sure… stopping him… could have happened… get away…take me… _It was then that what had happened actually hit her.

Yumi had been raped. A man had taken her best friend against her will. Nakago. Megumi had heard about women being raped on the news, but she had no connections with them. Her mother obsessed over stuff like that all the time, smothering her. But that kind of stuff only happened to somebody else. But to other people, Yumi was 'someone else.'

Megumi didn't realize that she was leaning against the door so heavily until it creaked open. She could imagine what must be on her face right now: disbelief, sadness, shock, and denial. And she wasn't even the victim. She just stood there; staring blankly at Yumi enfolded in that man's arms.

"Yumi?" She said softly, barely audible to her ears, but well enough for anyone else's. Her friend stared blankly at her, like a lifeless doll. She repeated herself, but still got no response. It was like Yumi didn't know her, didn't recognize the friend she'd been around almost all of her life.

Megumi took a hesitant step forward, wanting to comfort Yumi, however meager and lame her attempts could be. Yumi was always the one who had done the comforting, letting Megumi cry and rant and beg for sympathy. Her desire to comfort was cut off abruptly when Tasuki spoke.

"Stay right there, priestess of Seiryu…" He said harshly, full of bitterness and anger. Megumi froze. She recognized that tone of voice. She heard it a lot, back in her world. She'd always wanted to escape from there in a way that didn't involve dying, and coming to this world had seemed like a good thing, but it was just the same as her own world. Harsh, cruel, cold, unsympathetic. She struggled to find a voice to protest. Why shouldn't she comfort her own friend?

"Wh… Why? Why can't I talk to my best friend?" She stuttered, staring through the man instead of at him. She couldn't stand the look he was giving her, full of resentment and loathing. Yumi was looking scared, like a secret had leaked out, and she didn't do anything or speak.

"This is all your fault." Megumi winced and tried to find her voice to protest again. She didn't have any measure of control over Nakago! It wasn't her fault… it couldn't be her fault…  
"If you had never come here, you would never have become Seiryu's priestess and this never would have happened. We would have been better off if you had never come here…"

Megumi flinched with each word. _It's not my fault… it's… it's not!_ Her mind protested though her vocal chords did not. Then she realized what he was saying. _We would have been better off if you had never come here…_ Megumi stared, and she could feel her bottom lip quiver. _We… him and Yumi… both of them._ She took a sharp breath, holding in tears and turned on her heel, pelting out of the room.

She didn't hear when Yumi finally found a voice and called out, asking her to stop and come back, or that they'd talk later. She could feel the hot tears now, streaming down her face. Yumi didn't want her comfort. She had that man, Tasuki, now. What was a friend when you had someone to love you like that? Megumi finally stood in front of the room she shared with Soi. She could feel the bile rise up in her throat. Crying made her sick. She rushed into the room for the basin she had placed in a corner, not caring if she would be alone. Maybe it was better... to be alone…


	44. The Old Hag Appears

Soi was extremely unsettled. That man, Nuriko, definitely had a screw loose somewhere, though whether it was in his head or somewhere else remained in doubt. On the other hand, she had learned some things. That was what had been so disturbing. No man, cross-dresser or no, should be able to tell Soi how to fix her hair.

She had finally managed to extricate herself from the man's attentions under the pretense that she had to check on her priestess. He must have considered that a viable reason. That was what she was supposed to do after all. It was her job, her duty. She wondered how Nakago was doing, and what would his reaction be to her betraying him? She had purposely told Ashitare not to return to his master. She had saved the life of a Suzaku celestial warrior. And worst of all, she was beginning to see the priestess as a person instead of the pawn she was supposed to be.

Soi sighed and pushed open the door to the room, sitting down on her bed. She was surprised that Megumi wasn't here. The priestess didn't seem like the kind of person to go off on her own. Soi had been forced to lead her by the hand the other night. Of course it didn't help matters that the priestess decided to be sick again on the floors of Konan's palace. _That had definitely made a good impression,_ Soi thought sarcastically.

Soi was surprised when she heard feet slapping against stone outside the door, someone running. There was a brief pause before a figure dressed in blue that she recognized as the priestess hurtled into the room at full speed. Before the warrior had any time to say a greeting, Megumi had rushed to the corner, grabbed a porcelain basin from the corner and proceeded to be sick… again. Was this some kind of eating disorder or something?

With a small sigh Soi stood up and walked over, gently holding back the girl's hair from her face. She felt a little maternal, or perhaps an emotion akin to a big sister, but she squashed those thoughts instantly. The priestess was a pawn to achieve Nakago's… her ends. It was a good thing that Soi had a strong stomach herself.

She could see that the priestess was crying and shaking as she finished her business with the basin. Maybe that was why she was throwing up. She was choking on her own sobs. That was… very sad. Soi didn't really know what to do, but it reminded her of something she didn't like. It reminded her of her time spent in that brothel, as a prostitute.

Since her parents had sold her, she had no choice in her profession. She hadn't wanted it, and it was when she was running away from her first customer that she met Nakago, and he had saved her. But after that it was routine. Men came in seeking companionable pleasures and came out later, leaving her ashamed and broken, but she had gotten used to it. This reminded her of when she had become older, and she would try and help some of the younger girls who had once been so like herself. Some of them would get sick, and she would try and coax them back to health, holding their hair as she was doing now, only this was not the brothel and she wasn't helping one of her fellow prostitutes. She was in Konan's palace and she was helping the priestess of Seiryu.

Megumi had stopped being sick but was still clutching the edge of the basin for support, her arms shaking. Something had obviously deeply wounded her. She was still crying, her shoulders shaking with each breath. It made Soi feel sad for her. That wasn't normal for Soi.

"Um… Your Eminence?" She said hesitantly, placing a hand on the priestess' shoulder. She sniffled, trying to restrain her tears since she finally realized that Soi was in the room with her.

"My… my name is Megumi…" She muttered in a gurgling voice, spitting into the basin, trying to rid herself of the awful taste in her mouth. Soi grimaced briefly before trying again.

"Megumi, uh, want to tell me what's wrong?" Megumi shook her head slowly, back and forth. Soi sighed mentally. She would never be able to help the girl if she didn't open up.

"Can I get rid of this? Are you done?" Soi asked, motioning to the bowl the girl clutched for support. She nodded tentatively, letting go of the porcelain. Soi made a face as she picked it up and placed it outside the door. Hopefully a maid would see it and pick it up because she herself was not going to take it to them for disposal. She went back into the room to see the priestess walking unsteadily towards her bed. She looked as if she were about to fall.

Soi sighed mentally. _The girl is hopeless. Can't she see that she needs other people to help her? I hardly know her and I can tell she depends on others for most of her emotional support!_ But the Seiryu warrior hurried forward to take Megumi's shoulders anyway, steadying her and helping her lay down. With a small trace of gentleness she removed the girl's outer robes, leaving only the simple blue shift underneath. She tossed the clothing to the side and brought the sheets up to cover her, tucking it under her chin.

The priestess showed no signs of knowing what was going on. She stared into space the entire time and when Soi had brought up the covers she rolled over to face the wall. Soi sat down on the edge of the bed. Maybe she should try and help.

"Megumi, are you going to be okay?" She asked, trying to sound gentle and kind even though she was a little frustrated with the girl. Megumi nodded, but she was still crying. Soi sat there for a while, watching her, before she awkwardly patted the girl's shoulder and got up. It wasn't even time for dinner, but she supposed she should let the girl have time to herself. Maybe Suboshi would know what to do.

-

Yumi wasn't crying anymore. In fact, to the casual eye, she almost seemed normal. But Tasuki could tell she was just putting on a brave front. He watched as she brushed her hair and changed into one of those strange things called "uniforms". Amazingly, she hadn't slapped him or asked him to leave. That was the first warning sign. Then came the fact that she could hardly look him in the eye. _She's acting like it was her fault, when really, it's probably my fault…_

"You didn't have to be so mean to Megumi. She would never hurt me. She really is delicate." Yumi said quietly, leaning against the windowsill, looking out into the garden. Tasuki sighed. _I don't know about that… Hell! It was HER warrior that raped you, Yumi. _But he didn't say that. Yumi already knew the facts, and pointing them out would only hurt her more. After a moment, he stood up and walked over to Yumi and put his arms around her from behind. He couldn't stand seeing her looking so sad. _And it's because of Seiryu. _

"I promise I'll apologize. After you summon Suzaku." _Meaning her crime is unforgivable, of course. If Yumi can't summon Suzaku now… But that's not definite. I wish there were a way to know for sure. _Tasuki stopped thinking about that. He felt as though he were being rude. _I wish Nakago were alive. I didn't hurt him nearly enough. _Yumi's shoulders were shaking. Tasuki bent closer to look at her face. For some reason, she was laughing.

"Uh, could ya share the joke?" Tasuki was confused, but it seemed like when it came to Yumi, he was confused a lot.

"You. You're funny." She leaned back against him and looked up, her face tilted up right below his. Tasuki cocked an eyebrow. _What does she mean?_

"I'm flattered that you want revenge, but you shouldn't consider torture. Even if it is Nakago."

"Huh?" After a moment, Tasuki realized that he had said some of his thoughts out loud. He wondered how much he'd said. He couldn't remember, so he tried to distract Yumi by tickling her ribs. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, gasping for breath between giggles. He started learning other prime "tickle spots" when Yumi distracted him by speaking.

"I… I'm sorry!" She gasped. "You're perfectly serious, all the time!" She managed to turn around and catch his hands and held them, clasped in her much smaller, more delicate fingers. Instantly he stopped rough-housing, lest he hurt her. She looked up at him, grinning.

"Thank you. Without you, I don't think I would have survived very long in this world." She smiled winningly up at him. "What are we doing just sitting around? Why don't we do something?" _Like I said, she's confusing._

"Do something? Like what?" Yumi grinned. He didn't know what got her so excited all of a sudden, but whatever it was, he thanked Suzaku, or, well, something, for it.

"I don't know. Maybe we could, oh, I don't know… visit Koji."

"Eh" _This woman…_

"Well, you haven't seen him for a while. He's a pretty close friend, right? Friends should stay together… That reminds me! Before we leave, I need to speak to Megumi, okay? I'll be back in a little while. Wait for me, okay" And with that, she had left the room. Tasuki wasn't sure exactly what just happened, but it looked as though the guys back at Mt. Reikaku were going to receive a visit. _Or maybe we're going to stay there… there's no point in coming back here if she can't summon Suzaku, right? But it isn't safe for her there. Maybe I'll have to get myself a respectable occupation and take care of her…_ Tasuki laughed at himself. Before he met Yumi, he'd laughed at men who worked _…slaved, more like it…_ to care for their families. _But, if I could have Yumi… I'll do anything. _

He sat down on the edge of Yumi's bed, waiting as commanded. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, wondering what it would be like to have to work for a living, wondering what assets he could use in the civilized world to bring food to the table.

"What are you waiting for? Why don't you summon Suzaku already" Tasuki jumped at the strange voice and opened his eyes. Floating just ahead of him was the same old hag that had appeared in that fire, so long ago, or so it seemed.

"It's the hag" He cried, pointing. He jumped off the bed and backed away. _Dammit, she's scary! If she IS a 'she'…_

"That is Taiitsukun to you, you ruffian. And why is everyone just sitting around here" Tasuki regained his composure and tried to talk to the… creature… but it was hard.

"Why d'ya have to be here" He growled. "Yumi CAN'T summon Suzaku, in case you weren't paying attention the last few days" Taiitsukun scowled at him. Tasuki quailed under her gaze.

"The priestess trusts you more than anyone else, right" Tasuki couldn't see what the old hag was getting at, but he nodded anyway.

"I think so." _I hope so. _Taiitsukun nodded.

"There is something you need to see." Everything faded around him. For a moment, Tasuki felt as though he were floating in space. He could see nothing, hear nothing. Even all sense of feeling had disappeared. Then, all at once, he felt his feet hit solid ground again and he found himself staring into a huge mirror. Taiitsukun was still by his side.

"What's this" He couldn't help asking. Taiitsukun's voice sounded forbidding in her reply.

"Since my memory slips sometimes, I keep this mirror to watch over the world and replay certain events if I need to see them a second time. Can you think of anything of interest that you may need to watch? Something that has happened recently" Tasuki began shaking. _Does she mean…? Will she REALLY make me WATCH that? _But as the mirror sprang into life and began to show familiar figures, he couldn't look away.

-

Yumi wandered through the palace, feeling alone and vulnerable without Tasuki. _Maybe I should have asked him to come. He needs to apologize to Megumi… _But the more Yumi thought about it, the more it seemed that Tasuki was right. _If Megumi had never come here, Nakago would have had no reason to hurt me… _Yumi felt bad just for thinking it. _Megumi is my best friend! She would never wish ill for me, I'm sure of it! _When Yumi thought about it, there was no doubt in her mind that Nakago was acting of his own volition and not under Megumi's orders.Yumi could hear her footsteps echoing slightly in the hallways. It sounded rather ominous. She tried to walk more quietly, and found that she had no idea where Megumi was staying. So she headed for Chichiri's room. _He'll know. _But when she got there, Chichiri wasn't in his room. It was empty, as though no one had ever lived there. So she went in search of Hotohori. This time, she was more successful. She did not find the emperor, but she did see that woman warrior Megumi had brought with her, _was it only yesterday?_ She was standing in the hallway, impatiently knocking on a bedroom door. When she saw Yumi, she stopped and looked at Suzaku's priestess.

"Uh, Soi, right" Yumi asked, hoping to get the name correct. The woman nodded.

"Could you tell me where Megumi is, please" Soi looked at her in a calculating manner before indicating a door not five yards from where Yumi stood. Finally, Soi spoke.

"Whatever you did before hurt her. Her Eminence is very upset." Yumi grimaced and turned to face the door. _Of course she would be hurt. If someone said that stuff to me, I know that I would be upset. _Yumi took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Yumi could feel her heart sinking. She knocked again, and still there was no answer. _Is Megumi avoiding me? _Yumi tried to stay strong, but she could feel her heart crumbling. _If I lose Megumi on top of everything that happened… _Yumi heard a muffled reply from inside the room.

"Who is it" Yumi sighed with relief.

"It's Yumi. Can I come in" Pause. Yumi could hear her heart beating in the silence. _Please, Megumi! _

"I guess so."


	45. The Mirror

Yumi opened the door and slipped inside the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room before turning to look at her friend.

Megumi was sitting up in bed, wearing what looked like the basis of her outfit that she had been wearing before. Her usually pale face was flushed and her eyes were rimmed with red from crying.

"Megumi? I wanted to apologize for Tasuki. He didn't mean it, and I certainly don't feel that way, I promise." Yumi said, trying to get Megumi to talk openly. The older girl nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't really say anything. "Megumi" _At least, I don't think I feel that way. No, I'm sure of it. _

"Oh, yeah Yumi, it's fine. I know he didn't mean it, and I know you'd never think that about me." Megumi said softly, mustering a small smile that was obviously strained. Yumi sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to think of something to say.

"So, how are you? Is Kutou treating you well? We didn't have much time to talk last night." Yumi asked. Megumi looked confused for a moment.

"Um, Kutou? Oh, well, yeah, they treat me fine. Amiboshi is missing, so I came here to try and find him, plus to… visit you, too." She said, her voice warming a little, but still distant and reserved.

"Megumi" Yumi said sharply, touching her friend's shoulder. She could see the wall and the pillows propping Megumi up through her. She came back into focus abruptly and looked down.

"Sorry about that. I do that sometimes…" She offered, looking at her own hand as it stabilized and became opaque once again. Yumi was always a little unnerved by that.

"So, do you know where Amiboshi is" Yumi recalled the young man in her mind. He was probably her or Megumi's age. She remembered only a little about him though, other than the fact that Suboshi was his twin.

"No… I don't. He's in Konan somewhere." Megumi said softly, then her voice became very guarded and reserved. "Yumi… what does Tasuki mean to you? What did you mean when you said he was your favorite"

Yumi blinked. That's what she had said, wasn't it? That Tasuki was her favorite warrior? Yeah, she had, and he was. Yumi smiled at the thought and looked at Megumi, wanting to see her reaction. Megumi had always been happy for her when she had been dating in the real world even though she herself had never had a boyfriend.

"Tasuki is… he means more to me than life. I love him so much." She said confidently. It made her feel much better, just to say that and know that he still loved her after… _that_. Megumi smiled immediately, a bright, cheery smile. She had tears in her eyes as well. _Tears of joy I guess, she looks happy for me_.

"Wow, Yumi. That is really great to have someone love you like that. He loves you too, right? I can't imagine him not; everybody in school likes you a lot, too." She said, seeming genuinely happy. Yumi was glad to see a smile on her friend's face. Suddenly Megumi groaned.

"Oh great…" Yumi arched a slender eyebrow, curious. Megumi smiled apologetically. "I think I have a virus or something, because I think I'm gonna be sick again, you might want to go, because I know you don't want to see this." She said. Yumi got up slowly, nodding. She was glad everything between Megumi and her was still fine. Or so she hoped.

"Megumi, before I go I need to tell you something. I'm going with Tasuki to visit his friend Koji, do you remember him" Megumi shook her head. "Well, I'll be gone a few days, but I'll be back and we'll talk some more. Get better and you can search around for Amiboshi while I'm gone. Please, make yourself comfortable here, okay? And tell me if anyone mistreats you." Megumi nodded slowly, her face flushing and her eyes growing wetter. Throwing up must be painful. Megumi certainly looked as though she would be sick.

-

Kirisuto blanched as she read each word in the book that was propped up on her lap. Yumi, one of her best friends had been… raped? It certainly seemed like that, but she didn't know, because it stopped talking about the priestess of Suzaku as soon as she lost consciousness. Kirisuto felt like she was reading somebody's diary, peeking and prying where she shouldn't. But there was always hope. She was glad that Tasuki guy thought that too.

Kirisuto was in her home, her room to be exact. It felt good to examine the book in the comfort of a familiar setting. The Universe of the Four Gods talked about three women now: Yumi, Megumi, and that Kirin woman, though Kirin's appearances were few and far between. That woman hadn't been very nice before, when she was talking to Megumi. The book had said that she was lying, and that she was jealous and protective when she thought Megumi was a rival in the Inner Seraglio who might possibly try to win the favors of the emperor. She seemed kind of familiar.

Kirisuto read as more characters began to form on the page as things happened in the book world. She was very glad that the book went into underlying emotions, otherwise she would think the same things Yumi thought, that Megumi had forgiven everything and was just about to be sick. As soon as Yumi closed the door she started crying again, burying her face in her hands. She was depressed, even though she was taking her medication.

Yumi was going to get Tasuki so they could pack and leave. Content with the fact that Megumi had forgiven her, she was ready to get away from the palace for a while before Hotohori found out she planned on leaving and stopped her. She thought she would bring Nuriko too. Kirisuto read on as Soi listened at Megumi's door and wondered what to do.

Kirisuto almost cried out when she read the next part. It was written not about any of the three women, but it centered on that guy, Tamahome, or Amiboshi. She didn't know what to think about him. Megumi was looking for him, but he was wearing an illusion. And he wasn't in control of his own body? That was weird. But she read the paragraph over.

_'The Seiryu warrior knew that the time had come to act. He did not know how, but he received the impulse from the general that was controlling him. Nakago yet lived, and he was still in control of Amiboshi's actions. He knew that eventually his mistake would be revealed, and he would force his slave into action. It mattered not to him whether Amiboshi lost his life, as long as he killed the priestess of Suzaku or her warriors.'_

Kirisuto didn't know what to do, but she knew she could try to contact Yumi, just as she had done earlier.

-

Tasuki shut his eyes and tried to look away from the mirror, but that didn't stop him from hearing. Taiitsukun was replaying the scene between Nakago and Yumi and forcing him to watch. When he had seen that powerful hulk of a man force Yumi onto his bed and climb on top of her, he knew he couldn't watch anymore. Tasuki's hands were shaking with jealousy and anger. _She's mine, ya bastard! Get away from her! _Every time he heard Yumi's frantic voice cry out his name in terror, he thought he would die. _I wasn't there for her! I wasn't there! _He could feel his whole shaking with the rage he felt, but there was nothing he could do.

"Stop bitch" Tasuki screamed at Taiitsukun. "I know I wasn't there to help her, I know that! Why are you torturing me like this" He tried to drown out Yumi's terrified sobs, but he knew he would never forget. _And I never came to help… _Eventually, Yumi's protests became more and more feeble as she realized that Tasuki wasn't coming for her.

"Fool! Watch" Reluctantly, Tasuki looked up in time to see Nakago jab his thumb into the side of Yumi's throat, knocking her out. He knew what had to come next. Tasuki could feel hot tears of rage welling in his eyes, but he didn't look away this time. _If Yumi had to live through it, I can at least watch it… _He stiffened angrily as Nakago moved in, but suddenly, there was a flash of red, originating from Yumi's heart. It spread into a transparent dome, encompassing her body and forcing Nakago away from her. The blond general looked perplexed and tried to break the protective barrier, but to no avail. Tasuki could hear the man cursing softly, staring at the barrier.

"Wh-what the hell is that?" Tasuki asked in amazement. He certainly hadn't been expecting anything like… THAT. _It's Yumi's chi. She's projecting her chi into a barrier to protect her body from being defiled. _

"Wow. I didn't know she could do stuff like that." Tasuki thought about Yumi. _She really is strong. But… she doesn't know she can do that either. I need to tell her…_

"Yumi trusts you." Taiitsukun's voice broke into Tasuki's thoughts. "That is why you need to be the one to tell her." Taiitsukun seemed to read what was going on in his head. Before he could respond, everything had faded and he was again sitting in Yumi's room. He would have thought the whole thing had been a strange dream, except that his eyes still stung with the pent-up tears of rage.

The door to Yumi's room creaked as it opened and he composed himself in an instant. Yumi slipped inside and smiled wanly at him.

"That was a quick talk." He said, standing up and making his way towards Yumi. _I could tell her right now… right now. _Yumi nodded and shrugged, beginning to walk around the room and gather some of her things.

"Well, Megumi was getting sick again, so I'll talk with her after we visit Koji." Tasuki watched her as she packed her things into a large bag. _Right now… I could tell her, real quickly. Yumi, that man didn't take you, you can still… summon Suzaku. You are a virgin. _He didn't say anything until Yumi shouldered her bag.

"Hey, Tasuki? Do you mind if Nuriko comes with us?" She said, smiling up at him. Tasuki cocked his head a little.

"Nuriko? Ya want him ta come, too?" She nodded. _Tell her. _He berated himself silently._ Yumi, you can still summon Suzaku and then you can go back to your world… without me. _"Well I don't see why not, if'n ya want him to come." Yumi smiled at him and they turned to go.

It took Nuriko forever to pack, but he seemed pleased that Yumi wanted him to come too. They were finally going to get out of here, and that stuffy Hotohori hadn't tried to stop them at all. That was when he heard something.

"Stop right there, servants of Suzaku…" They were almost to the northern gate that ran along the river. A shadowed figure stepped into view, standing on the top wall of the gate. The dark hair and violet eyes were unmistakable. It was Tamahome. _Tamahome?_

"You will go no further, because now you die…"

-

Megumi stared blankly at the wall, not noticing as her hand turned semi-transparent and back again. She had said it again. _He's my favorite._ That's what she had said. He was… replacing her. Yumi was replacing her, and she had said it, from her own mouth. _He's my favorite._ She didn't know what she would do. She could summon Seiryu and go back to the world she loathed or she would stay here in the book. Who would she stay with if that happened: Suboshi or Soi? She didn't think Soi liked her very much, and Suboshi was worried about Amiboshi. There was no place for her.

_Yumi will be staying too, because if Nakago raped her, then she can't summon Suzaku._ Megumi was surprised at how easily she could think that. But it didn't matter what happened to Yumi, she had that man now. _He'll probably just stay with her for a while and leave once he gets what he wants from her._ He seemed like a shady, uncouth bastard. It had been so hard to pretend to be happy for her, knowing what would likely happen.

"Your Eminence, get up! NOW!" Suboshi careened into her room, clutching his ryusuisei in one hand. She jumped at the sudden sound and stared at her warrior.

"Why?" She said leadenly. There was no reason to get up and do anything. She should just stay here. It was just like at her house in the real world. What was the point of getting up every morning? It was so hard to face the world day after day. Or… she could always take the easy way out.

"Damn, Megumi! It's Amiboshi! He's here! MOVE!" He yelled forcefully. Megumi blinked. _Amiboshi is here? Why is he here? Does… does Yumi know he's here?_ Apparently she wasn't moving fast enough for Suboshi's liking because he stormed forward and grabbed her arm just above the elbow and pulled her up. "He's using his power, which means he must be in trouble!"

"Huh?" What Suboshi was saying finally sank into her troubled thoughts. Amiboshi was in trouble. She needed to move faster, because if she didn't Amiboshi might die and she had promised after Nakago had whipped him that she wouldn't let him be hurt again, however lame a promise that was. _Like I can do anything._

Megumi pulled on the outer robe of her dress and tied it quickly. Soi was already waiting outside the door, looking pensive. Suboshi still had a firm grip on her elbow and he pulled her forward faster than she could normally run. _Please, stomach. Don't get sick_. It took only a matter of seconds it seemed, to get out of the palace. At one point Soi actually collided with a maid, but she didn't pause. _Soi must not trust Yumi's warriors… but then again, do I anymore?_

The marketplace and the streets outside the palace were packed. It took forever just to walk two feet. The ground was still muddy from all the rain but it was nice out for now. That was the problem. Soi paused.

"Give me a minute, Suboshi. We need to clear the streets." She said icily. Megumi looked up, knowing what to expect. A small rain cloud, dark and ominous began to form overhead. No one seemed to notice until a small bolt of lightning arched from the sky to strike the pole of one of the merchant stalls, setting it ablaze. At least it wasn't raining.

People began to scream as a few more bolts of lightning sizzled with heat and set a clothing stall on fire. Apparently Soi had the right idea, because people were _definitely_ clearing the streets. Hopefully no one would be hurt. Suboshi began to move again, dragging her, Soi on her other side. Then she saw somebody standing on the northern gate wall. It was Tamahome.

Suboshi stopped abruptly, puzzled. Megumi didn't seem Amiboshi anywhere. Shouldn't she be able to sense her warriors? Yumi seemed to be able to do that, but Yumi had always been able to do things Megumi hadn't. Suddenly a familiar sound pierced the silence. It was the sound of a wooden flute.

She could see Yumi now. She was on her knees, clutching her head. The man she recognized as Nuriko from the night before was bent over at the waist, wincing and covering his ears. The man who was replacing her was shouting obscenities. _That Nuriko person seems nice enough. Why couldn't Yumi love a nice person like that? _

"Damn you, Tamahome! What the hell do ya think yer doin!" Tasuki yelled, reaching for his harisen. Megumi looked up at Tamahome. He was playing a wooden flute. His fingers danced along the instrument, sending out a song that seemed only to affect Yumi and the two Suzaku warriors. It sounded… evil.


	46. Raging River

Nuriko tried desperately to blot out the sound of the flute, clutching his ears and trying to stay on his feet. Yumi was already on her knees, moaning. The sound seemed to slice through his mind like a knife, making to hard to think and breathe. He didn't know what Tamahome was doing. He had played his flute before, but it had never done anything to them.

"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki yelled, swinging his harisen, which promptly erupted in flames, sending them towards Tamahome. Nuriko watched in constrained horror as the right shoulder of the man's shirt burned away to reveal a glowing blue symbol. It was Amiboshi, the Seiryu warrior. Was it not an hour's time ago that Nuriko had been chatting away with another Seiryu warrior, and now this one was going to kill him? Had they been deceived all along?

There was someone else on the wall now. Nuriko could barely make him out, racing along the edge. He looked exactly like Amiboshi, the one they had thought was Tamahome. Then who was this new man? Amiboshi was playing his flute faster, and the pain in Nuriko's head increased, almost bringing him to his knees, but he kept his eyes on the figure racing towards Amiboshi.

The unknown man jumped and kicked Amiboshi square in the chest, making the blasted noise coming from the flute to cease. Nuriko could breath again. Amiboshi flipped backwards, clutching his chest and landed back on his feet on the ground beneath the north gate. The other man jumped down as well, attacking the Seiryu warrior fiercely, punching so quickly that Nuriko could hardly follow his movements, but he did see one thing. There was a red symbol glowing in the middle of the man's forehead. _He_ was the real Tamahome.

Yumi stood shakily when the sound of the flute stopped cutting through her mind, allowing her to stand. She would never make fun of the pains of one of Megumi's migraines ever again. But what did Tamahome think he was doing? She watched as the two men who looked exactly alike fought, and she could see now. Tamahome was actually Amiboshi, and the new man was… Tamahome, judging from the glowing red symbol on his forehead… Yumi was confused. Amiboshi was barely managing to block each punch of Tamahome's, slowly having to back up and retreat under the other man's assault. They were getting close to the river.

"Hey, whoever that new guy is, he's doin a good job! Lookit that Seiryu bastard, he doesn't have a chance!" Tasuki said the last part with disdain as he helped Yumi straighten and stop shaking. That was Amiboshi? Megumi's warrior had tried to kill them? But she had said she didn't know where he was. Was she lying? Amiboshi's face flickered, revealing a younger, frightened visage.

"Aniki!" She heard someone yell. She turned around to see Megumi staring at her in disbelief. Soi was standing beside her priestess, glaring daggers at Yumi. Suboshi was starting to race forward; two strange looking balls connected by a thin rope whirring around his head. Tasuki immediately stepped forward to meet him, not wanting him near Yumi.

Yumi turned back as Tamahome forced Amiboshi back bit by bit. His face flickered again, and she recognized it as Suboshi's mirror image, his twin brother. Without realizing it, Yumi began to run forward. Even though she could never forgive one of Megumi's warriors, Nakago, she didn't want this one to die. He had helped her before.

"Tamahome! Stop!" She cried out to her true warrior. Tamahome.

"Aniki!" Suboshi called at the same time. Almost as if she were watching in slow motion, she saw Amiboshi stiffen when he heard Suboshi call him. Tamahome ducked down and kicked the Seiryu warrior's legs out from under him and he began to fall. He flickered, and suddenly his appearance fell away, revealing his true likeness and the stunned look on his face as he fell backwards towards the river. She could vaguely hear Megumi scream, and Suboshi cry out. Tamahome himself stopped suddenly and stared at Amiboshi as he fell, trying to catch Amiboshi's hand, even as he slipped out of Tamahome's reach.

Yumi reached him, trying to grab his hand, but she missed by mere inches and he fell. Yumi hit the ground beside the river, staring into it as she watched the swollen water rage and flow. There was no trace of Amiboshi, and she knew that no one could have survived the flooding river. Slowly, she turned to face Megumi.

-

Megumi could vaguely hear someone scream. She thought it might have been her. Amiboshi was going to die. The man with the glowing red symbol on his forehead had forced him back against the riverbank. Then he had kicked his legs out from under him and he had fallen into the river. Amiboshi was… dead?

There was a hollow hole in her heart. She had promised not to let anything hurt him or Suboshi, and she had broken it. Megumi didn't know why breaking a promise bothered her by itself. She had broken promises numerous times before. Her mother would tell her to call when she got to someone's house and she would forget, or she'd promise her brother that she would play with him and then decide she didn't want to. Breaking promises was nothing new to the priestess of Seiryu.

Megumi didn't understand why tears coursed down her pale cheeks. She looked down and realized that she had sat down on the ground. She brought a small hand to her face in a feeble attempt to stem the flow of her tears. _Why shouldn't_ _I be sad? I mean, he was a good friend and everything. He was a nice guy. I don't want people to die…_ Megumi thought, feeling detached from her body. She was transparent again. The dirt showed through the parts of her she could see. It didn't bother her that much anymore.

"You bastards…" Megumi heard someone whisper. Yumi's 'favorite' had backed up to stand beside her, probably due to the fact that Suboshi's ryusuisei were whirling around his body with sufficient force to pass through anyone whose body came into contact with them. Yumi was staring blankly at Yumi, sprawled on her stomach at the bank of the river.

Suboshi was on his hands and knees; his head bowed as his weapon swirled around his body viciously. Tears coursed down his cheeks as they did on Megumi's. He had just lost his twin brother. They shared a special connection. What would it be like to _feel_ your brother die? As she watched, Suboshi got to his feet, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"You bastards!" He shouted, the ryusuisei going faster and faster, spinning around him. There was a look of intense hate on his face even as his tears of grief streamed from his eyes. "That was my brother! My twin brother! And you killed him!" Suboshi shouted again. He didn't direct his anger just at the man with the symbol on his forehead, but everyone who served Suzaku in front of him, even Yumi.

"Ya deserve it fer what your damn general tried to do to Yumi!" Tasuki shouted right back, stepping protectively in front of Yumi, who looked as if she was in shock.

"I'll kill you all! Just like you killed my aniki!" Suboshi choked out, throwing his hand forward. The ryusuisei spun down the length of his arm before shooting towards Tasuki and Yumi. Megumi watched, her hands no longer trying to stop her tears. She could barely register that Soi roughly pulled her into a standing position.

Tasuki cursed colorfully as he seized Yumi by the waist and jumped out of the way. He was very fast, but even then he barely dodged the flying weapons. Soi sighed and left Megumi to herself as she calmly walked forward. Suboshi was still crying, his face contorted with raw hate as he controlled his ryusuisei. He was too intent upon trying to kill the targets of his loathing to notice when Soi came up behind him.

In one swift chop to his neck Suboshi stiffened and slumped forward. Soi caught him before he fell, hoisting him up and slinging him over her shoulder as she had done to Nuriko earlier. Under the startled gazes of the Suzaku warriors she calmly walked forward and retrieved the ryusuisei that had dropped to the ground and turned around to walk back.

"Come, Your Eminence. We're leaving now." Soi said softly, taking her shoulder and turning her around to face the palace. Megumi shot one last wounded look at Yumi before following Soi. Even unconscious, tears continued to fall from Suboshi's closed eyes.

-

Yumi watched in stunned silence as her best friend turned her back and left. It was as though her voice had been frozen. She could say nothing to defend herself, and Megumi was gone. As though from a distance, she could feel Tasuki's arms squeeze her protectively, even though the danger was gone. Yumi knew there was no forgiveness this time. From the way Megumi reacted, it was obvious that she was very attached to Amiboshi. _She may even have loved him._ Yumi tried to think of how she would react if Soi or Nakago had killed Tasuki, and she understood Megumi's pain completely. A few tears leaked from her eyes of their own accord, just thinking of how Megumi must feel. She felt a gentle hand brush them away.

"Tasuki… What do we do?" Yumi asked, catching his hand upon her cheek. She looked up at him. _I don't know what to do. What do I do? _Yumi tried to compose herself, remembering the arrival of the real Tamahome. Reluctantly, Tasuki let her go. _I'm safe now, I promise. _

"Tamahome?" Yumi put a hand on the young man's shoulder. He looked to be about the same age as Tasuki, that is to say, nineteen. He looked very similar to the guise under which Amiboshi had been posing. A red character glowed brightly on his forehead, though it quickly faded. He looked at Yumi. His eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"Why?" He asked. Yumi had no idea how to answer him. "That man… he was a good person. He saved my sister's life. And I killed him." As if on cue, a small girl walked into view. She was scared and shaking, not to mention heavily bandaged.

"Aniki?" She asked in a small, little-girl voice. "Is everything okay now?" Tamahome nodded sadly and bent to pick the child up.

"Yes, Yuiren. You're safe now." Yumi tried not to stare at the girl. She couldn't have been more than five years old, but Yumi would never understand how she could have sustained such horrendous wounds and survived.

"Nuriko!" Yumi called suddenly. In a flash, both of her warriors, Tasuki and Nuriko, were at her side. "Nuriko, please take Tamahome to the palace and have Mitsukake take care of Yuiren." She turned back to Tamahome.

"You are a warrior of Suzaku, aren't you?" She asked, but she didn't need Tamahome to answer. She took the jeweled necklace, which still hung about her throat, and dangled it in front of Tamahome. In response, the jewel glowed red, as did Tamahome for a moment. Nothing appeared before him, but the jewel DID glow. That was enough. It was the real Tamahome. _But that doesn't matter. It's too late now. So what if I have all seven warriors? I've been… _she didn't want to say the word, not even in her head. _Defiled. I' have to face it whether I want to or not. I've been raped. _She smiled lightly.

"Tamahome, Mitsukake is another warrior of Suzaku, and he's a wonderful doctor. He'll take care of you're sister. Nuriko will take care of introducing you to Hotohori, Chichiri, and Chiriko. You'll like Nuriko. He's kinda strange at first, but his heart is in the right place." Nuriko rolled his eyes at her, and smiled to show that he understood. _Now, Megumi can't summon Seiryu. Isn't this pathetic? We both tried so hard, and now, neither one of us can do what we meant to. _Yumi glanced at the river, praying silently for the chance that Amiboshi would survive. She shook her head sadly, not knowing when she would see her best friend again, if ever. The two of them were now stuck in this world, but at least Yumi had the one she loved. The one Megumi loved…_ I hurt Megumi very badly this time._

Yumi looked back toward the palace. _There's no reason to go there anymore. I could just… _But Yumi hated admitting defeat.

"I'll see you in a few days, okay, Nuriko? I'll miss you until then!" She called more cheerfully than she felt. Yumi didn't have to say anything to Tasuki. He knew what she was up to.

"I guess we're gonna get goin' then?" He asked her. Yumi nodded and allowed herself to be lifted up onto the horse's back. She noticed that this one was the one Tasuki had been riding on their journey a few days ago. _I didn't know we got them back…_ _Yatsu. That's his name._ Tasuki easily lifted Yumi and carefully placed her in the saddle, waiting for to settle before jumping up onto the horse's back, sitting in the saddle behind Yumi. He must have gotten better with horses in his time as a "Seiryu warrior," for he expertly kicked the horse into a quick trot. _I think it's a trot, anyway. _The sky cleared immediately, but Yumi couldn't think about the weather kindly. Amiboshi was dead. _So what if he's a Seiryu warrior. He was a good person. He had been among the Suzaku people for many days, and always was helpful. Now he's dead. _Yumi leaned back against Tasuki, thinking, praying for Amiboshi's survival, even she knew it was futile. Tasuki put a hand around her waist, gently, so that she wouldn't fall.

"Tasuki?" Yumi said softly. "I feel like I need to apologize to Megumi." Yumi's heart felt as though it were being squeezed. She wondered what it meant.

"She's the one who should apologize to me. Right? Everything has been going wrong for us, and it's all because of Seiryu." She could feel Tasuki tense slightly. _She stole Tasuki from me, tried to make him kill me. That was forgivable, since she probably wasn't directly behind it. But Nakago… and now she makes ME feel bad when something goes wrong for her? Damn it all, but whole VILLAGES has been slaughtered because of the priestess of Seiryu. Villages full of people whom it was MY duty to protect. _Tasuki didn't say anything.

_Why do I want to go back and find her? Why do I feel like I need to see her right now, before it's too late? Too late for what? I don't even know… _Yumi shook her head slightly. _I'm so confused. But I do know that Megumi didn't deserve to watch the man she loved die, don't I? Don't I? _

They traveled in silence until the sky began to darken. But it wasn't uncomfortable silence. There was just no need for either of them to say anything, so they didn't. Yumi could feel the rhythm of the horse, but had no idea what kind of gait he was in now. It felt faster, a little wilder. If she remembered correctly, it had only taken Yumi one night to walk from Mt. Reikaku to the capitol, so they would probably be there soon. Yumi closed her eyes, trusting Tasuki to find his way home. _Home. Maybe it will be my home as well. _Through her closed eyelids, Yumi could tell that the sun had gone down, and she felt Tasuki slow the horse, still holding her with one arm. _He really must have improved at handling horses. _She didn't realize that she had dozed off until Tasuki woke her, whispering in her ear.

"We're here." Yumi opened her eyes sleepily and felt Tasuki lift her out of the saddle. Yumi came fully awake, looking around through the gloom. It seemed like such a long time since she had last been here, a different lifetime, almost. She was weary from the ride, and was grateful when Tasuki carried her bag for her. To either side, Yumi could see the dark shadows of trees, but straight ahead, there was the cheerful warmth and glow of a building, partially hidden by the trees. Tasuki tied Yatsu to a post, probably there for that express purpose, and led Yumi up to the door. Yumi felt Tasuki put a hand around her waist protectively. Without knocking, Tasuki pushed the door open and strode inside.


	47. The Bandit Queen

Tamahome followed the person who had been introduced as Nuriko back to the palace. His mind was full of guilt. He couldn't believe that he had just killed the man who had helped save his little sister. There was no way that man could have been evil after what he had done. No evil person would save a child's life. Tamahome picked Yuiren up and carried her in his arms. It was a miracle she still lived with her injuries.

Nuriko turned around and gestured for him to enter the palace first. Tamahome walked leadenly, weighed down by his feelings of guilt. There was no way he could have known, it wasn't his fault, but he felt guilty nonetheless. He had never expected to come here, to Konan's capitol. After the Seiryu warrior called Miboshi had attacked and killed the rest of his family he knew he would have to protect Yuiren. The man he had killed, Amiboshi, had suggested he come here. So he had. Amiboshi, the Seiryu warrior.

"Ah, Tamahome! This is Mitsukake." Nuriko said, motioning him in through another door. Tamahome didn't have time to take in the wonder of the palace as he was ushered to the doctor, Mitsukake. Tamahome looked at the man in front of him, his fellow Suzaku celestial warrior. Mitsukake was a burly man, easily taller than he was. He exuded a quiet air of competence and he took everything in stride.

"How did your sister get these wounds?" He asked in a deep, soothing voice. Tamahome let his sister down, but she still clutched his leg.

"One of the Seiryu warriors, Miboshi, attacked my village and killed everyone. Only my sister and I survived." He said. It took a lot out of him to say those words. His mother had died shortly after Yuiren was born, so he had raised her himself since his father was sick. He had always thought about going to the capitol to make some money, and here he was. But he wouldn't be bringing back his earnings to support his family anymore. It was just Yuiren and him now.

"I see…" Mitsukake said, his eyes clouded with grief at the news. He smiled kindly at Yuiren and held out his hand. There was something calming about him. His little sister looked up at Tamahome for approval and he nodded so she took the man's hand.

"I have already expended my healing powers for today, but I have more traditional medicines to soothe her pains until tomorrow when I can heal her fully." The older warrior said, lifting Yuiren up and setting her in a chair, beginning to mix some herbs together. Nuriko tapped Tamahome's shoulder.

"I'll get you a room, okay?" He said. "You can come get your sister later once Mitsukake here gets her some medicine." Tamahome nodded and assured his sister that he would come back soon before following the rather feminine looking man out the door. He was reluctant to leave Yuiren, but he felt as though he could trust Mitsukake somehow.

"Nuriko?" Tamahome asked suddenly. The man turned around with a quizzical look on his face. "Where were the Seiryu warriors staying in the palace?" Thankfully, Nuriko didn't ask how he knew they were staying here.

"Um, did you want me to take you there or something?" Tamahome nodded briefly, but he could tell the other man wanted more of an explanation.

"I think I need to apologize to Amiboshi's brother. If he hadn't been wearing that illusion I would not have attacked him. All I know was that I heard the flute and it was hurting me; I thought he was the enemy." Nuriko nodded slowly, as if he understood. Then he shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why not. Follow me." Tamahome smiled thankfully and did just that, following the man down the corridors of the palace. Tamahome couldn't tell if Nuriko was older than him or younger, but he seemed very confident and comfortable with himself. It seemed only a matter of moments before they came before two doors. Nuriko motioned towards them with a small gesture.

"The priestess and Soi were staying in this one," Nuriko said, indicating the door on the right. "And I believe Suboshi was in this one." He concluded, pointing to the left door. Tamahome steeled himself for the hostile reaction he would probably receive and knocked on the right door. Since it looked as if the older woman had knocked Suboshi out he didn't think they would be in separate rooms.

There was no answer to his knock, so he tried again. Still only silence greeted him. Feeling a little silly, Tamahome pressed his ear to the door. If he remembered correctly, the priestess had been crying, and he should be able to hear that, but he didn't. Feeling guilty, Tamahome opened the door. It was not locked, and an empty room greeted him.

_Did they already leave? I know they said they were leaving, but wouldn't they have to come back and get their stuff?_ He thought, walking in. There were only a few signs that anyone had occupied the room, such as rumpled sheets and a half empty glass of water. Even though he knew it wasn't his place, Tamahome went further into the room, trying to see if there was any clue of some sorts that would tell him were they had gone in so short a time. On one of the beds was a small square.

Curious, Tamahome bent to pick it up. It was a strange thing, because it looked like an extremely well done painting, but the paper had a smooth, waxy feeling. The picture depicted three girls. They were all wearing the same outfits, strange things that consisted of a skirt and shirt. He recognized it though, since the priestess of Suzaku had been wearing it earlier. Also, the girl in the middle of the picture was definitely the priestess, Yumi. She was smiling happily, throwing her arms around the shoulders of the two other girls. The girl on the right was blonde-haired with blue eyes, smiling as well and waving. She must be foreign with those looks. The other girl was the priestess of Seiryu, smiling a small half-smile that seemed almost sad to Tamahome with her hands clasped in front of her. Puzzled, Tamahome turned the strange portrait over. There was writing on the back. Tamahome knew he shouldn't pry into this business, but he began to read the writing anyway. It was hard to read, scribbled hastily, but his face went though several emotions as he read it, although many of the words were hard to translate, probably a different language. His find drew Nuriko to his side to read it over his shoulder.

Yumi-

Now that I think about it, I've probably always been jealous of you, all my life. You've always made better grades than I have. You can draw and write better. So many people at Jonan like you, that's the way you are. Nobody is unable to like your happy, energetic and feisty attitude. You have a wonderful loving family, success with boys. I don't have any of that.

Amiboshi is dead. Did you kill him? Is it your fault? Is it my fault? Suboshi won't stop crying. Soi is sad. Am I sad? Should I be sad? I don't know what it means to be happy, so what is it to be sad?

Do I hate you? Do you hate me? I don't know anymore. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Do you pity me? I don't want to die, but I don't want to live. You get sad when I say that. Is that pity? I don't know what I feel anymore, so I'm leaving before more damage is done. Have fun with your warriors. That man doesn't deserve you at all. I'll see you when the time comes.

-Megumi

Tamahome didn't know what to do so he handed the letter to Nuriko and strode back out the door to check on Yuiren.

-

Kirisuto shut the book and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, sighing. _I have to get those two out of there before they hate each other. They might even kill each other. Yumi might not want to come back, but she needs to come back to this world, or I'll fail trigonometry! _Kirisuto wasn't sure what to do, and was hesitant to keep reading. Megumi was full of hate, and Yumi was back among the bandits. It really did feel like reading a diary, reading The Universe of the Four Gods. Kirisuto opened her eyes and spied her computer. Kirisuto turned on the computer and connected to the Internet. She automatically checked her MSN to see if Megumi or Yumi were online, and laughed at herself.

"They're stuck in this book… This book! I probably should find more information about this book, anyway. Maybe I'll find a clue or something." She went to "google," swearing to beat her little sister to a bloody pulp if she decided to interfere.

"The Universe of the Four Gods…" She read as she typed into the "search" bar. She got only a handful of hits. It didn't look too hopeful, but at least she had somewhere to begin.

Several hours later, Kirisuto rubbed her eyes, tired of staring at her computer screen. It was getting late, she hadn't even started on her homework, and she developing a headache. But she did find some strange pieces of information that caught her eye. There were several references to a "priestess of Byakko" and a couple of references to the Genbu priestess. She had searched under "universe," "gods," "spells," and at least a dozen other keywords, but was disappointed for the main part. The Internet had never failed her before. Kirisuto felt cheated by the lack of useful information. Tired, Kirisuto book-marked the most promising links and disconnected from the Internet.

With a sense of foreboding, she turned back to the book, which was lying on the table near the mousepad. _I'll have to get back to reading it sometime…_ she reasoned, trying to convince herself. She picked up the book and flipped it open, searching for the last entries she had read. It had been disturbing, at first, to watch as new writing appeared in the book as she read. She was sincerely glad she had listened to Megumi's advice and studied Chinese as a foreign language. While Kirisuto couldn't read some of the kanji that appeared, she could still understand the gist of what was happening. And sometimes, Kirisuto was glad she did not know exactly what was going on.

_It's too quiet in here. _Kirisuto grabbed hold of the mouse and turned on Musicmatch, her computer music program. Then she noticed that she had an email waiting for her in the inbox. _Wait, I thought I disconnected. I'm not supposed to be able to tell if I have emails…_ Involuntarily, Kirisuto shivered but she checked the email anyway. When it came in, there was no return email address or subject; only a single line of writing.

The priestess of Suzaku needs your help. Don't stop reading.

Kirisuto froze. The back of her neck suddenly felt cold, as though she were being watched. Everything was completely silent. Kirisuto could hear her heart pounding.

"What the hell?" She whispered, and tried to delete the message, but her computer detected an error and wouldn't get rid of the message. _The priestess of Suzaku needs your help. Don't stop reading._ That was the extent of the message. Kirisuto scrolled down on the page, but there was no more writing. _Don't stop reading? But there's nothing more here to read!_

CREAK. Kirisuto jumped at the sudden sound, barely holding back a scream.

"Hey, Kirisuto!" Kirisuto tried to get her heart rate back to normal as she recognized her younger sister's voice. The screen displayed the message for only half a second more before disappearing, revealing a large picture of a phoenix in flight. Kirisuto started shaking, but then she saw her computer icons spaced out along the edges of the screen and remembered that she had changed her desktop background only yesterday.

-

Tasuki could feel the guys stare when he opened to door. _Hell, why should they? Don't they know me? I'm the boss around here!_ He thought irritably. He wasn't in a very good mood. He needed to tell Yumi what Taiitsukun had showed him, but he didn't want to, because if he did she would go back to her world. After the stunned moment of their boss coming in unexpectedly with a woman, he heard a few cheers at his return. They were good guys, sort of.

He could feel Yumi press a little closer to him as he guided her through the room. She was probably remembering what that bastard had tried to do to her before, to get back at Tasuki. Well, he'd showed him. He was dead now. Ignoring the questions and comments thrown at him from his fellow bandits, Tasuki led Yumi through and back, heading for his hideout. As he expected, a familiar figure was leaning against the door.

"Hehehe, Genro! Long time no see!" Koji said enthusiastically. Tasuki let go of Yumi and commenced the ritual of the dance that so many people found strange.

"Koji! How's everything been going?" He shouted, going around in circles. Koji followed, spinning in a circle as well.

"Ah, great, man! The guys are all filthy packrats, but that's normal!" Within a few more seconds the 'ritual of the dance' had been completed. Tasuki could see Yumi laughing at him softly, a glint of happiness in her eyes. He was glad to see that. If she were getting over it then maybe he wouldn't have to tell her the truth.

"Koji, ya remember Yumi?" He said, pulling her to him possessively once again. She didn't pull away, but smiled in a greeting. Koji promptly grinned and elbowed his friend in the side, snickering lightly.

"The Bandit Queen! Hell, Genro, who'd a thought?" Yumi laughed softly again. Koji leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Ya fell fer her after all, Genro! Lookit that!" Tasuki growled good-naturedly, pushing Koji back in the direction of the main compound.

"Go tell all the guys that I'm back fer a visit." Koji chuckled, looking quite sly and informed.

"I see, ya'll two want some time _alone!_ Yeah, I'll get goin' now!" Tasuki huffed and opened the door, letting Yumi inside ahead of him before following. He closed the door and locked it, lighting the candles to make everything visible. Yumi was smiling sadly, staring out the small window.

"Tasuki?" She said softly, not moving from where she stood. Tasuki put down her bag and walked over, standing behind her, but not touching her. _I could… I could take her right now, and then she really couldn't summon Suzaku. She would have to stay here. She wouldn't know. _He thought, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come, ashamed he had even considered it. He couldn't do that to her, could he?

"Tasuki, are you fed up with me?" She asked quietly, still staring out the window. He didn't know what she meant. "I mean, because I couldn't… do anything with you as the priestess of Suzaku. I love you so much, but I couldn't really _show_ you how much I felt. A guy could get fed up with that. And now that… I can't summon Suzaku… I think I can finally show -"

"Yumi!" Tasuki cut her off. He knew what she meant now. It would be so easy, to do just that. She would never know. But he couldn't stand to see her cry again, thinking that Nakago had raped her, and knowing that he, Tasuki, would now be responsible for her never being able to summon Suzaku.

"You weren't raped, Yumi." He said softly, his voice slightly husky with emotion. Yumi turned around abruptly, clutching the front of his coat.

"Don't kid around with me." She said, her voice shaking. When he shook his head slightly tears brimmed in her eyes. He reached down and wiped them away.

"Taiitsukun… showed me. Nakago didn't touch you after you lost consciousness. I promise." Yumi paused then pulled on his coat fiercely.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" She demanded, accusing him with her expressive eyes. Tasuki's voice caught in his throat and he turned and soundly punched the wall. Yumi jumped back, out of his reach.

"Tasuki?" She said, her voice sounding scared. _He_ was the one scaring her. He felt so flustered, choked.

"Damn it, Yumi! I didn't tell you because I don't want you to leave! If you summoned Suzaku then you'd leave me and go back to your world, right? What's so great about that place?" He forced out, his fist still resting against the dent in the wall. Yumi didn't say anything.

"Why don't you just stay here with me? I can provide for you! We could live right here, or if you really want me to, I'll even git myself a respectable job! Just… don't leave." Tasuki managed to say, turning towards her. She was covering her mouth with her hands, tears brimming in her eyes. He was making her cry again. He'd messed up.

"Tasuki… are you saying…" she said softly. Tasuki tried to smile, walking a few steps forward and enfolding her in his arms.

"Marry me? Yes. I mean, you're the right age, maybe a little past. I am as well. I'll make so you want for nothing!" He swore passionately. Yumi buried her face against his chest, nodding slowly. His heart swelled. Tasuki, the tough guy, the guy who had never thought to feel about a woman like this, had proposed to the woman he loved, and she had just said yes. He tipped her chin upwards, looking down at her. She was smiling now. She got up on her tiptoes to kiss him, and he returned the gesture immediately.

"Took you long enough to tell her, you good-for-nothing bandit!" At the sudden voice Tasuki pulled away, looking around before he cried out as his eyes met those of an old hag floating upside down in the middle of his hideout.


	48. Woman of the Seraglio

Yumi had been gone for several hours before Hotohori realized what had happened. He had been too busy dealing with affairs of state and accommodating the new warrior to know what was going on. He had a headache. Nuriko had tried to explain exactly what happened to Hotohori, but it was confusing. The man everyone thought was Tamahome was really Amiboshi, a Seiryu warrior. And now he was dead. The real Tamahome had showed up and killed him. _But why did the man need to be killed? Oh, because Amiboshi was killing Yumi, Nuriko, and Tasuki. _Even though he was an enemy, Hotohori knew he couldn't have been an evil man. He felt a deep grief in his heart. A while back, the priestess of Seiryu had returned, storming through the palace. Everybody knew she was back. But now she was gone as well. He could imagine how the priestess felt. One of her warriors was dead. Actually, four were dead. First, there was Miboshi. Chichiri reported that yesterday, before the attack. Next, it looked as though Tasuki had killed that blond man, Nakago. Then Nuriko had killed the one called Ashitare during the attack. And now, they had killed Amiboshi.

Hotohori didn't want to admit the fact that he would not see Suzaku in his lifetime. Yumi was gone now. She was not likely to come back. He felt as though his heart had been stabbed. _At least she'll be happy. That's all I really need. _Hotohori stood up, not sure what he wanted to do, but he knew he needed to get up and about. _Maybe I can check on… _but he couldn't think of anyone. So he wandered aimlessly through the halls of his home, a thing he couldn't remember ever doing before. He hardly registered when he passed his fellow warriors of Suzaku. Chichiri was talking to Mitsukake, who was shaking his head solemnly. When Hotohori came nearer, they broke off their conversation and greeted him.

"What is it, Hotohori? Have you seen Tasuki lately, no da?" Hotohori nodded without answering. _He's gone, and he's taken the priestess with him. _Mitsukake didn't say anything, but he seemed to understand what was going on in the emperor's head. A few uneventful minutes later, Hotohori came across Nuriko and Chiriko, both of whom were talking to a young man. A small child stood beside Nuriko, giggling sweetly. Nuriko turned and greeted him.

"Hotohori-sama! Let me introduce you to Tamahome, the last warrior of Suzaku." Tamahome bowed. Sometimes it made Hotohori uncomfortable when people he was supposed to be equal to treated him as though he were superior. Despite what everyone probably thought, Hotohori really disliked all the pomp and ritual surrounding his position. Hotohori bowed his head and looked at Tamahome. He looked just like the other man, Amiboshi. It was hard to believe that they were not the same person.

"Aniki!" The tiny girl said. "Who is this? He's dressed real fancy, isn't he?" Tamahome patted the girl on the head.

"That's the emperor, Yuiren. Say thank you to him for letting us stay." Tamahome smiled apologetically at Hotohori for the little girl.

"Thank you, mister! The nice man said he would make me feel all better and he would even make it so I don't have to wear all these bandages. And you are going to let us stay here, too. Everybody here is so nice!" Hotohori felt his spirits lift a little, just listening to the innocent child.

"Of course." Hotohori said kindly. "If there's anything you want, just ask, and I'll do my best to help you." There was something about children… Hotohori smiled when the little girl didn't even hesitate to ask for the first thing that came to mind. _Sweet thing…_

"Can you makebig brotherfeel better? He looks so sad, and I don't know why." Hotohori chanced a glance at Tamahome. Yuiren was right. His eyes were clouded with grief, though he concealed it well. Yuiren was a lot smarter than she looked. _And she's so young!_ Hotohori remembered that Tamahome had killed Amiboshi. _Maybe that's what it is._ Chiriko just looked on, smiling. He hardly ever said anything. The boy wasn't much for socializing, but it looked to Hotohori as though he was… preoccupied. Thinking about something, or someone, else. Hotohori made a few more comments before walking off. Even a few moments later, he couldn't remember exactly what he said.

_Well. That's everyone. Let's see. Chichiri and Mitsukake; Chiriko, Tamahome, and Nuriko; and Tasuki has gone… with Yumi. _With a sigh, Hotohori made his way back to his room. He looked around abruptly. He must have gotten turned around, because he was in the wrong wing of the palace. _Where am I, anyway? I don't think I've ever been here before… _That was when Hotohori realized where must be. There was only one wing of the palace he had ever made a habit of avoiding, and it was the Inner Seraglio. This was not good. Any woman here would recognize him as the emperor, and then he would be surrounded.

Hotohori tried to back away quickly, feeling like a hunter's prey, and that was probably an apt comparison. He didn't want to marry for the convenience of his counselors and the production of an heir. _If she was the right woman, but..._ Yumi was the one he loved, and she was lost to him.

Moving quickly, Hotohori strode back the way he had come, trying not to look back. He could have laughed at himself. He was _afraid_ of the women in the Inner Seraglio! He actually did chuckle a bit, feeling a little better than he had before. It was good to laugh at one's self. Soon enough he would have to resume his duties though. He had to reassure his people, since he had found out from Nuriko that the Seiryu warrior Soi had almost lit one of the marketplaces on fire with her power of lightning.

There was always something that could be done in his idle moments. Most of this time was spent in meetings with his councilors, trying to fend off their attempts at having him marry. He didn't know why they were so insistent. Hotohori did not plan on dying anytime soon. _But I was ready to give my life for Yumi_. That thought sobered him a bit. He had to watch out for his people. If he were to die without an heir then that would throw the country into a battle for succession. He had several siblings, all from different mothers. Each would most likely try and seize the power of the emperors for themselves.

With those thoughts dampening his small moment of high-spirits, Hotohori made his way back to his room. He turned his will to keeping his thoughts away from the subject of Yumi and Tasuki. He still did not see what Yumi loved in that man. But she had made a choice, and he had to respect that. Hotohori stopped outside his door when he thought he heard something. Were it one of his advisors or fellow warriors, they would have announced themselves.

A young woman was standing behind him a respectable distance away, watching him though intelligent blue eyes. He did not recognize her, but knew instantly that she would have to be from the Inner Seraglio judging by the rich clothing she wore. She was a beautiful woman, but that was not what struck him. It was the same face from the image in his mind, the one that superimposed itself when his thoughts sometimes turned to the priestess of Suzaku.

"Your Highness…" The woman said softly, bowing deeply before him. Hotohori recovered himself from shock within an instant, looking cool and composed. _She followed me…_ When the woman straightened back up he couldn't help but stare. Yes, it was the same face. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, and even the facial structure was the exact same.

"Who… are you?" He asked, curious now. There had to be some sort of reason that she appeared before him, and that her face haunted his thoughts even when he had never seen her before. The woman smiled slightly and inclined her head once more.

"My name is Kirin, Your Highness, a woman from your Inner Seraglio." She said confidently. Hotohori was still puzzled. Why had this woman followed him in the first place? What was her purpose?

"Kirin… why did you follow me out of the Inner Seraglio?" The woman seemed to spark with defiance in her eyes for a moment.

"Your Highness, would you die for the priestess of Suzaku?" Kirin, instead of answering his question came back at him with one of her own, catching Hotohori off guard. _Maybe I am too used to people obeying me and answering my questions._

"Yes, I would." He answered after a pause. The woman looked at him, a penetrating gaze that made the emperor feel as though she could read his very soul. She walked forward gracefully a few steps and gently laid a hand on his arm, surprising Hotohori, but he did not pull away immediately.

"Then you have my respect, and my love for that, Your Highness. You are truly a valiant man." Kirin said softly, looking at him gently. Then she pulled away from him and began to walk back the way she had come. Hotohori was confused. What did that woman mean? Kirin paused a moment and turned around one more time.

"And, Your Highness?" Hotohori looked at her as she called him. "I believe the priestess of Seiryu wanted to apologize for being sick on your floor." And with that parting remark, with a half-smile on her lips, the woman walked away, leaving the emperor of Konan sorely puzzled.

Megumi stared down at the grass beneath her feet. She felt sick again. Soi was standing impatiently beside her, waiting for her to finish throwing up. Eventually she stood up again, turning around to look at her horse. Soi impatiently swung up on her own horse, leading the other by the reins. Suboshi was still unconscious. Soi had actually _tied_ him to the saddle so that he would not fall off, though he swayed dangerously. The older woman had force fed him an herb that she said would keep him sedated for hours. They didn't want him to try and wreak vengeance on the Suzaku warriors again. They were going back to Kutou.

This had to be someone's fault. Megumi didn't know who it was anymore. They had left in such a hurry. Yumi was back there. It was her warrior's fault that Amiboshi was dead. Suboshi would probably hate his own priestess now, for letting that happen. Everyone hated her. Yumi must hate her too, for what Nakago did to her. Soi thought of her as a burden. Nakago thought she was a weak little girl. Ashitare was dead. She hadn't found any more warriors. Amiboshi had liked her at least, as a friend she thought. That was why it hurt so much. Suboshi and him were the only ones she could fully trust of them all, and now Amiboshi was dead and Suboshi would blame her.

Megumi kicked her horse into a full-scale gallop. She wasn't wasting any time this go around. They would make it within a day or so if they pushed the horses hard enough. It had only took so long before because she dawdled, glad to be free of the confinements of Kutou's gaudy palace. If she hadn't dawdled they might have been able to save Amiboshi. She could probably blame Yumi, maybe she could even get to hate, loathe, abhor Yumi, but she could hate herself easier, so she did. It was better to hate herself than to hate another.

Suboshi was still out but he was managing to stay on his horse, in large part due to Soi having tied him in the saddle. Soi rode well and they made good time. Soi seemed to have taken charge. As much as she was averse to relying on Nakago, especially after what he had done to Yumi, Megumi needed to know what to do to summon Seiryu. _Did Yumi deserve it?_ Megumi wondered. She didn't know anything anymore but pain and sadness.

The day seemed to stretch on forever, an infinite time where she drifted in and out of a waking state. Sometimes she saw Amiboshi smiling, and another time she remembered her awkward sleepwalking episode. It was all her fault. It was her fault. Soi halted abruptly and dismounted, untying Suboshi from his saddle and pulling him off.

Megumi slid off her horse as well, mechanically tying the horse's reins to a tree. She walked over to Suboshi. _Will he ever forgive me?_ She wondered. Soi had laid him down in the shade of a large tree; his back propped against the trunk.

"Aniki…" He murmured, turning restlessly before slipping back into sleep or unconsciousness, bringing fresh tears to Megumi's eyes as she watched.

Yumi couldn't believe it. Tasuki had just proposed to her. He didn't just hint at marriage, like he had before, but he had actually come out and asked her to marry him. She couldn't even begin to express her happiness. _And… and I'm still a virgin, too! I can summon Suzaku, just like my duty tells me… and then… and then… _She was brought rudely out of her nostalgic thoughts by a scratchy old voice that she would never be able to block out, though she did her best to ignore it. _Why? Why is Taiitsukun here?_

"Personally, I didn't think I could trust you." The old hag said, and Yumi looked up to see the creature floating up near the ceiling. "I thought you might take advantage of the situation, so I had to keep an eye on you." Yumi could feel Tasuki growl deep in his chest.

Yumi decided to cut in before Tasuki got on the bad side of this very important being. But it did make her wonder. _Would he have?_ Of course not.

"Thank you, Taiitsukun." She said happily. Nothing could make her feel sad now. Everything was finally going right. _I can still summon Suzaku, and I'm going to get married. What will my mother say? I'm only seventeen!_ Some of her thoughts must have showed on her features, for Taiitsukun looked down at her strangely.

"Priestess? Don't you have something you should be doing? You have all of your warriors gathered now." Yumi nodded and pulled herself closer to Tasuki, causing Taiitsukun to grimace.

"I thought I told you not to have contact with men…" Taiitsukun grumbled, but Yumi chose to ignore the comment.

"Hey, I can still summon the god, so give me a break. Thank you and all, but I was in the middle of a great moment. Could you please leave so we can resume?" Yumi couldn't believe she had just said that. A bubble of happiness welled up inside Yumi, flooding her with ineffable joy. When she was certain that they were alone again, Yumi giggled, unable to keep her bliss inside any longer.

"Were you serious when you said we could live here?" Yumi wanted to know, ignoring Taiitsukun's presence for the moment. Tasuki smiled down at her in response.

"Wherever you want to live. The only thing I need is you." Yumi closed her eyes and rested her cheek against Tasuki's coat. Yumi didn't even care when she heard a knock on the door. Someone else was interrupting, but it didn't matter. Tasuki sighed and called out to whomever was outside the door.


	49. Reikaku's Visitors

"Who is it?" After a moment, there was a response. Yumi remembered hearing the likes of it before. As Koji answered, Taiitsukun disappeared.

"Hello! This is Koji, a friend of Genro's. Hey Koji, what's up? The guys want to meet their boss's girl. Is it safe to come in?" This time, however, Koji did not invite himself in. He waited for Tasuki to say it was okay before he unlocked the door and came in. Yumi liked Koji. She didn't remember much about him, except that he was funny. _And he's Tasuki's best friend, so he can't be bad._ She smiled at him, this time genuinely.

"Hey, Genro! Somethin's gotcha real happy! What'd 'e do, Yumi? Maybe I could take lessons from this guy here, if I ever found a girl." Koji leaned against the door with his arms folded across his chest, grinning cheekily at the both of them. Yumi didn't answer, and she hoped she wasn't blushing. Knowing this man's background, he would probably infer something extremely… crude.

"Is dinner already over?" Yumi asked instead. "Because, if it isn't, then I could see everyone. I don't want to be unknown around here, if I'm ever stuck here." She pushed away from Tasuki and stretched, working the stiffness from riding all day out of her. She didn't care that the two men were watching her. _It'll give me a good excuse to slap them… Hee hee… _She turned to Tasuki. He fidgeted.

"Uh… Yumi… Could you meet the guy's tomorrow?" Koji laughed. Yumi thought she understood and nodded, not a bit put out. She turned back to Koji.

"Um… I guess I should say good night, right?" Koji shook his head despairingly.

"Good night…" He responded, but Yumi was sure she heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "women" as he walked off.

Nakago smiled cruelly as his soldier walked out the door. The priestess was back already. And now was the perfect time to begin exerting his influence over her. She was broken; she was clay for him to mold to his liking. Everything was going perfectly.

Though it was contrary to his cold nature, Nakago threw his head back and laughed deeply from the joy that came to him from creating misery. It had been simply splendid to watch from Amiboshi's eyes as he fell, to see the priestess scream and sob. It just proved how weak she was. Those who learned to love were weak.

There was a strong knock on the door before a familiar person entered his sight. Soi stood a respectful distance away, bowing lightly to him. Nakago smiled again. Here was another of his pawns. Let her think what she liked, let her think there was room for her in his heart. The strong loved no one.

"Nakago, you asked to see me?" She said, her voice just as seductive as it always was around him. The general nodded and Soi approached him, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"I trust the priestess is well?" He said, with a trace of sarcasm in his voice. The woman in front of his smiled wryly, then more strongly. If he was not mistaken he saw a flicker of hesitance in her eyes.

"She is… sick. She has not been able to keep a thing down for three days, so she is physically weak. And if she cries one more time I think it will even bother _me_." Soi said, smiling in an alluring manner. Nakago nodded, thinking.

"So, she is extremely upset over Amiboshi's death? I thought so." Soi nodded in accordance with his words. "So, how is Suboshi faring then?" Anyone who didn't know him would probably think he was actually concerned.

"I kept him drugged so that he wouldn't return to Konan to reek vengeance prematurely. He has taken his twin's death very hard. I don't know what he will do if I let him wake up." Nakago frowned thoughtfully. Was Suboshi's anger something he could rely on? Would he take his emotions on his own priestess or Suzaku's? That young woman vexed him beyond belief. Who would have fathomed that she would be able to produce a chi barrier that even _he_ could not break? And so he had been forced to let her get away and keep her virginity.

"Nakago?" Soi said suddenly. The man looked down at his lover, though it was a one-sided sort of relationship. "What do you plan on doing with the priestess of Seiryu?" Nakago arched one eyebrow. Soi was… _questioning_ him?

"I will use her anger and her hate to our advantage, Soi." He always used 'our' when he meant 'my'. That way Soi would continue to have faith in him. "She will hate the priestess of Suzaku with every fiber of her being when I am done with her." Soi looked a little taken aback.

"And that reminds me, Soi. I will begin at this very moment. Maybe when I am finished you would like to accommodate me? My chi has been running low of late." Soi paused, then gave an enticing smile. She always would.

In a matter of moments Nakago strode down the richly furnished palace hallways and arrived at the priestess' room. That was when it occurred to him that he did not know if Suboshi was still residing there. It would not be prudent for him to be conscious. It couldn't hurt to find out, so he opened the door and walked in.

The priestess was lying on the bed in the middle of the room, her face buried in the pillow. Suboshi _was_ in the room, but he was unconscious. He wouldn't interfere if he was still drugged. The priestess didn't seem to be aware of his entrance. Nakago walked quietly over and sat on the edge of the bed, trying extremely hard to be gentle as he laid his hand on the girl's shoulder.

She stiffened instantly at his touch, drawing the pillow tightly across her face. When he didn't move further the girl lifted her head from the pillow a little to look at him. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked pale and feverish.

"Nakago?" She said softly, a question. Nakago nodded a little, acknowledging her. "I failed. I can't summon Seiryu without the warriors. And… Ashitare is dead. And now… Ami… Amiboshi is… is…" The girl couldn't even finish her sentence. Ashitare was not dead, Nakago could still feel his chi, but he was in wolf form. He should be getting back soon unless he wanted to obtain some permanent scarring.

"I understand how hard it is for you, Your Eminence. But you must be strong. Tell me, who is to blame for this?" He coaxed her, keeping his voice gentle and soft. The priestess looked up at him.

"Who… to blame?" Nakago nodded slowly. "It's… it's my fault." She said. Nakago could have sworn. That was not the right answer.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Your Eminence." She blinked and sat up a little, looking at him as though grasping for something.

"Then whose fault is it?" She demanded, her voice shaking a little. He saw her eyes flicker towards the prone form of Suboshi. She _would_ be sentimental for Amiboshi's twin.

"Think about it, Your Eminence. Who is the one who controls the warriors of Suzaku, tells them what to do?" He could see something dawn on the girl's face.

"But, I don't tell _my_ warriors what to do!" She protested. He could tell this would be difficult. She was desperate to avoid blaming her friend.

"That is because we are more efficient. We already know what to do. But the Suzaku warriors need guidance, and who guides them?" He pressed. The girl wavered a little.

"… Yumi?" Nakago nodded firmly.

"The priestess of Suzaku is not who you think, Your Eminence. Has the man, Tasuki, not replaced you? What use has she for you?" She didn't question how he knew that, instead hanging her head a little in denial. "Come with me, Your Eminence."

The girl looked up quietly, puzzled, but she got up and left the room with Nakago. He led her through the palace before he stopped before an ornate pair of doors. He opened them silently and beckoned the girl inside. She followed tentatively, looking around.

The shrine to Seiryu was a rather rich affair, beautiful as the rest of the palace was gaudy. Large pools and waterfalls lined the sides, making tranquil sounds as the water ran along the rocks with a sound like wind chimes. On a calmer day he might have appreciated it.

"Your Eminence, maybe spending some time in the shrine of the god you serve will provide you with some guidance." He said. She was looking at the large and imposing statue of the blue dragon when he left and closed the doors behind him, chuckling to himself.

Koji ducked down behind the bushes outside Genro's room a scant minute after he said goodnight. All he had to do was a wait a few minutes before creeping forward and pressing his ear to the wall near the window. He had promised the boys he'd get a bit of juicy stuff for them to talk and tease the boss about. Koji chuckled at the very thought. Genro would be so _mad_.

Koji moved a little closer to the window when he couldn't make out the words. Apparently they were picking up where they left out by the noise he had just heard. Being careful to keep quiet Koji crept forward a bit more and poked his head in the small window. He had been right, considering the passionate embrace and kiss the two were sharing. _Item and evidence number one. _

Koji was trying not to snicker when he saw an old hag materialize in the middle of the room to Genro and Yumi's choruses of "Taiitsukun!" It was probably the ugliest thing he had ever seen. With a cry Koji stumbled backward. Ugly, little old women did _not_ pop out of the air on Mt. Reikaku every day. He waited until the creature had disappeared and his heart rate returned to normal to get to his feet again.

"HOLY SHIT, GENRO!" Koji scrambled back. "What tha' hell is that thing!" He saw two faces peer out the window. Yumi was laughing and Genro looked livid. In one moment Genro had stormed out the door and seized Koji by his shirt collar.

"What the hell did ya think you were doin, huh?" He grit out, his left eyebrow fairly twitching. Koji stuttered a little.

"Heh… um, hi, who's there? This is Koji, friend of Genro's. Come in, okay!" Genro was obviously not amused. Koji was barely spared from a pummeling when Genro's girl came out and laid a hand on his arm.

"Tasuki, I'm sure Taiitsukun would scare anyone! Though I don't know why she came back…" She insisted, and Koji nodded enthusiastically. Genro growled and let his friend go. Koji tried to retain a shred of dignity by coughing.

"Man, Genro. Ya really git around, doncha?" Genro advanced on him menacingly. He was rolling up his sleeves when Yumi grabbed him again.

"Just invite him in, so he can see Taiitsukun face-to-face." Genro sighed, obviously cowed and whipped. _Item and evidence number two…_

Koji followed his friend and his girl back inside, on edge. That thing was U-g-l-y. It was still floating in the middle of the room, arms crossed over it's sagging chest. Koji shivered, though the thing never addressed him, only gave him a cursory glance that made his skin crawl. Nothing, and he meant nothing, should be so hideous.

"Yumi, as I said before, don't you have something you should be doing?" The girl looked sideways at Genro.

"Um, summoning Suzaku right?" The Taiitsukun frowned and popped in front of Yumi, making her jump back.

"No! What did I tell you before? You need to help the priestess of Seiryu! Where is she and why are you not there?" The thing demanded. Koji blinked. This was really deep shit that he didn't understand. Yumi seemed sad.

"I don't think Megumi wants me anywhere near her." She said softly. Taiitsukun sighed dramatically.

"How do you know? She left a note in her room that practically _begs_ you to follow her! Well, not in so many elegant words, but you should be able to interpret it. But you _can't_ because you are fooling around on a bandit mountain! I told you something would tear you apart! I thought you were stronger than this" Yumi frowned and Genro gave a half step forward.

"Hey, go easy on Yumi! She hadn't done anything wrong ya old hag!" He was sticking up for his girl against a butt-ugly woman. _Item and evidence number three! _Taiitsukun only frowned.

"Do what you want, but you will blame yourself when the girl falls into darkness." And with that the old thing was gone. Yumi blinked and Genro looked confused.

"Damn, Genro, you do a lot of shit I didn't know about!" Koji said with a grin, sounding almost in awe. He really had no idea what was going on. He almost hoped that he could get involved, as long as he didn't have to see the hag again. It all sounded so important and exciting! Genro grabbed his shirt and shoved him out the door.


End file.
